Autobots Rising
by AstonMartinLover
Summary: As conflict spreads between the autobots and increasingly radical decepticons, Orion Pax and a team of autobots work to shut down former ally Megatron. But in order for Orion to lead his autobots to victory, he must become something more. Sequel to Decepticons Rising, but can work as a stand-alone story. Inspired by IDW's Autocracy. Cover art by the fantastic ThemSoundWaves
1. Autobots Rising

Chapter 1: Autobots Rising

Megatron, the miner, gladiator, and revolutionary, with the help of an army of decepticons, and his friend, Orion Pax, tore down the old senate, and killed Sentinel Prime. He freed Cybertron from the clutches of tyrannical functionism.

Sentinel's death should have been the end. But when Megatron learned that Orion Pax's friend, Prowl, had been responsible for the death of his lifelong mentor, Terminus, on the mining world of Messatine, it ended the friendship between Pax and Megatron, and caused a rift that threatened the new autobot regime, led by Zeta Prime.

Now, as his former friend's actions and tactic become even more radical, and violent, Orion Pax leads an elite unit of autobots to shut down Megatron, and his decepticons.

* * *

Two years after the fall of Sentinel Prime:

Iacon, the crown jewel of Cybertron. The early morning hours.

The lower sections of the city, far below the spires, and interconnected speedways, below the towering skyscrapers.

Where the night lived. Neon signs. Loud, pulsating music.

Maccaddam's old oil house. Arguably the hardest place in all of Cybertron to gain entry to.

Some claimed it was easier to breach the Citadel than it was to get into Maccaddam's uninvited.

A mid sized, green mech nodded to the large bouncer, as he walked up. His audios practically burning from the volume of the music.

"You look like a cop." The bouncer stated, folding his arms. He was also green, but with purple thrown in. A big, intimidating fellow. "I've been specifically ordered not to let in cops tonight." He continued.

The darker green mech sighed.

"Not a cop, for Primus sakes. I have business here. With the shifty one. The one with the purple blinders."

"Swindle?" The bouncer asked.

"You said it, not me." The green mech replied with a smirk. "We have business. Let me in."

The bouncer sized him up. "Name?"

"Hound." The green mech replied. "You're Long Haul, yeah? You work in construction?"

Long Haul glared at him.

"Watch your words, friend."

"You're a decepticon." Hound continued.

"Hey, not so loud!" Long Haul snapped. "Alright. You have business with Swindle? Make it quick. In and out, don't make a problem out of it."

Hound grinned and nodded politely.

"Much obliged mate."

He walked past the large mech, and into the darkly lit club.

And was surprised by the sound coming from within.

A guitar. Strumming, gently and beautifully.

A white mech with blue striping sat on stage, playing a song not expected in a bar like this.

And yet, it seemed the inhabitants of the bar approved.

Hound walked through, to a back table, and sat down, ordering a drink.

Within seconds, a yellow mech walked over, and sat across from him.

He had purple half visors over each optic, and a sleazy look on his face.

"Heard you gave my guy a hard time at the door." Swindle said pointedly, sizing up the mech.

"He wasn't letting me in. And I have business with you. At least I have intentions of having business with you."

"Do you?" Swindle asked, a look of vague skepticism on his face. "You trying to buy guns then?"

"Yes." Hound replied. "I need 300 pulse rifles delivered to a warehouse in the west end of Iacon. I can send you the location, let's talk price."

Swindle chuckled. Looking over his shoulder at a decepticon who stood at attention behind him, and gesturing to Hound, as though displaying some kind of fault. Hound felt a twinge of anger in his frame.

"Slow down big guy." Swindle warned, turning his attention back to Hound. "Now. You have a cube here." He pointed to Hound's drink. "Drink it, then we can do business."

Hound narrowed his optics. Looking at Swindle carefully.

"Let's get price sorted out first. Then I'll drink as much as you want."

Swindle sighed.

"Now who orders a drink, and then doesn't drink it?" He asked, frowning as he looked over Hound's shoulder. "Don't trust the highgrade I carry?"

Hound looked around the room shiftily.

Lots of regulars. Plenty of neutrals. More than a few decepticons. And they seemed to have their optics glued on him.

"I've been warned about dealing with you mate. The drink was just to signal to you. I wouldn't actually drink whatever poison you sell."

Swindle grimaced.

"That's a damn shame. You come into my establishment, try to initiate business, but you won't drink my liquor? What am I to make of that?"

"Make of it what you want." Hound replied. "How much for the guns?"

Swindle laughed. Loudly. Loud enough to make Hound flinch. Loud enough to earn an irritated glance from the musician on stage.

"You're not good at this, are you?" Swindle asked. "How long have you been on the force?"

Hound stared blankly back, a wave of anxiety rushing through his frame. He could feel his frame tense, his energon heat up.

"I just came to do business, mate..."

"I have a gun pointed at your tank, friend." Swindle stated. "I also have a pair of friends over your shoulder that are ready to take you out back. Do you think I'm an idiot?"

Hound shook his helm.

"You lost me pal. I must be missing something. I'll be on my..."

He began to stand, only for Swindle to lift his gun onto the table.

Pointed at Hound's Head.

"Hound. You're an autobot. It doesn't take a genius to look into government records. Do you think I'm that stupid?"

Hound paused a moment, then shrugged.

"I heard you were known for your mouth, not your brain..."

"WELL YOU HEARD WRONG!" Swindle shouted, slamming his fist on the table. "Now, since I have this gun to your head, my next question is, what exactly did you plan to get from me? A bill of sale? Some kind of solid evidence? Something to put me away?" He looked at Long Haul, who had slid into the room. "What do you autobots have on me?"

Hound chuckled. He turned to look at the two decepticons standing in the darkness behind them.

They both had rifles.

"We've got enough that your hand really should be shaking." Hound replied, grabbing the cube and taking a long swig. "The fact is, you're a known decepticon arms dealer, and we already nailed your shipment to Tetrahex twenty minutes ago." He put the half empty cube down, and smirked at Swindle.

"So go ahead and pull the trigger. We already got you."

Swindle glared angrily back at him. Then he gestured to the two decepticons, who came walking toward them.

"How many are coming?" Swindle asked, as the two roughly grabbed Hound, and lifted him out of the chair.

"Counting was never my specialty." Hound replied smugly.

"HOW MANY?!" Swindle demanded, standing up and pointing the gun in his face, pressing it against his metal cheek.

"Five." A smooth voice called out from the stage.

Swindle turned in time to see the white and blue musician stand up.

His guitar transforming into a rifle, turning to point at them.

An autobot badge appeared on the mech's chest.

"Y'all are goin to jail." The musician said with a smirk.

Hound let out a dry chuckle, leaning back in his seat.

"Bout time, Jazz."

"I was feelin the music Hound. Never interrupt a creative rhythm, it's bad for the spark." Jazz replied.

"That's only two, you morons." Swindle snapped. "Neither of you know how to count."

"Primus, you are loud." Jazz muttered. "And we can count just fine, our colleagues are running a little..."

The front doors of the bar exploded. It was an audio shattering blast, that sent metal shards flying.

The bar patrons screamed as they fled for the exits, smoke filling the club.

Three figures emerged, guns drawn, striding confidently into the suddenly mostly empty room.

A handful of mechs remained, glaring at the newcomers. All decepticon.

"Bar's closed." Orion Pax declared, the red and blue mech firing his pistol in the air confidently. "Clear out."

On his right, a slightly shorter black and white mech, Prowl, his best friend, and partner.

On his left, Ironhide. A big red mech with a southern drawl and big fists. And at this moment, a scowl on his face.

"You heard him. Clear out." Said mech drawled. "Y'all don't want any part of this."

The remaining mechs all drew weapons and pointed them at the newly arrived autobots.

"Actually they do." Swindle replied smugly. "They're my protection detail. And really Jazz? I liked you. Your guitar solos were just..." He kissed his metal fingers.

"Yeah well you weren't a terrible boss for a slimy little oil filter, Swindle." Jazz replied. "You guys best drop your guns, and quick. You bombed my bar last year, and I been itchin for some payback ever since."

"Jazz, Don't exacerbate the situation." Prowl warned. "And don't make it personal."

"You know how much Megatron would pay me to drop you right now?" One of the decepticon's asked. "You got some brass bearings walking in here, Prowl."

"Hound, I don't know how you talked us into lettin you be the bait." Ironhide muttered, ignoring the decepticons standing around them. "Never seen an actor as bad as you. It took the dumbest arms dealer of all time a minute to figure ya out."

Swindle bristled, a look of rage spreading on his face as the big red enforcer spoke.

"Thanks Ironhide, I missed you too." Hound replied. "So we just gonna stand here pointing guns at each other or...?"

"Nah. Pax, do the cop thing." Ironhide urged.

"Right. Swindle and associated decepticons, you have one chance to surrender yourselves peacefully. You are under arrest for unlawful arms sales, and anti-Cybertronian activities." Orion Pax announced. "You have the right to..."

"Oh for Primus sakes, WOULD SOMEBODY SHOOT ALREADY?!" Swindle demanded.

The laser bursts began to fly before his sentence had finished.

Energy beams blasted across the room, striking metal, smashing energon cubes, and sending the club into disarray.

Two of the shots hit Ironhide in the side, succeeding only in irritating the red mech.

He turned and blasted a decepticon in the head with his shotgun, spraying energon across the bar, as his head disintegrated. Ironhide grabbed the headless corpse before it could drop, and he spun around, using it as a shield that took a few laser shots, before hurling it at Swindle.

Hound turned and uppercut the decepticon that was grabbing him, pulling out his pistol, and shot the distracted Swindle in the knee. The mech let out a cry of pain as he collapsed to the floor.

"Stay for a while, goggles." He teased.

Several shots from Jazz's guitar/gun downed decepticons across the room, before he tossed it, and dove into the fray.

Orion turned around and got off a shot just in time for a big green and purple lump to smash into him, knocking him into Prowl, and sending both crashing to the floor.

"You picked the wrong bar, autobot scum." Long Haul boomed.

"You picked the wrong night to suck at bouncing." Hound shouted, blasting Long Haul in the back with his pistol.

It had minimal effect. Long Haul turned to him, charging in and grabbing his pistol, crushing it in his hands. Hound looked up at him with nervous optics.

"No hard feelings, yeah?" He asked, watching Jazz come up behind the large mech.

Jazz ripped a barstool out of the floor, and brought it smashing down on the big decepticon's head.

Long Haul turned to him, hate in his optics.

"Whoops." Jazz whispered. "Ya know, it felt cool to do, i'm gonna say it was worth it. If one of you guys could gimme a hand, he's kinda out of my weight class..."

"I got him."

Before Long Haul could react, Ironhide came in with a punch hard enough to leave a buckle in the construction mech's cheek.

The big mech was pushed back, shaking off the punch, just in time to receive another one.

He collapsed against a side table, and glared up at Ironhide, as he and Hound stood over the mech.

"You gotta teach me to punch like that." Hound marveled.

"I'll give ya a lesson right now." Ironhide replied. "Ready?"

"Hells yeah." Hound replied.

The two exchanged a look, as Long Haul slowly began to regain his senses.

Then they reared back, and delivered a duo of punches that knocked decepticon bouncer into stasis.

The bar was quiet now, save for Swindle whimpering on the floor, as energon coursed from his leg.

Orion and Prowl slowly stood up. Orion let out a long sigh.

Long Haul was a painful guy to have crash into you.

"Good work, team."

Ironhide looked over at him and let out a scoff.

"Good job gettin bowled over, guys".

"Hey, that guy was...big." Prowl muttered.

"Come on Ironhide, you know you wanted to be the one gettin most of the shooting and punching in anyway." Jazz said, patting the larger mech on the shoulder.

"You know me all too well, music man." Ironhide replied.

Hound dragged Swindle up, roughly handcuffing the mech, as Ironhide and Jazz cuffed Long Haul, and hauled him to his feet.

"You...better watch yourselves, Pax. You and your team...got a bullseye the size of Kaon on your back. The boss has plans for your boys." Swindle snarled.

"I'm not afraid of Megatron." Orion replied, optics narrowed.

"You should be." Swindle wheezed, as Hound dragged him toward the door. "Your buddy, Zeta Prime too. Your days are numbered autobots, best bet on that."

The team led the two decepticons to a waiting transport wagon outside, as more autobots swarmed the bar.

"I'm not a gambler." Orion stated.

As the two mech's were loaded into the wagon, Orion and Prowl stood by, confidently.

"Enjoy the big house fellas. Don't worry. You'll have plenty of company." Prowl declared.

They slammed the door shut, and the wagon rumbled away.

"Guess you're on the decepticon's radar now too, Jazz." Hound said, giving the mech a sympathetic look.

Jazz grinned.

"Bout time. I ain't afraid of no cons. Plus, no more playin my guitar for those spawns a glitches. How we celebratin?"

The group exchanged looks.

"Bar still has booze." Hound suggested, with a smirk.

"Help yourself." Orion said with a nod. "You've all earned it. Prowl, with me. We have to check in at the Citadel."

"Seeya Pax. Swindle wasn't wrong by the way. Watch your back." Ironhide warned. "Cons are everywhere these days."

Orion and Prowl waved to the trio, then walked down the street, transforming down into their vehicle modes.

"You ever get the feeling we're in way over our heads?" Prowl asked.

"Nope." Orion replied, driving ahead of the police car mech. "We're winning, Prowl. Slowly. One block at a time. We're winning."

* * *

"Swindle was arrested. Long Haul too. The rest were killed in the shootout." A black and white police mech reported.

Megatron turned around slowly to face his messenger.

"Thank you Barricade."

"Should I try to spring them my lord?" Barricade asked. "I can have it done today if needed."

Megatron turned back to the giant monitor in front of him.

"No. You must maintain your cover. Our plan is nearing completion. Do you know who was responsible for their capture?"

Barricade let out a humorless chuckle, as he ran his hand across his chest, his decepticon badge morphing back into a false autobot one.

"You sure you want to know?"

Megatron was silent for a moment. A red optic turning back to glare at Barricade.

"Sorry. It was Pax, Sir. Orion Pax, and his unit of enforcers."

Megatron nodded.

"That will be all. Thank you again, Barricade. Return to the Citadel and resume your cover."

He turned to look at the monitor, as a map of the planet projected in front of him.

"You've certainly been busy, old friend." He said quietly to himself.


	2. Sunny n Sides

"This is stupid."

"Of course it's stupid, Sideswipe, but the payoff is worth it."

A red sports car rumbled along the upper levels of Iacon's skyway, as a yellow matching sports car rolled behind it.

"Why can't we do official races? Have you even gone to the speedway?"

"Official races?" Sunstreaker asked. "I don't know if you've been watching the news, but Blurr has those races on lock. No chance either of us can beat him. But the underground circuits..."

"Are illegal." Sideswipe finished.

"Yes." Sunstreaker agreed. "That's why they pay so well when you win. We'll be going up against rejects and decepticons anyway. Nobody we can't handle. This will pay easily as much as that private security gig."

"We could've still had that private security gig if you could've held your temper for two seconds..." Sideswipe muttered in irritation.

"Look man, I don't know where you get off letting someone talk to you like that, but I wasn't having it."

"For 25 shanix an hour, I would've let him say whatever he wanted, Sunny!" Sideswipe protested, as they rumbled up to an abandoned lot. The two vehicles slowed to a stop, and transformed up.

"You don't punch your boss in the face when you're at a job that pays that well!" Sideswipe shouted.

"He was an afthole. I don't deal with people like that, you know how I get." Sunstreaker replied, arms folded.

"Yeah. I know all too well how you get." Sideswipe replied. "And now we're about to get into some street racing..."

"I have some news." Sunstreaker interrupted.

Sideswipe gave him a look, his optics flared.

"You're kidding. This isn't a street race, is it?"

Sunstreaker grinned nervously.

"No. I mean, we could race each other while we do it, but no. It's not a street race."

Sideswipe ran his hand over his helm.

"What did you agree to?"

"So here's all we have to do!" Sunstreaker exclaimed. "Just take some boxes in our subspaces, and drive from here to Nyon as fast as we can. Deliver those boxes, get paid 5000 shanix."

"Sunny..." Sideswipe began.

"Each." Sunstreaker finished, a daring look to his optics.

Sideswipe let out a long sigh.

"Each?" 

"Each."

Sideswipe looked at the street lights, and gritted his teeth nervously.

"We're running guns aren't we? For the decepticons?"

"Don't ask, and you won't have to think about it." Sunstreaker replied.

"Sunny, do you have any idea how much trouble..." Sideswipe began.

Sunstreaker put a digit over the mech's mouth.

"Stop! Don't think about it. Now, our contact should be here any..."

There was a rumble, as a large Cybertronian truck rolled into the lot.

A decepticon badge on his trailer.

"I don't even have to think about it." Sideswipe said with disappointment. "Look at that."

"Just shut up and let me talk." Sunstreaker said, prodding the mech with his fist as he walked toward the truck.

It transformed up into a large silver and black mech.

"Hey! It's the master of motors, the Motormaster himself!" Sunstreaker exclaimed, raising his hands. "How you been buddy?"

Motormaster looked down at him with a distinct lack of amusement.

"I have the guns."

"Wow." Sideswipe said in disbelief. "Wow, I cant believe this is happening. Actually I can't believe that I CAN believe this is happening."

"Shut! Up!" Sunstreaker snapped.

Motormaster laid the two crates down on the ground.

"All yours. Just a question first. Is your brother on the level? I can't afford for this not to make it. Megatron's on my aft about this."

"Oh my sweet Primus, we're working for Megatron." Sideswipe said in a panic, as he began pacing.

"Sideswipe, Shut the frag up!" Sunstreaker exclaimed, glaring back at him. "He's fine. Got a weak fuel pump, needs to be pushed sometimes. But a good kid." He said to Motormaster with a phony smile a child could tell was false.

Motormaster's red optics shifted from the red mech, back to the yellow mech.

"You have one hour. Get it to Kaon. Keep the heat off. The guns may be hot."

"We can take the heat." Sunstreaker replied with a confident smirk. "Count on us."

Motormaster smirked back.

"I do, Sunstreaker. I'll count on you both to understand how painful failure would be."

He transformed down, and rumbled away, leaving the two crates behind.

Sunstreaker looked down at them.

"Well. Best not keep the cons waiting." Sunstreaker said, patting his twin brother's back.

"We're gonna die." Sideswipe replied with certainty.

"That's the spirit, sides. Let's get to it."

From afar, a pink and white femme looked through thermal goggles.

She had an autobot badge on her chest, and a determined look in her optics.

"The transfer is complete. Looks like they're using two neutrals." She reported into her comm.

"Identification?" The voice asked.

"One red sports car, one yellow. Twins."

There was silence for a moment.

"Ugh. I've had run ins with them before. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. They're trouble. Try and take them down. You have permission to seize the weapons, and make the arrest. Be careful, Arcee."

"I will be, Magnus. You can count on me, don't worry." Arcee said, folding the goggles away.

"Will you be needing backup?" Ultra Magnus asked.

Arcee smirked.

"Do I ever need backup?"

The pink and white femme jumped down from the rooftop, changing form as she hit the street, and roaring down the road, after the twins.

* * *

The red and blue Cybertronian truck rolled down the speedway, with the black and white police car behind it.

They were on the expressway now, which led directly up into the Citadel.

"I don't know how you're so casual about all this." Prowl said pointedly. "Regardless of whether or not you were friends, we're really putting ourselves on his radar right now."

"Most criminals don't like the police. Especially when the police hurt their operation. This is no different. The only difference is he is a terrorist, not a criminal." Orion stated.

"Damn." Prowl replied. "You used to worship that guy. Shockwave too, have you seen what he's been up to?"

"I heard he was responsible for the bombing of a laboratory in Tetrahex. The decepticons aren't even a shade of what they used to be Prowl. So we can't afford to think sentimentally."

They rolled into the main garage of the Citadel, and transformed up.

"Look." Orion continued. "The decepticon's have spread so far across this world...everyone has friends in the decepticons now. We can't let emotion stop us from doing our job. They're bombing autobot targets, and civilians are getting caught in the crossfire."

"You don't have to explain it to me, Pax." Prowl replied. "Seriously. I get it. But...Megatron has people everywhere. Aren't you afraid he's going to...take you out?"

The two mechs took the elevator up into the Citadel.

"Megatron uses fear to dominate. To control. It's how he's spread so far across Cybertron." Orion explained. "I won't let fear slow me down."

The elevator stopped ahead of their destination, and the door slid open.

"Excuse me, sorry." A very short yellow mech said, as he side stepped into the elevator.

He squeezed in between the two, and leaned against the back wall of the elevator, letting out a long, pent up sigh.

He looked up and his blue optics widened.

"Oh wow. Orion Pax. You're the...the guy Prime is always raving about."

"That's me." Orion replied, as the little mech stood awkwardly between them.

Prowl cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry, hi other...cop...guy." The mech waved weakly. "Orion Pax's friend."

"Prowl." Prowl replied dryly.

"And you are?" Orion asked.

"Me? Oh sorry, I'm Bumblebee." The little mech said, holding out his hand. "I'm new. This is my first week, I just graduated from autobot academy. I'm a courier."

"There's an autobot academy now?" Prowl asked, as Orion shook the little mech's hand.

"Yeah. You didn't know that?" Pax asked. "We needed more soldiers after the decepticons wiped out so many of them. They've been restocking the army and police forces across the planet." He turned his attention back to the small mech.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bumblebee."

"Courier huh?" Prowl asked. "Where you headed?"

"Oh, I have to pick up orders from the office and then drive them to the autobot stronghold in altihex." Bumblebee replied enthusiastically. His optics widened.

"I just broke the first rule already."

Prowl smirked. "Couriers aren't supposed to..."

"Tell anybody where they're headed, yeah I got caught up in the excitement, I'm sorry, please don't tell my boss?" Bumblebee begged.

"Relax kid." Orion replied, patting him on the head. "You get a free pass just this once."

The door slid open.

"Thank you so much." Bumblebee replied. "Good luck with the whole...catching decepticons thing."

"Good luck with the whole driving to Altihex thing." Prowl replied with a wave, as the door slid shut.

There was an awkward silence between Orion and Prowl as the elevator continued to the top floor.

"Kid won't last a week." Prowl muttered.

"Have faith. He has a good spark, I can tell." Orion replied.

"Yeah. Good spark gets you killed in this line of work."

The door slid open, and they stepped into the main chamber.

Zeta Prime stood regally in the corner, overlooking Iacon through the massive citadel window.

He opened the door to the large balcony, and gestured to the two autobots.

"Come. We have much to discuss." He called to them.


	3. Two Ambitious Morons

Chapter 3-Two Ambitious Morons

Orion Pax and Prowl walked out onto the Citadel's grand balcony. It was on the top level of the building, and was generally reserved for the Prime.

It presented a sweeping view of Iacon, and beyond, the view reaching across the horizon of Cybertron, as the sun rose.

"Great job as always." The blue and gold, ornately decoreted mech known as Zeta Prime said with a warm smile. "Two more key decepticons bagged. Many more than wont cause problems for us anymore."

"If I could've taken them all alive I would've." Pax replied regretfully. "They fired on us, we had no choice."

"You won't get any grief from me, Pax." Prime replied. "You're the tip of the spear right now. You and your strike team have done more to shut the decepticons down than anyone in this department. A few decepticon lives lost won't cost any lost recharge from me. You'll be commended."

"Thank you sir." Orion replied with a nod.

"I'm afraid however, you can't rest on your success for long." Zeta said worriedly, turning away from the balcony's edge, a serious look in his optics.

"The Autobot's have a mole, and I was...very displeased to learn it was a former student of mine." He said, his optics turning to Prowl. "You, Prowl, are familiar with him as well. Mirage."

"Mirage?!" Prowl exclaimed. "My Mirage? Our Mirage? The stealth specialist?"

"Yes." Zeta replied sadly. "He's been working with the decepticons for months. And I've learned he's taken an important data packet that belongs to us. It contains all of our communication decryptions. If Mirage is able to bring it to Megatron...this will no longer be a case of shutting down a rogue faction." He looked at the two with a flicker of fear in his optics. "It will be all out war."

"Do you think it will go that far sir?" Prowl asked.

Zeta Prime's optics turned to Pax.

"Orion knows Megatron better than any of us. Would Megatron wage all out war with our government?"

Orion let out a sigh, and nodded.

"If he felt he had the numbers to pull it off, yes."

Zeta nodded. "He recruits more soldiers in Kaon every day. And if Mirage's intel reaches Megatron...it will only be a matter of time. I do not want war, gentlemen."

Orion and Prowl exchanged a look. Prowl's usually placid features now looked extremely conflicted. Pax turned back to Prime.

"We'll bring Mirage in. I'll get the strike team ready."

"It's not that simple." Zeta replied. "Mirage has the data packet, and my intelligence division suggested to me that he's already downloaded it into his brain module, as an unpackable file."

"Why would he do that?" Prowl asked. "I know Mirage, none of this sounds like him..."

"I do not know his reasons. I merely know the threat he poses. He is hiding out in Tarn, according to my sources. He's making his way to Kaon, city by city. He's too dangerous to bring in. Understand I would not ask you to do this if there were any other way..."

Orion's optics widened, as he realized the command he had been given.

"You're asking me to assassinate him?"

"Yes." Zeta replied firmly. "Ensure the information is destroyed. I cannot have a War, Orion. Cybertron cannot afford it, not now."

Prowl and Orion exchanged another glance. Now Orion looked conflicted as well.

"You're the only team I trust to get it done." Prime finished.

Orion nodded slowly.

"Then...it will be done sir."

The two autobots turned and walked back inside. They stayed silent as they walked through the Prime's office, and re-entered the elevator.

The moment it slid shut, Prowl turned to Orion.

"None of this makes sense. Mirage is someone I trust...more than most. He would never betray the autobots. He's a friend, Orion."

Orion stared at the wall of the elevator, his hand under his chin as his mind raced.

"Zeta Prime asking us to execute a fugitive is...irregular. And for it to be a former autobot is even more irregular. That information must be of vital importance." He opened his comm link.

"Orion..." Prowl began.

"Prowl, we cannot let personal feelings get in the way of our mission. You and I know that better than anyone." Pax interrupted. "If Mirage is rogue, he needs to be..."

"Executed without trial?" Prowl concluded, crossing his arms. "Is that how we operate now?"

Pax let out a vent as he rubbed his optic ridge.

"We'll talk about this later." The mech activated his comms button. "Ironhide, Hound, Jazz, meet us in weapon's bay 84, on the Citadel. We have a mission."

* * *

"No cops as far as the optics can see." Sunstreaker remarked, as the twins roared along the speedway, above the metallic countryside. "We're 15 minutes from Kaon, and all looks clear bro."

"You're jinxing us. Right now, you're jinxing us." Sideswipe replied nervously.

"You are so jumpy. Relax, mech. We'll be fine. Think of the shanix we're about to make." Sunstreaker coaxed.

A third engine revved behind them, becoming more audible as it closed in on them.

"Sunny, you said no cops, yeah?" Sideswipe asked.

"Yes. I was pretty clear about that." Sunstreaker replied.

"We got an autobot though." Sideswipe continued.

"What?" Sunstreaker asked, his wheels slipping slightly.

A pink and white convertible was closing the gap rapidly on the twins.

Arcee continued accelerating up behind them, snaking close enough that she could plainly identify the two.

The autobot badge on her hood was plainly visible.

"Alright Guys. Pull over and let's get this over with. You don't want any part of those guns you're hauling." Arcee called out.

"What guns?" Sideswipe asked.

"Yeah, you're the one with guns, we're unarmed." Sunstreaker replied, a daring tone to his voice.

"I can see the boxes." Arcee said bluntly. "I've been tracking them across Iacon all day. I'm tired and ready for this operation to be over. Last chance. Pull over."

"Oh. Alright. Sides, last chance. Guess we better do what she says." Sunstreaker said, swerving alongside his brother.

"I'm so mad at you right now that I literally can't even play along. Split up on three?" He asked.

"You know it. But actually split up on now." Sunstreaker replied.

Both cars slammed on the brakes, their tires screeching against the metal surface, kicking up dust and rubber, and a cloud of smoke.

They swerved, then separated, going down separate exit ramps, Sunstreaker swerving across oncoming traffic, to the chagrin of morning commuters.

Arcee picked Sideswipe to follow, swerving to pursue, as he went down the other exit.

"Frag frag frag!" Sideswipe shouted, as his engine wailed.

"Pull over and this will all be okay, promise." Arcee said with warning in her voice. "Make me chase you and this will get ugly. You do not want to be thrown in with the cons right now."

Sideswipe ducked down a side street, with Arcee hot on his tail.

A pair of blaster's rose from Arcee's hood. They took careful aim as Sideswipe's tail end swerved from side to side.

She fired a blast at sideswipe's undercarriage, hitting directly underneath the red sports car.

Sideswipe let out a yelp of pain, as he was blasted off his wheels, and found himself temporarily airborne.

The red car hit the ground hard, and rolled several times, smashing painfully through a guardrail, and coming to a stop upside down in an alleyway, beneath the overpass.

Arcee's alt mode slid across the alleyway and changed form, she skidded to a stop with her feet, and grabbed the upside down car, flipping it over and ripping the gun crate off. She heard a moan from the vehicle as she did it.

"You gonna change form or am I gonna have to make you?" Arcee asked.

"Ughhh..." Sideswipe replied weakly.

Arcee sighed.

"You know what? I don't feel bad about this. You shouldn't have run."

The femme pulled her arm back and punched him directly in the T-cog.

The mech let out a loud as he was forced to transform, and flopped onto the metal ground.

"Don't resist." Arcee commanded, grabbing the mech's hand roughly. "I just did you a favor, you probably would've been killed after delivery. The cons don't leave loose ends."

"Wait...my brother...he's still heading that way...I have to go..." Sideswipe pleaded, as Arcee cuffed his hands.

"Oh don't worry, he won't get..."

Before she could finish, there was a yell, and a yellow blur dropped down on top of her, kicking her to the floor of the alleyway, then hopping back and raising his fists.

"Don't rough up my brother." Sunstreaker said angrily. "It was my idea."

Arcee recovered quickly, rolling and springing back to her feet, pulling out her guns and taking aim at the yellow twin.

"I'll make sure the judge hears that." She stated. "Hands up."

"Nah." Sunstreaker replied, charging forward, and punching at the femme.

Arcee weaved away from his blows, folding the guns away, then delivered two swift strikes to his midsection, knocking a splash of energon out of the mech's mouth.

"Who taught you to fight?" Sunstreaker asked, backing off as he wiped his mouth.

"Autobot academy. Kup. You?" Arcee asked.

"The streets." Sunstreaker replied with a grin, as he cracked his knuckles.

"I'm sure that sounded really cool in your head." Arcee replied. "You're yellow so I'm gonna guess you're Sunstreaker, and the pushover is Sideswipe?"

"Hey!" Sideswipe shouted from the ground.

"She ain't wrong bro." Sunstreaker replied, suddenly lashing out and punching Arcee across the face. He reared back for another punch, as she backed away, looking stunned.

She wasn't stunned.

The femme dodged the fist, then grabbed his arm and twisted it, causing the mech to cry out.

"Ow! Ow ow ow ow leggo!" Sunstreaker shouted.

Arcee smirked, twisting it a little further, then releasing it and shoving him back.

Sunstreaker was momentarily surprised he had been let go. But before he could process it, she had spun around and kicked him in the face.

Sunstreaker stood in place for a second. His frame wobbling.

Then he collapsed to the ground.

Arcee chuckled to herself.

"And here I heard you guys were a handful." She cleared her throat, as she activated her comms. "Ultra Magnus, this is Arcee. Send a team to my location. I have the twins and the guns."


	4. Gainful Employment

Chapter 3: Gainful Employment

Weapons Bay 84. Midday.

Orion Pax and Prowl walked into the bay. A golden shuttle with a large red autobot badge on the side sat waiting for them.

Jazz, Hound, and Ironhide stood, waiting anxiously.

"Wassup?" Jazz asked. "I thought we were gettin a break."

"I thought so too." Orion replied. "I'm sorry about that, guys."

"What're we up to, Pax?" Ironhide asked.

Orion and Prowl exchanged looks.

"You tell them." Prowl said. "I'm still...processing it."

"Alright." Orion agreed. "An autobot has fled this Citadel with a data package. One of vital importance. Zeta Prime says he intends to defect to the decepticon cause. He is heading for Kaon. We are to...neutralize him, before he arrives."

"Spawn of a glitch. Nothing I can't stand more'n traitors." Ironhide growled, pounding his fists together. "What's his name?"

Orion sighed.

"Mirage."

"Bullslag." Hound spat. "There's no way. Mirage is a good guy."

"Eh." Ironhide replied. "Never trusted him. Too quiet. It's always the quiet ones."

"Regardless of our personal feelings...our mission is clear." Orion stated. "We take out mirage. We destroy the data package. Any questions?"

Jazz raised his hand.

"Respect Pax, but...I joined up with the autobots because of all that stuff Zeta Prime said. Doin things the right way and all that. I didn't join up to murder people."

"It's not murder." Prowl stated, entering the conversation. "This is sanctioned."

"Assassination then." Jazz replied. "Same difference. Pax, I know you well enough now to know this don't sit well with you either."

Orion looked down at the floor, and sighed again. He looked back up at his squad.

"We follow our orders. This is what Zeta Prime asks of us. I believe in Zeta Prime. Whatever this information packet contains...it could trigger all out war. We have to take care of it."

Jazz nodded slowly.

"I'll go with you guys. Cuz it's my job, and cuz y'all are my brothers. But I ain't pulling the trigger, and I want that really clear right now, okay?"

"Fair Enough." Orion replied.

"Not a problem." Ironhide drawled. "I can pull enough triggers for all of us."

Hound was quiet, as the small group of autobots grabbed guns.

Prowl walked up to the dark green soldier, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You good?"

Hound nodded.

"Of course sir. I'll do my job."

As Orion grabbed a rifle and strapped it to his back, he saw Bumblebee grabbing a rifle that was almost as tall as him. The mech struggled, before eventually giving up and putting it back on the rack, and instead grabbing a small pistol.

"Hey kid. You going now?" Orion asked.

"Yeah." Bumblebee replied, looking up at the mech, and appearing momentaritp surprised. "Any dangers I should know about? With the route?"

"Just keep your wits about you. Keep your optics on everything. Don't let anyone get the jump on you, and put the metal to the pedal if you feel like anything is off." Pax replied, putting a hand on the young bot's shoulder. "You'll be okay." He assured.

"Hey pipsqueak!" Ironhide called. "Tell Outback Ironhide says hello! I miss that ol son of a gun."

"Will do!" Bumblebee replied. "Thanks Orion. Seriously." He said, smiling at the larger mech, who smiled back.

He turned and transformed down into his little yellow alt mode, and rolled down the ramp.

Orion watched him go, and his smile faded.

"Load up." He commanded, walking up the ramp, and into the shuttle. "Lets do our jobs and go home."

* * *

"Hey, watch the finish, guy!" Sunstreaker exclaimed as he was dragged through the lower levels of the Citadel.

"Shut up, Sunny." Sideswipe muttered as he too was led to an interrogation room.

Ultra Magnus watched as they were brought in. Arcee stood at his side.

"I didn't even need you to call me." Ultra Magnus stated, arms folded. "I could hear them the moment you brought them in the building."

"Yeah, they're a bit...loud. And rowdy." Arcee noted. "They would've made a good tag team."

"They were. Used to fight together in the illegal gladiator rings. But once those got shut down, they turned to other petty crimes. And now we have them on transporting stolen goods for a terrorist organization. I'd say that just about closes the book on Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." Magnus said with satisfaction.

"With respect sir...I don't think these idiots had any idea what they were getting into." Arcee replied. "I think we should talk to them. See what they know."

Ultra Magnus shrugged.

"It's your collar, it's your call Arcee. Just try not to break them. Especially the yellow one, he's particularly mouthy."

The door to the interrogation room opened, and Arcee stepped inside.

"I'd like to file a complaint." Sunstreaker said angrily.

"I'm sure you would." Arcee replied nonchalantly, sitting down across from the two. She looked directly at Sideswipe, who was facing away from his brother.

"You okay, Sideswipe?" She asked.

"Hey. What am I a rotting turbofox?" Sunstreaker asked irritably.

"Anything I can get you, to make your stay more comfortable?" Arcee asked, still talking directly to Sideswipe.

"Yeah a good lawyer, for you, cuz that was totally excessive force just now!" Sunstreaker exclaimed.

"Sunny, shut up." Sideswipe muttered.

Sunstreaker glared at Arcee. He opened his mouth, then closed it and pouted.

"How did you get involved with the decepticons?" Arcee asked Sideswipe.

"Sunstreaker and I needed a job." Sideswipe replied. "So we accepted a job to move guns for Motormaster."

Arcee nodded, writing it down on a datapad.

"And whose idea was it?" She asked.

"Mine." Sideswipe stated, turning to look at Arcee for the first time.

"He's lying ma'am, it was my idea." Sunstreaker interrupted.

"Shut. Up. Sunstreaker." Sideswipe growled. "It was my idea. He's just dumb muscle, let him go."

Arcee nodded, optics looking at Sunstreaker with skepticism. "You sure?"

"Sideswipe, stop it." Sunstreaker snapped. "You're not doing this. You're not taking a bullet for me, so stop."

"Shut up! I'm trying to fix this!" Sideswipe shouted.

"Alright enough." Arcee said firmly. "Getting one of you to admit to being the brainchild behind this moronic idea seems impossible so let's just not bother. Are you two employed?"

"No." Sideswipe replied.

"Depends on what that means." Sunstreaker said.

Arcee sighed, rubbing her head as she tried to adjust to their volume.

"Do you have a job?"

"Yeah." Sideswipe said, sitting back and crossing his arms. "Driving guns across city states for shady characters obviously."

Ultra Magnus stepped into the room and Sunstreaker let out a groan.

"Just shoot us now, please." He whined.

Ultra Magnus sat down.

"I'm not gonna mince words. We have you two on enough to lock you away in Garrus-7 indefinitely." He warned.

"However..." Arcee interrupted. "I have a better idea. You two seem like honest morons, who've made a series of mistakes."

"Harsh but fair." Sideswipe agreed.

"What if we offered you a job? With the autobots?" Arcee asked.

"What?!" Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Ultra Magnus all exclaimed simultaneously.


	5. B-127

Chapter 5: B-127

The gold colored shuttle streaked across the Cybertronian sky, the Alpha Centauri sun shimmering off it's hull.

Orion Pax sat on the bench next to his squad, looking at his rifle.

His mind racing.

"Pax. What happens if we arrest him?" Jazz asked.

Orion snapped out of his deep thoughts, and looked over at the visored mech.

"We are not cleared to arrest him..."

"Okay but what if we do?" Jazz asked. "We ain't some kinda death squad, we're cops. We bring in decepticons."

"Oh cram it." Ironhide grumbled. "You killed three decepticons in that bar. You said it yourself. They blew up your old hangout, ended your music career, you signed up cuz you wanted payback. And now you're sittin here whining cuz we have to take out a traitor?"

"It just don't feel right." Jazz replied.

Hound stayed quiet, cleaning his own rifle in the background.

"We have to trust in Zeta Prime." Orion stated. "He needs Mirage terminated. We have to trust his judgement."

"Two minutes from the drop." Prowl called from the cockpit. "Make your peace with Primus if you are so inclined."

* * *

"Janitors. Are you kidding me? JANITORS?!" Sunstreaker exclaimed, as he dragged a metal broom across the floor of a Citadel hallway.

"We got a badge." Sideswipe replied, fully absorbed in the autobot logo on his chest. "We're official, Sunny."

"WE'RE JANITORS, SIDESWIPE!" Sunstreaker shouted, shaking his broom in frustration. "This is rock bottom. It has to be, right?"

"No. Prison would've been rock bottom. Because we would've never gotten out." Sideswipe replied calmly. "Sunny, we get paid money to clean the capital building of Cybertron. We're making 25 shanix an hour to sweep a floor!"

Sunstreaker let out a groan, as he slumped against the wall.

The two paused and nodded to a passing autobot soldier, who gave them a weird look.

"I hate this place. So pretentious." Sunstreaker grumbled.

Sideswipe let out a chuckle as he began wiping his corner of the floor.

"I'm surprised you even know what pretentious means."

* * *

Bumblebee rumbled across the surprisingly empty freeway, across the long, peaceful metal plains of Cybertron.

The view up here was beautiful. He could see miles in every direction. He could see the city of Altihex long before he arrived.

Massive, towering, skyscrapers. Altihex was one of the finest cities on the planet, home to theaters, musical halls, and the autobots primary training ground, and stronghold.

He heard a few jet turbines overhead, and paused as a pointy jet zipped above his field of vision.

It seemed to be circling. And the triangular shape of it was unmistakable.

Bumblebee accelerated, trying to close the distance to Altihex as quickly as he could.

The cosmopolitan city, the third largest on Cybertron, grew larger as the miles passed, but still, the jet continued to circle.

"Citadel Command, this is Courier B-127, I believe I'm being tailed by a seeker, please advise."

Static.

"Copy that, Courier B-127, this is Citadel Command we are sending a unit to assist you." His comms replied after some silence.

Bumblebee breathed a sigh of relief as he continued watching the jet.

"Thank you Citadel Command..."

A siren suddenly wailed behind him.

"Jeez, That was quick..." Bumblebee muttered, looking in his rear view, and seeing a rapidly approaching black and white police car.

He slowed down, as the police car pulled directly behind him.

An autobot badge on it's hood.

"Pull over, B-127." The car called sternly.

Bumblebee skidded to a stop, as the car pulled in behind him.

Bumblebee transformed up, and looked up at the jet, as it continued to circle.

"You see it?" The small yellow mech asked, pointing up at it.

The police car transformed up behind him, and looked across at bumblebee, a pair of red optics glaring at the mech.

"It's rude to point." The mech stated, stepping towards him.

"You my backup?" Bumblebee asked nervously.

"Yeah. Name's Barricade." The cop replied. He looked up and waved at the seeker, who continued to circle them.

"Um...is he an autobot?" Bumblebee asked, pointing at the jet again.

Barricade slapped his hand down, and gave the mech a warning look.

"Why are you pointing, little guy?" Barricade asked. "I told you, it's rude."

Bumblebee felt a shiver up his spine, as the police mech stood over him.

"I uh...I gotta go, I have a delivery to make..."

"Yeah about that..." Barricade said, clamping a hand down on the mech's shoulder. "Don't fret about it. I'll take it off your hands."

Bumblebee shook his head slowly.

"It's uh...my first assignment. I have to deliver it to..."

"To Outback, in Altihex, at the stronghold, I know." Barricade replied, pulling the mech towards him. "Why so tense friend? We're on the same side. Now tell me, why aren't you coughing up that data packet? A ranking officer just asked you for it."

Bumblebee's metal lip quivered as he looked up at the mech, whose grip on his shoulder was increasing.

"Um...I heard a lot of decepticons have uh...r-r..."

"R-r-r, spit it out pipsqueak, I don't have all day." Barricade teased.

"Your, uh...your..." Bumblebee pointed to his own, blue optics.

"Ah. Yeah. Red optics have a bad reputation at the moment sadly. Thanks to those...decepticon slime." He said, looking up at the jet. "But I chose to change my optics to red, they look good like this, and I'm not changing them back because some thug miner thinks he can claim them." Barricade snapped. "Besides...red optics are better for interrogations." He suddenly threw Bumblebee against the highway, sending him sprawling down.

"Now. On to business, rookie. I've asked you twice for that data packet. You are dangerously close to insubordination, and if you didn't look so clueless, I'd have arrested you already. Hand it over." He commanded, gesturing with his hand.

Bumblebee tried to crawl back, away from the police mech.

"I don't know what your deal is, guy, but uh...I gotta make this delivery solo, thanks for the help though..."

"Hey flyboy!" Barricade called out, waving at the jet.

It dove downward, corkscrewing before changing form, and landing next to Barricade.

The red and white seeker narrowed his optics as he stepped forward, and grabbed Bumblebee by the leg, then tossed him back towards Barricade.

A decepticon badge proudly displayed on his chest.

"You...you're...you're a..." Bumblebee stammered, as he tried to get off the metal ground. Panic gripping his frame, as he looked back at the tall, vicious looking seeker.

"Turbofox got your tongue little guy?" Barricade asked. "I tell ya, this kid needs a speech therapist." He said, suddenly kicking Bumblebee painfully in the side. "What's the point of having a voice box if you can't manage a sentence?"

The policeman ran his hand along his autobot badge, and as he did, it morphed into a decepticon one.

Bumblebee shook his head in disbelief and fear, as he tried again to crawl away.

The seeker stepped over and cut him off, stomping down on his hand to keep him in place, and glared down at him with an almost amused look.

Bumblebee let out a yelp of pain.

"I'm just the courier..." He protested.

"Meet my colleague, Starscream." Barricade said, gesturing to the seeker, who towered over both of them, now grinning down at Bumblebee. "You've made your last delivery, courier."


	6. Arcee

Chapter 6: Arcee

Orion Pax and Prowl dropped down into the streets of Tarn, a city not far from Kaon, as the shuttle hovered overhead.

It was an industrial city. Lots of factories. Lots of smoke, overcast weather. Lots of commuters.

And a good amount of anti-autobot sentiment.

"How sure are we of this Intel?" Orion asked, as cars bustled by the autobots.

"Very." Prowl replied, looking around. "He's been holed up in this neighborhood for at least a day."

Ironhide, Hound and Jazz came splashing down behind them.

"What's the plan, Pax?" Jazz asked.

Orion's optics looked across the streets, for any sign of the white and blue mech they were seeking.

"Spread out. Get the sky spy running scans for his energon signature. We'll find him. Ironhide, Hound go downtown, Prowl with me, Jazz, go uptown."

The three mechs separated, changing form and splitting up into their different directions, leaving Pax and Prowl standing on the street corner.

"What do we do?" Prowl asked.

Orion pulled out his pistol.

"We keep a sharp optic out." He replied. "And wait for word from the others."

Above them, on a rooftop, a blue and white mech stared down at them, optics narrowed.

Mirage was a crafty mech. An expert in stealth. But even so, this was not a situation he wanted to be in.

He squeezed a button in his palm, and vanished.

* * *

Bumblebee let out a cry as Starscream dangled him over the edge of the speedway.

"Long way down little autobot." The seeker hissed. "Why don't you give my colleague here what he came for, and you can be on your way."

Bumblebee shook his head weakly, and Starscream squeezed on his throat metals.

Barricade stood next to the seeker.

"This little guy is a tough nut to crack." He commented. "You have a death wish?"

Bumblebee let out a coughing sound.

"Gonna...kill me...anyway..."

"Oh now come on, you don't know that." Barricade replied.

"I know that." Starscream stated with a grin.

"I know it too." Barricade agreed. "The point is you don't, little Bumblebee, so why not just hand us the data packet?"

"Never." Bumblebee replied. "It's my...job...keep it safe." He managed.

"That's a shame." Starscream muttered, turning and hurling bumblebee back across the speedway.

He went skidding across, and slid over the other edge, gripping the corner for dear life.

He looked down at the energon streams, and hard metal surface a good thousand feet beneath him.

His optics widened as he stared down at it, petrified with fear.

Starscream and Barricade casually walked over.

"Bet you wish you got a different job, huh?" Barricade asked, leaning down. "At the end of the day...the decepticons are gonna be all that's standing. I wish we had room for you little guy, but...you just don't seem to have the upper body strength..."

He stomped down on Bumblebee's hand, causing the mech to cry out.

"Stop talking to him Barricade and just knock him off. We can take the data off his corpse." Starscream sneered.

"You're right, Starscream, my bad." Barricade replied, before turning back to Bumblebee. "You poor little fella. Shoulda just stayed on your recharge slab this morning." He said with a grin as he prepared for a final stomp.

Bumblebee took a deep vent, as he clutched the edge.

"I may be little..." Bumblebee muttered. "And I may be poor...but I'm not the moron who just revealed himself to be a traitor over my comm's system." He said with a smirk, gesturing to his green, blinking communicator.

Barricade's smile vanished and his optics widened.

"First rule of being a courier, if something seems wrong, don't hang up the comm." Bumblebee declared proudly.

"Oof. Now THAT is a shame." Starscream observed.

The sound of sirens caught their audios, in the distance.

"You little glitch rat." Barricade growled, grabbing Bumblebee painfully, by one of his horns and pulling him up. He grabbed his throat and squeezed. "Do you have any idea what you just did?! I'm gonna rip your spark out!"

"No you're not, actually." A voice called.

Starscream turned in alarm, and took a quick laser shot to the chest, knocking him back.

Barricade grabbed his gun, and spun around as well, holding Bumblebee in front of him.

Before him stood a pink and white femme with a confident look on her face. Arcee had a smoking blaster in her hand.

"Let him go. And I promise I'll only put one in your leg before arresting you, you rotten camshaft." She stated, blue optics narrowing as she eyed the traitorous enforcer.

Barricade pressed the gun against Bumblebee's head, as Bumblebee squirmed against his grip.

"Drop it, or the squirt loses his head." The corrupt officer snapped. "Been too long Arcee. I was starting to miss you."

"Not long enough actually." Arcee replied bluntly. "And I believe I made my terms pretty clear. Let him go."

"Only if you let me go." Barricade snapped back. "I want a free ride to Kaon. I'll tow the courier if I have to."

Arcee sighed, letting the blaster slack in her hand, as she analyzed the situation.

"You know, he's just over half your height, he's not much of a shield. I have a clear shot on your head."

Barricade frowned, looking down at Bumblebee.

Then he hesitantly lifted the mech up, to cover his face.

Arcee chuckled to herself, then lowered the gun, and shot Barricade in the shin.

Barricade let out a cry, as he collapsed to the metal surface, energon gushing from his wound.

"Ow! Ow ow ow, you are so slagged!" He shouted in pain.

"I'd be embarrassed too if I fell for that one." Arcee replied, smiling with amusement. She turned her gaze to his seeker companion.

Starscream rolled over, and gave Arcee a glare, standing up slowly.

"You're on your own, Barricade." He hissed, changing form and jetting away before Arcee could get a shot off.

Police cars came roaring down the highway, as Barricade rolled across the ground, grabbing at his leg.

Bumblebee, who had been plopped unceremoniously onto the metal speedway, stared up at Arcee in wonder.

"That was amazing. Teach me that."

"Can't be taught, kid. But I'll show you a few things." Arcee replied, holding out a hand, and helping the mech up. "You're so small. It's adorable." She said in a deadpan tone. "You related to Cliffjumper?"

Bumblebee smiled in recognition. "No, but he's my best friend. We were forged together. He's a good guy."

"Sure is." Arcee replied. She turned and lifted Barricade up roughly. "Did you hurt my new friend?" She asked angrily, as she handcuffed the mech.

Barricade glared at Bumblebee, rage in his optics.

"This isn't over pipsqueak." He hissed.

"You're right." Bumblebee replied, with a grin. "I still have a delivery to make."

* * *

Mirage reappeared, diving off a rooftop, and changing form into a Cybertronian race car, revving his engine as he joined traffic.

An autobot badge displayed on his hood.

Another white and blue car rolled behind him.

"This is Jazz, I'm uptown, I got optics on Mirage, converge on my location." The mech said, as he accelerated to catch up to the fugitive car.

"All autobots, converge on Jazz's location!" Orion commanded over the comm's, as he transformed down, and swerved into traffic, with Prowl behind him.

Mirage could see them coming. He accelerated, then slid out of traffic, sliding between three cars, to roll down a side alleyway.

Jazz, remarkably, stayed on him.

"We're hauling aft Orion, we'll be there in a sec." Ironhide called over the comm.

Jazz pulled up on Mirage's tail spoiler and gave him a bump.

"That's enough bud, pull over!" He shouted.

Mirage slammed on his brakes, then slid out onto another side street, with Jazz having to slide to keep up with him. They roared back onto the main road, and found themselves among the public again.

The two cars weaved through traffic, as Orion and Prowl tried to keep up, from behind.

"Ironhide, Hound, cut over to 113th!" Orion commanded.

As if on cue, a red van, and a green off road vehicle swerved into oncoming traffic, and Mirage slowed down as he saw them coming.

"Box him in!" Orion commanded, as they closed in on the race car.

Mirage slammed on the brakes and skidded to a stop, as Ironhide and Hound skidded and pulled to their sides to form a roadblock.

The five autobots converged, changing form, their guns raised.

"Mirage, of Helex. Change form and place your hands on your head." Orion Pax commanded, pistol pointed at the car.

Mirage obliged, and transformed up, putting his hands up.

The blue headed mech turned to face Orion.

"Are you armed?" Orion asked.

"Would it be easier to execute me if I was?" Mirage retorted with a remarkable amount of calm. No sense of panic in his voice. "No, Orion. I am not armed."

Orion's optics were wide. His gun shook slightly in his grip.

"I know the orders he gave you." Mirage continued. "But I also know you have a conscience. That is why I am surrendering." He said, getting down on his knees. "If you want to kill me, Orion Pax, you will have to execute an unarmed prisoner. And you will have to do it publicly."

Cars honked at them as they held the mech at gunpoint, swerving around them, a few stopping to watch with alarm.

"He's right. There are too many witnesses." Prowl stated, looking around nervously. "We can't do it here."

"I don't care where you kill me, but know this. I didn't betray the autobot cause." Mirage stated firmly, his optics staring straight up at Orion. "I have something to show you, Orion Pax. And if you still wish to execute me after you've seen it, then do so."


	7. Disappearing Act

Chapter 7: Disappearing Act

Ironhide and Hound dragged Mirage into an abandoned Tarn warehouse, not far from the street he had been apprehended, as Prowl walked over to Orion Pax, gesturing for the squad commander to follow him into a side room.

The second he was in, Prowl slammed the door shut.

"I would like to take this time to remind you that we are already in violation of Zeta Prime's orders. We were never supposed to capture him." Prowl warned in a stressed tone.

Orion made optic contact with Prowl, face set and serious.

"Would you like to contact Zeta Prime and discuss it?" He asked.

Prowl seemed to wither under his optics.

"I mean...no...obviously not."

"Do you object to this?" Orion asked. "What we've done?"

"Not really." Prowl said after a moment of hesitation. "None of this feels right to me. This whole operation, the fact that Mirage surrendered without a fight..."

"The fact that he still wears his autobot badge." Orion added. "I understand you don't like disobeying orders, Prowl. I don't either. But this situation is extremely irregular."

"So we doin this?" Ironhide asked, pulling out his rifle.

"Just hold off a second." Hound said, putting up a hand. "Why'd you do it, Mirage?" He asked.

Mirage looked over at Hound. He was on his knees, on the dirty warehouse ground. But his features remained relaxed.

"You'll have to ask me something more specific." The prisoner replied. "That's vague."

Hound let out a groan of disgust.

"Why did you betray us? What did Megatron promise you that we couldn't?" He demanded.

Mirage let out a sigh, and bowed his head.

"So that's what Zeta told you, is it? That I'm a traitor?"

"He said you were defectin." Jazz spoke up, walking up to mech. "Said you was bringin intel to Megatron. That's why we had to take you out."

"So I suggest you make peace with Primus." Ironhide said sourly, lifting his blaster off his back.

"That's enough." Orion said, walking in.

"I was just talkin to him." Ironhide replied innocently.

"You've been doing too much talkin today, Ironhide." Jazz remarked. "Let the accused speak, big man."

"So what do you need to show me?" Orion demanded, arms folded.

Mirage reached into a side pouch, and pulled out a circular projector.

"Oh this'll end well." Ironhide remarked, blaster trained on Mirage's head. "Just give the word, Pax."

"No tricks. I promise." Mirage insisted. "Most of you know me. Trust me. Please."

He placed it down.

A hologram rose up from it.

Prowl frowned, standing next to Pax, as the giant green hologram filled the room, casting a green glow over the warehouse interior.

"Blueprints?"

"That looks like the Citadel." Hound observed. "The new tower. They've been working on that thing for months."

"It is." Orion confirmed, looking at the shape of it. "They just finished construction. It's an expansion. A new tower for the Citadel. They'll call it the hall of Nova, in honor of Nova Prime."

"Except it isn't a tower." Mirage said, adjusting one of the buttons on the projector.

The tower began to change shape, red sections appearing in the green hologram, as the metals began to slide aside, and a jagged looking object formed, turning and pointing outward.

"What in the name a Primus...?" Ironhide asked, his blaster slowly sinking downward.

The autobots stared in confusion at the giant object that appeared before them.

"Tell me that ain't a big aft gun." Jazz said, looking around the room.

"It's some kind of...cannon array." Prowl noted, optics analyzing every detail. "The power output must be tremendous..."

"It's a rust cannon." Mirage said bluntly.

"What?!" Orion asked, his head turning to Mirage, optics wide with shock. "Rust weaponry was banned under the Nominus accords. They haven't been used since the dark ages. Zeta used to teach this, he would never allow this to be built on Citadel grounds..."

"Indeed. That's what I thought too. Unfortunately I didn't much of a chance to lecture Zeta on the implications. Once he knew I had seen the data, and I spoke to him...it was a heated exchange...he exiled me from the autobots. Then had you five sent out here to shut me up." Mirage explained. "I made a mistake. Threatened to go public. He said I would be executed for treason if I tried anything. Clearly he didn't wait to find out. You are my execution squad."

The autobots exchanged conflicted glances.

"Hold up. It ain't over." Jazz observed, pointing to the hologram.

The weapon seemed to pulse, and then fire, sending out a wave that traveled across the holo-map of Cybertron.

And landed in Kaon. Sending out a wave of orange light.

A massive wave, that consumed the city.

"Zeta Prime is going to end the decepticon threat." Mirage stated. "By destroying Kaon. And killing every single living thing in it."

* * *

Bumblebee and Arcee rolled through the city of Altihex, the massive green autobot stronghold appearing in front of them.

A giant red autobot badge painted into the main wall of it. Outside of the autobot academy in Tetrahex, and the Citadel, this was the largest autobot installation on the planet.

"See, piece of cake." Bumblebee remarked sarcastically, as his beat up alt mode rolled toward the main gate.

"Yeah, you're gonna need a medic." Arcee observed, noticing a trail of energon from his undercarriage. "This your first job?"

"Yeah. I think I did alright, all things considered." Bumblebee replied nervously, as they rolled into the gate.

The two transformed up.

"You did fantastic." Arcee assured. "You delivered the data, and busted Barricade. That's a heck of a day's work for a rookie."

Bumblebee let out a chuckle. "No. You busted Barricade. I got busted up by Barricade."

Arcee walked with Bumblebee toward the main hub, passing boatloads of autobot soldiers.

They stopped near the main chamber, and Arcee leaned down, putting a hand on the young mech's shoulder.

"Look. Not many bots have gone up against Starscream solo and come out alive. Not many bots would think to turn their comms on with their life on the line like that. You just provided the proof needed to nail an autobot traitor. You're special, Bumblebee. Trust me, I've seen a lot of generic bots come and go, you're not one of them."

Bumblebee nodded, a nervous smile on his face. He didn't know what to do when receiving compliments. He never received them.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." He managed.

"You have my comms frequency. If anybody gives you trouble on a delivery, call for me. I'll kick their aft, okay?" Arcee offered.

Bumblebee nodded again, smiling. "Thank you."

"Alright now get outta here you little scamp." Arcee said, patting Bumblebee on the helm, and turning back to the police convoy.

"I have to go deliver Barricade to Iacon. Good luck."

Bumblebee waved goodbye to the femme, then turned back to the task at hand.

He walked into the main chamber.

"Oy. You my Courier?" A brown and tan mech asked, stomping up.

"Um...yeah." Bumblebee replied, holding up the data packet.

"You're late!" The mech shouted, snatching it from his digits. "No pay and no rations!"

Bumblebee stared blankly back at the angry mech, as he stopped the ruse and began to giggle.

"Oh cmon mate, I'm just playin with ya. I heard what happened on the freeway. You did good out there. I'm Outback, nice to meet ya." He said, roughly shaking the mech's hand. "I run this place, you need anything you come to me, right?"

Bumblebee nodded, looking down at his own crumpled frame, and the trail of energon running down his throat.

"I need a medic. Oh, and Ironhide says hi."

* * *

The mechs stood in silence, around Mirage.

Absorbing what they had just seen.

"It's brilliant." Prowl finally stated.

Orion turned to look at him in disbelief.

"Brilliant?!"

"It would be effective!" Prowl argued. "You take out Kaon, you end Megatron, his top lieutenants, you end the decepticons."

"Oh yeah. Brilliant." Jazz agreed. "All it costs you is the second largest city on the planet and millions of lives, most of which probably ain't even decepticon."

"Orion Pax, I brought this to you because I saw your speech before the old senate. I know you would not stand by and allow this to happen." Mirage stated.

Orion pinched his nasal ridge, feeling truly overwhelmed by the information that lay before him.

"Orion. I'm a soldier." Ironhide said, walking towards him. "I've fought on more planets than you've heard of, and I've done and seen my share of...grey stuff."

"Grey stuff?" Mirage asked.

"Hey, you watch yourself." Ironhide warned. "I still don't like you."

"Noted." Mirage replied, looking away.

"What was I sayin? Ugh, dammit Mirage..." Ironhide muttered, rubbing his head. "Oh. Yeah. Grey stuff. I get that there's some immorality to wartime tactics but...this ain't for fightin a war. This is...terrorism." He said, pointing to the hologram. "Sanctioned terrorism. This is some real icky stuff. I'd have second thoughts about unleashing this on a hostile world, let alone our own planet."

"I agree." Hound added. "I signed up for the autobots because I was told we were done with stuff like this. Primal Vanguard stuff. I signed up to help people."

"We all did." Mirage agreed, still on the floor. He looked up at Pax. "You had a hand in creating the autobots, Pax. That weapon has your badge on it. You have to do something."

Orion looked down at the floor and let out a long sigh. Covering his face with his hand as his mind raced.

"I need to speak to Zeta Prime. This cannot stand. And the fact that he was willing to kill in order to keep it quiet...is disturbing." He looked down at Mirage. "You swear on your life that this is authentic?"

Mirage looked at Prowl.

"You are an intelligence officer, yes?" He asked.

Prowl stepped forward, and let out a sigh, as he analyzed the hologram.

"It has Kimia's timestamp on it." Prowl said.

"Kimia?" Jazz asked.

"Autobot space station. Specializes in weapons development." Prowl replied. He looked at Orion, his optics conflicted.

"Pax...this is legit. And based on the timestamp, it's already finished."

Orion felt anger swell up in the pit of his fuel tank.

He looked at the autobot badge in the corner of the hologram.

His idea. His faction. And it had been bastardized.

By someone he trusted. Someone he had always trusted.

He looked down at Mirage.

"You need to go. Get off the grid. If we bring you in, it's probably only a matter of time until Zeta Prime has you killed."

He couldn't believe he was saying these words about his own friend, but the last half hour had shown him a lot of painful truths.

Mirage stood up, and saluted.

"Thank you Orion Pax." He said. "You've earned my trust today. And my loyalty. Both are hard earned. If you ever require assistance, you may call on me. I am in your debt."

Orion looked out the window at the cars driving by, and the sky spies roving the air.

"We need Prime to think we took care of you. And that means you need to disappear. Leave no trace."

Mirage nodded.

"That is a speciality of mine."

He squeezed his fist, and with an uncomfortable grin, he vanished.

Leaving the original five autobots with a lot of new information to absorb.

"So what now?" Prowl asked.

"Now we return to Iacon." Orion replied. "Tell Zeta the job's done. And find out why he's building a weapon of mass destruction on the Citadel."

* * *

authors note: So yeah, for those of you keeping up with this story, it's getting updated pretty regularly. That's because it's going to be 45 chapters long, and I already wrote it's sequel. I'm going to be pumping these chapters out pretty regularly, likely two times a week. I hope you enjoy the ride, because I've loved every minute of writing this story. Thanks all.*


	8. WMD

Chapter 8: WMD

The shuttle trip seemed to last an eternity.

The group was even more quiet as they had been on the way there.

Orion stood next to Prowl as he piloted, looking out the main window as he held a handle.

Waiting for the Citadel to come into view.

"You did good today, Pax." Ironhide said, from the back room. He walked up, grabbing a handle to steady himself as the shuttle shook. He sat down next to where the young commander stood. "You adapted to a changing situation, you didn't panic. A soldier would've just pulled the trigger and been done with it."

Orion frowned. He turned to Ironhide, and sat down.

"You don't consider me a soldier?" He asked.

Ironhide let out a chuckle. "No Pax. You're no soldier. You're a cop. Hound, myself, heck even Jazz, we're soldiers."

"Ain't nothin to be ashamed of, either." Jazz stated from the other side of the shuttle. "Piece of ya dies when you become a soldier. Nothing can bring it back."

"I've killed people before." Orion stated. "I don't think I agree with you guys. I'd say I've become a soldier over the last year. We've gotten into plenty of skirmishes..."

"It ain't about the killin..." Ironhide said, rubbing a flake on his red armor. "You stop thinking about people as...people. All that matters is the mission. You're a damn good cop Orion. And for a skinny little runt, you've made a hell of a Commander. But you ain't a soldier. I'm not sayin this to be an aft. I'm sayin this because it might save your life one day."

Orion tilted his helm and managed a smile.

"I guess...I'll try and take it as a compliment? Thank you, Ironhide."

"Any time."

"What do you want us to do?" Jazz asked. "Cuz if you want, we can roll into Zeta's office as a unit. We seem to feel pretty unanimous on this. He respects us, we've done a lot for him. You could use the moral support."

"No." Orion stated firmly. "I appreciate it. From all of you. You've all earned a rest. I'll talk to Zeta. Alone."

"You sure?" Hound asked.

Orion nodded. "Prowl, take them out for drinks when we land." He called. "I heard Maccadam's is under new management."

Prowl spun around in the pilot's chair.

"I don't drink."

"Learn." Orion replied, standing up, as the shuttle taxi'd into the Citadel. Orion gave a withering glance to the new tower, as they flew past it.

* * *

Sideswipe let out a grunt as he nearly slipped on his own work, having wiped the floor thoroughly.

He shot his hand out to steady himself against the wall. He could feel himself slipping downward. So he used the broom as a crutch, and tried to steady himself.

There was a crack as the broom bent, and Sideswipe was sent flopping to the floor.

He hurled the broken broom across the floor in frustration.

"Frag!" He shouted.

It wasn't until he tried to stand up again, that he noticed the pink and white femme watching him.

She had her arms crossed, and a smirk on her face, as she leaned against the bulkhead.

"Smooth." Arcee teased.

Sideswipe let out a long sigh.

"Sorry about the broom." He said, in irritation.

"Don't be. I can go find you a new one." Arcee replied, walking up to the mech, and helping him to his feet. "Love your job yet?"

"No." Sideswipe replied. "I mean. Yes. Of course I do. And thanks again for ya know...not sending me and my brother to prison..."

"It's a scrap job, you're allowed to admit it." Arcee said with a shrug. "I just think you and your brother are more than common criminals. You need some focus. You won't stay janitors, don't worry. This is just a foot in the door."

Sideswipe chuckled.

"We uh...we don't really...focus. We just survive. We've been surviving on the streets since we were born."

Arcee nodded. "You do whatever you have to do. I can understand it. Has it always been the two of you?"

Sideswipe paused, optics looking down at the shattered broom, as he thought back.

"Yeah. We've been looking after each other for as long as we've been alive. We used to pick pockets, then we started fighting in the gladiator rings, we did some street races here and there...just trying to make enough to get by."

Arcee put a hand on his shoulder.

"You've been through a lot. Both of you have. But you stay here, try not to steal stuff or...punch people...you'll be good. We take care of our own. Better opportunities will come. The autobots will always have room for brawler types like you."

Sideswipe nodded, as Arcee gestured for him to follow.

"I'll show you where the extra brooms are." She offered. "I haven't had this talk with Sunstreaker because he seems a bit..."

"Lunkheaded?" Sideswipe suggested. "Ideas don't get through his helm metals, even with those big aft audio receptors..."

Arcee unlocked the room, and handed Sideswipe a fresh broom.

"Let me know if you need anything, okay?"

Sideswipe nodded. "No problem."

She turned to leave.

"Hey. Um...just wondering...you kicked Sunstreaker's aft in that alleyway."

Arcee turned to face Sideswipe.

"I did."

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Sideswipe asked, with a grin. "Cuz Sunny and I haven't been known to go down easy."

Arcee's optics seemed to grow distant.

"I don't know." She replied.

"I'm...sorry." Sideswipe offered awkwardly.

"No, don't be." Arcee replied, put a hand on her face and letting out a sigh.

"I woke up in the Acrolight district, about five years ago. With no memory. Like it was...wiped. I don't know how I learned to fight, just that I woke up knowing how to."

Sideswipe frowned.

"You don't remember anything?"

Arcee shook her head.

"No. I woke up. I...panicked. Got in a fight with a bunch of cops. Could've been sent to Garrus-7, but Ultra Magnus gave me a chance. The same chance I'm giving you, and your brother."

Sideswipe leaned back against the wall, as he absorbed all this information.

"Of course, once I got to autobot academy, Kup helped me hone my skills. You wanna meet a brawler, that guy is amazing. You'll get there one day. Probably have him as your teacher." Her optics looked over his frame. "He could make a hell of a fighter out of you and your brother."

"Thank you." Sideswipe said finally, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I'll try not to let you down. I'll keep Sunstreaker in line too."

Arcee chuckled. "Good." She said, turning to walk away.

"Did you ever look into it?" Sideswipe asked. "Try to find out who you were?"

"Yes." Arcee replied. "After the Jhiaxian plague, not many femmes were left on the planet, so I figured it would be easy to find records of my birth but...there weren't any."

The door next to the femme slid open, and a red and blue mech walked out.

He nodded to them both.

"Hey, Arcee."

"Orion Pax. It's been too long." Arcee said with a smile, walking up and shaking the mech's hand. "Meet the new janitor."

Orion frowned, looking over at Sideswipe.

"I don't think we've met before." Orion said, walking towards him and holding out his hand. "I'm Orion Pax."

"Oh wow." Sideswipe replied, shaking his hand. "You're that hero cop right? The one that took on Megatron in the pit?"

Orion chuckled dryly.

"Not my finest hour, but yes. You have a name?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, I'm Sideswipe." The mech replied.

"You're uh...still shaking my hand." Orion pointed out.

"Oh yeah, wow, sorry." Sideswipe replied, his energon burning with anxiety, as he swiftly pulled his hand back. "My bad."

"It's a pleasure meeting you Sideswipe. Hopefully I'll see you around." Orion said with a nod. "I have a meeting with Zeta Prime."

"Best not be late then." Arcee warned. She walked towards Pax, and frowned, arching an optic ridge

"Orion, have I ever told you that your optics display more emotion than anyone I've ever met?" She said, looking at him with concern. "Somethings wrong, what is it?"

Orion shook his head slowly. "It's nothing."

"Pax." Arcee replied, looking into his optics.

"I'm late." Orion said, nodding to the two. "I was supposed to meet with him an hour ago. Arcee. Sideswipe."

He turned and walked toward the elevator.

Sideswipe and Arcee watched him go.

"What's wrong?" Sideswipe asked.

"Something has him rattled. Like...really rattled." Arcee replied worriedly.

* * *

Zeta Prime stood on his balcony, as Orion Pax came in.

"You're quite late. That's not like you, Pax." Zeta remarked with a smirk. "I was just prepping a new mission brief for you."

"Apologies. I...needed to collect myself. It was a difficult mission." Orion explained carefully.

"Did he put up a fight?" Prime asked.

Orion walked up next to him, his optics following Zeta's, as they looked out across the horizon.

"Yes. But...we were eventually able to bring him down. We disposed of the body."

"And the data?" Zeta asked.

Orion Pax let out a deep vent. Thinking over all the implications.

And the truth was, he was far too angry to pretend. Or hold anything back.

So he held out his hand.

The circular projector sat in it.

Zeta's optics widened as he saw it. His frame seemed to tense up.

"I thought I asked you to destroy it." He said, turning to walk back into the room.

Orion followed him in, and closed the door behind them.

Then he slammed the projector down on the table, letting his anger get the better of him.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded.

Zeta looked at him, with surprise in his optics.

Surprise that turned to anger.

"You come into my office, a friend, and you speak to me in this way?"

"Don't you dare deflect." Orion snarled. "You created a doomsday weapon on the Citadel! Have you lost your mind?!" He demanded. "That insignia on this building is supposed to be a symbol, a symbol that we had left the past behind! A fresh start!"

Zeta sighed in exasperation, rubbing his nasal ridge.

"You're starting to sound just like the senate. Orion, there is a war coming. A war Cybertron cannot afford to withstand. We have an energon crisis coming within the next year. The decepticons are growing in number every day, and every day Megatron's influence gets closer to Iacon. We have to end this war before it begins, you know this!"

Orion turned and slammed his fist down on the projector.

It turned on, revealing the hologram of the weapon firing.

"THIS IS NOT A WEAPON OF WAR!" Orion shouted. "Under intergalactic law, you could be prosecuted for war crimes if you fired this weapon!"

"Intergalactic law? The galactic council isn't here, Pax, the colonies aren't here! We are!" Zeta shouted back. "You've seen what the decepticons do, the acts they've committed..."

"And all of that would pale into insignificance if you fired this weapon even once!" Pax argued. "The intergalactic community would turn their backs on us, or worse! History would remember you as a monster!"

Zeta Prime glared angrily at Pax, as he turned toward the elevator.

"You of all people should understand. You helped create him, Pax. You should be as eager to destroy him as I am."

Orion turned around, his optics blazing.

"What did you say?"

"You created him." Zeta repeated. "You created Megatron. You allowed him to operate, you emboldened him, you let him take out the functionists, Sentinel Prime, you enabled him at every turn. And I let it go. I gave you this chance to rectify it. To shut him down."

"And I will." Orion replied sincerely, putting a hand on his chest. "I will continue to fight him, shut him down block by block, until he's behind bars. But that superweapon is an abomination to the autobrand. And I will not allow it to be fired."

"Oh? You won't allow it?" Zeta asked. "Are you the Prime now? You think just because you came up with this autobot idea that you get to tell a Prime what he can and can't do?!"

The two mechs glared at each other from across the dark room.

"Teletraan." Zeta called. "What is the decepticon population of Kaon, by percentage?"

"Decepticon population of Kaon is estimated at 76%." Teletraan replied.

"There you go." Zeta said with a nod. "Almost 80% of the city are openly decepticons."

"Teletraan." Orion added. "What is the estimated overall population of Kaon?"

"Population of Kaon estimated at 4.7 million." Teletraan stated.

"Thank you." Pax replied, as his optics continued to glare at Zeta. "Nothing can excuse the sacrifice of 4.7 million lives. Neither decepticons nor Cybertronian civilians deserve this. And no true Prime would sacrifice that many of his own people to remove one threat." He shook his head in disgust. "I'm so disappointed in you, Zeta."

Zeta looked ready to explode. He let out a long vent. Collecting himself.

"And I with you, Orion Pax." He said. "Alright. I had a mission for you. An urgent one. I didn't know whether to give it to you or not but...maybe it will help you clear your head. Because when you get back, we're going to have a long discussion about your future."

"My men haven't had a break in weeks." Orion stated. "They got back an hour ago."

"They'll get their break upon completion. So will you. The situation developed quickly, and I need it taken care of. You're to go to Helex, and apprehend a decepticon doctor named Flatline. Bring him in alive." He commanded.

Orion nodded, but as he felt the anger overwhelming him, he turned and looked away from Zeta.

"And if I decline?"

Zeta's nasal ridge flared.

"If you decline, you'll be relieved of duty, and court martialed on the charge of insubordination." The mech warned.

Orion refused still to look at the mech.

"Then I suppose it's not up to me. I'll do it. Anything else, Zeta?"

Zeta walked up close to him. He grabbed the mech's chin, and tilted his head up, forcing the smaller mech to look him in the optics.

"You will call me Zeta Prime, or Prime, in this hall. Are we clear?" He asked quietly, his voice icy.

"Crystal clear, Prime." Orion replied, his optics not shrinking away from the Prime's withering glare.

"Dismissed." 

Orion turned and walked to the elevator.

As the door shut and he began descending downward, he turned and punched the wall hard enough to leave a dent, nearly breaking his own hand.

Back in the office, Zeta was left fuming, as he stared up at the hologram of the rust cannon.

He put his head in his hands, and let out a moan of frustration.

He had known Orion would have this reaction. He was nothing if not an idealist.

And this was exactly why this had been kept from Orion. But Zeta had known he was taking a risk, sending Pax after Mirage.

And he was prepared to do what he had to, if it came back on him.

He opened a comm link.

"Silverbolt?"

"Yes, Zeta Prime Sir." Silverbolt replied.

"Get your aerialbots ready to fly. I have reason to believe Orion Pax and his team are going to Helex to defect to the decepticons. I want you in the air in one hour."


	9. That's Just Prime

Chapter 9: That's Just Prime

"What do you mean they're deployin us again?!" Jazz demanded. "We ain't even got one round in us yet! We just got here!"

Orion nodded sympathetically.

"I know. I'm sorry. Zeta is...displeased with us...with me. He says this will be our last op for a while. Says we'll...receive a substantial break after this."

"What happened, Pax?" Ironhide asked.

Orion shrugged. "We disagreed."

The other autobots exchanged glances.

"We got your back, Pax. If you need us to, we can vouch for you." Ironhide said, with a firm nod. "Right Hound?"

"Absolutely." The mech replied.

"You know I've got your back, Pax." Jazz added.

"No." Orion said strictly. "No one is putting their fenders on the line for me. No one, are we clear? This is my fight."

"It doesn't have to be." Prowl argued. "It shouldn't be."

"It won't be." Ironhide stated.

Orion let out a loud sigh, rubbing his helm, the stress making his energon feel hot.

"Let's get going. We have to get to Helex, and apprehend a medic named Flatline. He's been supplying the decepticons with..." he sighed. "You know what. Who cares about the brief? Let's just get it done."

The mechs filed out. Jazz gave Prowl a look.

"I ain't never seen him this pissed. He gonna be okay?"

Prowl sighed.

"I don't know."

* * *

Bumblebee let out a yelp as Pharma removed a section of his plating.

"Is that supposed to hurt like that?" He asked.

"It does if you're a wuss." Pharma replied. He let out a chuckle. "Sorry. I'm just used to operating on hardened soldiers, not..." he trailed off, then gestured to Bumblebee.

"Thanks." Bumblebee replied, as Pharma snorted, and began welding on fresh plating.

"So how long am I grounded for?" He asked.

Pharma shrugged. "After an injury like this? I'd say...I dunno...a day or so? It's not too serious. Just rest up for a bit, yeah?"

Bumblebee nodded. "Whatever happened to Ratchet? Wasn't he the medic posted here?"

"Ratchet?" Pharma asked. "You've met him? Yeah he got reassigned to the Kimia space station. He'll be back in a couple months."

Bumblebee nodded. "Thanks."

Pharma patted his new plating.

"Anytime." He said, before walking out of the room.

Leaving Bumblebee alone with his thoughts.

The mech rubbed his helm.

He was shaken. It was hard to deny. He couldn't get the image out of his head.

That drop. All the way down to Cybertron's surface. Certain death had been so close.

And on only his first job.

He looked down at the badge on his chest.

"I don't even belong here." He said aloud. "Look at these guys. They earned this badge. What did you do? Get thrown around by a dirty cop, and get lucky that you left your comms on. This is so stupid. Just go home you idiot..."

"Who you callin an idiot, mate?" Outback asked, walking in.

"What? Uhh...Starscream. Yeah, ya know I always heard he was really tough but man, he was a moron." He said with a nervous chuckle.

"You clearly didn't know him before all this decepticon business then." Outback replied with a laugh. "He's been a moron since he was forged. Barely even got out of flight academy because he thought high speeds would mess up his paintjob. Trust me lad, I was there."

* * *

Zeta Prime stared down at the flowing energon rivers beneath the Citadel, his frame tense.

"You wanted to see us?" Ultra Magnus asked, walking in with Arcee.

Zeta nodded.

"I wish I could address you under better circumstances. I just received the news and I...I haven't fully processed it yet. But it appears that Orion Pax...and his strike team...have decided to defect. They're heading for Kaon now."

"What?!" Arcee asked. "I was just talking to Pax an hour ago. He seemed...distracted. But he wouldn't do something like that, he's the most honest cop I know..."

"How sure are you?" Ultra Magnus asked. "Orion Pax, Prowl, Ironhide, Hound, Jazz...those are good mechs. I trained most of them myself."

"It took Orion Pax more than a month to rehab from the beating Megatron gave him." Arcee stated. "Why would he defect?"

Zeta sighed.

"You know Megatron was the only reason he survived?" He said, turning around and walking up to the two. "He made the call. If he hadn't, Pax would've died of his wounds. I'm starting to wonder if it wasn't all staged."

"These are serious charges." Ultra Magnus warned. "Its a very bad look, if we go after Orion Pax. The public loves him. He's a hero."

"Of course he is." Zeta said, giving the mech an irritated look. "Have you ever considered that Megatron might have wanted it this way? He beats Pax, Pax survives, but for his survival, Pax becomes a hero. He is above question in the public optic." He explained.

"That seems like a reach." Arcee said, arms folded, a skeptical look on her face.

Zeta Prime shot her a glare.

Arcee shrugged. "You want my professional opinion, that's it. I have my doubts about all this. Orion Pax is a good mech. And his squad have done more to shut down Megatron than any other."

"And you think that's not a little convenient?" Zeta Prime asked. "Megatron practically gave them Swindle. And he's been our most high profile arrest of the last year, outside of Barricade."

He turned and began to walk around the room.

"Orion Pax is charismatic. He has everyone convinced. The public. His squad. You." He said, turning to Arcee. "But he never had me convinced. He once told me Megatron was like a brother to him. He told me he believed in Megatron more than he had ever believed in any public figure. That belief does not just...go away." He stated. "Think clearly. Set aside emotion. It must be clear to you all, it is so clear to me. He betrayed us."

Arcee's mind raced as she stood beside Ultra Magnus.

Magnus's face wrinkled with anger as he embraced the lies his commander had told him.

He turned and punched the wall angrily.

"Megatron had us played this whole time." He snarled. "We need to assemble a squad, and bring them in, they could be anywhere by now..."

"It's being taken care of." Zeta Prime assured. "Silverbolt and his aerialbots are about to take off. I've ordered an airstrike."

"With respect, Prime sir...shouldn't we be trying to take them alive?" Arcee asked. "To find out what they know?"

"Too risky." Zeta replied. "If they reach Kaon, who knows what secrets they could compromise...they cannot be allowed to reach Megatron." He walked into his office, and turned to Magnus with a determined look. "And I must admit, when it comes to Orion Pax, it is a little personal. I...I truly thought him a friend. Once."

Ultra Magnus nodded understandingly.

"Yes. We all did."

Arcee stood behind them, and she simply couldn't buy it.

It didn't make sense.

She was loyal. But she was also skeptical. And something about what Zeta Prime was saying seemed off.

* * *

"You know, his matrix ain't even real." Jazz muttered as they drove.

"No?" Ironhide asked. "Didn't it pass to him after Megatron wiped the floor with Sentinel?"

"None of them had the real matrix." Hound stated with certainty. "It's been a prop. They say Nova was the only one who ever had the real one. And he had it placed in the undergrid, deep below Cybertron. Nobody knows why."

"So Zeta is a fake aft Prime, same as Sentinel. Is that what ya sayin?" Jazz asked.

"This really isn't helping." Orion said, from the head of the convoy. "I know you're trying but please just...don't."

"Welcome to Helex." Prowl muttered, as they rolled toward an empty looking street. "Do we have an address from Citadel command?"

"Somebody told me." Orion replied, as they rolled into the city. "But I'll check."

The convoy pulled over on a side street, and Orion transformed up, pressing on his comm.

"Citadel command, can we have an address for Flatline?"

Silence.

Orion looked at Prowl, who transformed up as well.

"No answer?" The black and white mech asked.

Orion pressed the button again.

"Citadel command, please copy. We need an address for Flatline."

The other autobots transformed and walked over, looking equally befuddled.

"Citadel command?" Prowl asked.

"Citadel command, tell your comms guy to stop rechargin and copy us already." Ironhide snapped irritably. "We're burnin daylight out here. Copy."

* * *

Zeta Prime listened to each comms request from his desk. His hands clasped together as he heard the voices of his mechs.

"Citadel command, Jazz just volunteered to sing the entire Empyrean suite in scat if y'all don't use your audios and answer the damn comms." Ironhide drawled.

"Alright just to be real clear, Ironhide pulled that out of his tailpipe, ain't nobody talented enough to scat the Empyrean suite, that's just crazy talk." Jazz added over the comm. "But I'll start singing some of my own stuff if y'all don't answer soon. Copy."

Zeta looked up from his desk.

"Teletraan. Put me through to Silverbolt."

* * *

"Primus!" Ironhide muttered. "Maybe we're bein jammed?"

Prowl held up his scanner.

"No active jamming signals in the area. This has to be something else."

Orion had his hands on his hips, his optics analyzing the area.

And finding one key thing missing.

"Where are the people?" He asked aloud. "This place is usually bustling."

"Something doesn't smell right, Pax." Hound said, reaching for his rifle. "No comms, and the city looks deserted."

"Prowl, can that scanner tell you what's going on with the city?" Orion asked.

Prowl began typing furiously.

"Um. Apparently there was a dark energon spill on 34th street. A transport truck. Mandated evacuation. The area's empty. All of northwest Helex is deserted." He frowned. "Except my scanner would detect dark energon. Its not picking up any."

"This is damned peculiar." Jazz muttered, looking around. He frowned, as he looked up over the rooftops. "Guys, we got aerials incoming."

Orion reached for his blaster.

"Seekers?"

Jazz held up binoculars. "Nah. Friendlys. Aerialbots."

"Try signaling them." Orion commanded. "We need all the help we can get. Pop smoke."

Hound stood forward and began waving up at the jets.

The jets streaked over the rooftops, toward the small squad, buzzing low, and fast toward the small group.

"Orion, they're on a basic attack vector." Prowl warned, looking at the jets, then at Pax with uncertainty. "How did that conversation with Zeta go?"

Orion turned to him, frowning at first.

Until the look of realization spread across his face, his bright blue optics widening.

"He wouldn't." He stated.

"The same way he wouldn't build a rust cannon on the Citadel?" Prowl asked, with an optic ridge raised.

Orion turned his attention back toward his mechs.

Hound was walking towards the approaching jets, still waving with his hands.

"Hey Orion, did you say to pop smoke?" He asked, reaching for a smoke grenade.

"HOUND, GET BACK!" Orion shouted. "WE GOTTA MOVE!"

The missiles came all at once, in horrifying synchronicity.

From the bottoms of each of the five jets.

They streaked directly toward the five mechs, who scrambled aside in sudden desperation.

They dove in opposite directions, away from the sidewalk, as the missiles streaked in.

They pounded the building they had just been standing in front of, sending glass and metal shrapnel flying.

Ironhide was the closest to the blast, and was launched off his feet, flying forward, knocking through Prowl.

He landed painfully on his aft, and glared up at the Aerialbots, as he lifted himself off the black and white mech.

"YOU WINGED AFTHOLES!" He shouted. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN?!"

The jets rose up above the buildings, and curved around for another run.

"Orion, they're coming back around." Prowl said, scrambling to his feet, panic in his optics. "They're coming back around. Orion, we need orders!"

Orion stared up at them, his vents puffing as his mind raced.

"Prowl. Take command. Lead the squad out of here. I'll draw their fire."

"WHAT?!" Prowl exclaimed.

"Yo, nobody is gettin left behind!" Jazz shouted, wiping debris off his frame. "Don't start with that hero nonsense!"

"GO! That's an order!" Orion shouted. "Get to safety! I'm gonna try and surrender."

"Orion, if this is like Mirage they won't..." Prowl began.

"I have to try. We can't fight them." Orion replied angrily. "Get them out of here, Prowl. None of you are going to die for my mistakes. GO!"

Prowl gritted his teeth in frustration, then nodded.

"Okay. But after you try this stupid stunt, you find your way back to us, you hear me?!"

"Of course." Orion replied. "Now go."

"Autobots, let's roll!" Prowl shouted, changing form.

The autobots gave their leader a sad glance, then turned and transformed, rolling away as fast as they could.

Ironhide remained, looking at the mech with a solemn expression. With a touch of surprise.

"You may not be a soldier, Pax. But you're the bravest mech I've ever met." Ironhide said with a salute. He turned and transformed, joining the end of the convoy.

Orion looked up at the jets as they came back around.

He pressed his comm link.

"I know you can hear me, Zeta. Listen to me. If you feel that killing me makes you more of a Prime, makes Cybertron safer, whatever, I don't care. Do it. But please. Spare my men."

Zeta Prime sat at the desk, watching a holographic layout of it all, as he listened to Orion over the comm.

"We've not always seen optic to optic, but I know you to be an honorable mech. And my squad knows that as well." Orion pleaded. "You won't do this. You won't kill my soldiers just for following my orders. Please..."

Zeta Prime listened closely, and let out a long vent.

He pondered his old friend's request for less than a millisecond.

"Aerialbots...don't lose the other four. Split up if you have to." He commanded over the comm. "No prisoners."


	10. Air Traffic

Chapter 10: Air Traffic

Orion glared up at the jets as they approached, and began waving to them.

Suddenly, three of them broke off, darting after the others.

Orion's face fell, as the lead planes, Silverbolt and Air Raid, closed in on him.

He ran forward, closing the distance between them, as they unleashed their missile payloads.

The spot where had been standing exploded, as the mech dove forward, glaring up at the two jets as they flew past, and began to circle around.

He opened his comm.

"Silverbolt, listen to me. You know me. I don't know what Zeta Prime told you, but I imagine it has something to do with me and my team being traitors. Zeta and I had a disagreement, me and him, so let my team go. You know this is wrong."

Silence. He turned, and darted down a side alley as Silverbolt and Air Raid tried to relocate him.

* * *

Ironhide smashed through a barrier, leading the way for the rest of the team, as missiles pounded the ground around them.

Slingshot, Skydive and Firefly were hot on their tails, trying to force them off the road.

"Somebody tell these fly boys to calm their intakes!" Ironhide shouted, smashing through a building's front window.

The other autobot's followed him in, and changed form.

"What do we do?" Hound asked, rifle in his hand as he peered around the corner of the broken window.

"Much as I hate to admit it, against these guys our best strategy is hidin." Ironhide replied, as Prowl flipped a desk over for cover.

Jazz looked around, gun drawn, and frowned.

"Did Orion make it back?"

Ironhide stood up, and exchanged looks with Prowl.

"Ironhide, it's not safe." Prowl warned.

"Slag safety. I ain't leavin him behind." Ironhide replied. "Stay here, stay hidden."

He dove out of the broken window, and changed form, rolling ahead, as the jets resumed their pursuit of him.

* * *

Orion was blasted forward as the missiles landed right next to him, destroying an innocent sidewalk he happened to be standing next to.

He struggled to his feet, shrapnel embedded in his left arm.

Silverbolt and Air Raid rolled back around.

"Silverbolt...are we sure about this?" Air Raid asked.

Silverbolt turned on his comm.

"Zeta Prime, Orion Pax is attempting to surrender. Permission to make an arrest?"

"Denied." Zeta replied. "Make an example of him. Show the rest what happens to traitors."

Orion heard every word over his comms.

"Okay. Alright Silverbolt." He conceded, pressing the button down. He turned, and looked up at the jets, and let out a pained vent, as energon dripped from his arm.

"I understand your orders. If it is fate that I die today...then do it." He said, holding up his arms in surrender. "I won't run. I won't try to get out of the way. But hear this. Today, you aren't killing a traitor. You're striking down a fellow autobot. And if it must be done...please. Spare my team." He begged. "They only followed my orders. They are not a part of this."

Silverbolt pulled back on the throttle as he came back around. Orion stared at him, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"Please. I will take the punishment for my strike team. Please Silverbolt. Please Ze...please Prime."

There was silence as the jets approached.

"Forgive me, Orion Pax." Silverbolt replied. "Zeta Prime, do we have to kill the others..?"

"Silverbolt, your orders stand." Zeta snapped. "Terminate Pax, then take out his team. They're all traitors." He said, guilt wracking his frame, he held his head in his hands.

"Curse you for making me do this, Orion..." He whispered.

While in Helex, Orion stared up at the approaching jets, despair and disbelief in his optics.

He felt like someone had just grabbed his spark and crushed it. A wave of fear and hopelessness washed over him.

How could all this have happened?

The missiles fired, and cut down towards him, glowing bright blue.

He closed his optics.

"Primus...I'm not even sure I've ever believed in you but...be with them, please..." he begged.

There was a loud, aggravated roar, that filled his audios.

Then a big red mech slammed into him, and they both went tumbling over the edge of the street, falling into the alley below.

The street exploded above them, the missiles pounding against it and tearing its structure apart.

Debris rained down on the two renegade mechs.

"What're ya tryin to get yourself killed?!" Ironhide demanded angrily, grabbing Orion's arm. "Get up, Orion!"

The street above them lurched, more debris coming down.

Orion looked around, surprised to still be alive, and momentarily lost in the moment.

The last few moments had been a blur.

"Let's move, its comin down!" Ironhide shouted, gesturing for Pax to follow.

Orion shook himself then nodded.

Ironhide charged ahead, with Pax running behind him, as the street began to collapse.

Ironhide transformed, and Pax followed suit, the Cybertronian van and pickup truck gunned their accelerators as the entire street above them came crashing down.

"Haul aft kid, this is gonna be close!" Ironhide shouted, as they streaked for an exit ramp onto a different street.

Orion stayed close to Ironhide's rear bumper, as they closed the gap, and roared through it, wheels coming off the ground as the street collapsed behind them, sending out a cloud of smoke and debris.

Orion and Ironhide bounced across the freeway, and then turned off, rolling down a side street, as the jets, now all back together, streaked overhead.

"I see them!" Skydive called. "Two of them in the alley!"

"You okay, Pax?" Ironhide asked.

Pax pulled himself even with Ironhide.

"Zeta Prime ordered our deaths because we found out about that rust cannon. He tried to have Mirage killed for the same. Ironhide, this isn't a deterrent. He plans to fire it. He wouldn't do this otherwise."

"Too much on your mind Orion, the world is literally on fire around us." Ironhide remarked as missiles pounded the building's around them, sending down more debris.

"I really thought I could get through to Silverbolt." Pax lamented.

"He's a soldier. He's followin orders." Ironhide replied. "Zeta's the one getting knuckles to the face when I see him again."

The two did a powerslide around the corner and revved toward their makeshift hideout.

They smashed through the already broken window again; and changed form.

"Sir, they've gone indoors, I'm going in to investigate." Silverbolt said over the comm.

"They can hear you over the comm you moron!" Zeta Prime snapped.

"Get ready!" Jazz shouted, drawing his gun, as Pax and Ironhide got to cover. "We got incoming!"

Silverbolt dove down, transforming as he hit the ground, the other aerialbots transforming around him, drawing their rifles.

"Comms off." Silverbolt commanded.

"Sir?" Firefly asked.

"You heard me." Silverbolt replied.

He fired his rifle into the room, hitting the back wall, as he dove through the shattered glass, and into the building. The other four aerialbots followed behind him, guns raised.

"And if you five want to get out of here alive, you'll deactivate your comms and trackers now." Silverbolt called to the back of the room, optics narrowed.

"What are we doing?" Skydive asked, with wide optics.

"Shut up." Silverbolt replied. "Just trust me, and do as your told."

There was silence from the room.

Then slowly, hesitantly, Orion stood up from behind cover, hands raised. The other autobots slowly emerged as well.

Guns raised.

"Are they deactivated?" Silverbolt asked.

"They are now." Orion replied.

Silverbolt nodded. He turned, and fired a volley of laser shots at the wall, making the other aerialbots look around in confusion.

He pressed his comms.

"Prime Sir, they ducked down into the sewers. I've lost visual." He said, maintaining optic contact with Orion, who nodded gratefully to the mech.

"You what?!" Zeta demanded. "How?"

"I'm not sure Sir. We thought we had them cornered. They...vanished." He said. "We aren't equipped for underground work sir, I recommend bringing in a ground unit."

There was static on the other end.

"Very well. Return to the Citadel for a full debrief."

"Copy that." Silverbolt replied. He looked at Orion.

"I've bought you maybe an hour. You and your team need to disappear."

Ironhide nodded, a grateful smile on his weathered face, as he stepped toward the fliers.

"You were always one of the better airheads, Silverbolt. I owe ya one."

Silverbolt chuckled dryly.

"You boys have bailed us out plenty of times. And all five of you being traitors is hard for me to believe. So this one time I'm letting you go. But if he orders me to take you out again..."

"We understand." Orion replied. "We'll try not to give you the chance. Thank you Silverbolt."

Silverbolt nodded, and saluted.

"Try to get to the bottom of this fast, Pax. We won't be the last team Zeta sends."

He turned and gestured to the others. They exchanged confused looks, then transformed up, and jetted out of the area.

Orion and the other autobots stepped out of the building, and watched them go.

"Guess ya did get through to him." Ironhide said, giving Orion an encouraging shove. "Good job."

Orion nodded, looking to Prowl.

"Any sign of backup approaching?"

"Negative." Prowl replied. "Wait." He looked at his scanner and his optics widened.

"We have something big headed our way. Some kind of ship. Could be a shuttle."

"Weapons ready!" Orion commanded.

"What kinda ship?" Jazz asked, pulling out the rifle he had just stowed away.

"The kind that gun won't do much against." Prowl replied, looking up over the rooftops. "It's seconds away."

There was a wailing sound, as the ship soared in from behind a building, curling around the skyline, and hovering overhead.

And it's faction was unmistakable.

It was purple and black. A decepticon badge painted on one side.

It turned around, and taxi'd in for a landing.

"That could be our ticket out of here." Hound noted. "We'll need a ship, Pax."

"Guns up." Pax commanded, with a nod. "We're taking that ship."

The ship landed, and the ramp hissed, then lowered underneath it.

Orion raised his rifle and advanced, as the smoke cleared around the shuttle. The other four mechs fell into formation behind him, rifles raised.

Orion squinted as he tried to see through the smoke.

He paused, as an outline appeared from it, stepping confidently forward..

And his mouth opened in surprise as he got closer.

A grey mech. A decepticon badge on his chest. Fusion cannon on his arm. Bucket on his head. Tank treads on his back.

"Aw slag..." Ironhide muttered.

Megatron strode down the ramp, smirking as his optics locked with Pax's.

The smoke cleared to reveal his entourage.

Soundwave walked at his left side. Starscream at his right side.

Ravage by his feet, a distrusting look on his small face.

"Orion Pax! It is so nice to see you again." Megatron declared, still smirking as he stepped towards the smaller mech. "It looks as though your autobot dream isn't all it's cracked up to be." He looked to his squad, optics looking across each mech, lingering uncomfortably long on Prowl.

"Tell me, do you require assistance?" He asked innocently.


	11. Too Close for Comfort

Chapter 11: Too Close for Comfort

Orion Pax strode ahead of his squad, purpose in every step.

Megatron watched every move carefully.

As Pax got close, he brought back his arm and punched the large grey mech across the face.

Megatron turned back to face him, as the decepticons pointed their rifles at Pax.

Megatron put up a hand, and their weapons lowered.

"Anything else you need to get out of your system?" He asked, wiping his mouth.

"Yes." Pax replied, before punching the mech again. Megatron was pushed back a little this time, and spit out some energon on the ground.

"You're welcome." He said, as he rubbed his jaw.

"Welcome?!" Pax asked. "This is all your fault!" He shouted as he took another swing.

This time Megatron caught his fist in the air.

"I allowed those first two, Orion. No more. The next punch will cost you a soldier." He said, as Starscream took aim at his squad.

"Pax, I will trade my life for another punch." Hound offered half seriously.

"Shut up, Hound." Orion snapped. "Alright. I surrender. Put down your guns." He demanded, pulling his fist back.

Starscream lowered his null ray, and the other decepticons lowered their respective rifles.

"I like the spirit of that one." Megatron noted, smiling at Hound, who glowered back. "You've got a good squad here, Pax."

"What do you want?" Orion asked, glaring suspiciously at his former ally.

Megatron let out a vent, putting a hand on the mech's shoulder.

Orion pulled away roughly.

"Pax. I come as a friend. A fellow Cybertronian. I want what you want."

"You're a liar." Pax spat. "Whatever you want, it isn't what I want, I promise you that. Your goals have been corrupted."

"I want what's best for Cybertron." Megatron stated. "And I want to save my home. Kaon is my home, Pax. I know about the rust cannon."

Orion's frame heaved as he looked at the mech, then at the other decepticons grouped around the ramp.

"We outnumber you. We outgun you. I could end all five of you right now if I wanted to. But I won't." Megatron continued. "Because I want peace. And I want my men to be safe. You want the same."

"What about Prowl?" Orion asked, skepticism in his optics.

"He will not be harmed." Megatron replied. "I am...trying...to let go of the past. Consider this a peace offering, Orion." He said, holding out his hand. "Return with us to Kaon. And we can work together to save Cybertron from Zeta Prime."

Orion looked down at the mech's hand.

"You've bombed buildings...killed autobots."

"It's a war, Pax." Megatron replied tersely. "There are always casualties. I've lost decepticons."

Orion looked back at his squad.

"Swear to Primus, Unicron, whatever deity you serve, that they will not meet harm." He demanded firmly.

"I swear." Megatron replied, holding out his hand still. "Not even Prowl."

There was a moment of tense silence, as the two groups glared at one another.

Then Orion reached out and gingerly shook his hand.

"Firmly, Pax!" Megatron said, pulling down on his arm and smiling, causing all four autobots to raise their guns again.

"Easy." Orion said, raising a hand as he turned to his squad. They slowly, hesitantly lowered their rifles.

"Are we...okay?" Jazz asked.

Orion turned to him.

"We're um...going with them." He replied reluctantly.

"I didn't just hear that." Ironhide snapped. "No. I did not just hear that...not from you."

"We don't have a choice, Ironhide." Orion stated. "Zeta has a kill order on us. Get in the shuttle."

"Orion." Prowl said, looking at him closely. "You know I can't get in that shuttle."

Megatron smirked as he pushed gently past Pax, and walked up to Prowl. The police mech stared as Megatron approached, optics getting bigger with each step.

"Energon under the bridge." Megatron declared, grabbing the mech.

Orion and the other three autobots swiftly pulled out their guns they had literally just put away, and took aim, but to their shock, Megatron pulled the mech into a hug.

"It takes more strength to forgive than to kill." Megatron whispered into Prowl's audio.

Prowl's optics remained wide.

"That's...a big step for you." He said shakily, patting the big mech's shoulder.

"I am being genuine, Orion." Megatron continued, releasing Prowl. "I am offering you shelter with my decepticons. Together we will take Zeta Prime down, and restore order."

Orion gestured to the others.

"Get in the shuttle." He commanded.

He turned to Megatron, as the others hesitantly entered the shuttle.

"If you betray us, I'll...I'll kill you." Orion stated after a moments hesitation.

"I'm sure you will." Megatron replied, as they entered the shuttle, and the ramp folded up.

"Back to Kaon, Astrotrain." Megatron commanded.

The shuttle thrusters fired, and it lifted off, turning and streaking toward Kaon, leaving the smoking ruins of the Helex neighborhood behind.

* * *

"They got free, then?" Ultra Magnus asked.

Zeta Prime had his head down on his desk.

"Yes." He stated bluntly, angrily.

"With respect sir, I read the brief." Arcee stated, standing next to Ultra Magnus. "It sounds like they tried to surrender. Perhaps if we had merely taken them into custody..."

Zeta Prime lifted his head off the desk and glared at the femme.

"The only way these moles they have in our bureaucracy will fear betraying us, is if we give them a reason to. The decepticons practically run the prisons. They don't fear them. The only way to send the message is to Terminate them."

Arcee nodded, with mock sincerity.

"Of course, sir. I understand what you're trying to say. But Orion Pax...he practically founded the autobots. He would betray his own faction?"

Zeta's glare intensified.

"Just speaking my mind sir." She continued.

"I apologize for my officer." Ultra Magnus stated. "She's...a curious one." He said, smiling nervously. "I can put a team together. We'll find them, sir."

Zeta nodded.

"Altihex, Outback's command post, has quite a lengthy list of accomplished soldiers. Our best five just...defected." The Prime said regretfully, anger still present in his voice. "Pick out five more. You're in charge, Magnus. Don't fail me."

"Understood sir." Ultra Magnus replied with a nod.

"Permission to serve as Ultra Magnus's first officer?" Arcee asked.

"Denied." Zeta replied coldly, a slight grin on his face. "You're too...attached to the subjects involved. You're sitting this operation out." He said, folding his hands under his chin.

Arcee stared blankly back at him.

"Yes...sir." 

"That'll be all. Dismissed." Zeta stated, as he sat back in his chair.

* * *

Astrotrain taxi'd into the underground decepticon base, landing in a small, darkly lit hangar.

The ramp opened.

The decepticons were spread out across the shuttle. The autobots were grouped around Orion Pax in the very back corner.

"Come, autobots." Soundwave droned, gesturing to them.

They didn't move an inch.

"Or don't. You'll get squished like insects when Astrotrain changed form." Starscream sneered.

Megatron smacked the seeker in the back of the head.

"They are our guests, Starscream. You will show them the same amount of respect you pretend to show for me."

Orion gestured for the others, who looked around with deep suspicion.

"Let's go. Don't let anyone take your guns." He said, as they walked slowly down the ramp.

"They don't look so tough." A big green and purple mech said, glaring at them.

"The red one looks like he could kick your aft, Scrapper." Brawl commented.

"Wanna Bet?" Scrapper asked.

"If you don't shut up, I'll knock both your afts out before you can even settle on a price." Ironhide drawled, shooting them both a look.

"How rude." Thundercracker commented, hanging from a ledge overhead. "Are all autobots this hostile?"

"Hey buddy." Skywarp said, walking alongside Ironhide. "We served in the vanguard together, remember?"

"I remember." Ironhide replied, glaring at the mech. "You were an afthole then too."

"Likewise." Skywarp teased. "At least I aged well."

Megatron led them to a side room.

"Your personal quarters. I imagine you don't trust us enough to separate you." He said with a knowing look.

"You're right." Orion replied. "But thanks, Megatron." He turned and found himself face to face with an old friend.

A single optic stared back at him.

"Shockwave?" He asked.

The mech stared down at him.

"Orion Pax." He tilted his helm. "And Prowl. It is...agreeable to see you again."

"What did you do?" Prowl asked Megatron.

"I saved his life." Megatron replied with a hint of irritation. "The senate removed his face, not I."

"Megatron is correct." Shockwave stated, his voice cold. Distant. "The senate tried to break me. Instead they made my purpose clear."

"And what purpose is that?" Orion asked.

"The advancement of Cybertron." Shockwave replied. "At any cost. A goal Megatron and I share."

"Indeed." Megatron agreed. "I imagine the five of you are exhausted." He said, his optics looked at the other squad members. "So we will give you some time to rest. Tomorrow we're destroying the rust cannon."

"Tomorrow?" Pax asked, with wide optics.

"Indeed. It poses an imminent threat." Megatron replied. "So rest."

He turned and walked away with Shockwave, as the door slid closed.

"No offense Pax." Jazz said, as he laid down on a recharge slab. "But ya got a weird choice of friends."


	12. Clearing the Air

Chapter 12: Clearing the Air

The door to Outback's office slid open.

Bumblebee walked in slowly. Outback nodded to him from his desk.

"How ya doin lad?" He asked, as he looked at a datpad.

Bumblebee sighed.

"I um...I came to give you this." He said, pulling his autobot badge off and putting it on the desk. "I resign." He said glumly.

Outback frowned, picking up the badge and feeling it in his hand.

"Resign?" He replied. "Did I hear that right?"

"Yeah." Bumblebee replied. "I am...not a soldier. I'm not a cop. I'm a civilian. A delivery driver. This could end up being a war and I'm just not qualified for that."

"Mate! Ya had one rough delivery!" Outback said, waving the badge in his hand. "And you did well! You rose to the occasion! There is a decepticon spy in Citadel lockup because of your quick thinking. I mean...I'm not accepting this." He said, tossing the badge back across the desk. "You're good at what you do. You believe in the cause, right?"

Bumblebee nodded.

"I do. I believe in the autobots and what they stand for, I don't like the decepticons, that's not what this is about..."

"You're afraid." Outback replied.

Bumblebee stared back at him for a moment.

Then he hung his head.

"Yeah." He admitted.

Outback nodded.

"Oy. Pick ya head up right now. You look at me."

Bumblebee obliged the mech, and stared into his optics.

"Now I run this place. This is the staging ground for half of all ops on Cybertron. And I am terrified."

Bumblebee's optics widened.

"You?" He asked. "What are you terrified of?"

"The same thing you are, mate." Outback replied. "The decepticons. Pain. Death. Loss. The idea that I might not make it home. The idea that war is on the horizon. Cybertron is a scary place Bumblebee. It's getting scarier and more dangerous every day. Fear is natural."

"You don't understand sir, I'm...afraid. Like really afraid." Bumblebee insisted.

"And so am I. So are those soldiers out there. But we have to keep fighting mate. Because there's no escape from this. There isn't. You can either take your fear, and your panic, and stick your head in the sand, or you can pick up a gun and do something about it." He said, sitting back. "We do our part to make Cybertron safer, every day. And if we die, hey...maybe there's an afterspark. But that's the point. We make the best of what we have, while we have it. We do our best for our world." He stood up, and picked up the badge, then held it in his hand.

"Now. Do you want me to keep this?" He asked.

Bumblebee looked at him, then back at the badge.

Then he grabbed the badge, and placed it on his chest.

"Apologies sir." He said, turning and walking out.

"None needed." Outback replied, watching him go.

* * *

"This is crazy. Even for us." Hound stated.

"I agree, but we have to go with it." Orion said, arms crossed. "Right now, we need as many allies as we can get. Zeta Prime...is so much worse than what I ever could have imagined. And if he really is planning to level Kaon then Megatron is right. Regardless of faction, we have to stop him."

"Pax. We could be destroying Cybertron's only safeguard against Megatron, you understand that right?" Prowl asked worriedly.

"Safeguard?" Pax asked in disbelief. "This is a weapon designed to level entire cities. Kill millions. This is not a safeguard, Prowl, it's a war crime."

Prowl sighed.

"I know. But it could avert the war, Pax. It could save thousands of lives."

"I hate to agree with Prowl...I mean really hate it." Ironhide drawled. "But man...are we really trusting the decepticons on this one?"

"Nobody said we have to trust them." Jazz said, entering the conversation. "We use em though. We would need help takin that gun out anyway. If they try anything, well...we'll be armed, in a building full of autobots."

"Autobots that have been ordered to kill us." Hound added bluntly. "Something they will surely do when they see us with Megatron."

"Don't you see?" Orion asked. "We have a chance...a chance to change history. If we work with the decepticons on this...we can avoid war altogether. We could have peace. We overthrow Zeta Prime, and there's no one left for Megatron to fight."

"Except you." Prowl stated.

"I can get through to him." Orion stated. "We were like brothers once. I can convince him."

"Pax...the last time you tried to convince him, Ratchet had to spend a day putting you back together." Prowl said. "He left you on the edge of death. And an argument could be made that he's even more radical now than he was then."

Orion stood up.

"Where you think youre goin?" Ironhide asked.

"To have a talk." Orion replied, opening the door. "No point sitting around thinking about what he might do, what he might be. I want to hear it from him."

* * *

"It's a shame." Megatron lamented, as he tossed Onslaught aside easily. "I thought you were made of sterner stuff."

Onslaught chuckled as he stood himself back up.

"You think this is all I have to give?" He asked, cracking his knuckles.

"If you wish to lead the combaticons, then I certainly hope not." Megatron replied, holding up his own fists.

He had removed his fusion cannon, as he sparred.

Onslaught charged at him, and Megatron turned, punched him in the fuel tank, then sent him flying out of the ring.

"Too much momentum, Onslaught. No stability." Megatron lectured.

"Megatron." Orion called, walking down the dark hallway, toward the group.

The grey mech turned to face him.

"Orion. Nice to see you up and about." Megatron said with a smile. "Care to spar?"

"No, I wish to speak to you." Orion replied, to the disappointment, and amusement of the gathered decepticons.

"Ha! The autobot is a coward!" Brawl boomed.

"Of course he's scared!" Skywarp added. "He remembers what happened last time."

The other decepticons joined in laughing at Orion.

The mech's blue optics narrowed. He felt a rage building up within him.

"If you insist..." he spoke.

"I promise I'll go easier on you than last time." Megatron sneered.

Orion stormed into the ring, clenching his fist.

Memories of their last fight still fresh in his processor. He had to focus. Not let emotions cloud him.

Be precise. It wasn't working too well so far.

"So what did you have to talk to me about?" Megatron asked, putting up his fists.

"Later." Orion replied, punching the mech in the stomach.

It was like punching a tank tread. Every inch of the mech felt unbreakable. Orion resisted the urge to shake his now throbbing hand.

"I find I think best when fighting." Megatron replied. "So talk." He said, shoving Pax's fist aside and punching him in the chest, hard enough to knock him back.

Orion clutched at his chest, then quickly lowered his hand.

Don't show weakness. Not here.

"I want to know what's next." He said, putting his own, smaller fists up. "What's next if we destroy the cannon, and overthrow Zeta Prime?"

"Next?" Megatron asked, swinging a punch that Orion dodged. "Nothing is next. If Cybertron is returned to the governing of the people my decepticons shall cease. I have said this before."

"You're saying there would be peace?" Orion asked.

"Of course." Megatron replied. "Peace has always been my goal."

Orion's face hardened.

"You're a liar." He breathed.

"What?" Megatron asked, arching an optic ridge.

Orion charged ahead and punched him in the fuel tank, then uppercut his jaw.

"You're a liar!" Pax shouted. "I compromised everything that I was, because I believed in you! And for what?!" He asked, spinning around and punching Megatron across the face again.

Megatron felt the energon drip coming from his mouth.

"You weren't the only one who compromised, Pax." He said quietly, red optics looking up at the angry mech.

"No." Pax replied. "But I'm the only one who regrets it. I believed in you. I tried to help you, and you rewarded me by becoming everything we were fighting against!"

Megatron grabbed his attacking fist, and shoved it back, then punched Orion across the face.

Hard.

"Everything we fought against? Sentinel Prime? The functionists?!" Megatron demanded, grabbing Orion by the audio and lifting him back up.

Orion stared at the mech in shock. The rage in his face snapped back to the pit, a year ago.

Uncontrollable, it appeared. But Megatron was fully in control.

"Don't you dare compare me to them, Pax. What I do, I do for all of Cybertron. What they did was for themselves!" He let go of his audio, letting Pax drop back onto the ground.

Orion fell on his aft, and let out a long sigh as he slowly stood up.

He got on one knee and looked up at Megatron.

"And in the end, petty vengeance tore us apart. In the end, you made a choice. You chose to oppose me and the autobots."

"AND I WAS RIGHT, PAX!" Megatron shouted. "Zeta Prime is just as bad as Sentinel, just as I was warned he would be. He plans to destroy an entire city, kill millions, just to kill me and my loyalists. And yet the news calls ME a terrorist?!"

Orion let out another hard vent as he stood up.

"You're right. Zeta Prime was a mistake." He admitted. "But so were you. Bombing buildings? Assassinations? I never thought you would sink that low."

"Peaceful protest doesn't work, Pax." Megatron stated, letting out a long vent of his own. "The world doesn't become what you want it to be until you force it to. That's what I'm doing. I'm shaping Cybertron. I want it to be something more. I want it to be fair. Is that so wrong?"

"It is if you murder in order to get there." Orion replied.

Megatron nodded slowly.

"Okay Pax. Okay. What if tomorrow we come face to face with Zeta Prime? The mech who ordered your murder. The mech who plans to murder millions. What would you do?"

Pax thought on it.

"I would strip him of his primacy and have him arrested. For corruption." Orion finally replied.

Megatron let out a humorless chuckle and shook his head.

"No. No, Orion. You see mechs like that would never allow you to strip them of their rank, throw them in prison. Mechs like that must be killed. And tomorrow we will have to kill Zeta Prime, in order for there to be peace. If you see that as a compromise you can't handle, you are free to leave Orion. But know this. I don't want you to."

Orion's frame heaved as he spat out some of his own energon, and looked into the surprisingly sympathetic optics of the mech.

He was surprised by his words. Genuinely surprised.

"You are the one that I think will one day lead this world, Orion. You're a better mech than me. Than any of us. I've tried countless times to make you a decepticon. And you've resisted. And it's because your ideals, your beliefs, are too lofty for us. We're resistance fighters. Soldiers. You are so much more."

Orion stared into Megatron's optics a moment longer, looking, skepticism spreading on his face.

"I'm not sure I believe you."

"Believe what you wish. Tomorrow, when that rust cannon is destroyed, and Zeta Prime falls, our future will be secure. Autobots. Decepticons. Everyone. So stand with me Pax. The only way Cybertron can move forward, is united."

Orion let out another low vent, then nodded.

"I agree."

Megatron smiled, and walked forward, arms held out. Orion's optics widened, and he put up his fists defensively.

Megatron continued stepping towards him.

And embraced the mech.

"I missed you, brother." Megatron declared, relief in his voice.


	13. My Friend, The Warlord

Chapter 13: My Friend, the Warlord

Zeta Prime sat at his desk.

Staring at a hologram, showing a map of Cybertron. He became entranced by it.

He looked at it often. Whenever he doubted himself. The steps he had taken.

To remind him what it was all for.

Nothing and no one would stop him from saving his home.

He opened a comm link.

"Quickmix, begin fueling the cannon." He commanded.

"Sir, it is my duty to inform you that we will using...a lot of Iacon's energon reserves to fuel this gun." Quickmix replied nervously.

"I understand and am aware." Zeta replied. "Proceed with fueling. With any luck we will only have to fire this gun once."

He opened a different comm link.

"Outback. Pull back all autobot units from Kaon. And have them on riot control in other cities across Cybertron. I fear Kaon is a lost cause. Bring the majority back to Altihex base until further instructions."

"Copy that Prime. We expectin any riots from the populace?" Outback asked.

"Yes. Possibly." Zeta replied. "Better safe than sorry."

* * *

"You have to see the irregularity of this sir." Arcee pleaded.

"Arcee, my hands are tied. He doesn't want you on the case, and in all autobot matters, he has the final say." Ultra Magnus replied, holding up his hands.

"Sir. I'm not asking to be put back on the case." Arcee replied. "But please...look at what's happening. Zeta is up to something. Five of the best autobots on the force don't just...decide to defect, all at once, out of nowhere! Six, if you count Mirage last week."

"It is certainly troubling." Ultra Magnus replied, scratching his chin as he pondered the matter, and walked toward the elevator. "But it's internal affairs business. Our job is to carry out the will of the Prime on behalf of the autobots."

"Magnus." Arcee said, sliding over to block him from the elevator as it dinged open. "Orion Pax, Ironhide, Prowl, Jazz, Hound, AND Mirage all accused of being spies in the last week. But Barricade got caught being an undercover decepticon and Zeta Prime had no idea?" She asked.

Ultra Magnus frowned, as he looked at the wall and thought it over some more, the femme forcing the matter onto him.

"Meanwhile Zeta hasn't shown us a shred of evidence that those six are guilty of anything. He says sources, what does that mean? We're cops, we need to see evidence, it's our jobs." Arcee continued.

Ultra Magnus nodded slowly.

"It has certainly felt irregular, since the beginning. Very well. First thing in the morning I'll have a talk with Zeta. Even if he is a Prime, he must disclose evidence, especially when ordering the execution without trial of six autobots."

Arcee nodded. "Thank you sir."

Ultra Magnus headed for the elevator.

"In the meantime, Arcee. Keep your head down. If I find any wrong-doing...this situation could take a wrong turn, and fast."

* * *

Orion went up to catch some air. He stood above the decepticon bunker, his optics looking out across the city.

Kaon may have been the decepticon's home city. But it was like any other.

More working class than most. Lots of factories. Lots of blue collar workers.

And while 76% of them were decepticons, 24% were innocents. Just neutrals caught up in it all.

He wanted it to be untrue. Zeta Minor had been a friend. But in his spark, he knew Zeta Prime had it in him.

Zeta had always been passionate about Cybertron. Just as Orion was. Just as their mentor, Senator Shockwave was. But he had often spoke of going to any length to save his homeworld.

Destroying a city to save his planet.

And now that Orion had escaped, he was likely to move up his timetable.

"You doubt yourself." Megatron said, walking up behind the mech. "I see it in everything you do. You've never been less sure of yourself than you are now."

Orion turned to him and sighed.

"Can you blame me?" He asked. "I've been betrayed by two Primes, one of whom was my friend. And you. And I'm not sure which hurt more. You or Zeta."

Megatron looked down at the streets below.

"You understand why I did it, yes?" He asked. "I trusted you. I believed in you. And Prowl. And when I discovered that...I acted irrationally. Emotionally. I regret it Pax. Truly I do. I regret what I did to you in that pit."

Orion nodded.

"It's the past."

"But I do not regret standing up against Zeta Prime." Megatron added. "And surely now you see why. I don't believe in Primes, Orion, I never have. I believe they lead only to fascism. Tyranny. And more than anything, they do not work to advance Cybertron. No Prime since Nova has actually acted on behalf of their world."

"They act for themselves." Orion agreed. "Nominus, Sentinel, Zeta...all more corrupt than the last. Maybe one day we'll have a real Prime again, but I can't see it."

"No. No more Primes." Megatron replied sternly. "Zeta will be the last. Cybertron can never again rely on Primes for salvation. Once we are victorious, Pax, it will be a true democracy." He looked at the mech and smiled.

"You and I could lead this world together, Pax. We would be better for this world than any Prime."

"You would stand alongside an autobot?" Orion asked.

Megatron shrugged.

"I'm not terribly trusting of any autobot." He replied. "But I trust you, Pax. I know you have a good spark. You want what's best for Cybertron, just as I do."

"We have...radically different methods." Pax replied with a dry chuckle.

"It happens." Megatron laughed. "But all that ends once we seize Cybertron from Zeta Prime. The question now is, are you prepared to do what's necessary?"

Orion turned to Megatron.

"No autobots die. I want that clear." He stated. "We kill no one, except, if necessary, Zeta himself. Is that clear?"

Megatron nodded.

"As you wish, Pax. No autobots dead. We will need them to unify Cybertron, I do not wish for excess energon shed. But we will destroy that rust cannon. I'm assuming you have no moral issues with that?"

Orion turned to him and chuckled.

"Not even remotely."

Megatron grinned, then patted the smaller mech on the back.

"We will have a grand celebration when it is done. There will be much Engex, you are more than welcome to join. Or do you still not drink?"

Orion turned and headed for the door.

"After all this, Im damn sure gonna need a drink."


	14. With Friends like these

Chapter 14: With Friends like these...

"Alright!" Megatron called out. "I want everyone listening closely!"

The decepticons grouped around him, in the crowded, bustling hangar bay.

Orion and his autobots stood with them, looking skeptical.

"You guys talk it out?" Prowl asked.

"Yep." Orion replied. "We're square for now. Don't worry."

"I'm worrying." Prowl replied.

"I don't believe this." Ironhide muttered. "I'd like to go on the record as uncomfortable as hell, Pax."

"Noted. Just try and relax." Pax replied. "And keep your wits about you. I'm certainly not going to ask you to trust them."

"Starscream, you will lead the seekers and coneheads in a circular attack pattern. Aim for turrets only, neutralize Citadel defenses. Now this is the important thing!" Megatron raised his hand, then turned to Orion, looking him in the optic before continuing.

"No autobots will be killed. Anyone here who kills an autobot will answer to me personally. There will only be one buried today, and that is the Prime! Are we clear?!"

The decepticons roared in approval, and began chanting Megatron's name in unison.

"Culty." Jazz muttered.

"Shh." Orion snapped.

"Astrotrain, transform!" Megatron commanded. "You will transport the first strike team, and the autobots into the Citadel. We will breach through the side windows. Again, any autobots encountered will be neutralized non lethally."

"Of course." Starscream sneered, as Astrotrain bumbled over to the center of the hangar, and changed form, expanding outward into his shuttle mode.

"Wouldn't want to upset your pet." The seeker commander added, brushing arms roughly with Orion.

Orion turned to glare at the mech.

Ironhide immediately slid in front of Pax, optics narrowed.

"Touch him again and I will blow this truce to hell just to rip out your vocalizer." He warned.

"Go ahead. My seekers are eagerly awaiting the opportunity." Starscream replied smugly, as Skywarp and Thundercracker raised their null rays, and took aim at the red autobot.

"Bet you can't drop me with those." Ironhide snarled, stepping forward a foot, and getting in Starscream's face.

"Let's find out." Starscream replied with a grin.

Then a hand reached out and grabbed Starscream's helm, yanking him back.

Megatron hurled him to the ground and drove his knee into the mech's chest, pointing his fusion cannon into the mech's face.

"You jeopardize this mission and I will turn your head into a pile of ashes. They are our allies, and they are necessary. YOU are expendable."

Starscream's optics were wide.

"Please, Megatron, it won't happen again!" The seeker pleaded. "It's just the red one, he's so damned...standoffish."

"Silence!" Megatron replied, standing up, and giving the seeker a rough kick for good measure. "Get up, seeker commander. You have a job to do."

* * *

Ultra Magnus burst into Zeta Prime's office, determination in his step, an angry look on his face.

Zeta Prime sat at his desk, and his optics widened as he saw the large mech walk in.

"Excuse me?" Zeta asked, looking at the time. "We do not have a meeting scheduled."

Ultra Magnus stood across from the mech's desk, optics narrowed.

"Show me the evidence against Pax, and the others."

Zeta sat back, and let out a scoff.

"Are you making a demand of me, Magnus?"

"Yes." Ultra Magnus replied. "As the duly appointed enforcer of the tyrest accord, I am demanding to see your evidence. And I am also demanding to see the schematics for the eastern Citadel tower."

Zeta Prime glared back at him, arching an optic ridge.

"You dare?"

"Towers don't need fueling." Magnus stated, hurling a datapad onto the table. "You're up to something. Soldiers being pulled out of Kaon, riot squads being set up. What are you doing, Prime?"

Zeta smirked.

"Ending a war, before it begins." He replied. "And you won't stop me. I'm a Prime. I carry the matrix."

"You carry a prop forged in a bay on floor 12." Ultra Magnus spat. "Your Primacy is as false as your accusations. Mirage is dead, five others on the run for their lives, because you lied."

Zeta Prime slammed his fist on the table, and stood up, the blue and gold mech walked up to Magnus.

"There are autobots and decepticons, Magnus. You may not like my methods but you damn well better fall in line. Because we're on the edge of war. And Cybertron cannot afford war. In ten minutes the eastern tower will be fueled, and with one shot, I can end all of this before it begins, so tell me...Are you an autobot? Or a decepticon?"

Ultra Magnus glared at the mech. His vents puffing angrily.

He pulled out his rifle, and let it hang at his side.

"I'm an autobot." He finally stated. "I'm also the duly appointed enforcer of the tyrest accord, and as such I hereby place you under..."

He trailed off as a siren wailed outside. Prime and Magnus both turned to look out the main window, at the balcony.

"Teletraan?" Zeta asked, seeing objects approaching in the distance.

"Decepticon squadron inbound." Teletraan replied. "A dozen seekers, and a shuttlecraft."

Zeta turned back to Magnus.

"This can wait." He stated, mild relief in his voice. "We will continue, but now you need to defend the Citadel, that's an order."

Magnus glared at him but nodded.

"Yes, Prime. But I'll be back for you when I'm done." He warned.

* * *

The seekers came swooping in, peppering the surface turrets with laser fire.

Astrotrain lumbered across the sky behind them.

"Alright, Ironhide, Prowl, you go with the decepticons. Make sure that they don't kill anyone." Orion commanded. "Jazz, Hound, you'll lead Blitzwing and Brawl to the cannon, and lay the charges."

Megatron smirked.

"Look at you." He remarked, with proud optics.

Orion looked over at him, as the shuttle door slid open, and wind began to whip around the cabin. "Any disagreements?"

"It's your plan, Orion. But you and I will take on Zeta." Megatron said, gesturing to him.

Hound, Jazz, Blitzwing and Brawl ran to the door, and looked down at the tower.

"How we gonna get down there?" Brawl asked nervously.

"Jump, ya big green sissy." Jazz replied, sprinting ahead and jumping out of the door before anyone could reply.

"Do as the mech says." Hound added, shoving Brawl out of the door, before jumping down himself.

"Morons." Blitzwing remarked, changing into jet form, and swooping down after them.

Ironhide and Prowl grabbed their guns, and headed for the door next.

Runabout, Runamuck, Motormaster, and Octane grouped behind them.

They looked back and stole a glance at the quartet of intimidating looking decepticons.

"Take out the windows first." Prowl said, as Ironhide steadied his rifle for a shot, and Astrotrain evened out his descent

"For the record Prowl, I don't need to be told what to shoot. Ever." Ironhide replied, firing a series of precise shots that shattered a section of windows. "Let's go."

The group jumped out of Astrotrain, and smashed through the broken windows, rolling into the halls of the Citadel.

"They'll hold off reinforcements." Megatron stated, watching them enter the downward curved face of the Citadel. "Take us to the balcony, Astrotrain."

Orion held his rifle close.

"May Primus be with us." He muttered as quietly as he could manage.

Megatron chuckled, turning to look at him with amusement.

"Never thought of you as the religious type."

"I'm not." Pax replied. "Just at times like this."

"We'll be fine. Just stay focused." Megatron said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We can take him together."

Orion nodded, taking a deep vent.

"Alright. Let's do it."

Megatron smirked confidently, and the two mechs jumped, dropping out of Astrotrain as laserfire went off all around them.

They landed on the balcony and rolled, before coming to a stop and standing up.

The balcony was quiet. Peaceful. Almost disconnected from the gunfire that sounded around them.

"Are you sure he's here?" Megatron asked, looking at the door that led to the balcony.

"I rarely see him anywhere else." Orion replied confidently. "I suppose he could be in the..."

Then there was an audio shattering blast.

The glass in front of them exploded, sending shards and flame billowing outward.

Orion flinched, and shielded his optics. Megatron tightened his stance, his optics narrowing.

Zeta Prime, dressed in ancient, white and gold primal armor, strode out of his office, hatred in his optics.

"...armory." Pax finished, optics analyzing the Prime's new battle armor.

"Look at you both." Zeta hissed. "Look at how far you've fallen."

"Not as far as you, Zeta." Orion replied, regaining his composure and raising his rifle. "Stand down. Now."

Zeta shook his helm.

"Oh no, Pax. Even after everything I've done for you, you've chosen the wrong side. And now you're going to be punished for it."

"There are no sides!" Pax shouted. "There's right and wrong. You've chosen mass murder." He said, walking forward, with Megatron. "You have to see how wrong this is!"

Zeta's arm morphed into a cannon, and began to glow.

"I'm not the one standing beside a terrorist, Pax." He hissed. "I'll put you both down."

Megatron let out a dry chuckle.

"You're welcome to try." He said, a darkness to his voice, as he charged his fusion cannon.


	15. Going Away Present

Chapter 15: Going Away Present

"Bumblebee! Get up!" Outback shouted, walking into the mech's quarters, as a light flashed in the hallway outside.

"What? Wassup?!" Bumblebee asked, scrambling to get up, and toppling off his recharge slab. He hastily lifted himself up and stood at attention.

"We have a situation in Iacon, the Citadel just cut off all comms, but they reported a decepticon attack. I need ya lad." Outback replied, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Bumblebee frowned. "Me?! Why?"

"Because my scouts haven't reported back yet." Outback explained, worry in his optics. "I need a scout, badly. And you fit the profile."

Bumblebee rubbed his tired optics.

"Um...Alright. What do you need me to do?" He asked hesitantly.

"Drive to Iacon, report back what's going on at the Citadel, then we send in the cavalry." Outback said, patting his helm. "You got this, mate, I promise."

"That's it?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yeah, real straightforward. I believe in you kid."

Bumblebee stood up, and stretched out his frame.

"Alright. Yeah. I got this. I won't let you down." Bumblebee said, as excitement flowed through his frame. Outback led him out in to the hall, past rifle laden soldiers, toward the main gate.

* * *

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker swept the hall, listening to music on their shared audio phones as the siren wailed.

"Whatcha think the flashing lights are about?!" Sunstreaker yelled, pointing at the red alert lights.

"What?!" Sideswipe asked, focusing on a pesky scrap of rust on the floor.

"I said what do you think the flashing lights are about!" Sunstreaker shouted.

"I can't hear you!" Sideswipe shouted back irritably.

Sunstreaker pulled out his earbud, and then pulled off Sideswipes.

"I SAID..."

The sound of laser fire rang out. The two brothers paused, and looked around, as the siren also assaulted their audios.

"Oh slag." Sunstreaker muttered.

The two stood awkwardly, watching planes fly past the window. They exchanged a glance.

"What do janitors do when the Citadel gets attacked?" Sunstreaker asked, as the hallway continued to flash.

Sideswipe shrugged. "Beat up cons right? We can do that."

The door next to them was blasted open, and a big red mech walked in.

He had an autobot badge on his chest.

"Hey! What's going on?" Sideswipe asked, stepping towards him.

Ironhide turned to look at them and sighed.

"Sorry bout this fellas..."

He walked over and slammed Sideswipe head first into the wall, knocking him out.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sunstreaker exclaimed.

Ironhide turned and grabbed him.

"Like I said. Sorry." He head butted the mech, who dropped to the floor instantly.

He looked down at the two unconcious mechs, then opened his comm link.

"We're clear, Prowl, bring them in."

* * *

Zeta Prime punched Orion to the ground swiftly, then turned his attention to Megatron.

"Oh Zeta. To think we all believed in you once. For a few hours you really looked like you could handle authority." Megatron teased.

"You dare judge me, terrorist?" Zeta asked, raising his arm gun.

Megatron chuckled.

Zeta fired and Megatron turned to dive out of the way, the gun blasting apart some railing on the balcony's edge.

He raised his fusion cannon.

"Let's see just how much of a Prime you really are."

He fired, at the same time Zeta did, the two beams meeting in the middle.

One blue beam versus one purple beam. The surged against each other, sparking, sending off bursts of energy.

But the purple beam was faltering.

The blue beam won. Megatron's optics widened as the beam hit him directly in the chest and sent him flying back, smashing against an intact section of railing, and sliding to the balcony floor.

Zeta smirked under his helmet. He turned, to look at Orion, as the small mech lifted himself up.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you, traitor."

He turned, and stomped toward the weak mech.

"The only traitor here is you." Pax replied sharply, forcing himself to stand. "What happened to you, Zeta?"

"What happened?" Prime demanded, lashing out, and backhanding Pax across the face.

"Nothing 'happened' Pax! I always cared about Cybertron more than selfish interests. More than myself, more than you or Prowl or anyone! This is the most unselfish thing I could ever do! I'm sacrificing one city to save an entire world! An entire race!"

He lifted Pax up by his chestplate, and punched him hard across the face.

"And I thought If anyone would understand, it would be you." He spat, as he slammed the red and blue mech against the floor, then kicked him in the side.

"I won't apologize for loving Cybertron, and for being willing to save it." He looked down at his wrist. "No cost is too great for my world!"

Orion shook his head weakly, as he tried to pick his crumpled frame up. He looked up in horror at the Prime.

"3 minutes until salvation, Pax. I wish you would've been on my side to see it." Zeta lamented.

* * *

Jazz and Hound kicked down a sliding door, and led the two decepticons into the tower.

"Who has the charges?" Hound asked, rifle aimed around the corner, and relieved to find the hallway was empty.

"I do." Blitzwing replied, pulling out a bundle of explosives. "We better do this quick, they'll have firing strength in three minutes."

Jazz snuck around a corner, gun pointed.

"We have to stop the firing sequence before we blow this thing to hell." He said. "No way we can safely lay those bad boys down in three minutes."

"Agreed." Blitzwing replied. "Do we know where the central control is?"

Jazz punched up a holomap.

Then he turned and shot the lock on a side door, and tried to pry it open.

"Nah. Allow me." Brawl boomed, changing form into a tank, and blasting it open.

"Much obliged." Jazz said with a tip of his helm. He snuck in, and seeing the room was clear, made his way to the command console.

"Can you stop the firing sequence?" Blitzwing asked nervously.

Jazz sat down in front of the keyboard, optics analyzing the controls, as the timer counted down on a monitor in front of them.

"I sure as hell can try."

* * *

Ironhide and Prowl made their way along the corridor. Ironhide ripped off a panel, and blasted a bundle of circuits, sending sparks flying.

"Elevator's shut down, Pax and Megatron ain't gonna be havin visitors." Ironhide drawled.

"Primus does this feel wrong." Prowl muttered.

"You're tellin me." Ironhide agreed, turning down the hall.

As they went around the corner they came face to face with two guns.

Ultra Magnus and Arcee stood, rifles pointed.

Ironhide and Prowl quickly raised their own.

"Don't try it." Magnus warned. "You're in deep enough as it is."

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Arcee demanded. "You're here with the decepticons? Really?"

"It's a temporary truce." Ironhide replied angrily. "Somethin to do with Zeta Prime tryin to have us killed."

"We know." Ultra Magnus replied, nodding sympathetically. "And we understand you're upset..."

"Upset?!" Ironhide asked. "I took a pay cut to join the autobots, Magnus. I left private security. I came here cuz I wanted to do good. Instead I got set up and marked for death, along with four other good mechs."

"Enough." Prowl snapped. "I know how this looks, but listen. Zeta Prime has a weapon of mass destruction charging up right now. He plans to destroy Kaon, and the whole population. Are you okay with that?"

"Of course not." Arcee replied. "But you and Pax are in over your heads. Do you really trust Megatron or the cons?"

Prowl turned to look at the twins, and Motormaster, who glared back at him.

"Of course not." He replied. "But being an autobot means taking a stand. And this is us taking a stand. I don't even believe in what Pax is doing, destroying this weapon. But he does, and I know regardless of how I feel about it, if he's for it, it must be the right thing to do."

Arcee and Magnus exchanged looks.

"No autobots have been killed." Ironhide stated. "You have my word."

The two enforcers slowly lowered their guns.

"What's your plan?" Arcee asked.

"Make sure Jazz has time to destroy the rust cannon, and make sure no one goes upstairs." Prowl replied.

Ultra Magnus sighed, and rubbed his nasal ridge, the stress of the situation overwhelming him.

"Do I want to know what's going on upstairs?"

"Megatron and Orion are takin on Zeta." Ironhide replied worriedly.

* * *

Orion punched into a section to Zeta's armor, his fist not even denting the white and gold metal.

"Primus, you're a terrible fighter." Zeta remarked, kicking him across the face. "It's such a shame. You had such a spirit to you. Such a waste." He grabbed Orion by the throat, and slammed him against the balcony floor, before pounding down on his chest, causing the metal to buckle.

"You...won't win..." Orion muttered weakly.

"No?" Zeta asked. "Because the cannon is at firing strength. Any moment now, it'll be over. All of it. Cybertron's future will be secure."

As Orion tried to stand, Zeta grabbed him by the helm, and squeezed, causing the mech to cry out in pain.

Prime ignored his whimpers, and dragged him across the floor, toward the balcony's edge.

He reached a corner of the balcony, and kicked it, sending the guardrail plummeting down toward the energon river below.

"You, Orion Pax, are a traitor to the autobot cause, and have been sentenced to death. It is my burden to carry out that sentence." He said, as he lifted the struggling mech over the edge.

Orion's whimpers turned into angry growls as he struggled against the armored Prime's grip. Zeta watched with what almost looked like amusement, from under his helmet.

"Any final words?" He asked

"Yeah..." Orion muttered. "He doesn't fight fair..."

"What?" Zeta asked, before a purple blast erupted from his chest, sending energon and fragments of armor flying through the air.

He let out a cry of pain, as Megatron charged up behind him, grabbing his hand, and forcing him to release Pax, who landed against the edge of the balcony.

The decepticon's fusion cannon was smoking, and he let out a growl, as he grabbed Zeta's helmet, ripping it off, and tossing it over the balcony.

"You Primes and your blasted armor!" He shouted, grabbing the ornate shoulder blades of his primal battle armor and yanking it back. He began tearing it apart, piece by piece, as Zeta tried helplessly to defend himself.

But Zeta Prime could not match Megatron's savagery.

He grabbed a seam in the middle of the Prime's armor, and cracked it open, exposing the mech's blue and gold frame.

"Pathetic!" Megatron shouted, punching the mech down into the ground, as he tossed the two halves of his armor aside.. "You went down even easier than Sentinel."

Zeta Prime reached for the arm blaster, which had been part of the armor, desperate for anything he could use against the decepticon, but Megatron stomped down on the mech's hand, crushing it and causing him to cry out in pain.

Zeta pulled what was left of his hand from under the mech's leg, and tried to crawl away, but Megatron stomped down on his back this time.

"I'm not...finished...yet..." Zeta muttered. "You can't stop it."

Megatron reached down and grabbed his throat, then lifted him up, crushing his neck metals with his strong grip.

He lifted the Prime off the ground, an angry look on his face.

"Its a pity you Primes die so easily, or I might have a sense of satisfaction. Now..."

Before Zeta could manage a word, Megatron grabbed his neck with both hands and pulled up.

Zeta's optics widened, as he felt his metals breaking apart, and he let out a cry of pain.

There was a horrendous crack, as the mechs head, and metal spinal strut were ripped free of his body, energon spraying up from where his neck had been.

His headless frame dropped to the balcony floor. Megatron glared at the mech's helm with disgust, then tossed it aside.

* * *

Jazz pressed the final command button, and the firing sequence was terminated. The screen went from red to blue and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Is that it?" Blitzwing asked anxiously.

Jazz cracked his knuckles and nodded.

"Yup. We just saved the day."

"Good work autobot." Blitzwing said with a congratulatory pat on the back.

"No problem big fella." Jazz replied, turning around just in time to see a gun in his face.

Hound saw it too.

Jazz grabbed the gun, and twisted it out of Blitzwing's hand as it fired, blasting the wall.

The mech stood up, and punched him hard enough to send his head smacking off the floor.

Hound turned and grabbed Brawl as he too reached for his rifle, and began pummeling the mech's head.

Jazz came flying in and jumped forward, kicking him in the chest and knocking him back into some electrical relays.

The massive green decepticon let out a cry as his frame was shocked with the tower's electricity, and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Hound and Jazz exchanged a tense look, and Jazz opened his comm link.

"Orion, Prowl, Ironhide listen to me. We've been double crossed, do not trust Megatron, I say again, do not trust Megatron, the decepticons used us, everybody get clear now."

Ironhide and Prowl heard it, and turned to look at the group of decepticons behind them.

Motormaster let out a sigh, as he reached for his rifle.

"Spoiled the surprise..." he muttered in disappointment.

Before he could fire, Prowl turned and punched a button in the hall, and an emergency bulkhead slid down, sealing them off.

* * *

Orion groaned as he stood up slowly, his frame dented and beaten.

He looked down at the drop beneath him, and spit out some energon.

"Did we win?" He asked.

"Yes." Megatron replied quietly. "We won."

Just then, Pax's comm went off.

His comm was damaged, having been partially crushed by Zeta, along with the rest of his arm.

"...crossed...trust...megatron...used us! Everybody get clear, now!"

Orion's optics, one flickering, one not, widened, and he slowly turned around.

Megatron stood next to Zeta's headless corpse.

His fusion cannon raised. Pointed directly at Pax.

"I'm so sorry." Megatron stated, his optics hardened.

A look of genuine sadness on his face.

Orion shook his head slowly.

"Megatron...please...don't do this..."

"I must." Megatron replied, grimacing as he spoke. "Only I can save Cybertron, Orion. Anyone who stands in my way, who could ever stand in my way, must be eliminated."

Pax shook his head rapidly now, unable to believe what he was seeing.

"No. This isn't you, Megatron, please...whatever you're planning, don't do it."

"I'm so sorry, brother." Megatron said, looking away. "I'm sorry that you came between me and destiny. You will be remembered as a hero, I can promise you that."

Orion dropped to his knees, fear wracking his frame.

He had made a horrible mistake.

"Don't do this..." he begged.

"Turn around, Orion. Please." Megatron asked.

"No." Orion replied firmly, his shaky voice finding some confidence.

"Turn around!" Megatron commanded. "I will make it painless, I promise you!"

Orion shook his head again, tears beginning to drip down his face.

"No. If you want to kill me, Megatron, you'll have to look me in the optics. I won't turn around."

He grabbed the edge of the balcony, and stood up slowly, his legs shaking.

Megatron's face contorted with sadness, and he looked away again, before wiping his face.

"Why couldn't you have just been a decepticon, Pax? We could've been the greatest of allies." He lamented. "We could have stood together. Nothing could've stopped us. Nothing would have."

Orion stood firm, trying to stop himself from shaking.

"I am what I am, Megatron. And you are what you are. And I...I know you're more than this." He said, standing tall, in front of the mech.

Their optics locked on each other's.

They stared at each other a moment longer.

Then, with a horrid blast, a purple shot surged from Megatron's fusion cannon, leaping forth and tearing through Orion's chest.

He felt the intense burn as it passed through him, shredding his insides, sending red metal fragments flying through the air, sending energon spraying out his back.

He was knocked back a step, both of his blue optics flickering.

With one final, incredulous look at Megatron, he fell back over the edge, and plummeted down the Citadel, toward the energon river below.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Megatron said softly, turning and walking away from the balcony's edge, toward the Prime's office. He opened his comm link, his optics narrowing.

No more emotion. No more hesitation.

"Soundwave, the plan has succeeded. Zeta Prime is dead. Bring in the second wave now. Send word to all soldiers, all autobots are to be terminated on sight. I want Iacon secured."

"As you command, lord Megatron." Soundwave replied.


	16. Falling

Chapter 16: Falling

Prowl watched from the window of the eastern tower, as Orion Pax fell, his optics tracking the mech's smoking frame as he dropped. He let out a low vent, swallowing his emotions.

He opened a comm link.

"Magnus...get every autobot out of the Citadel, now. Quickly. And evacuate the council."

"What's happened?" Ultra Magnus asked.

Prowl looked down at the energon river, where Pax had fallen, and then at the Seekers that approached from the distance, flanked by shuttles.

A second wave of decepticons.

"The inevitable." Prowl replied gravely.

* * *

The main floor of the Citadel was bustling with autobots running to positions, ready to defend it from the decepticon attack.

"We have confirmation of multiple dropships incoming!" A grey autobot shouted.

Sideswipe let out a groan as he slowly began to come to. He looked around, seeing autobots sprint up and down the hall.

"The hell?" He muttered, as he felt his throbbing head with his hand. Ironhide had left him with quite a headache. "What happened?"

"They're breaching!" An autobot shouted.

There was a blast, and the wall across from the janitors exploded, sending autobot soldiers flying.

Purple lasers came zipping through the open bulkhead, as fliers assaulted the hallway.

Sideswipe grabbed his unconscious twin and pulled him behind another bulkhead, as Autobots were struck down all around him, energon spraying across the walls, metal parts flying through the air.

"What the hell?!" He demanded. "What the hell?!"

He watched as energon and bits of an autobot's armor were sent flying against the wall in front of them, his optics wide with horror.

He had been in fights before. But nothing like this.

"Hold the line!" One of the autobots shouted, as he returned fire. "Avoid those-"

A peppering of laser fire and he was blasted back against the wall, his frame offlined.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sideswipe repeated in shock and disgust, as the mech's frame slid down towards him.

The firing stopped. Sideswipe edged his helm out, and watched as a trio of jets landed in the hallway outside.

They transformed, their red optics and cone shaped heads turning and looked around the smoky, ruined hallway, for any sign of survivors. One of them walked over to a wounded, whimpering autobot, further down the hall, and as Sideswipe watched in horror, he blasted the mech in the head, finishing him off.

"Ramjet, is the level clear?" Soundwave droned over the comm.

"Yes." The white conehead replied. "At least it looks that way. If any survived, we'll take care of them shortly." He turned to the others.

"Thrust. Dirge. Spread out. No prisoners."

* * *

Ultra Magnus blasted apart a decepticon as he charged through one of the halls.

Arcee was at his side.

As they rounded the corner, they pulled their guns swiftly as two mechs came into view.

Jazz and Hound already had their guns up.

"Whose side are you on?" Arcee demanded. "Quickly. I've had enough standoffs today."

"The one that ain't massacrin the other." Jazz replied angrily. "They used us."

"What exactly did you expect?" Ultra Magnus asked. "Orion got played."

"Well he learned his lesson." Prowl said, walking in from the next hallway, with Ironhide behind him. "Orion's dead."

There was a moment of spark wrenching silence, particularly among the four remaining members of his squad.

"He was in over his head, like Arcee said." Ultra Magnus said finally. "He always...trusted a bit too much. We'll mourn later."

Prowl nodded, keeping his composure.

"We need to coordinate with any other survivors."

Arcee opened her comm link, placing an ear piece into her audio.

"Calling all autobots, Calling all autobots, please respond."

There was a moment of silence, and Arcee's optics sank, as her earpiece exploded with the sounds of gunfire and death all across the massive building.

The others watched her, with wide optics, as she listened.

Then she shuddered and ripped the earpiece out.

"We're on our own." She breathed. "And if I never hear the sound I just heard again it'll be too soon."

"This ain't over." Ironhide said, rage and hate on his face. "I tell you that right now, that bucket headed bastard ain't gettin away with this."

"That's the spirit." Ultra Magnus replied dryly. "Alright. I'm assuming command. Our objective is clear. Get out of the Citadel alive, and regroup."

"Agreed." Prowl replied. "Think the six of us have a shot?"

Ultra Magnus thought it over a moment. Then he pulled out a large rifle.

"It doesn't matter what I think. We have to make this work."

* * *

Laserbeak landed on the balcony, beside Megatron, as he watched each unit report in.

Clearing each floor of the Citadel, one at a time.

"Seekers have cleared level 7."

"Combaticons have cleared level 5."

"Stunticons have cleared the hangar bay, one shuttle got loose."

"On it." Starscream replied.

Megatron watched as an autobot shuttle took off from the hangar, and tried to jet for safety.

He watched as five seekers flew in and opened fire, tearing the shuttle apart, and sending it crashing into a residential area, with a ground shaking explosion.

Soundwave walked in behind him.

"The Citadel is secured, lord Megatron. A few renegade autobots remain, but we are in control."

Megatron nodded.

"Send Shockwave to the eastern tower. Surely he can figure out how to work the rust cannon."

Soundwave nodded.

"Should I pass along a target?" He asked.

Megatron's face became rigid, as he watched the dawn, the sun beginning to rise on Iacon.

"You know I would not do this, were there no other way, yes?" He asked.

"Of course." Soundwave replied. "I shall never question your motives, my lord. Nor your methods."

Megatron solemnly nodded, turning his optics to the horizon.

"Target Altihex." 

* * *

"This is Ramjet, my team is still clearing level 17." The conehead reported. "So far, we're looking at over 40 casualties."

He turned a corner, and saw the twins, laying on the ground.

He frowned, tilting his helm to the side.

"These two still have some luster to them." He said, raising his null ray.

"Then put an insurance one in em, each." Dirge called, from across the hall.

Before Ramjet could do so, Sideswipe leaped up, and grabbed the ray, slamming it against the wall as it fired, then ripping it off, and smacking Ramjet across the face with it.

"Shots fired!" Dirge shouted, sprinting over.

Sideswipe slammed Ramjet against the bulkhead, then grabbed his other arm, and turned, aiming his null ray.

He blasted Dirge in the shoulder and leg, causing the mech to cry out and sink to the floor, before Thrust leaped in and jumped on the red mech's back.

Sideswipe let out a yell of frustration as he felt Thrust trying to point his null ray at the mech's head. He leaned back, and pounded the red conehead against the wall, then tilted forward and slammed him against it again, breaking his grip.

But it wasn't enough. Thrust was bigger. And stronger. He planted his feet, and regained position on the autobot janitor.

"Tough day to be an autobot." Thrust hissed, shoving Sideswipe to the floor, and raising his gun.

There was a crack, as Sunstreaker smacked the mech over the head with his metal broom.

Thrust dropped to the floor unconscious.

"Tough day to mess up my floor." Sunstreaker replied.

* * *

"Alright. We're rolling out a few minutes behind you kid, whatever's going on at the Citadel is serious." Outback explained, holding a rifle, as he looked to Bumblebee with concern. "Double time lad, get moving."

The soldiers around him were already ready, grabbing grenades and rifles.

Bumblebee nodded, trying to shove his anxiety deep down into his frame.

"Anything in particular you want me to do?" He asked.

"Just get out there, and give me a situation readout." Outback replied. "How many cons, and where they're built up. We'll do the rest." He patted the mech on the shoulder. "Good luck, kid."

Bumblebee nodded.

"Thank you sir, you too."

He turned and sprinted, changing form and rolling out of the stronghold's main gate, and onto the Altihex freeway.

He knew immediately that this was serious, as he hit the expressway and looked to the horizon.

Smoke was rising from Iacon.

* * *

"We need a secondary location, fast." Ultra Magnus stated, firing at some pursuing deceptions, as he ran across the floor of the main hangar bay, dodging laser fire.

The door was open. The ill fated autobot shuttle had fled from here.

"We could stay and fight. These guys aren't so tough." Arcee said, nailing one with a rifle shot.

"They'll just keep coming." Magnus replied.

"I have a place." Prowl said. "There's an emergency bunker in the Iacon sewer system. It was built in case Zeta Prime ever had to go into hiding. I oversaw security for most of its construction."

"No use to him now." Ironhide remarked, slamming a decepticon against the ground, and pounding his fists down on the mech. "How far we talkin?"

"About 3 miles, but one of those miles is underground." Prowl replied, looking at the roads. "The cons will have the sky covered, we'll be dealing with overhead fire."

"Then we better get going." Ultra Magnus said, transforming down into a large Cybertronian cargo truck. "Let's move, autobots."

The other autobots transformed and followed him, as purple lasers hit the ground around them, and they made their way towards the exit highway, onto Main Street, leaving the fallen Citadel to the decepticons.

* * *

"We have a small group of autobots escaping." Soundwave stated, as he walked up alongside Megatron.

"Have the seekers take care of them." Megatron replied. "Status of the rust cannon?"

"Fully fueled. Coordinates are entered." Soundwave replied.

Megatron nodded with satisfaction.

"Tell Shockwave he has permission to fire."

The eastern tower shook, as it began to transform, the panels of the tower sliding away and morphing, a large cannon rising out of it, pointed at the end.

Megatron's optics blazed as he gazed upon it.

It began to glow orange as it charged.

"Fear not, Cybertron. There will be no war." He hissed.

The cannon began to let out a pulsing noise. Then it erupted, a brownish orange wave shooting straight out from it, and tearing a swath of energy across the sky.

* * *

Ultra Magnus led the convoy down the main highway.

"Oh no." Arcee said gravely, as she saw the wave fire overhead. "He was aiming at Kaon wasn't he?"

"Where is that going?" Hound asked quietly, trying to watch it as he drove.

"It's not going to Kaon." Ultra Magnus replied sadly.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker watched the convoy escape, from the destroyed wall of the Citadel.

"They're leaving without us." Sunstreaker said, panic in his tone, as he pointed at the fleeing convoy.

"They don't know we're here." Sideswipe replied I'm panicked frustration, as he tried to keep his composure. "We have to find our own way out."

"That's easy." Sunstreaker replied, optics widening with excitement. "It's a curved wall. We just drive."

Sideswipe nodded. "Worth a shot."

Before they could prepare themselves, the twins were both knocked over the edge by the vibration, as the cannon fired, and found themselves rolling down the Citadel's face.

"What the hell?!" Sunstreaker demanded, as his frame rolled end over end down the tower.

"That's what I said!" Sideswipe agreed, as he reached out and grabbed Sunstreaker's arm.

"Ready? Three, two, one..."

The twins transformed, their wheels screeching as they tried to find grip, they skidded, and accelerated straight down the face of the Citadel, as the wave stretched forward.

Sunstreaker pulled ahead, with Sideswipe pulling in behind him, and the two sports cars ramped off the edge of the Citadel, soaring across the air, and slamming down onto an Iacon skyway, they disappeared into traffic.

* * *

Outback turned his head, as the alarm in the stronghold sounded.

"Oh Primus." He whispered, as he saw the rust wave appear on the scanners.

"Sir, we have to evacuate!" Pharma shouted, running into the command room.

Outback shook his head, watching the wave approach from the window, streaking in over the city skyscrapers.

"It's too late already." He replied, his shoulders slumping. He opened his comm link.

"It has been the greatest honor of my life serving with you all." He said softly.

Citizens watched in horror as the wave approached them from the sky.

And when it hit, the entire city felt it.

The wave slammed into the center of the city, and exploded outward, the impact point, a cluster of office buildings were vaporized instantly.

And from the impact point, a second orange wave exploded outward, expanding across the city.

It made the ground shake violently, as it passed over the buildings.

And as it passed, it left a trail of rust in its wake.

Everything. Buildings. Roads. People.

All consumed by rust as the wave spread.

The wave consumed the stronghold, tearing into its metals, and turning every surface of it into a darkening shade of brown.

Outback grimaced, as he felt the wave pass, immediately feeling a deep sickness in his tanks.

"Sir?" A soldier called out, holding out a brown, rapidly rusting arm.

Outback's optics widened, and he looked out in the hallway, as his soldiers began to rot, one by one, and turn to rust, collapsing into piles.

"Help...me..." the soldier begged, as he collapsed to the ground, and his frame came apart.

Outback held out a hand to the fallen soldier, then noticed his own hands beginning to shake and turn brown.

"Oh bugger." He muttered, as his knees rattled, then collapsed, dropping him to the floor. He held out his other hand, and it disintegrated.

A moment later, the rest of him had as well.

The autobot stronghold itself, lasted only moments longer, before its own structural integrity was claimed by the rust, and it collapsed in on itself, with a horrid shudder.

Skyscrapers across the city began to collapse as the rust overwhelmed them.

People in the street ran and drove as fast as they could, but one by one they too were disintegrated into grains of rust, as the wave passed, and blanketed them in doom.

* * *

Bumblebee heard the impact, but he was still ahead of the wave.

He paused, changing form, and turned to look back at the city.

His optics widening, as he saw the mighty metropolis, being annihilated before him.

Building after building collapsing to the ground, sending out clouds of rust as they fell.

The air was turning brown.

And the wave was still coming, spreading further outward.

Bumblebee saw it, and immediately turned back around, sprinting ahead and changing form, his tires screeching as he accelerated.

He didn't dare look back now, but he could hear the screams, and the crashes as the towers and buildings came tumbling down.

He gunned his engine, streaking ahead, as the highway he drove on began to erode, the support beams turning to rust and slowly collapsing under their own weight.

He could feel the highway sagging beneath him.

"Hold on. Come on, please, hold on." He coaxed.

The orange wave was right behind him as he drove, and the highway supports began collapsing one by one, faster now. Bumblebee found the angle in front of him getting higher and higher as the highway sagged, and he pushed every last bit of his strength into acceleration.

Up ahead of him, the highway cracked, and began to split in half.

"No, come on come on come on..." he pleaded, his own pleas drowned out by the growl of his desperate engine.

His engine let out a wail as he shoved everything he had left into them, and jumped over the makeshift ramp, as the highway behind him fully collapsed.

Only to find that on the other side, as his alt mode landed, the other half of the highway was collapsing as well.

He hit the edge of it, and let out a cry as it fell with him on it, the supports having already given way.

The mech's small car form rolled, and he was thrown off the edge of the highway as it slammed against the surface of the planet.

He crashed through a cave entrance in the planet's surface, and changed form, his frame being hurled forward, through the cavern before slamming into a hard surface.

He collapsed to the ground, surrounded in darkness.

Rust poured in through the cave entrance above him, and the last thing he saw before offlining from exhaustion, was the sight of debris sliding down towards him.

* * *

The autobots in the small convoy barely had time to absorb what had happened, as seekers began blasting the highway with weapons fire. They continued away from the Citadel, and headed for traffic, hoping to lose the fliers there.

"Altihex has been destroyed." Soundwave reported.

Megatron watched from above as the seekers pursued the autobots. Then he sat back.

And let out a sigh of relief.

"Cybertron is saved, Soundwave." He said, with satisfaction. "All threats have been neutralized. Our rule is the only one now. This is the day we dreamed of, my friend."

He looked out across the horizon.

"No more Primes. No more autobots. No more vanguards. Just the decepticons. Now...we shall usher in a golden age, at long last."

"It feels good to be victorious Megatron. And with almost no casualties." Soundwave said proudly.

Megatron's smile flickered for a moment, as he thought of Orion, as he turned and looked down at the energon river, and then at Soundwave.

"There were sacrifices, Soundwave." He said quietly. Soundwave was silent.

"Tomorrow I shall give a speech to the people of Cybertron." Megatron declared. "And I shall assure them that their future is now secure."

* * *

Miles below Cybertron, energon rivers with strong currents streamed inward, toward the planet's center.

And in one such energon river, pulled along by currents, Orion Pax's still form lay.

Crumpled, battered. Broken. Mortally wounded.

A hole in his chest, his optics flickering as the river pulled him closer to his fate.

Music: Our Kingdom Came by Lisa Gerrard

Authors Note: I'm going to start adding musical pieces as a sort of soundtrack to the story. They are obviously completely optional for the reader to listen to, and are mostly just there because I generally write to these pieces of music, to get in the proper mood.


	17. Birth

Chapter 17: Birth

Four hours later.

"Rejoice Cybertron, rejoice!"

Megatron looked down at the podium, and then up at the sea of faces beneath him.

Beneath the still damaged Citadel, as the sun shined down on them. He stood on the very balcony where he had slain Zeta Prime, and dropped Orion Pax.

"The reign of corrupt Primes has fallen! The senate has gone into hiding, and Cybertron finally belongs to the people!"

The crowd let out a round of applause, as the decepticon sympathizers were out in full force on this day

"The autobots are no more, the Primes are no more. The council has fled. It is our world now, my friends!" Megatron shouted. "It belongs to you! To each and every one of you! And as my first act, I am signing legislation to increase all wages, planetwide!"

The crowd's applause was louder this time, but there was a ripple of uncertainty to it.

Word of Altihex's destruction was spreading. And it was understandably not going over well.

"Of course, with all great change, comes resistance. And that is why all autobots are to be turned over immediately if discovered. These rebels are not to be trusted, and there will be consequences for any civilians found harboring them." Megatron continued, sternly.

The crowd seemed a bit more cautious now.

"I have installed a new chief of police, who will be charged with enforcing our new laws, and hunting down any remaining autobot rebels. I would like to introduce Barricade."

Barricade walked up beside Megatron, the decepticon badge proudly on his chest.

"Cooperate with him and all will be well." Megatron stated, looking down at them all, at the faces of his subjects. His expression softened.

"This day...I thought once that it would never come." He said, bowing his helm. "It is your world now. It belongs no longer to the elites, to the wealthy, the corrupt. It belongs to you! To us! To all of us! Celebrate, Cybertron! Our future is secure!"

The crowd erupted into applause, and Megatron felt pride swell within him.

All the sacrifice had been worth it. He had won.

* * *

Miles away, underneath the city, and beyond the sewer system, the battered, wounded autobots were making themselves at home.

It had taken hours of driving evasively, but they had been able to leave the Seekers behind, and reach the Primal bunker.

The bunker had metallic silver walls, a large monitor screen, a few side rooms, including a medibay, a modest armory, and more than a dozen recharge slabs. It was meant for an army. This wasn't exactly an army.

Hound was doing his best, as the closest thing to a medic, to fix the damaged autobots, who had all received various injuries during their escape from the Citadel.

Ultra Magnus let out a sigh as he stared at the speech on the monitor.

"He has enough public support. Not overwhelming. But enough." He said, letting out a long vent.

Prowl stood next to him, watching the screen with worry.

"Magnus, six autobots don't stand a chance against this. He's got an army, a weapon capable of wiping out cities, and he's got the public on his side. Perhaps our best options remain off world."

"Prowl, I really hope I don't hear you suggesting we leave Cybertron." Arcee called from one of the slabs.

"I'm suggesting we find a way to stay alive. Cybertron just became a very dangerous place for us." Prowl replied, turning to look at her.

"Especially for you." Arcee said, standing up and walking over. "Megatron has a personal hatred for you, doesn't he?"

Prowl frowned.

"He has a vendetta against me, yes, but I don't see how that...what are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting that fear is clouding your judgement." Arcee replied, optics narrowed. "You're afraid of Megatron finding you."

"I'm afraid of Megatron finding any of us." Prowl replied angrily. "Arcee, we're not a part of his sparkling future worldview, we're standing in front of it. He'll tear past us to bring about his 'golden age.'"

"Arcee, Prowl's right." Ultra Magnus said regretfully. "We don't have the manpower needed to mount even a weak resistance. He'll find us, it's only a matter of time."

Arcee shook her helm. "Magnus, there were over 5,000 autobots on Cybertron before this started. 3,000 we have to assume died with Altihex. Another couple hundred on the Citadel. Is it devastating, absolutely, but there have to still be autobots out there." She said, pointing at the monitor.

"We just need to find a way to reach them."

* * *

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker snuck down a side street, edging past civilians.

"How long before we take these things off?" Sunstreaker asked, pointing to his badge. "This is idiotic, cons are everywhere."

"We haven't run into one yet." Sideswipe replied. "And we have the safehouse in the Acrolight district. We get there, we'll be golden."

"Okay but why wear it?!" Sunstreaker demanded.

Sideswipe turned to him angrily. He let out a quick vent.

"Because it means something. Because they gave us a chance."

"Sides, they gave us brooms, this badge is a walking death sentence." Sunstreaker protested, eyeing the other commuters nervously.

"That's how I know it means something." Sideswipe replied, touching the badge. "People have died for this, Sunny."

They continued on, reaching a roadway, and transformed, driving at a modest speed down the road, so as not to draw too much attention to themselves.

From above, a small black metal bird watched them.

Laserbeak scanned their frames, then sent a pulse back to the Citadel.

* * *

Bumblebee's optics onlined, and he let out a gasp of terror.

He was surrounded by debris. And darkness.

But he was uninjured. He tried to stand, and found that the area he was in was too small.

He had fallen into a cave, in Cybertron's surface. It looked artificial, like it had been drilled, for mining.

It had saved him from the rust. He looked up, seeing sunlight peeking through a hole above him.

He began to climb, his hands grabbing hold of the pieces of debris with relative ease. The light got closer and closer, and Bumblebee stopped to vent halfway, his frame aching as he stared up at the alpha Centauri sun.

It seemed so close. But it also seemed to be concealed. A layer of brownish orange blocked it out partially.

He continued climbing up pieces of fallen building, determination building the higher he got.

Was Outback okay? How bad had the city been hit? He wasn't even sure what had hit it. It had all happened so fast.

He burst through the cave entrance, and found himself in a giant rusty wonderland.

As far as he could see, there was nothing but rust.

Fallen buildings, rusted, and on their sides, the streets gone, and the air filled with rust particles, that swirled, and clouded over the entire area.

Bumblebee covered his mouth, as he stared out at what had been Altihex.

And it occurred to him at this moment that nothing could have survived this. Everyone, everything was dead.

Altihex had been wiped off the face of Cybertron. Replaced by a giant rusty patch.

Bumblebee began to shake, as the gravity of it all hit him.

He felt the urge to cough, and collapsed to his knees, hacking up bits of rust.

Then he purged, stale energon spilling onto the floor.

The air. The ground. Had once been millions of people. Now it was just dust in the wind.

Entire lives reduced to particles.

* * *

The energon river finally ended in a large, yet surprisingly shallow reservoir.

It was a massive chamber, with ornate walls, and pure, clear energon.

It was here that Orion Pax was dumped, washing up on the shallow metals, his optics still flickering.

It was cool. The energon felt so pure.

A good place to die.

But his dying was interrupted.

"It is time to wake up." A female voice called.

It was gentle. Ancient. Dreamlike.

Orion stirred. His battered frame slow to react to the call.

His autobot badge, soiled, but still visible.

"Orion Pax." The voice called out.

Orion's optics onlined, and he tilted his helm.

"This is...the afterspark?" He asked weakly.

"No." The voice replied.

Orion let out a groan of pain, as he tried to sit up. He gripped his side, and the memories flowed back to him. The realization of what had happened on the Citadel.

"I failed. I failed everyone." He groaned, regret wracking his weak spark. "My autobots...They're in danger...because of me."

"Your world is in danger." The voice replied. "Cybertron cries out in pain. It's future is dark and uncertain. But destiny has sent us a champion."

Orion turned and tried to stand up, but collapsed back into the energon, his leg ruined.

"Orion Pax. You have been chosen." The voice called.

In the center of the room, a metal orb lowered. Orion squinted to see it through his damaged optics.

Then, it slid open, and Pax put up his hand.

Blinded by a bright blue light.

* * *

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker screamed past a side street, as sirens wailed behind them.

"I told you not losing the badges was a bad idea!" Sunstreaker shouted.

Runamuck was bearing down on them, with Breakdown and Runabout on either side of him.

"Yeah in retrospect..." Sideswipe began.

"Shut up! I'll get us out of this." Sunstreaker snarled, turning and skidding off the road, and plunging straight down, transforming as he fell.

Sideswipe jumped off as well, both mechs landing on an off ramp, and sliding downward, before breaking into a full sprint.

Runamuck slammed on his brakes, then turned and continued pursuit.

The twins sprinted down a side street, as fast as their frames could take them.

"Autobots." A voice called. "This alleyway. Quickly."

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe froze mid sprint.

"Who said that?!" Sunstreaker demanded, pulling out a gun.

From the alleyway, a blue and white mech materialized, causing both twins to jump back. He hung onto the fire exit of the building, and looked down at the two.

"I am Mirage." He said, beckoning to them. "This way brothers. To salvation."

"It's a trap." Sunstreaker stated. "Too convenient. Let's keep going sides."

Mirage rolled his optics, already irritated with the yellow twin.

"Wait here for the decepticons then." He said, turning to walk away

"Hey hold up!" Sideswipe called, running after the mech. "He just says stupid things sometimes, we're still coming with you!"

Sunstreaker let out a growl, looking back at the approaching decepticons.

"Frag it." He muttered, running after Sideswipe.

* * *

"What...is this?" Orion asked, staring through cracked optics at the blue orb.

"It is the key to saving Cybertron." The voice replied. "It has been held by few over the eons, but today, it is your turn to claim it."

Orion shook his helm, lowering it to the energon.

"I am not worthy." He replied, purging some energon, as his tanks began to shut down. "I am a fool. I have failed...I cannot carry this burden."

"Perhaps." The voice replied. "But none of what has happened to you today happens by accident, Orion Pax. You are only alive now because Primus has ordained it."

Orion frowned.

"Primus...?"

"Your world is dying, Orion Pax. Your friend is destroying it. You must make it right. Fulfill your destiny."

Orion's optics focused, and he looked at the blue light.

And realized it was contained inside a small sphere, with two handles.

"Take the matrix of leadership, Orion." The voice called.

"It...cannot be." Orion's optics widened as he gazed upon it.

"Destiny is calling you Orion. But you must reach it. You are dangerously close to death."

Orion began to crawl, his optics narrowing, determination in his ruined frame.

"I can reach it..." He muttered.

"If you do not, Cybertron will fall, and your friends will die. Primus is calling upon you, Orion. Answer him."

Orion gritted his teeth, as he struggled towards it.

Dragging his own failing body across the shallow energon, dripping as he held out his hand.

Reaching for the matrix.

"Closer, Orion. Closer..."

Pax could feel his spark seizing. He was losing feeling in his legs. The pain was fading. A feeling of terrifying numbness filling his frame.

Death was taking hold.

He let out a groan of desperation.

And he heaved himself forward.

Grabbing the handle of the ancient relic in his slippery, damaged hand.

First there was nothing.

Then he felt a surge of energy course through his body, a jolt, as his entire frame began to vibrate with power. More power than he had ever known.

And it caused his body to repair itself.

And reshape.

He was being repaired and unmade at the same time. He let out a groan of pain as it tore through his circuits, remaking every fiber of his frame.

He could feel his metals expanding, his grip on the matrix tightening as he felt his weak, damaged body not only fix itself, but improve.

He felt himself steadied, he felt death's grip on him ripped away, as he was filled with new life.

A second chance. A chance he might not have deserved. But a chance he had been given.

He was being rebuilt. It was painful. But he felt the strength to endure the pain now.

His legs, thicker, stronger now. He could stand again.

The red and blue mech rose up, his body much larger, and more powerful than it had been.

As the energy began to wane, the final touch, a metal faceplate slid over his mouth. It felt like it had been fitted for him. It felt right. He reached up and touched it.

He held the matrix in his other hand. Staring at it through what almost felt like new optics.

"You are now one of the 13. Protector of Cybertron, leader of the autobots. And only you can save our world." The voice called out.

He looked down as his new chest opened, and the matrix levitated inside, his chest windows sealing it inside of him.

Then he looked up, at the source of the voice in front of him.

"Arise, Optimus Prime." She called.

Music: Stay and Fight by Steve Jablonsky


	18. Six Pissed Off Soldiers (and a Prime)

Chapter 18: Six Pissed Off Soldiers (and a Prime)

"I am...a Prime?" Optimus asked, pausing at the sound of his own voice.

It was deeper now. Stronger. But it felt so unlike the one he had known.

He looked down at his more powerful, larger frame, and felt a sense of shame.

"These gifts...I...fear I am unworthy." He said with hesitation.

"It matters not. The actions of Orion Pax do not matter. What matters now, Optimus Prime, is what you do with these gifts. You will be the last Cybertronian to ever wear the mantle of Prime. The first true Prime in centuries. You must redeem the damage done to our legacy."

A vision appeared in front of him. A femme. Standing proudly, in ornate armor.

"You are a Prime?" Optimus asked, looking at the femme, as her ethereal form approached him. "I know that armor, from historical archives..."

"I was once known as Solus Prime." The femme replied. "I was one of the thirteen Primes that led Cybertron when the planet was young. We laid the foundation for the world you know. But our time came to an end, and our line was corrupted." She said, a sad look on her face, as she looked around at the chamber walls.

"And now, Cybertron has never been in more danger. The corruption of the primes threatens to doom our home. It has created this great enemy. Given him the righteous fury needed to do the unthinkable." She said, running a hand along an ancient etching of old Cybertronian. She turned her attention swiftly to Optimus.

"It is to you now, Optimus Prime. You must light our darkest hour. You must redeem us. Please."

Optimus looked down at his hands again.

"But...I am one mech. One Prime. Megatron has an army."

"So do you." Solus replied. "And they are strong. But they are afraid. They need a leader. Go. Save them. Rally them. As a Prime should."

Optimus clenched his fists. And nodded firmly.

"I won't fail you." He stated with determination. "I will save Cybertron."

"You must." Solus replied, a look of worry in her clear, ghostly optics. "You are our final hope."

* * *

Megatron stood on the balcony as the citizens cleared out beneath him.

"How was it?" He asked Soundwave.

"It was adequate. Your charisma came across well enough. You seemed to evoke a positive response."

Megatron nodded.

"I appreciate the honesty." He said, as he entered the elevator, with Soundwave, and made his way down toward the main hangar bay.

"Shockwave wishes to discuss the rust cannon." Soundwave stated as the lift made its way down.

"There is nothing to discuss. I want it dismantled." Megatron replied sternly. "My orders were clear."

"Indeed. He surely wishes to change your mind." Soundwave droned.

The doors hissed open, and the two mechs stepped out into the main hangar.

And were greeted with raucous applause by their army.

The decepticons stood in the bay below them, cheering, chanting, and celebrating.

"ALL HAIL MEGATRON! ALL HAIL MEGATRON!" They boomed.

Megatron grinned as he stepped ahead of Soundwave, to stand before them.

"Yes, my brothers..." He began, smiling down at them. "YES!"

He took another moment to feel the love wash over him, from his adoring troops.

"The day we fought for, bled for, and killed for, has finally come!" He shouted, lifting up his fusion cannon. "Cybertron is free at last! The decepticons rule supreme! We need not fear persecution, arrest, imprisonment!"

"HELL YEAH!!" Brawl shouted, as the decepticons cheered around him.

"The last remnants of bureaucracy, of functionism, they have fallen! The autobots are no more! Their palace is OUR palace!"

Barricade smirked as he stood beside the crowd, arms crossed.

"Soon, the remaining rebel autobots will be hunted down, and our rule shall never be questioned again!" Megatron continued.

"We will make sure not to waste the noble sacrifice the citizens of Altihex made." His tone softened as he mentioned it. "We will ensure that their deaths had meaning, that their sacrifice is honored in these halls. We will honor them, by ensuring that the autobots never return to power. By ensuring that their sacrifice, is the last sacrifice our great world must endure!" He shouted.

The crowd, which had gone somber, and quiet, erupted once again.

"Chase the autobot cowards into their holes, finish them off, and we will secure the future of Cybertron! Our great planet will reach heights only dreamed of!"

The crowd returned to chanting, and Megatron smirked, as he turned, and walked back toward the hallway.

He had their loyalty. He had inspired them. Motivated them.

And he'd barely cobbled together a speech to do it. Charisma oozed from the mech, as he headed toward the elevator, past Shockwave.

"Meet me in the office, Shockwave." Megatron said, nodding to the one eyed mech. "We'll discuss the cannon."

"Such firm talk." Starscream commented.

Megatron turned and glared at him.

"Excuse me?"

Starscream walked up to him, with confidence he surely hadn't earned.

"Your actions and your talk do not line up, Megatron. You speak as though you are both benevolent ruler, and stern dictator. You almost sound like a Prime."

Megatron narrowed his optics.

"I could have you executed for words such as this." He warned.

"Oh? You could?" Starscream asked mockingly. "Why Megatron, you could barely execute Orion Pax."

Megatron's optics widened, as rage courses through him.

"What?"

"You thought no one saw?" Starscream continued. "My goodness Megatron, those tears you tried to hide..."

Megatron's face contorted, and he lashed out, grabbing the seeker's face, and slamming him against the hallway floor.

Then he shoved his fusion cannon under the mech's chin.

"Choose your next words carefully, Starscream." He warned through gritted teeth.

Starscream let out a chuckle, and Megatron found himself genuinely unsettled.

This wasn't like Starscream. At all.

"You think I'm afraid? I know you won't kill me, Megatron, because I am of too much use to you." He sneered. "If you had the bearings to kill me, you would have done it by now."

He continued to laugh, as Megatron's rage built. "You can hardly kill your enemies, you don't have it in you to kill your own. You're losing your edge."

Megatron felt his energon boiling, and he wanted nothing more than to rip the mech apart.

But Starscream was right.

Megatron needed the skies secure. Starscream was his seeker commander. And an irreplaceable one.

So Megatron tried to swallow his rage. It didn't work.

He was shaking as he let out a low growl, and punched the ground next to Starscream's face, leaving a massive dent in the hallway floor.

He stood up, and turned away from the seeker, radiating with rage as he stormed away.

Starscream smiled with satisfaction as he picked himself up off the ground and brushed himself off.

"You should be careful, Megatron. In times like these, we need a strong leader. And if someone is incapable of leading, well...then someone who is capable must take his place."

* * *

Prowl watched the readouts, as autobot casualty lists scrolled by. He let out a long vent, and hung his head.

Name after name.

Behind him, the other autobots sat and licked their wounds.

Ironhide was repairing a wound in his armor.

"Y'all want me to sing a song?" Jazz asked, half seriously. "Could lighten the mood."

"Lets not and say we didn't." Hound replied.

"Yeah I have a grenade in my belt, last thing I need is a reason to pull the pin." Ironhide drawled.

Jazz sighed, then jumped up off his berth.

"I get the gloominess guys, but this ain't over. And I don't know why y'all are actin like it is. We got some of the best soldiers on Cybertron, we got a livin legend leadin us." He said, gesturing to Ultra Magnus. "I know for a fact Arcee can wreck people, Ironhide, violence is basically a hobby for you."

"Hey." Ironhide warned. "Violence is my job, it ain't my hobby, let's be clear on that."

"Fair enough, point is, we could be in much worse shape right now." Jazz continued. "Prowl, you're good at tactics, Hound you're a kinda good medic..."

"Alright stop." Hound interrupted. "Stop. No. Alright, there are six of us down here Jazz. SIX! Every single one has been dinged up, blasted to hell, or injured in some way, and even with a fully stocked medibay I have no idea how to fix them! So stop with the cheerleader act and just accept that we're screwed!"

The green mech slammed his rifle against the floor.

"Three days ago, I came into the Citadel for work, and said hi to five of my friends on the way in. Every single one of those people is dead now. EVERY SINGLE ONE!" He shouted.

"Okay, that's enough." Ironhide said, standing up, and getting between Hound and Jazz. "Jazz is doin his job. He's tryin to keep us goin. Now calm down."

Hound stared up at Ironhide in disbelief.

"Of all the people I thought would understand..."

Ironhide grabbed Hound's shoulder and pulled him close.

"Oh i do." He replied, his voice cracking. "I lost about two dozen close friends today, when Altihex got wiped off the face of Cybertron. So I get what you're sayin, Hound. But do you think they would want you to fall apart right now?"

Hound looked away, wiping his optics.

"It's okay to be sad. But get over it quick. Cuz we're soldiers. You're allowed to be sad for fifteen minutes, and then you better get real pissed off." He looked at the others. "I'm angry as hell right now. You can see that. My circuits are sizzlin, and all of yours should be too. Bein sad ain't gonna win us this war. Think about the people you've lost. Orion. Outback. Quickmix. All of em. And then..." he walked over to the computer and slammed a directional button.

Megatron's picture appeared on screen.

"...you remember the face of the one who took em from you. Cuz that's how we win this war. It don't matter how many of us there are, two, three, six, who cares. We're all of us soldiers, and I know for a fact most of you can kick aft with the best of em. So that's what we're gonna do."

"We stay hidden." Arcee added. "Stay alive. Strike quickly, strike quietly. We'll make Megatron pay. We just have to be smart." She looked around the bunker, and at Ironhide. "I couldn't pick a better group of soldiers for this. You're all exemplary. Other than Prowl."

"Hey!" Prowl protested.

Arcee smirked. "Pick up a gun once in a while, Prowl. But seriously. This is a great group. We don't even need anyone else."

There was a knock on the wall. The autobots froze, turning to look at the bunker entrance.

Ultra Magnus, Jazz, Ironhide and Arcee all raised their guns.

"Cons?" Hound asked, reaching for his own pistol.

Prowl walked over to the monitor and activated the exterior camera.

"Um...no." 

He walked past the armed autobots, and typed in the door code.

It slid open.

To reveal Mirage, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Standing uncomfortably next to the flowing sewer.

"Hey guys." Sideswipe said with a nervous wave. "We didn't get an invitation, but we really need a place to crash."


	19. Seven Pissed Off Soldiers (and 2janitors

Chapter 19: Seven Pissed Off Soldiers (and two janitors)

"So you guys are...janitors?" Prowl asked.

"If only." Ultra Magnus said, arms crossed, a skeptical look on his face. "They're turbo revving young punks with no respect for laws or authority."

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were sitting on medical berths, looking at the bunker's interior in wonder.

"To be clear, we have respect for some laws. Just not the ones we break." Sunstreaker pointed out. "Obviously."

"Yeah. There's nothing wrong with like, murder laws. Murder is bad." Sideswipe agreed. "We just have problems with things like...speed limits."

"Private property laws are a pain." Sunstreaker added.

"Ooh yeah. Those suck. Also like, transporting stolen property, like if I didn't steal it, why am I gonna be in trouble for it?" Sideswipe asked, with genuine curiosity.

"Assault laws." Sunstreaker added. "Not in general, just need to be a bit more...flexible."

"Yeah, if I'm in a bar, and someone says something about my paint job, or my alt mode, shouldn't I be able to hit them?" Sideswipe asked, holding out a hand. "Come on guys. This is all really ticky tacky stuff."

"Please shut up." Arcee quietly pleaded, covering her optics with her hand to hide her embarrassment.

"What was that one about private property?" Prowl asked.

"Oh yeah!" Sideswipe exclaimed.

"Wait, I wanna tell it." Sunstreaker interrupted.

"Aw come on, Ive been waiting years to tell someone this story." Sideswipe protested.

"Okay, tell it." Sunstreaker replied.

"Alright, so..." Sideswipe began.

"So we broke into some rich mech's house." Sunstreaker interrupted again, drawing an angry glare from his twin. "Cuz we had been hired to steal his recharge slab."

"His recharge slab?!" Jazz exclaimed. "Someone hired you to steal his bed?!"

"Yes." Sideswipe replied. "It was an expensive bed."

"So." Sunstreaker continued. "It was huge and it was heavy, so we had to chain it to both of our bumpers..."

"Sunny nearly lost an axle trying to pull it himself." Sideswipe added.

"Yeah, I almost broke my whole alt mode, anyway we ended up driving down the highway, dragging the berth behind us, but some cops started chasing us. We ended up almost going over the edge of the highway, with the berth going over and dragging us down." Sunstreaker continued. "So we had to break the chain and let the slab fall. It sucks, we didn't even get paid for our effort."

"How heavy was this berth?" Jazz asked with genuine curiosity. "I ain't never seen a berth weigh so much it could drag two mechs over a drop..."

"Oh slag, Sunny what was the name of it?" Sideswipe asked, snapping his digits. "The brand."

"Ugh. It's been so long, I don't even remember..." Sunstreaker replied.

"Chargemaster LP-6000." A voice stated.

The autobots turned to Mirage, who was laying on the opposite medical berth. He stood up suddenly, and walked up to the two mechs.

And slapped each one across the face.

"Woah!"

"Hey, easy! What was that for?!" Sunstreaker demanded.

"For stealing my recharge slab and dropping it off the freeway." Mirage replied, before returning to the medical berth.

* * *

"It is only logical. It is the safeguard against autobot resistance." Shockwave stated plainly.

"It consumes cities." Megatron replied. "I cannot have that weapon fire again, not at Cybertron. Altihex was a high enough price."

"Altihex was a necessary sacrifice. A city to save a world is nothing." Shockwave replied, walking toward the planetary hologram. "The autobots are the last piece of the old ways. If they returned to power, Cybertron would once again be on the path toward drought, and famine." He pointed to where Altihex had been.

"Remove emotion from your process, and you will see it as plainly as I do." He coaxed.

Megatron stared at the hologram, and at Altihex.

"I ended millions of lives, Shockwave." He said plainly, regret in his voice.

"This is why I follow you. Why so many follow you, Megatron. You will do whatever is necessary to save Cybertron. You can not hesitate now. Not when absolute victory is so close. Do not dismantle the cannon, not yet."

Megatron stared back at the hologram.

Watching as his decepticon units arrived in each city across the city. Claiming it, with the autobots on the run.

"I'll think about it, Shockwave." He offered, watching as his elevator opened, to reveal Barricade. "Now if you'll excuse me."

"Of course." Shockwave replied, turning, and passing Barricade, entering the elevator.

"You wanted to see me, my lord?" Barricade asked, walking in.

Megatron nodded.

"You failed me during the Altihex mission, Barricade. You failed to retrieve the data I asked for."

Barricade sighed. "I ran into complications."

"Indeed. And your failure cost you prison time. So I suppose you have been punished enough." Megatron said, standing up. "I give you this post as my chief enforcer because I know you have a skill for tracking down...let's call them lawbreakers."

Barricade cracked his knuckles and smirked.

"Yes sir."

"I want you to clear Cybertron, city by city." Megatron commanded, turning to face the police mech. "I want you to flush them out of hiding, and execute them. Any neutrals who harbor autobots..."

"Executed." Barricade finished for him.

"No." Megatron warned, optics flaring with anger at the interruption. "We need the people on our side, Barricade. We are a governing body after all. No, neutrals harboring them are to be arrested. But not harmed."

Barricade let out a frustrated vent, but tried to hide it.

"As you command." He conceded.

"Barricade." Megatron hissed, leaning down to the smaller mech's audio. "Do not fail me again."

Barricade nodded, optics narrowed.

"I won't, my lord."

"And one more thing." Megatron asked, as he turned to leave. "If you encounter Prowl...bring him to me. Alive."

* * *

Bumblebee crawled across the rusted surface of the city, looking for shelter.

He could feel the rust hurting his frame, slowly eroding it. He needed to get clear of it soon. He coughed out a tiny cloud of rust, as he searched.

After a few more miles of wandering, he came across a downed tower, that was just intact enough.

The small mech jumped up, and into it through a side window.

And came face to face with the rusted out frame of a neutral. He gasped, nearly falling out of the window as he backed away.

The mech was reaching towards him, what was left of his arm circuitry outstretched.

But his frame was rusted beyond recognition. His features eroded away.

Bumblebee felt sick again. His optics wanted to purge. He wanted to be far away from this place.

Death was all around the small mech. He couldn't handle it. He turned to find a room that didn't have a rusted out corpse in it.

And the floor, already well eroded, collapsed beneath him.

He let out a yelp, as he dropped down, through the fallen tower, and landed roughly on the rusted ground.

He rolled aside, as debris from the tower fell.

The whole tower threatened to collapse now, and Bumblebee began to desperately crawl away, as large sections of metals smashed down around him.

He stood up, and began to run, diving ahead, as the tower fully collapsed behind him.

He lay face down in the rust, and let out a weak moan. He couldn't handle this. Any of it.

He was a courier. Nothing more. This was so far from anything the Autobot Academy in Tetrahex has prepared him for.

He heard the sound of jets flying overhead. He looked up for a moment, and saw a pair of decepticons, surveying the area with spotlights.

He realized all too late that they had spotted him.

A spot of yellow in a field of rusted ruins. It was too easy.

The two jets transformed, and landed on the ground, not far ahead of the mech.

Bumblebee shoved his helm back down, and did the only thing he could.

Played dead.

"Aw look at that." One of the decepticons remarked, walking towards him. "Poor little guy thinks we're idiots."

"Oy. Yellow!" The other mech called. "We can see the color of your paint, get up."

Bumblebee stayed perfectly still.

"Oh well. Guess this is as easy as it gets." The first decepticon teased.

Bumblebee heard the sound of a gun charging.

"He'll be grey in a second."

Bumblebee let out a deep vent, fear gripping his spark, as he prepared for the end.

There was a groaning sound, and then a slice. The sound of metal ripping.

"What in the name of..."

Another slicing sound, and the sound of two forms dropping to the ground. Then approaching footsteps.

"Get up." A deep, booming voice called out. "This is no place to die."

Bumblebee looked up slowly, and saw the outline of a mech towering over him. His front covered in shadow.

Holding out his hand.

He lifted himself up, and reached out, the mech taking his hand, and pulling him to his feet.

He looked up at the mech, his optics wide.

The mech was red and blue. He had an autobot insignia on each shoulder, and Bumblebee let out a quick vent of relief.

The two decepticons lay dead alongside him. He had a glowing orange energon axe extended from his arm, but as he followed the mech's optics with his own big blue optics, he folded it away.

"You are Bumblebee." The mech said, offering his hand again.

"How...how do you...?" Bumblebee asked, shaking from the rust, as he reached out and shook the mech's hand.

"We met once before. On the Citadel." The mech replied. "It feels so...so long ago now."

Bumblebee's optics widened, as he slowly recognized the traces of the mech he had once been. He remained silent.

"You may call me...Optimus." The mech said, letting his optics wander to the ruin around him. Absorbing the horror of it all.

"Such devastation...so much death."

"Who did this, Optimus?" Bumblebee asked. "Who even could do something like this?"

Optimus looked up into the cloud of rust.

"Someone whose fallen farther into darkness than I could ever have imagined." He replied, looking at the ruined buildings, and then down at Bumblebee. "Someone I once called 'brother.'"


	20. Bumpy Descent

Chapter 20-Bumpy Descent

"Well. One day in the bunker and we're up to nine. I suppose now all we have to do is wait." Ultra Magnus pointed out, as he stood beside Prowl and Arcee.

"Mirage is invaluable." Prowl said, looking over at the quiet mech, who already had his own corner of the bunker. "He's the best stealth fighter the autobots have. As for those two..." he gestured to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, who we're currently wrestling on the floor.

"Don't get me started." Ultra Magnus said with a groan.

"Complain if you want." Arcee said, arms crossed. "Every good resistance needs brawlers. That's what they are. They're not soldier, but they can fight."

"With so few of us left, is it really wise to have two loose cannons?" Prowl asked.

Arcee looked over at them and smiled as Sideswipe waved at her, then tackled his brother against the wall.

"It's never been wiser." She replied.

Prowl sighed, looking skeptically up at Ultra Magnus.

"What are you gonna do, kick them out onto the street?" Arcee asked.

"I suppose not." Ultra Magnus conceded.

Ironhide was laying on his berth trying to catch some recharge, as the roughhousing went on.

"Don't damages yourselves for Primus sakes, I'm not a medic!" Hound called.

As if in response, Sideswipe lifted Sunstreaker up and hurled him against the side of Ironhide's berth.

Ironhide rose from his berth, face contorted in rage, and turned to face Sunstreaker.

He lifted the yellow mech up by his back mounted engine block.

"Uh oh." Sideswipe muttered.

"Alright, I've had it." Ironhide snarled, reaching out and grabbing Sideswipe by the throat, and holding a twin up in each hand.

"Don't kill em red, we need em!" Jazz bellowed half seriously from across the bunker.

"Nobody needs this kinda headache!" Ironhide replied angrily. "I'm scrappin both of ya!"

"Easy Ironhide." Ultra Magnus commanded.

"Yeah come on man, we're just having a little fun!" Sunstreaker protested.

"No more fun." Ironhide declared, hurling both mechs against the floor. "You wanna be useful? Go help Hound stock the medibay."

"What? Why?" Sideswipe demanded.

"Cuz otherwise I'm gonna pound ya." Ironhide replied, cracking his knuckles.

The twins exchanged a look, then hastily retreated into the medibay.

"See?" Arcee said. "All they need is a little discipline."

"Oh I'll discipline em alright." Ironhide drawled, following them into the medibay. "We're sortin alphabetically, so I hope you boys know how to spell!"

An exclamation point appeared on the monitor, and Prowl frowned as he examined it.

"Oh no." He muttered, optics widening, he began typing furiously.

He turned as a platform rose out of the floor, projecting a holographic map of Cybertron.

"What's going on?" Ultra Magnus asked.

Prowl sighed, then hung his head.

"Apparently when Megatron took over the Citadel, he sent out a distress call. An autobot distress call."

Ultra Magnus looked at the map, and noticed an autobot shuttle approaching the planet.

"It's smart." He muttered gravely. "Lure in more autobots, who have no idea of the situation. That shuttles going to be shot down. Where is it headed?"

Prowl rubbed his chevron.

"The Citadel."

"Can we warn them?" Magnus asked.

"If we used the direct line and called that shuttle, the Citadel would be able to track it. They would find the bunker, and we would all be in danger." Prowl explained.

There was tense silence.

"They're going to shoot it down. Autobot shuttle's don't have defenses." Arcee stated. "We have to do something."

"What can we do?" Prowl asked. "There are nine of us, and frankly, I don't trust the two idiots to help us."

"Me neither." Ultra Magnus replied. "But Arcee is right. We need to do something." He looked around the bunker.

"Arcee. Jazz. Hound. Mirage. Grab guns from the armory. We're going out there. Prowl, you have command until we return."

"Hold up!" Ironhide called from the medibay. "Wait for me to arm up."

"No." Ultra Magnus said, putting a firm arm on his shoulder. "Stay here and watch after the twins. Five of us will be more subtle."

"Magnus, you know how bad I'm itchin for a fight..." Ironhide began.

"I know. That's why I need you to stay here. Keep the twins in check. Prowl, you monitor the situation from here."

Prowl nodded, staring at the hologram of the shuttle as it got closer.

"Mirage. Scout ahead." Magnus commanded. "And stay hidden."

Mirage nodded, changing into his race car form, and rolling out into the sewer system.

* * *

Megatron stood on the balcony. Hearing the shuttle's engines before it became visible.

"It has entered the atmosphere." Soundwave reported.

"Deploy the seekers. I want the shuttle downed." Megatron commanded. "And tell Barricade to get his squad ready. Execute all but the commanding officers. I want them brought to me."

"I will pass the word along." Soundwave replied, turning to walk away.

Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker took off from the Citadel hangar, and streaked toward the approaching shuttle. Megatron watched, his hands folded calmly behind his back, as they made contact, and opened fire, tearing apart the shuttle's engines.

Smoke poured from it, and it plunged downward, landing somewhere it midtown Iacon.

Megatron smirked.

With every passing second, his hold on Cybertron was feeling more secure.

* * *

"It's down in the Park." Prowl reported over the comm. "Furman Park, near the energon pond."

Ultra Magnus rolled across the street, with Arcee, Jazz, and Hound behind him.

"That's a tactical disaster, there's no cover in that park." Ultra Magnus lamented.

"We could call this off, Magnus." Prowl replied. "If we lose you five, we're finished."

"You won't lose us." Ultra Magnus replied confidently. "Autobots, prepare for combat!"

* * *

Mirage transformed up, and cloaked, walking into the park.

There were ornate metal structures, and a peaceful, flowing energon pond. It was meant to be a place of serenity and relaxation.

But in the far end, at the end of a long track of destruction, was the ruined autobot shuttle, smoke pouring from it.

"I have optics on the shuttle." Mirage reported.

"Any sign of survivors?" Prowl asked.

"Can't tell. I need to get closer." Mirage replied.

"Careful." 

There was a rumble, and flashing blue and red lights, as Barricade came rolling into the park.

"Cons are here. Looks like barricade and a squad of enforcers." Mirage reported. He walked up to one of the ornate metal structures, still cloaked, and placed an explosive at the base. "Magnus, I'm setting up some cover for you. Enter the park from the North."

Barricade changed form, and rose up.

"Form a perimeter." He barked. "I want all guns trained on the shuttle. We're taking officers alive."

There was a rumble behind him. He turned and saw the Cybertronian truck form of Ultra Magnus approaching.

"We have autobots, open fire!" Barricade commanded. The enforcers turned to face them.

Mirage pressed the button on his detonator, exploding the base of the metal sculpture. It leaned, then collapsed onto its side.

The autobots changed form, guns blazing, before diving for cover behind the fallen sculpture.

"You're too good at what you do, Mirage." Ultra Magnus stated, firing his rifle over the sculpture.

"Thank you sir." Mirage replied, sliding behind cover, and pulling out a pistol.

Hound hurled a grenade over the column, that blasted a few enforcers away.

"Box them in!" Barricade shouted, his hand morphing into a shotgun. "I want Ultra Magnus alive!"

"Aw, what about me?" Arcee asked, a blaster in each hand as she rose up, blasting an enforcer and then firing at Barricade, who dove behind some debris.

The remaining five enforcers opened fire on the pink femme, forcing her back into cover.

They began advancing on the fallen sculpture, as Barricade remained hidden.

As they got closer, the ruined shuttle's ramp opened, smoke pouring out of it.

Barricade's optics widened.

"Decepticons, heads up!" He shouted.

Blue lasers erupted out of the smoke, cutting down enforcers, as they turned around.

With their attention divided, Ultra Magnus and his autobots jumped up out of cover and attacked, shooting down the remaining mechs.

The autobots charged forward, toward the shuttle to see who had survived.

And were greeted by the sight of a large black mech, lumbering down towards them.

He was emitting a Forcefield, but he lowered it when he saw them.

"Trailbreaker!" Mirage exclaimed, running up to hug the mech.

"Hey Mirage." Trailbreaker replied happily, smiling as he saw the group of autobots, nearly getting knocked over as Mirage crashed into him.

"Guys, it's all clear!" He called into the shuttle.

The autobots turned their gaze back to the ramp, as a pair of mechs walked down it.

A white and red mech of similar build to Ironhide. And a white, green and red mech, with a faceplate.

"This isn't the Citadel, Ratchet." The faceplated mech observed, his earwings flashing as he spoke.

"You just keep stretching out those IQ circuits, Wheeljack." Ratchet replied sarcastically.

"Oof. Messy." Wheeljack commented, looking around at the destruction. "Wait, what about IQ circuits?"

"Ultra Magnus!" Ratchet called grumpily. "What in the name of all things Primal is going on out here?"

"Ratchet!" Ultra Magnus exclaimed happily, running up to the mech. "You're just in time to be promoted to chief medical officer!" He said, slapping the mech on the shoulder, and turning to Wheeljack.

"Wait, What?!" Ratchet demanded.

He extended his hand to the mech, who shook it.

"Ultra Magnus! Want more shoulder missiles?" Wheeljack asked, as Ratchet turned to face the two, and grabbed Ultra Magnus's shoulder, and spun him back around.

"Chief medical officer? Are you mad?!" Ratchet exclaimed.


	21. Optimus Prime

Chapter 21-Optimus Prime

Barricade hid behind a chunk of debris and opened his comm.

"Citadel this is Barricade. Multiple autobots on my location, and my squad is down. Request backup and aerial support immediately. Please resp..."

A giant blue arm reached down and grabbed him, dragging him out from cover, and across the ground.

"Hello Barricade." Ultra Magnus greeted, slamming him against the ground and stomping him down with his massive leg, pinning him in place.

"Ratchet, good to see you." Arcee said, patting the medic on the shoulder.

"What's going on?" Ratchet asked, looking around the ruined park in bewilderment. "Decepticons are swarming the air! And what is this nonsense about chief medical officer?!"

"The Citadel fell, Ratchet." Arcee replied sadly. "The decepticons took it. And the rest of Cybertron. It's...a long story. Zeta Prime is dead. So is Orion."

Ratchet's optics widened.

"Pax?" He asked. "How?"

Arcee sighed. "Megatron. How else?"

"Well...I can't be chief medical officer, that's Pharma's post..." Ratchet protested. "He's not the sharing type..."

"Pharma is dead. Altihex is gone." Ultra Magnus replied, looking at Ratchet with sad optics. "I'm sorry, Ratchet."

Ratchet's shoulder's slumped.

"Gone?" He asked, his optics blinking in disbelief. "An entire city gone, Magnus?"

"We'll have time to explain later." Arcee said anxiously, as she scanned the skies with her optics.

Across from them, by the wreckage, the autobots were getting acquainted with the three survivors.

"You got anybody else in that shuttle?" Jazz asked.

"No." Trailbreaker replied gravely, gesturing to it with his rifle. "Crash killed the rest."

Jazz nodded patting the soldiers shoulder panel, then turned to Wheeljack.

"What do you do?" He asked.

"Oh. I'm Wheeljack. I uh...I do science." The mech replied, his earwings flickering nervously.

"Yeah?" Jazz asked, arching an optic ridge. "Can you science away a planet full of decepticons?"

Wheeljack stared back at him blankly.

"That's just...not how science works."

"You think you've won?" Barricade hissed, as Ultra Magnus stomped down on him again. "Backup is on the way. Iacon is a decepticon city now. You're not welcome here."

"We'll see about that." Ultra Magnus replied, charging his rifle.

"Hey." Prowl said over the comm. "You have a lot of hostiles heading your way. You better get out of there."

Ultra Magnus looked around, audios listening closely for engines.

"What kind of hostiles?"

"Ground and air. They're coming in hot. Get clear. You have the survivors?"

"Yeah, only three." Ultra Magnus replied. "But we have a medic, a scientist, and a..." He paused, gesturing to Trailbreaker. "What do you do?"

Trailbreaker rolled his optics under his visor.

"Really, man? I'm a Forcefield guy. I make Forcefields. That's like...my whole thing."

Magnus nodded. "A Forcefield guy." He concluded.

"Well bring them back, and quick." Prowl replied. "Your window is closing."

"Alright, autobots its time to go!" Ultra Magnus shouted, kicking Barricade one more time for good measure.

The sound of jets filled the air. The sound of engines filled it soon after.

"We may have enjoyed this reunion a bit too long fellas." Arcee noted, pulling out her blasters.

"Nah, bring them on." Hound replied angrily, rifle raised. "I've been waiting for this chance. Ever since they fired that cannon."

"Autobots, retreat, that's an order!" Ultra Magnus shouted.

The jets came streaking in, seekers and cone heads, with a few generic fliers mixed in.

They blanketed Furman Park with laser fire, as the autobots dove for cover.

From around the corner, Brawl, Onslaught, Motormaster, and Octane came rolling in, rifles raised.

"Let's move, now!" Ultra Magnus commanded, transforming, and rolling out of the park, with the autobots following.

The convoy made their way out of the park amidst a shower of laser fire from above.

"Prowl, we're on the freeway, and heading back. We have a lot of optics on us right now." Ultra Magnus warned as he led the group down the cleared speedway, lasers and missiles pounding the ground around them.

"You have to lose them." Prowl replied. "They can't find this bunker."

"We're outnumbered." Ultra Magnus said, as he weaved out of the way of the laser fire. "We need backup."

Prowl sighed. He was silent a moment.

"Ugh. Okay. I'm sending the idiots and their baby sitter."

* * *

"Megatron." Soundwave called. "We have an autobot resistance group on the run, on the Iacon speedway. Ultra Magnus is among them."

Megatron turned to him, optics hard, betraying no mercy.

"And Prowl?" He asked, almost spitting the name out of his mouth.

"No." Soundwave stated.

"Bring me Ultra Magnus then." Megatron replied. "Kill the rest."

* * *

A missile hit Arcee in the side door, causing her to roll over and change form. The convoy slowed down to form a barrier around her.

"Magnus, we need to stop!" Hound called, sliding up next to her, rifle in hand.

"No. Keep going." Arcee commanded, pulling out her blasters. She fired up into the sky, knocking down two fliers, that crashed and exploded on either side of the highway.

The autobots skidded to a stop, and changed form.

"Autobots, we aren't gonna make it unless we try to take down those fliers!" Ultra Magnus shouted. "We need to try and hold this position!"

Starscream and Skywarp tore downward, changing form, and engaged the autobots in battle.

Jazz charged ahead, swinging his fist at Skywarp, who teleported aside, and sent the autobot slamming against the metal pavement.

He turned and got blasted in the chest by Arcee, and fell over the edge of the highway, transforming and coming around for another run.

Brawl and his squad had caught up now, and joined in the fight, as Ultra Magnus fired missiles at them.

The decepticons began deploying forcefields, as they moved to box the autobots in.

"These guys are heavy!" Magnus shouted. "We're gonna need more firepower! Take out those shields!"

"Looks like we got some backup" Mirage called, pointing to a trio of vehicles approaching from the opposing lane. Ultra Magnus followed his gaze, and grinned.

Ironhide was hauling down the highway in his van mode, like a box of vehicular rage. Sideswipe was rolling on one side of him, Sunstreaker on the other, the two sleek racers revving their engines excitedly.

As he got close, Ironhide let out an audible roar that drowned out his own engine, lasers erupting from his alt mode roof, and slamming into Starscream, who he swiftly rolled over with his large wheels.

The mech let out a cry of pain, as he tried to untangle himself from Ironhide's bumper.

Before he could, Ironhide changed form, kicking Starscream aside, and hurled himself at the decepticon forcefields.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker dove in behind him, and they burst through them, slamming into the line of decepticons.

Brawl barely had time to react, before Ironhide had punched him against the freeway surface, and knocked him out cold.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker jumped on Octane, who tried to change form, but was frozen mid change, as the twins assaulted him with punches.

Onslaught turned to fire at Ironhide, only to be hit in the chest with a rocket blast from Magnus.

"I told you we needed brawlers." Arcee said happily, charging in, and blasting Motormaster in the knees, before smacking him across the face with each of her guns.

The sky seemed to darken. Ultra Magnus looked up, as even more fliers appeared.

"This is getting ridiculous." He muttered. "AUTOBOTS, WE NEED A DEFENSIVE PERIMETER!" He shouted.

"What's that?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Oh for Primus...just spread out and don't let any cons get past you!" Ultra Magnus replied.

Ironhide pounded his fists together.

"COME ON!" He shouted. "I'll take all you punks!"

The jets closed in. And then they opened fire all at once. Skywarp and Thundercracker were leading them, as they pelted the highway with laser fire.

"MAGNUS, WE CANT STAY HERE!" Ratchet shouted, firing his small handgun into the sky.

"We don't have a choice." Magnus replied. "We can't lead them back to the bunker."

The throng of jets landed on the highway, changing form and firing rifles at the group of autobots.

Hound let out a cry as he was hit in the chest and knocked back. Jazz took a shot to the knee and collapsed, pain on his face as he gripped the bleeding appendage.

Ironhide threw himself into the throng, tearing into them with rage and ferocity, as he too was peppered with laser shots, and began to slow down.

"Magnus! We cannot survive if we stay here!" Ratchet shouted to the mech, grabbing his shoulder. "There are too many, and there's no cover!"

Before Ultra Magnus could reply, he was hit by laser fire, and collapsed down to one knee. He looked at Ratchet and nodded quietly.

"Prowl...we have to fall back..." he said into his comm, as the sky seemed to rain lasers. "We're taking a beating up here..."

There was silence on the other end.

"Get back here." Prowl agreed. "We'll have to take our chances."

"Autobots!" Ultra Magnus shouted, before another laser hit his chest, knocking him back.

Arcee turned and ran to his side, as Sunstreaker was sent flying from a laser shot, and nearly knocked her over. The yellow twin crashed against the freeway painfully.

"SUNNY!" Sideswipe shouted, firing over his shoulder as he ran to the mechs side.

"This burns..." Sunstreaker muttered. "Like...really really bad." He said, spitting out energon.

Arcee looked around, watching as the autobots crawled across the highway.

Jazz was gripping his leg, which spurted energon, while Hound was on his back, still firing into the throng of fliers.

Ironhide had been pulled back by Trailbreaker, who was putting up as many forcefields as he could to stop the blasting.

"Prowl...we're not gonna make it back." Arcee said sadly, firing her blasters at the approaching decepticons. "They've got us pinned."

"You have to. If you die, the autobots are over." Prowl replied. "If you don't get them back here, Megatron wins."

"I know." Arcee replied. "You'll have to find others. There will be other survivors, I know there will be."

Ratchet let out a cry as a shot hit his right arm, sending energon spattering across the highway. Wheeljack stood at his side, firing in desperation, but he too had been injured by laser fire, energon was dripping from his side.

"It's been an honor, Prowl." Arcee said, as she watched Skywarp and Thundercracker fly around for another bombing run. "I mean, mostly..." she trailed off.

Coming from far down the highway, she saw a vehicle approaching.

She squinted, trying to identity it. From afar, it looked so familiar.

Across the highway, a red and blue Cybertronian semi truck was rapidly approaching. It's engine roaring.

A second vehicle slid out from behind it. A small yellow Cybertronian car.

Arcee's optics brightened.

"Bumblebee? Who's your friend?" She asked quietly.

The truck rolled in. Horn blaring, grabbing the attention of the attacking decepticons.

Afterburners fired off underneath it, launching the truck upward.

As it rose, it changed form.

Optimus Prime deployed his energon axe as he rose, and with a swift swing, sliced Skywarp's wing off.

The seeker let out a cry as he was sent spiraling away, with Thundercracker dodging in cowardice.

Optimus landed in front of the autobots, with Bumblebee transforming at his side, a cheerful look on his face.

"It's all good guys!" Bumblebee shouted. "I found a Prime!"

Ironhide's optics widened, as he recognized the mech.

"It can't be..."

"Autobots...stand aside!" Optimus commanded, narrowing his optics. He charged into the throng of genericons and fliers, his axe slicing through them with ease, as he let out a roar of rage.

The wounded, battered autobots could do nothing but follow his command, and watch in awe as he tore through them.

Ultra Magnus stood up slowly, gripping his wounded side.

"Orion?" He asked.

The autobots who hadn't yet recognized him turned to Magnus, then back to the new mech.

Optimus sliced apart the last decepticon, then turned to face the others.

"Orion Pax's failure is what led to all of this." He lamented, his powerful voice shaking each autobot to the core. "My name is Optimus Prime. We need to move."


	22. Forcefield Guy

Chapter 22-Forcefield Guy

Megatron watched the hologram, as red filled the highway map. Seeing who had come out victorious was impossible.

"Have we put down the autobot threat yet?" He demanded. "I gave you ample resources, Barricade."

"You did my lord. But something just came through and cut my flight squadron apart."

Megatron frowned, a slight twitch in his optic.

"Something?" He asked.

"Someone." Barricade corrected nervously. "I'm trying to get optics on them, they just took out a whole platoon."

Megatron let out a frustrated sigh, and rubbed his nasal ridge.

"There forces are decimated, Barricade, the bulk of their military is gone, who is this someone?!" He demanded.

* * *

Ultra Magnus limped forward, ahead of the other autobots, his wounded form leaving a trail of blue and red armor on the highway as he walked.

"Orion Pax. Optimus Prime. Whatever miracle has allowed you to be here...you still have to answer for what happened on the Citadel." He stated.

"And I will." Optimus replied, walking up to Ultra Magnus, as smoke billowed past the two. The other, battered autobots watched tensely.

"Once Cybertron is out of Megatron's hands. But right now we need to retreat while we have an opening. There's no time to waste."

Optimus Prime was much larger than Orion Pax, but still shorter than Ultra Magnus, who looked down at him with skepticism, optics closely analyzing the rebuilt mech.

"You're right." He agreed. "We've been given a chance. We cannot waste it. Autobots, fall back!" He commanded.

"What is goin on with that voice man...?" Jazz asked, as he limped past Optimus, looking up at him in awe.

"I don't know. It's been a...strange experience." Optimus replied.

Arcee came over and patted Bumblebee on the head.

"Hey little guy." She said with a smile. "How was Altihex?"

Bumblebee grimaced.

"Rusty."

The autobots transformed, and made their way back toward the bunker as fast as they could, energon leaking behind them as they drove across the heavily damaged, laser riddled highway.

Decepticon jets streaked in behind them.

"Target the head of the convoy." Barricade commanded, driving with a squad of enforcers on the street below. "DO NOT LET THEM GET AWAY!"

Blitzwing and Ramjet were at the head of the squad of fliers.

"After you, Blitzwing." Ramjet offered.

"Thanks buddy." Blitzwing replied, firing a missile from his undercarriage.

It streaked downward, over the fleeing autobot vehicles, directly toward Optimus's semi truck mode.

"ORION, LOOK OUT!!" Magnus shouted.

The mech accelerated, his large alt mode lurching forward, and bumping Optimus's aside.

The missile slammed into his folded shoulder cannon, knocking him onto his side, and sending him sliding toward the edge.

He painfully transformed, his arm shooting out to grab the edge of the speedway, but momentum carried him over the edge.

"MAGNUS HOLD ON!" Trailbreaker shouted, changing form and leaping towards him.

He landed on his belly, and deployed a forcefield, which stopped Magnus's fall in mid-air.

Arcee changed form and ran up to the forcefield specialist, as he held Magnus in place.

"Can you pull him up?" She asked.

Trailbreaker looked at her, the strain evident in his face.

"I can barely hold him right now."

Arcee's optics looked down to Magnus, with alarm.

"Magnus, can you jump?" She asked.

Ultra Magnus let out a groan of pain.

"Go...go!" He commanded. "I can survive the fall. You need to get back to the bunker. I'll slow them down."

Optimus walked over, and Arcee looked at him.

"We can't let him fall, the cons will be waiting for him down there." She pleaded.

Optimus and Magnus linked optics.

"Prime or not...this is your fight now!" Magnus shouted up at the mech. "I don't know who gave you this second chance, but don't waste it, Optimus. Shut him down!"

"I will. I swear to Primus." Optimus replied with a firm nod. "Stay strong, Ultra Magnus, we will be back for you!"

Trailbreaker let out a grimace, and his forcefield flickered, then failed.

"I'm sorry." He breathed.

Ultra Magnus dropped, slamming against the street below.

"Autobots, we need to get clear!" Optimus commanded, turning and changing form, leading the convoy ahead. Arcee took one last glance down at her mentor, then joined them.

Ultra Magnus watched the squad of enforcers surround him. He could hear the sound of the autobot convoy fading away in the distance.

Barricade walked confidently into his field of vision.

"Hey Magnus. Been a while." He said, kicking the mech across the face, as more decepticons surrounded him. "Who woulda thought you of all people would end up on the wrong side of the law?"

Ultra Magnus glared up at him.

"You're not the law, Barricade. You never were." He spat. "You're dirty as they come, and no false title granted by a rogue faction will ever change that."

Barricade narrowed his optics, then planted his foot in the mech's chest.

"By order of Megatron, i hereby place you under arrest for crimes against Cybertron." He declared. "Take him away."


	23. Icebreaker

Chapter 23-Icebreaker

The medibay was packed. To say the least.

Optimus Prime rolled into the bunker last, and he was greeted by the sound of Ratchet already being hard at work.

"Orion. Sorry, Optimus." Trailbreaker said, stepping in front of him. "I'm sorry sir, my forcefield's are usually able to hold for longer than that, I didn't mean to...I usually practice on scrapballs and minobots, Magnus is just so large..."

"It's alright, Trailbreaker." Optimus assured him. "You did all you could. I know you did. You've had a long day, go get some rest."

"Where the hell is Ultra Magnus?" Prowl demanded, walking out into the main room of the bunker. He froze, when he saw Prime. Recognition immediately flashing across his optics.

"Orion?" He asked, breathlessly.

Optimus turned to him.

"Hello, Prowl." He said, now towering over the mech. "Forgive me. Ultra Magnus was captured."

"I heard them...saying something about a Prime, as they rolled back in." Prowl said, looking at the mech's new frame. "Your voice..."

"I...was given a second chance." Optimus said carefully.

Prowl stood there a moment optics sizing up the mech. Trying to stay analytical.

Then he relented, and walked towards his old friend, embracing him.

"I saw you fall off the Citadel...I thought you were gone..." Prowl muttered, relief in his voice. Emotion temporarily overwhelming him. "Who gave you a second chance?" He asked, his inquisitive nature overcoming his emotion.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Optimus replied. "I've been given the name Optimus Prime. I've been given the matrix of leadership. And if you will allow it, I will assume command of the autobots."

Prowl just stared back at him in disbelief.

"There is...so much to unpack about that statement. So much. Who gave you the name?"

"Solus Prime."

Prowl rolled his optics. He patted the mech's chest. "Nevermind, you're right." He turned and walked into the main room. "This is...a lot to wrap my processor around."

"I knew you had it in ya!" Ironhide called from the medibay. "My buddy Orion Pax...a Prime!"

Hound, Jazz, Sunstreaker and Arcee lay on different berths. Ratchet was working to fix all of them with his left hand, as his right arm lay heavily damaged and limp beside him.

"Do you need any assistance, Ratchet?" Optimus asked, walking in.

"I dunno." Ratchet replied. "Can you heal the wounded? Turn rust into energon? Can you bless my right arm to be less broken?"

Optimus stared back at the medic.

"Sorry. There's been a lot going on today." Ratchet stated. "You suddenly being a deity isn't even top five."

"I'm not a deity." Prime replied. "I am the same mech I was. I'm merely..."

"Bigger." Jazz muttered. "Big boy. And my man, your singing voice must be amazing now. I can't get enough of it."

Arcee stared at Optimus with suspicious optics.

"So you're still the same Orion Pax?" She asked. "You don't...seem like him. This all just feels a little...too good to be true."

Optimus turned to her.

"Forgive me." He replied. "I am aware some of you may distrust me, my appearance is not what it was. Some of you do not know me at all." He looked out across the faces of the run down autobots.

"My name was Orion Pax. I was an officer for the Citadel enforcement unit, and a founding member of the autobots."

"So who am I?" Arcee asked, looking at him skeptically.

Optimus turned to him, smiling under his faceplate.

"You are Arcee of the Citadel police force. You awakened in Iacon five years ago, with no memory of how you got here. You became a brilliant police officer, and have been searching for the secret to your past for some time, but have found no record. You once told me you needed to know in order to feel whole."

Arcee stared at Optimus blankly. She opened her mouth, then closed.

"You don't need to know to be whole, Arcee." Optimus continued. "You just need to find a way..."

"To be happy." Arcee finished, managing a small smile. "That conversation was almost a year ago..."

"I think back on it often." Optimus replied. "Sometimes I wonder if you've found happiness. Or if it still eats at you."

Arcee let out a sigh.

"I stay busy." She said, managing a weak smile, as she let her guard down. "Keeps me from thinking about it. If I don't think about it, it keeps me feeling...okay. Happiness is a whole other leap away." She said with a dry chuckle. "It's good to have you back, Pax. I'm sorry. Prime."

Optimus nodded.

"I hope you can find that happiness one day. But for now...I'm sure this fight will keep you busy."

He turned to the others.

"Ooh, me next, big guy." Jazz called, raising his hand.

"As for the rest of you...Jazz you were once a musician, but the decepticons bombed your bar, causing you to join the autobots. Hound, you struggle with undercover work, you're not the most...gifted actor. Ironhide, you don't think I'm a soldier..."

"My opinion is evolving." Ironhide pointed out.

"Bumblebee, you were nervous about your first courier assignment, and from what I heard, Barricade gave you quite a scare. Ratchet, you fixed me when Megatron nearly killed me two years ago, it took you days, and for that old friend I am truly sorry." He said, putting a hand on his chest.

"It was nothing." Ratchet replied with a warm smile.

"Wheeljack..." Optimus paused, looking the mech over, then held out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Wheeljack replied, shaking his hand. "Keep going, I don't know any of these people."

"Prowl, you and I have been best friends and partners for the last eight years." Optimus said, turning to him. "We hid out in an old fortress together for a month while Megatron destroyed the functionists. We were both students of Shockwave."

"Back when he had a face." Prowl added, responding to the shocked faces from some autobots. "It's not that bad, relax."

"Trailbreaker, I first met you at Senator Shockwave's outlier academy." Prime then turned to Mirage. "I was ordered to kill you, and didn't."

"Thanks man." Mirage replied with a thumbs up.

"And finally, you two." Optimus said, turning to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

"...Janitors."

"Oh come on!" Sunstreaker exclaimed.

"Yeah we've done a lot of stuff cooler than being janitors." Sideswipe adder.

"They stole my recharge slab and drove it off a highway." Mirage noted.

"Well...I don't know how, but...you're Orion Pax." Prowl said, standing beside the mech, arms crossed. "And as the ranking officer, that makes you the commander of this unit."

"If you feel uncomfortable about this Prowl, you may certainly remain in command..." Optimus began.

"No, no." Prowl replied, putting his hands up. "You're the Prime. You lead us now. Just don't make me regret it." He said, turning and walking back toward the main ops room. "And I'm not bowing or any of that nonsense."

* * *

The stage had been set. The crowds had gathered.

Megatron look out at them all, his optics warm. They were here to see him. To hear him speak. To hear his ideals, to be called to action.

"Citizens of Altihex!" He called out, gesturing to them. "You are being deceived! Cybertron was never the shining beacon of technological advancement, and fair government that we were told it was! There was no golden age, my children!"

A beam crossed the sky, and the mechs and femmes turned, uncertainty rippling through the group, as they watched it approach.

Megatron's optics widened as he saw it. The mech held up a hand.

"But there will be! I will guide Cybertron to a new golden age! Function will not matter! You will be free to choose your own future, your own path through life!"

The ground began to shake, and Megatron grabbed the podium.

The people were screaming in fear.

"Remain calm. They're trying to frighten us." Megatron stated, looking at the sky with uncertainty. "They will not succeed."

"No." A voice called. Megatron's optics snapped downward.

A green mech, standing before him.

Megatron's optics widened with horror as he saw rust spreading across the mechs body.

"They did not do this to us." The mech hissed, holding out his browned arm, as it disintegrated. "You did this."

Megatron's optics were wide as he looked out at the crowd of people, each one being infected by the rust, panic settling in as each one collapsed into a pile of death, one by one.

"Help us!" A mech shouted to Megatron.

Megatron looked back to the green mech but he was gone. Just a pile of rust on the cold steel ground.

The ground shuddered as buildings collapsed all around them.

"No." Megatron said frantically, shaking his head. "This is not what I am. I didn't do this..."

The square was empty now. His audience dead. The city dying around him.

He looked down at his arm, horror gripping his tank as he saw rust spread across it.

Megatron awoke with a start, sitting bolt upright, his vents seizing. He looked at his arm, letting out a sigh of relief as he saw it free of rust.

He pulled the recharge cord from his shoulder, and turned, analyzing it carefully for anything resembling sabotage. The dream had felt so real. The fear so realistic.

And the death.

His comm buzzed, making the shaky mech jump. He glared down at it, hesitating a moment, then answered.

"Who is it?" He demanded.

"Barricade, my lord. We have Ultra Magnus in a VVH harness. He's prepared for interrogation."

Megatron was silent a moment, trying to shake off the sense of dread that now filled his tanks.

The dread the dream had brought him.

And the guilt.

He let out a sigh then pressed the comm.

"Very good Barricade. I'm on my way."


	24. The Guilty

Chapter 24: The Guilty

In a dingy apartment in Tetrahex, a pair of mechs sat by the windows, with the lights off.

"I hate this." One of them remarked. "We can't even get a decent night of recharge."

"I'm on watch, Cliffjumper." The other mech replied. "You can recharge. You don't trust me?"

"I trust you, Streetwise." Cliffjumper replied, standing up and walking toward a small refrigerator. "I just don't want you to be alone if they show up."

The smaller, Bumblebee sized mech took out an energon cube, and brought it to the black and white mech.

"Well don't worry." Streetwise replied. "I haven't seen any movement since this afternoon. Street's usually dead around this time of night." He grabbed the energon cube and sipped it.

Cliffjumper hopped onto his recharge slab, as headlights flashed through the window, causing him to freeze.

"Neutral. Relax." Streetwise stated. "Get some rest, Cliff. You've got watch in six cycles."

Cliffjumper let out a sigh.

"This is so messed up. All of it."

"You're telling me?" Streetwise asked. "I nearly got shot showing up for my shift at the Citadel. They took over quick, autobots inside must not have had a chance." He leaned against the window. "What a disaster."

"They tried running off the road during my route." Cliffjumper said, as he laid back. "Thought it was a prank at first..."

"Cliff, shh!" Streetwise interrupted.

A high pitched whistling seemed to intensify, and the mechs exchanged a glance.

"Oh Frag." Streetwise muttered.

"What?" Cliffjumper asked, fear in his voice.

Streetwise turned to him, optics wide.

"Run." 

The wall exploded, a missile slamming into it with full force, and both mechs were sent flying.

Vortex hovered overhead, and began blasting the apartment apart with laserfire.

"Go Cliff, I'll hold them off!" Streetwise shouted.

"I'm not leaving you!" Cliffjumper replied.

"Go! Now!" Streetwise shouted, firing his pistol up at Vortex.

Cliffjumper changed form, his tiny red vehicle mode blasting down the hallway, and smashing through a back window.

Vortex fired a missile, that hit Streetwise directly, and sheared off a good amount of his armor.

He was sent through the apartment wall, and into the hallway.

Vortex transformed and dropped down.

Barricade climbed up, and stood next to him, where the wall had been, and let out a disappointed sigh as he walked towards the downed autobot.

"It's a shame. I've been watching you for weeks but I was going to give you a chance, partner." Barricade said, his hand morphing into a shotgun. "You should've kept moving."

"Barricade, you spawn of a glitch..." Streetwise muttered, looking up at him in disgust. "All those years, knowing you were a decepticon sympathizer. And I never said a thing because you were my partner. I should've known it was gonna be you."

"Look at it this way." Barricade said, humorlessly. "If it wasn't me, it was gonna be someone else. And they probably would've let you suffer."

"Suffer?!" Streetwise demanded. "IM LYING IN PIECES ON THE FLOOR WAITING FOR MY PARTNER TO KILL ME!" He shouted. "All because of the badge we both used to wear." He spit at Barricade's feet. "You'll get yours, 'partner.'"

Barricade sighed.

"I hope there's an afterspark, Streetwise." Barricade said, lifting up the shotgun. "You deserve it."

He fired, blasting apart the top of the mech's head.

Streetwise dropped limp to the floor. Barricade shook his head in disgust, and turned away.

"I didn't take you for the sentimental type, Cade." Vortex teased.

"Go eat a muffler, Vortex." Barricade replied angrily.

* * *

"So...the legendary lawman himself." Megatron taunted, looking up at the helpless, chained autobot.

"Indeed." Ultra Magnus replied. "And the miner revolutionary who let the success go to his head."

Megatron frowned, walking around the large autobot.

"Let it go to my head, you say?" He asked. "Pray tell, how did I let it go to my head?"

Ultra Magnus looked down at him.

"I'm not your therapist. I can't deal with your radicalized psyche right now. As you can see, I have my hands full."

Megatron nodded. "Oh you certainly do, Ultra Magnus. But, I am in no rush. Take your time. By all means, let's drag this out as much as you wish." He looked up into the autobot's optics, and the amused looked seemed to vanish.

"The longer your faction continues aggression against us, the worse it gets for everyone. You can stop this now, before it escalates."

Ultra Magnus stared back at him in disbelief.

"You destroyed a city." He stated.

Megatron sighed, pinching the bridge of his nasal ridge.

"It was a necessary act, in order to secure..."

"Oh don't explain your tactics to me, Megatron. And don't you dare try to rationalize it." Magnus snapped. "Millions are dead. Autobots and innocents alike, and that energon is on your hands!"

Megatron twitched, the truth of his words stinging the mech.

"If you order your autobots to lay down their arms, I will end this, Ultra Magnus." Megatron stated. "They forfeit their badges, and they'll be able to move on with their lives, we all will."

"Am I supposed to take your word on that?" Ultra Magnus asked. "Orion Pax was the last mech to take you on your word, how did it work out for him?" He demanded.

Megatron's optics seemed to grow more disconnected, as the words cut deep into him.

He didn't understand this feeling. How it permeated him. But it was overwhelming. He opened his mouth, but found there was nothing to say.

"No, Megatron, there will be no surrender." Ultra Magnus continued. "We will never accept you as the leader of Cybertron, we will resist, and in time we will make you answer for your crimes! You have my word on that!"

Megatron was silent. He let out a sigh, then turned to walk out of the room.

"Altihex will be avenged, Megatron! Justice will come for you!" Ultra Magnus shouted, as the decepticon leader left the room.

* * *

The autobots repairs continued, within the dimly lit sewer bunker.

"So what do we do now?" Prowl asked. "We have a medic. A scientist. A handful of soldiers. A newly minted Prime..."

"And a courier." Ironhide added, pointing to Bumblebee.

"He's a lot more than that." Optimus pointed out, gesturing to Bumblebee. "You're looking at the only survivor of Altihex."

"Woah." Jazz remarked, looking over at the little mech. "You got outta there? What's your secret?"

"Falling in the right spot." Bumblebee replied, holding his helm, as he grimaced in pain.

Ratchet gave him a concerned look.

"Bumblebee go find a berth." He said, gesturing to the medibay.

"I'm fine doc, I didn't inhale THAT much rust."

Ratchet crossed his arms and issued a stern look.

"Bumblebee."

"Fiiiiine." Bumblebee whined, turning and walking over to a medical berth.

"And as for you." Ratchet said, looking at Optimus. "You need a physical. I need to be sure there's nothing about your new chassis that could be harmful."

"On that same note..." Arcee added, raising her hand. "Maybe tell us how you got it?"

Optimus nodded slowly, looking at the curious optics as they turned toward him.

"My brothers...and sister." He added. "I'm not sure exactly what happened. I...awakened in a chamber. Deep within Cybertron. I was spoken to by...a ghost. Or a vision. I'm not sure which."

"Mhm." Sunstreaker said, crossing his arms. "Was that before or after you beat up mortilus, won a card game against Adaptus, and found the matrix of leadership stuck in your tailpipe?"

Optimus looked over at the yellow mech.

"Those first two parts...I don't...know. But as for the matrix..."

The mech opened his chest compartment, and the bunker was filled with blue light, as the matrix was revealed.

The autobots were silent. Staring in wonder.

Sunstreaker in particular had wide optics, staring at it in disbelief.

"It was...a joke." He finally stammered.

"When I touched it, I was given this new frame." Optimus stated, closing his chest. "And remade. It was...not a pleasant experience, if I'm quite honest."

"Did this...ghost tell you anything? Anything helpful?" Arcee asked.

"She told me the fate of Cybertron is in my...our hands." He said. "I told her I would need an army, I am just one mech...so she guided me to Bumblebee. And through circumstance, he guided me to you." He said, looking across the faces.

"You are the army that will save Cybertron."

"You're kidding, right?" Sunstreaker asked.

Optimus looked at him.

"I am quite serious."

Sunstreaker turned and did a quick count.

"There are...fourteen people in this room." He said angrily. "Fourteen! Did you see how many cons we just fought off?"

"Yes. And we survived." Optimus replied.

"We don't know if Ultra Magnus is still alive." Hound noted. "We certainly didn't come out of it unscathed."

"Magnus is alive." Prowl said matter of factly. "Megatron would be an idiot to kill him, Magnus is the only person who knows where we're hiding. And after all the noise we just made on the freeway...yeah, they'll want to get it out of him."

"You know what? I can't with this. I mean, what is this?" Sunstreaker asked, standing up. "Is this some kind of cult? We're just gonna do what this guy says, because he's a Prime? Is that how this works?"

"I suggest you sit yourself down." Ironhide warned.

"Come on Sunny..." Sideswipe muttered.

Sunstreaker spun around to face him.

"Oh don't you start. They shot me sides. THEY SHOT ME FOR WEARING THIS STUPID BADGE."

"They kinda shot at all of us..." Trailbreaker muttered.

"I don't think he even sees us..." Mirage muttered back to the mech.

"So what are you gonna do?" Sideswipe asked, standing up and getting in the mechs face. "Feeling a little in over your head yet?"

"Yeah. I am. And I can recognize that all of this is nonsense." Sunstreaker replied angrily, as he turned to Optimus. "You're a big guy with a glowy thing in your chest. The rest of you are professionally suicidal, and apparently you're all gonna do what he says, because some ghost told him he's a Prime?!"

Arcee stood up.

"Sunstreaker. Sit down." She commanded.

"No. This is stupid, I'm not dying for you people. I'm not." He turned toward the bunker door. "Come on Sideswipe."

Sideswipe crossed his arms.

"Good luck out there, Sunny."

Sunstreaker stopped, and turned around slowly.

"Really? You're gonna stay here with this Prime cult? You're gonna die with them?"

Sideswipe nodded firmly. "Yup. This is the first time in my entire life I've done something that's worth a damn. This isn't about Primes. It's about our home. The decepticons want to kill us. They want to wipe us out, for wearing this badge. Do you not see anything wrong with that?" Sideswipe demanded.

"Of course I do." Sunstreaker replied. "I just don't see how it's our problem." He looked at Optimus. "Every single one of us could take that badge off, and walk into town tomorrow. And live the rest of our lives. But instead you want to wear that thing and die. Why?!"

"Because it means something." Optimus replied.

"Does it?" Sunstreaker asked. "What does it mean?! Shoot me?!!"

"It means we aren't afraid." Optimus said, looking down at the mech. "It means we're taking a stand against the decepticons. It means we're not hiding. It binds us, each and every one of us." He looked around the room. "Megatron wants to kill every single person that's in this bunker. And we are wearing this badge to reject that notion. To show that we will stand against it."

Sunstreaker shook his head.

"That's all well and good for you guys. You get to have that warm fuzzy feeling before you die. But I don't belong here. We don't belong here. Me, I want to live."

"So did I." Sideswipe said. "But you just kept pulling me into scheme after scheme. If you didn't have us run guns for the cons..."

"I know! Primus dammit Sideswipe, I know this is my fault! That's why I can't let you stay here and die, because if I do, it's on me, now let's go." Sunstreaker replied frantically.

"You're right." Sideswipe agreed. "This is your fault. So own it. Because you know what?" He turned and pointed to Arcee. "She gave us a second chance. She gave us a chance to be a part of something. And I want to be a part of it, Sunstreaker."

Sunstreaker stared back at him in disbelief. He opened his mouth, looking at Arcee, then back at Sideswipe.

"I don't want to die, Sunny." Sideswipe continued, looking over at Arcee. "I don't think any of us do. But Primus dammit...if we gotta die for something...why not somebody who believed in us?"

Sunstreaker shook his head. Tears forming in his optics.

"I can't believe this. They don't believe in us sides. We were just janitors..."

"I believe in you." Arcee said. Looking Sunstreaker directly in the optics. "Both of you. And I wouldn't have had that badge put on your chests if I didn't believe in both of you."

Sunstreaker shook his head, as tears began to run down.

Sideswipe's optics were wet as well.

"You've looked out for each other for years." Arcee said. "You've kept each other alive, through all manner of...illegal and stupid things. You've earned those badges."

Sunstreaker shook his head again, more frantically now.

Arcee walked up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Look at me." She said.

Sunstreaker tilted his head up towards her. Slowly, and hesitantly.

"I believe in you."

Sunstreaker looked away, and covered his face with his hand.

"You've never heard anyone say that to you before. Have you?" She asked.

Sunstreaker shook his head.

"No ma'am." He said quietly. "Wasn't anybody there to say it. It was just us." He said, looking at Sideswipe.

Sideswipe looked down at the floor.

"And you love him, don't you?" Arcee asked.

Sunstreaker nodded.

"Yeah. Course I do." He replied. "He's my brother."

"So fight for him." Optimus said, walking toward them. "Fight for him. And we'll fight for you. All of us."

He looked around the room.

"Every single one of you in this room. Some of you know the other autobots in this room. Some of you don't. But they're your brother. They're all you have now. So get to know them. Because when this is done, I want everyone in this room to be alive. And when we make it through this...and we will...the person next to you will be more than your comrade. They'll be family."

Sideswipe nodded in agreement, wiping away a tear. He looked back to Sunstreaker.

"You stayin?" He asked.

Sunstreaker looked down at the floor, hands on his hips.

He sniffled, then nodded as well.

Sideswipe leaned forward and embraced the mech.

Sunstreaker hesitated a moment, then wrapped his arms around his brother.

"You guys are a handful." Bumblebee stated from the medical berth, looking around the room. "Lots of unchecked emotions."

"I know." Ratchet agreed with a sigh. "There'll be no peace and quiet with this bunch..."


	25. Starscream

Chapter 25-Starscream

Megatron stepped into the main hangar bay.

It was here that the majority of Iacon's occupying decepticons spent their time. Here that Megatron had declared victory to his troops.

They were often raiding the autobots old ration stores, and Engex supply. Others trained, in the large sparring areas.

But today, as Megatron slowly walked in, he saw them assembled by the shuttle area.

Standing in formation, as one mech spoke.

Standing in formation just as they did when he spoke to them.

Megatron paused, as Shockwave stepped in his path.

He stared straight ahead, optic analyzing Megatron.

Then the mech moved aside.

"You may wish to hear this, my lord." Shockwave stated." It seems we have some...housekeeping to take care of."

Megatron eyed the one optic scientist closely, then stepped past him.

"As we have all seen in the last week...we decepticons have an unparalleled hold on Cybertron." An all too familiar, somewhat high pitchced, raspy voice declared.

Megatron stepped in, and his optics came upon the red white and blue form of Starscream.

Looking oh so confident.

"But where, I ask you, where is our fearless leader? As we spread across this world, enforcing our authority? Does anyone know where our beloved Megatron hides?"

Silence from the crowd. Some muttering.

"In the same office that Zeta Prime, and Sentinel before him hid!" Starscream shouted. "Our commander, now little more than a cowardly bureaucrat, directing our assaults from the comfort of his armored saferoom!"

The group of decepticons grumbled in agreement, a few of them exchanging wary glances.

"While we, all of us, enforce his will! Risking our lives! Two days ago, we lost eighteen of our brothers to those autobot scum, and where, I ask, where was Megatron?!" Starscream demanded.

The decepticons roared in furious agreement.

"I can tell you where I was!" Starscream continued. "I was leading our forces into battle! Taking damage at their side! Watching them die, as Megatron watched his holograms, his readouts! Who would you rather have commanding you, my proud decepticons? A soldier? Or a politician?!"

The crowd erupted in fury, and began chanting Starscream's name.

"STARSCREAM! STARSCREAM! STARSCREAM!"

Starscream beamed as he felt the support shower him. He stood at the front of the group of irritated decepticons, enjoying every moment of it.

And then the chants began to die down. Quickly. Before long, they had stopped completely.

Starscream frowned.

"So then. We shall take that which we deserve. You all deserve a worthy commander. So we will remove Megatron from his wretched post, and we will throw him in the dungeons!"

The crowd was dead silent.

"And then you shall have the ruler you all deserve! A soldier, like you!"

He paused, looking at the wide red optics beneath him.

"Clap if you feel you deserve better!" He shouted, raising his fist.

A single pair of hands began to clap. Directly behind Starscream. He froze.

Turning slowly, as Megatron walked up to him.

Clapping slowly, a look of sheer hatred on his face.

"Please do go on, Starscream." He spat. "I insist."

Starscream narrowed his optics.

"I'm not afraid of you, Megatron. Victory had made you weak. Cowardly. Was any of what I said untrue?"

Megatron glared back at the mech. Then he turned to the others.

"And do the rest of you agree with the seeker?" He asked.

There were murmurs of agreement from the crowd.

"Why don't you take your beloved advisor, Soundwave and return to your safe little Prime office?" Starscream asked.

Megatron's optics shot back to him.

"You're absolutely right." He agreed. He opened his comm. "Soundwave, come to the main hangar. I need you for a very special assignment."

* * *

The autobots had started to grow stir crazy, confined to their underground abode.

Prowl stood in front of his monitor, where he spent most of his time.

"Streetwise is dead." He said sadly, reading the news ticker. "The decepticons are calling him an...'apprehended terrorist.' They killed him two days ago."

Optimus sighed as he looked at the news.

"He was a good officer. I worked with him a few times. Any word about Ultra Magnus?"

Prowl shook his head. Optimus rested his helm against the wall, letting out a few long vents.

"How can our citizens be okay with this?" Prowl asked. "This is slaughter."

"You would be surprised the power false information has over people." Optimus replied. "All Megatron has to do is convince them that they are enemies of the people. And now that they have media control...it's too easy." He looked down at Prowl. "I never expected much support from the neutral population."

"If we don't have the people on our side...what do we have?" Prowl asked.

Optimus turned to the inside of the main room of the bunker.

"Them." He gestured.

Sunstreaker was painting curse words on the wall in old Cybertronian. Jazz was getting acquainted with Bumblebee by giving him a piggyback ride around the room. Arcee was cleaning and disassembling her blasters.

Ironhide and Hound were trying to teach Sideswipe the proper form for holding a rifle.

Wheeljack was hard at work on a science bench in the corner. He wasn't allowing anybody to see what he was doing.

Trailbreaker was in deep concentration, trying to make a floating force field. Mirage was at his side, urging him on silently.

The two had been inseparable since his arrival.

And Ratchet was walking into the room. A concerned look on his face.

"Orion. Optimus. Sorry. Can I speak with you in the medibay?" He asked.

"Of course." Optimus replied, nodding to Prowl, before following the mech.

Ratchet sealed the door after they walked in.

"Alright. I'm concerned about Bumblebee." Ratchet stated, as he turned to Optimus.

Optimus frowned. "Concerned? Why? He seems fine."

"Yes. He does. But he has gone through a severely traumatic experience. He watched an entire city die, Optimus."

Optimus nodded.

"Not everyone is affected by war the way we are. From the short time I've known him, I've been impressed by his resilience."

Ratchet looked out the medibay window as Jazz started making up a special handshake for the two mechs, with Bumblebee struggling through the motions.

"He impresses you in general, doesn't he?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus nodded. "He does. I see great potential in him. Which is why I wish he wasn't here."

"No?" Ratchet asked with surprise.

Optimus's optics sunk as he watched him.

"He's practically a child." He said, turning and sitting on the side berth. "War is no place for children. This isn't his fight. This shouldn't be any of their fights." He slumped his shoulders, his smokestacks turning outward. "I created Megatron. Encouraged him. Allied with him. And even after he betrayed me, even after he turned his freedom fighters into radical separatists...I allowed myself to be fooled by him again."

Ratchet walked over to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You may have a new voice, and a new body. But you are still Orion Pax." Ratchet stated. "And Orion Pax is...an idealist. Someone who believes there is good in people. Sometimes a bit too much. There is no shame in that."

Optimus sighed, then shook his head.

"Millions have died because of my mistake." He replied, looking at Ratchet through big blue optics. "It will never be made right until Megatron is brought to justice. And it has to be me who does it."

* * *

Megatron watched as Soundwave walked into the room.

The decepticons stood along the edge. Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy and Laserbeak were all lined up on one side, the rest of the decepticons grouped up on the other.

Starscream stood in the same spot, above them.

Megatron stood in the hangar bay, where the shuttles had once stood.

Alone. It was larger than the Pit. But it was similar. He looked up at his decepticons.

"Soundwave. Join me." Megatron called, gesturing to him.

Soundwave jumped down into the bay, and walked toward the mech.

Megatron unhooked his fusion cannon, and sat it against the edge of the bay. Then he looked at Soundwave. And spoke, quiet enough that only Soundwave could hear.

"What I do now, I do because I must. I know you will understand."

Soundwave was silent a moment, then nodded.

Megatron looked up at Starscream, glaring in hatred, then looked at the others.

Then he grabbed Soundwave, and punched him across the face.

The communications mech was knocked back. Megatron walked forward, then grabbed him, and slammed his head off his knee, and began savagely beating him.

Ravage had to be held back, as he tried to leap into the bay.

"What are you doin?!" Frenzy demanded.

The other decepticons stared in shocked silence.

Megatron slammed Soundwave against the wall of the bay, and continued pummeling him, tearing through his chest glass, then grabbing his shoulder cannon and ripping it free, hurling it aside.

Soundwave didn't fight back. He didn't even defend himself. He took the beating.

As a true decepticon.

Megatron backed away a moment, covered in the energon of his friend.

Then he grabbed Soundwave and hurled him against the floor, driving his knee down into the mech's chest to keep him pinned.

Shockwave watched with zero emotion. Starscream's optics widened in surprise as each savage act was performed.

Megatron turned as Soundwave's head rolled sideways.

"Look at me Soundwave." He commanded.

Soundwave weakly turned his head to look up at Megatron.

Megatron gave him a weak grin, then brought his fist crashing down on his face.

Once. Twice. Three times. Cracking his visor. Breaking apart his faceplate. He ripped the faceplate away, revealing Soundwave's mouth.

Which was unmoving. Without expression.

He punched again, cracking his helm.

One more, and energon began to pour from it.

Enough.

"SOUNDWAVE!" Ravage shouted.

Megatron stood up.

"I applaud you, Soundwave." Megatron whispered. Then he turned and looked at the decepticons, his frame covered in energon.

"This is what I do to those who are loyal to me!" He shouted, gesturing to Soundwave. He placed his fusion cannon back on his arm. "WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE WHAT I DO TO TRAITORS?!" He demanded.

Starscream stared down at Megatron. His lip quivering.

"Have you nothing to say, Starscream?!" Megatron asked. "That isn't like you. No witty remark, no condescending statement?!"

Starscream opened his mouth, but said nothing. Megatron jumped up in front of him, holding the fusion cannon toward the seeker.

"What do you wish to say to me, Starscream?" Megatron asked.

Starscream shook his head and looked away.

"Would you like to apologize?!" Megatron asked.

"I'm...I'm...so sorry...lord Megatron."

Megatron tilted the fusion cannon down, so that it was level with Starscream's head.

"Would you like to beg for mercy?"

Starscream looked on the edge of tears. He slowly dropped to his knees.

"Please...please lord Megatron...please...I did not mean...I am no threat to you..."

"Oh but do you not wish to be ruler of the decepticons?" Megatron asked. "This is your ambition, yes?"

"I...i..." Starscream shook his head furiously. "I only wish to serve my lord...I swear it." He assured.

"THEN SERVE!" Megatron shouted, causing the mech to jump. "STAND UP!"

Starscream scrambled to his feet, the fusion cannon rising, tracking his head as he rose.

He suddenly jumped at Starscream, causing the mech to fall back, and scramble away.

Megatron smirked as he watched the cowardly seeker crawl away.

"AND WHAT OF THE REST OF YOU?!" Megatron demanded, turning to the decepticons. "TO WHOM ARE YOU LOYAL?!" He demanded.

The decepticons looked at each other in fear.

Then slowly, steadily, a chant erupted.

"All hail Megatron. All hail Megatron!"

"LOUDER!" Megatron shouted, gesturing at them with his fusion cannon.

"ALL HAIL MEGATRON! ALL HAIL MEGATRON!" The decepticons chanted.

Megatron grinned as he glared out at them.

"Never forget, my decepticons. If you cannot serve me with loyalty, you will be replaced by someone who can." He hissed.


	26. Like Grains of Sand

Chapter 26: Like Grains Of Sand

The morning started with a bang in Tetrahex.

A small garage exploded, as Vortex flew overhead, pounding it with missiles. Burning debris rained over the streets.

"I think I got him!" Vortex proclaimed, his rotors spinning as he coasted overhead.

But the sound of a rumbling engine proved him wrong.

From the flames of the burning garage, a red, Cybertronian fire engine came rolling out.

An autobot badge on its side, it swerved into the road and joined the morning traffic.

Barricade jumped down from where he had been anxiously watching, and changed form, rolling down into traffic, his sirens blaring.

And so the fire engine did all he could, and turned on his own sirens.

"He's gonna hit rush hour traffic." Vortex stated from above, as Barricade, Runabout and Runamuck pursued the lumbering fire truck. "He's got nowhere to go."

But cars peeled aside, letting the fire truck with its flashing lights and wailing siren streak by.

Barricade accelerated, and shot the gap between the parting traffic, closing in on the slower truck.

"Keep on him, we can catch him easy with straightline speed!" Runabout called.

A cargo truck suddenly swerved in, brakes squealing, cutting off the pursuit route.

Barricade slammed on the brakes, and honked his horn in aggravation, then began trying to edge around the neutral truck.

But it blocked him, as he tried.

"Hit the truck!" Barricade shouted.

"What?" Vortex asked. "He's unmarked!"

"HIT IT!" Barricade shouted angrily. "He's blocking the target!"

Vortex sighed, then fired a single missile.

It struck the cargo truck, and blasted it onto its side.

The truck skidded, then changed form, the mech missing a leg from the missile blast.

"Arrest him!" Barricade shouted.

Runabout and Runamuck converged on the wounded neutral, as Barricade accelerated, easily closing the gap on the fire truck.

He got up on the fire truck's rear bumper, and gave him a bump.

"One chance to pull over, big guy." He warned.

A pair of guns rose from his hood, and he opened fire.

The shots peppered the back of the truck, and a few laser shots from Vortex thrown in did the trick.

The fire truck's back wheels were torn apart, and with a loud scraping, it came to a stop and transformed.

The red mech raised his hands urgently.

"Okay, OKAY!" The mech shouted. "I surrender, enough!"

Barricade changed form, and punched the larger mech across the face.

"Autobot Inferno, you are under arrest for crimes against Cybertron, and are hereby sentenced to death." He snarled, his hand morphing into a shotgun.

A jet swooped down from above, and landed in front of Inferno, causing Barricade to jump back.

The flier was unmarked, and put up his hand.

Behind them, Runabout and Runamuck were roughly arrested the neutral truck.

All around them, traffic was stopping and transforming, unaligned cybertronians looking to see what was going on.

"What do you think you're doing, citizen?" Barricade asked, glaring at the jet. "I could've shot you!"

The jet panted heavily.

"Don't do this." He begged. "This mech fights fires. He's lived here his whole life. He's not a terrorist, he's not a threat. Please."

Barricade's optics narrowed.

"What is your name, citizen?"

"My name is Metalhawk." The mech replied. "I am not an autobot. I am not a decepticon. But this mech...he is not your enemy."

Barricade glared at the mech, then raised his gun.

"Move. Now." He commanded.

Metalhawk shook his head.

"I can't do that, officer."

The other neutrals began to converge around the wounded Inferno.

Barricade let out a low growl of annoyance.

Then he opened his comm link.

"Citadel command, this is Barricade. I need backup. Immediately."

* * *

Optimus and Prowl stood by the monitor, watching as news helicopters surrounded the scene.

The entire highway had been essentially shut down. The neutrals stood around Inferno, the local autobot fugitive.

On the other side, Barricade, Vortex, the decepticon Twins, and an arrested neutral.

"What happened?" Bumblebee asked, walking up.

Optimus turned and looked down at him.

"The decepticons have an autobot cornered."

Bumblebee looked up at the screen and his optics widened.

"That's Inferno. We went to the academy together. Optimus, we have to help him." He urged.

"We can't." Prowl replied. "There's a small army of decepticons approaching that location. It would be suicide."

Bumblebee looked up at the screen, optics running across the moving mechs, as the situation unfolded.

"So what can we do?" He asked.

"Bear witness." Optimus stated, anger in his voice, staring in barely contained rage at the screen, as decepticon reinforcements began to enter the area. "It's all we can do."

Sideswipe watched from the doorway, with concerned optics. Arcee was beside him.

"You may not want to watch this." Arcee said, looking to him. "It could get ugly."

"Maybe." Sideswipe replied. "But ignoring these types of things hasn't exactly gotten me anywhere."

Back in the main room, Trailbreaker let out a groan as he worked to generate a special kind of forcefield dome.

It had been a very time consuming, frustrating task.

Fortunately, these autobots had nothing if not ample time.

"Focus. Clear your mind." Mirage coaxed, as he sat on a berth beside him. "Think not of your surroundings. Offline your optics if you must."

"What's he doin?" Jazz asked, frowning as he gestured to the mech. "And should we be worried about it?"

"He has the ability to create floating force fields. Bubbles. But it is a difficult skill to master." Mirage explained, looking to Jazz, and then back to Trailbreaker. "He's been trying to master it for as long as I've known him. And unless he's about to make an impossible breakthrough, you have little to fear."

"I'm not much of a soldier." Trailbreaker lamented. "So anything extra I can get out of my forcefield will give us a leg up."

"Okay. I'm just gonna...back up a lil bit..." Jazz muttered, shuffling toward a more distant berth.

The bubble began to grow, and find cohesion. Trailbreaker's expression seemed to contort slightly.

"Good work." Mirage said, staring at it. "Keep your focus."

"I'm losing it." Trailbreaker muttered. "It's failing..."

"Regain control." Mirage said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You still can..."

"I can't!" Trailbreaker shouted, his optics onlining under his visor.

The bubble fizzled out, and Trailbreaker gritted his teeth, punching the wall in frustration.

"Hey!" Ironhide shouted. "Simmer down there bubble boy."

Trailbreaker glared at the mech, and Ironhide gave him a look of warning.

"Easy Ironhide." Arcee called to the mech, before turning her attention back to the screen. "You're the role model here."

"I didn't sign up to be a damn role model..." Ironhide grumbled quietly.

"Is that Brawl?" Prowl asked, pointing as vehicles rolled into the chaotic scene.

Optimus nodded.

"It is. And it looks like Onslaught is there as well. This could get messy." He said, watching the screen, as the vehicles cut off any exits on the freeway.

"Who's that?" Bumblebee asked, pointing to the edge of the screen, as a vehicle approached.

Optimus's optics widened, a shiver running through his frame as his optics spotted the alt mode trundling in.

"Oh no."

* * *

"Oh no." Barricade muttered, grimacing, and quickly trying to hide it. "My...my lord...what are you doing here?"

Megatron rolled towards him in his grey tank mode, and transformed up, looming over the black and white mech.

"I recently received some constructive criticism saying I should get out of the office more." He replied, stepping forward. "Do tell me, how did this mess unfold?"

Barricade let out a deep vent, then pointed to the wide shouldered neutral flier. "Subjects name is Metalhawk. Nonaligned. He refuses to move aside, and allow us to take care of Inferno, and now it looks like he's inspired some other unaligned to do the same."

Megatron nodded.

"Pull your men back." He commanded.

"Sir?" Barricade asked.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Megatron snapped, walking past him, toward Metalhawk. He immediately put on a charming smile.

"Tell me then, brother. What is your grievance with my decepticons?" He asked, holding out his hand to the neutral.

Metalhawk looked down at the hand, and hesitantly shook it.

"Your mechs are attempting the extrajudicial murder of a citizen of this city. Someone who has done nothing wrong, and broken no laws. He's a firefighter, sir."

Megatron nodded, peering past him, at Inferno, who looked at him with terrified blue optics.

"Of course...it is hard for one not built for war to understand...but the autobots have conspired to reclaim power. They are committing active treason against the new decepticon government."

Metalhawk nodded. He cleared his throat.

"I was built for war." He replied. "I fought in the Primal Vanguard, with the galactic council. Fought on other worlds, fought unspeakable evils. I know War, Megatron. And this isn't war." He turned to Inferno. "What you intend to do is murder."

Megatron narrowed his optics.

"Lawful execution is not murder. It is justice."

Metalhawk let out a sigh.

"You know...you aren't the first person to try and disguise murder as justice." He said, turning to the other neutrals. "It is the calling card of tyrants. It always has been, and I've dealt with more than a few."

Megatron's optics widened at the neutrals boldness.

"What?"

Metalhawk folded his arms.

"You say that you intended to liberate us from the Primes. That they were corrupt. Evil. And yeah, the Crackdown was wrong, and it was a hellish 24 hours but...look at what you're doing. You wish to wipe out every trace of an enemy that is clearly defeated."

"I wish to eliminate all threats to Cybertron." Megatron hissed.

"No." Metalhawk replied. "You wish to eliminate all threats to your power." He said, a touch of fear in his optics as he saw the rage flow through the mech. "You wish to do as all tyrants do. Stamp out opposition with sheer brutality."

Megatron looked down at the ground, then back up at Metalhawk.

His frame shook, the rage coursing through him. He couldn't control himself. He couldn't think.

Hatred. It was all he felt now. And sheer disbelief, at the ungrateful citizen that stood before him.

"Do you wish to see...sheer brutality?" He asked.

Metalhawk looked back at Inferno and the other neutrals, then at Megatron.

"I've lived a long life. I've fought many just like you. I have no regrets."

Megatron managed a slight smirk. His optic twitched.

Then he grabbed the mech's chest, and pulled him close, pressing the fusion cannon against his spark chamber.

"There is no one like me." He spat.

With that, he fired a blast that tore point blank through Metalhawk's midsection, nearly ripping the mech in half.

Debris showered the crowd of shocked neutrals.

Optimus and Prowl watched in shock, as the mech's nearly bisected body turned grey.

Megatron tossed aside what little remained of Metalhawk's frame, then glared at the others.

"IF ANY WISH TO STAND WITH THE AUTOBOT, THEN THEY SHALL BE PUNISHED WITH HIM!" He shouted. "Justice shall not be denied!"

A handful of the neutrals ran away from the group, but many others stayed, staring in a mix of fear and determination at Megatron.

"What are you doin?" Inferno asked, looking at them. "Get out of here. Now."

"I suggest you heed his warning." Megatron snarled, his frame heaving as his red optics glared at the group.

One of the neutrals, a beige mech, stepped forward, in front of Inferno.

"No." He said simply. "He doesn't deserve this. He..." he pointed to the still smoking corpse of Metalhawk. "He didn't deserve that either."

Megatron looked at the group of five mechs.

Four neutrals, and one wounded autobot. The others had fled for their lives.

"Then your sentence is passed." Megatron stated, ice in his voice. "Barricade, honor their wishes."

"Sir?" Barricade asked nervously.

"DO AS I COMMAND!" Megatron shouted, as he turned and stormed away.

Barricade exchanged looks with Brawl, and Vortex.

Then they raised their guns.

And fired.

* * *

Optimus held his head in his hands. Bumblebee purged in the corner of the room. The other autobots watched from the doorway of the main ops room. And Prowl continued watching up close, absorbing it all.

"Six casualties in total." The news anchor reported. "All six, including the fugitive autobot were pronounced dead at the scene..."

"Turn it off." Optimus commanded.

Prowl obliged, turning off the monitor.

Optimus stood up, and stormed out of the room.

"Hey." Arcee said, arms crossed. "Hey. Don't let him get to you. We're gonna stop him."

"And now it's even easier." Prowl observed. "This plays into our hands."

Optimus turned to him.

"What?!" He demanded, an incredulous look on his face.

"This is just what we needed, Optimus." Prowl stated, matter of factly. "He just showed all of Cybertron who he is. And it's only gonna get worse from here. We both know how Megatron is. It's a slippery slope, it always is with him."

Optimus walked up to him, anger in his optics, as he looked down at the black and white mech.

"What we needed?!" He snapped. "These are people's lives Prowl!"

"I know!" Prowl replied. "And I'm as upset as you are about all this death, but we can use this! We can get the public back! And we don't even have to do a thing." He explained. "Because Megatron just did it to himself."

Optimus gave Prowl a hard look, then turned and walked away.

"I need air. I'll be above if you need me." He said, nodding to a concerned looking Arcee, as he walked toward the main door.

Arcee gave Prowl a glare.

"What?" Prowl snapped irritably.

"For a guy with your intelligence, you're really bad at reading people." Arcee replied.

* * *

Chapter soundtrack: Take a Bow, by Muse


	27. Opportunity

Chapter 27: Opportunity

Optimus stood just outside the entrance to the sewer duct. Staring at the sky. The sun had risen, and was shining overhead. Glimmering off the surface of the buildings of Iacon.

He knew this was the most dangerous time to be out. But he didn't care.

His vents needed air. It didn't matter if he had a new body or the matrix in his chest. He felt sick.

"It looks so normal from here, doesn't it?" A voice asked.

Optimus looked around in surprise.

Mirage appeared next to him. "It looks like our home. Like it always has."

Optimus nodded.

"The sky...rises as it does every other day."

"Yeah." Mirage replied. "You expect when something this bad happens, everything would change. But it doesn't. The sky is the same color. The buildings look the same. Our home feels like our home."

"But we aren't allowed in it." Optimus finished sadly.

"It might be the most evil thing to do." Mirage stated. "To take ones home away from them. To outlaw someone, over a disagreement."

Optimus sighed, bowing his head, taking his optics away from his city.

"I helped him, Mirage..."

"You had no choice." Mirage replied, looking at the larger mech. "You chose to spare my life. You chose to confront Zeta Prime. If he were in charge, you would be just as much an outcast as we all are now. You were put in a no win scenario. And the fact that you are still alive means that you won."

Optimus shook his head.

"Autobots and neutrals being gunned down in the streets? This isn't victory, Mirage."

"Then perhaps you aren't allowing yourself enough credit, Prime." Mirage replied. "I see every day I stay alive as a victory. Perhaps you should too."

Optimus turned to head back inside.

"Enjoy the sun, Mirage."

"I will." Mirage said happily. "And you should too, more often. It can be easy in an airtight bunker, to forget what you're fighting for. This is where I come to find...peace. And perspective."

Optimus nodded.

"You're a unique one, Mirage." He said, before walking back inside. "Don't stay out here too long."

Mirage nodded, grinning politely, then cloaking as Prime walked away.

* * *

Megatron stormed into the Citadel hangar, looking at the very cautious looking decepticons.

Daring any of them to criticize what he had just done.

The only one who likely had the courage to do so was in critical condition in the medibay.

Poor Soundwave would take some time to be repaired.

He entered the elevator and headed for his office.

Looking down at his grey frame, he noticed he still had some of Metalhawk's energon on his frame. He wiped it off with disgust.

The door slid open.

Ravage was standing in front of it.

Megatron glared down at him.

"Something you need?" He asked.

"Have you lost your mind?" Ravage asked.

Megatron walked past the panther mech. "Careful, Ravage. I'm not in the mood today."

"I noticed when you killed a neutral in front of the entire planet." Ravage replied. "I MIGHT have let that go if you hadn't beaten Soundwave half to death yesterday."

"It had to be done." Megatron stated, taking a sip of a small Engex cube.

"Why?!" Ravage demanded.

"To set a tone." Megatron stated coldly. "Soundwave understands. You should too."

Ravage stared up at the warlord.

"Just because I pop out of his chest doesn't mean I think the same way Soundwave does. You're squandering your victory, Megatron."

Megatron looked down at him and sighed.

"You are dismissed, Ravage."

"You may have the rest of them petrified of you, but I'm not." Ravage stated. "You are making a mistake. You are giving Cybertron a reason to stand against you."

Megatron finished the cube and slammed it down against the desk.

"Did you wish to die here, in my office today Ravage?" He asked, the threat very real as it left his mouth. Darkness evident in his voice.

"If that is how it is to be then so be it." Ravage replied with anger. Unshaken by the threat. "But I will not allow you to walk away from the mistakes you're making. Because if we lose what we've fought for...what we've gained...you can blame whoever you wish, but you will not blame me."

Megatron let out a long, angry vent. Collecting himself.

Then he nodded.

"You're right. I suppose we shall see." He said, as calmly as he could manage. "That will be all, Ravage. Please...I need to be alone..." He said, his head falling to his desk.

* * *

Optimus walked back into the bunker, his frame sagging.

"Alright. Come." Wheeljack beckoned, approaching from the shadows.

"Excuse me?" The Prime asked.

"Come!" Wheeljack called. "I built a thing for you."

"A...thing?" Optimus asked.

"All the time you are taking dragging this out, I could've shown you by now!" Wheeljack exclaimed. "It doesn't bite, I promise."

Optimus arched an optic ridge with some suspicion, but he followed the excitable scientist toward his workbench.

"I don't believe I've heard you speak this many words before now..." the Prime noted.

"I didn't have anything to say." Wheeljack replied simply, as he approached his workbench, and opened a drawer. "And certainly nothing awesome to show off. Yet."

The white, red and green mech reached down and lifted up a rifle.

It was jet black, with two handles, and a long, cylindrical barrel.

"I call it an Ion blaster." Wheeljack declared. "I was working on it at Kimia. It was to be a gift for Zeta Prime, but obviously he won't be needing it. It's fit for a Prime."

Optimus lifted it out of the scientist's arms and held it in one hand, feeling the balance of it as he tilted it from side to side.

"It fits...perfectly." He said, as he aimed at a spot on the wall. "Do all Prime's have the same size hands?"

"Yes, didn't you know that? It's how they select them." Wheeljack replied.

Optimus stared blankly back at him.

"I'm kidding of course." Wheeljack said with a chuckle, his earwings flickering with each giggle. "No, I measured your hands while you were recharging."

"Oh." Optimus replied, staring at the scientist longer still. "You're an...interesting fella, Wheeljack."

"He's the best scientist we have, be nice." Ratchet called. "It's not like we have Perceptor on hand."

"Hey!" Wheeljack called in jealousy. "If you wanna know how many electrons are in a grain of cesium you're holding, Perceptor's your guy. But if you want things that make other things blow up, that's my area of expertise." He said, jabbing a digit at himself. "And That Ion blaster is very good at making other people go boom if you hit them in the right spot."

Optimus nodded. "It's a fine weapon Wheeljack. Thank you." He folded it into his side. "It fits my chassis perfectly...did you...?"

"Yes." Wheeljack replied. "But if you would prefer to think all Prime's have the same size holsters, that works too."

Optimus nodded. "Wheeljack. No more recharge measurements, please."

"Meh you're no fun." Wheeljack replied, turning back to his workbench. "I'll get all your medical information from Ratchet anyway."

"Optimus, come here!" Prowl called. "Quickly!"

Optimus ran over to the main monitor.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Listen." Prowl replied, raising the volume on the control stack.

"...they've been trying to shut me down for weeks. But the truth cannot be silenced! So now you've all seen it, whether you wear the red badge or not. You've seen what Megatron is. Well I got news for y'all. He was always like this. Big angry violent guy. Well if any of you guys genuinely thought he was gonna be any different, I'm not gonna sit here and say I told you so. It's a waste of time. This dude threatens everything and everyone. Question now becomes, what are we gonna do about it?"

"Where is this coming from?" Optimus asked.

"I'm trying to find out." Prowl replied, typing furiously.

"I know that voice." Jazz called. "That's an old buddy of mine. Blaster."

"Blaster?" Trailbreaker asked. "He used to be the PA guy on Kimia, what's he doing out here?"

"He got demoted by Zeta Prime." Ratchet replied, walking up to the monitor. "Too critical of his regime. He kept his badge but he was transferred to a radio tower out Helex. He gave me a very nice gift basket before he left."

"Wait, you got a gift basket?" Wheeljack asked.

"Helex?" Arcee interrupted. "He couldn't still be there, that's con territory."

"I mean...isn't everywhere con territory now?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah." Arcee replied. "But that's a stones throw from Kaon. They had con problems before Megatron took over, who knows how out of control they are now?"

"It is a hotbed of decepticon activity." Optimus stated, looking at his new blaster. "It was even before the fall of the Citadel. We should expect the potential for strong resistance."

"Woah Woah Woah." Arcee said, putting a hand up. "Optimus, we don't know if he's still there."

"What exact use is an autobot radio dj gonna be anyway?" Sunstreaker asked from the back of the room. "Yeah I know, I'm the idiot who nobody listens to, but seriously."

"An autobot with the ability to send radio waves across Cybertron would allow us to send a message." Optimus replied. "We could show the people of Cybertron we haven't abandoned them. We could show them there's still hope."

"Assumin they even want us back." Jazz muttered. "Zeta Prime didn't exactly help our popularity."

Prowl cleared his throat.

"Hey. I'm gonna be the bad guy and state facts again." He said, leaving the monitor and standing up.

The autobots turned to look at him.

"Megatron just executed six people on worldwide television. Five of them weren't even autobots. They were neutrals commuting to work. If there is ever a time to make a statement against the decepticons, it is right now. Not tomorrow. Not next week. Don't give the decepticons a chance to spin any of this. Don't give them a chance to reassert themselves. Make a statement."

Optimus nodded, giving Prowl a cautionary look.

"Agreed." He turned to the others. "We're going to Helex. It's not going to be a large group. We need to be at least somewhat unnoticed."

All the hands in the room went up.

Optimus sighed, then put his head down.

"Of course you all wanna go..." He muttered.

"Ironhide, Bumblebee, Sunstreaker, Trailbreaker." Prowl barked. "You're going. See? It's not as hard as you make it." He said, patting Prime on the shoulder.

Arcee let out an irritated sigh as she crossed her arms.

"You'll need more firepower than that." She stated.

"We got the forcefield guy." Ironhide drawled, slapping his hand down on Trailbreaker's shoulder in a teasing manner. "Don't you worry bout us."

Optimus looked at Arcee, and then at the screen.

Looking at the long speedway route that led from Iacon to Helex. He turned back to the pink and white femme.

"Keep a small team ready in case we need backup." He commanded.

"Yes sir." Arcee replied, gesturing to Jazz and Hound. "Keep your guns clean."

Optimus walked to the door.

Ironhide and Trailbreaker shoved each other as they walked up.

"Do you two have a problem?" Optimus asked, hands on his hips.

"No sir." Trailbreaker replied. "I'm used to working with lunkheads."

"Oof." Ironhide replied. "Yeah, me an forcefield been goin at it for a couple days but it won't get in the way, Pa...rime."

"See that it doesn't." Optimus replied with a firm nod. He looked at Sunstreaker.

"Can I trust you not to make too much noise? Or should I bring your brother instead?"

Sunstreaker mock saluted.

"No sir Prime sir I got this sir!" He barked.

Optimus narrowed his optics.

"You really should bring me instead..." Sideswipe muttered from further in the bunker.

Optimus ignored him, and looked down at Bumblebee.

"You ready for this soldier?" He asked.

"Yep!" Bumblebee replied enthusiastically, his insides tearing themselves apart in fear.

"Good." Optimus replied, opening the bunker door, and transforming down into his semi truck, as the other four autobots transformed down one by one. "Autobots...roll out!"


	28. Helex

Chapter 28: Helex

The highway's were busy, with plenty of traffic, as bots commuted across the planet. But as they got closer to Helex, the traffic began to thin out.

It almost had to be this way, or it wouldn't be worth the risk.

Optimus led the charge, the red semi truck with white stripes trying not to draw attention as he drove.

Bumblebee rolled behind him, followed by Ironhide's red and yellow van mode, and Trailbreaker's suv mode.

And in the end, drafting Trailbreaker with some rather obvious impatience, Sunstreaker.

"You okay back there Sunstreaker?" Ironhide asked.

"Yeah, just wish I could get some speed going." Sunstreaker muttered.

"Yeah, I'm sure an autobot speeding on the interstate won't draw any attention." Ironhide drawled.

"Come on yellow, keep a handle on it." Trailbreaker urged.

"Excuse me, new guy. I'm Sunstreaker. Not yellow. That's Bumblebee." Sunstreaker stated irritably.

"What's Bumblebee?" Bumblebee asked, slowing down.

"I don't think the new guy knows any of our names." Sunstreaker replied. "I'm just giving him the tutorial."

"Okay, first of all, do you even know my name?" Trailbreaker asked, pumping his brakes to make Sunstreaker uncomfortable.

"Yeah bubbles, I know your name." Sunstreaker drawled.

"Its forcefield guy if you're sticking to nicknames, and your name is Sunstreaker. Your brother is Sideswipe. The little one is Bumblebee. The one who hides in the monitor room is Prowl, obviously I know Mirage..." Trailbreaker recalled.

"Okay, that's enough, bubbles." Sunstreaker interrupted. "I don't have the attention span for this."

"Hey, Sunny, you never said his name." Bumblebee noticed.

"Shut up Bee." Sunstreaker grumbled.

"Hey!" Ironhide called, slowing down so that he was alongside Sunstreaker. "Be nice! You're supposed to be a role model for the youngins!"

"No ironhide, you're supposed to be the role model." Sunstreaker replied with a defiant engine rev.

"Yeah, and as your commandin officer, I'm delegatin that job to you. Enjoy it." Ironhide teased. "And be nice to the kid. Next time I'll kick your aft."

"You don't know my name, do you?" Trailbreaker asked.

"Yes I do!" Sunstreaker exclaimed. "It's Trail...Trail...hawk? Trailhawk? Trailblazer?"

"Don't tell him, let him wrestle with it a while." Ironhide suggested with amusement, as he accelerated toward the front of the convoy.

"Trailcutter!" Sunstreaker exclaimed.

"Close." Trailbreaker replied.

"Alright that's enough! Stay in formation." Optimus commanded, as they got closer and closer to Helex. "And try your best not to expose badges to traffic."

"I have an autobot badge on my hood." Bumblebee stated bluntly.

"I know." Optimus replied. "I have one on each of my sides."

"Same." Ironhide muttered. "But I don't see any cons yet."

"Let's hope our luck holds up." Optimus replied tensely.

"Prime, how do we know this guy is even gonna be there?" Trailbreaker asked.

"We don't." Optimus replied. "Its a feeling I suppose. I feel it in the matrix."

"What?" Bumblebee asked. "Like...really? Do you actually feel it in the matrix? Or is that just a thing you're saying?"

"It's a feeling." Optimus replied cryptically. "A strong feeling."

"Oh, well as long as it's strong..." Sunstreaker muttered.

"Our exit is ahead." Optimus said, as the factories of Helex appeared ahead of them.

It was a small, largely poor city.

It was largely working class population, and many miners hailed from here. It had a large, almost dry energon mine on the western quarter of the city. And a strong pro decepticon slant.

Optimus veered off, and the autobots followed him, as the darkness seemed to surround them immediately.

They descended off the highway, into the dark street level of Helex.

The sky seemed so obscured by the buildings and the factories. The only lights down here were artificial. Signs for bars, clubs, places for miners to spend their hard earned money getting blitzed.

"Keep a sharp optic out." Optimus commanded. "This area is filled with decepticon sympathizers."

"Where are we going exactly?" Bumblebee asked nervously, sticking close to the Prime's mudflaps.

"There's only one radio tower in the city, and it's far from anywhere civilized." Optimus stated, as the group rumbled through a grimy section of city, and it seemed to get even darker.

"Stay close." Optimus commanded. "Base, do you still have us?"

* * *

Prowl looked at a hologram of the city, following their signal.

"It's a bit choppy but I have you." He answered, squinting as he looked at the signals. "Any sign of decepticons?"

"Negative." Optimus replied. "Getting here was almost too easy."

"Don't jinx ya self big guy..." Jazz muttered.

Arcee stood ready, two blasters strapped to her back, and Jazz and Hound stood on either side of her, holding rifles.

Mirage listened in eagerly from his berth.

"Keep in contact." Prowl urged, looking at the five dots on the holomap. "You're less than a hundred meters away."

* * *

Optimus rolled up to the old, decrepit looking radio station.

At first glance it appeared as though he had wasted his time.

"Optimus, there's no way this still works." Bumblebee said, looking up at the sagging radio tower.

"Gotta agree with the kid, not a chance." Trailbreaker added.

"Looks can be deceiving." Optimus replied, walking up to it, and forcing open the rusted metal door. He drew his new gun from his back, and walked in, the other autobots moving in behind him.

The five mechs turned on their headlights, as they found the inside of the dusty radio tower to be pitch black.

"Floors clear." Ironhide declared, waving his rifle around the room. "But there are stairs."

Optimus nodded. "Behind me. We proceed with caution."

They began to slowly make their way up the rusted stairs, headlights illuminating each treacherous step.

"Why are we armed?" Sunstreaker asked, waving his gun around. "Isn't this guy on our side?"

"Because we have no idea what we're walkin into, kid." Ironhide replied. "Could be anything in here."

"Yeah." Bumblebee agreed. "Besides, it's spooky."

There was a creak in the corner of the room as they reached the top of the stairs, and Trailbreaker let out a yelp, as he deployed a quickly disintegrating forcefield.

"Easy there bubble boy." Ironhide said, pushing past him with the gun. "Probably just some glitch rats."

"That's what they always say." Bumblebee muttered. "Then a sparkeater pops up and murders everybody."

"Kid watches too many movies, Prime." Ironhide said with annoyance. "Tell these guys to simmer down."

"Simmer down." Optimus replied. He paused, as his headlights passed over radio machinery.

And settled on a red and yellow box in the corner of the room.

"Blaster?" He called.

The box shook, then with the sound of a t cog engaging, it grew in size and changed form.

Blaster leaped up, gun raised.

"Who goes there?!" He demanded. "Think you can snuff me? You can't shut down the truth!"

"Easy there DJ anxiety, we're autobots." Sunstreaker assured, pointing at the badge on his chest.

Blaster's optics narrowed as he looked over the small group.

"What in Primus name are you doin here?" He asked. "Were you followed?"

"Slow down, and drop that gun." Ironhide warned.

"We aren't here to fight." Optimus stated, lowering his own rifle. "Like Sunstreaker said, we are autobots. We don't mean you any harm."

"You couldn't harm me if you tried, I'm a voice, you can't kill a voice." Blaster said defiantly. "I can't be silenced."

"A broken jaw can accomplish a lot of things." Ironhide replied.

"Can you stop?" Trailbreaker asked. "Seriously. Why would we break his jaw? He's on our side."

"He's jumpy and he's buggin me." Ironhide replied.

"Enough." Optimus commanded. "Blaster, is this where you conduct your broadcasts?"

Blaster nodded.

"One of the places, yeah. Obviously not the nicest location." He said, turning and flicking on the lights, temporarily blinding the five mechs.

"It's run down but that works to its advantage." Blaster said, sitting in his DJ chair. "Cons don't bother me, they don't think I could possibly function out of this place. Every time they swing by I turn the lights off and shrink down and they come and go." He said, gesturing to the area. "I'm still here so obviously it works."

"Indeed." Optimus agreed. "I have a favor to ask of you, Blaster."

"Hold up." Blaster replied, putting a hand up. "Now I know a lot of autobots, been with me since the beginning. But I don't know you. And with that voice, I woulda known you. I don't talk to people unless I know who I'm dealing with."

"My name is Optimus Prime." Optimus replied.

Blaster's optics widened.

"Prime?" He asked. "They got a new one of you already? Zeta Prime's still warm I hear. How long you been a Prime?"

Optimus shrugged.

"About a week." He replied.

Blaster stared back at him.

"You've been a Prime for a week? Where do they find you people?" He asked incredulously. "I mean do they pick names out of a helmet? Could I have been Blaster Prime?"

"I...don't believe it works like that. I nearly died." Optimus replied. "I used to be Orion Pax."

Blaster's optics widened.

"No way, the hero cop! I heard bout you, not bad, not bad. Okay. Now I know you. You obviously know me, I am the voice of the autobots, I have been for some time. Now you may not know but the last Prime and I didn't see optic to optic..."

"I didn't see optic to optic with Zeta either." Optimus replied. "I assure you, I am not Zeta Prime. But I still need a favor from you."

Blaster nodded, putting his hands together.

"I'm listening."

"I need to send a message to Cybertron." Optimus said firmly. "After the events of today, they need to know that someone is standing up to Megatron."

Blaster smiled.

"A message from the leader of the resistance himself? Alright then." He said, spinning to the control stack in front of him. "Lemme know when."

Optimus frowned.

"Wait...now? Already?"

"Yessir." Blaster replied. "Spread the good word whenever you're ready." He said, holding his hand over the control switch. "In fact...if we really wanna send a strong message..." he began crossing wires, and plugging them into different junctions underneath the desk.

Then he turned and pointed to Prime.

"Mics over here. Lemme know when you're ready."

* * *

Megatron stood in the office, staring at the hologram.

Thinking about his world, and it's people as the fallout of the day's events began to spread.

The door slid open, and Shockwave stepped out.

"You may wish to activate your comm." he warned. "Someone has hacked all of them, and is broadcasting a message."

Megatron opened his comm link.

"...for those of you who do not condone the atrocity committed by the decepticons today. For those who see all that is wrong with this new regime, know that hope is not lost. To all autobots who are hidden across this world, staying out of sight, for fear of execution, know that this time of fear is soon to pass. And to those who still believe in Megatron, and what he is doing, I ask merely that you have an open mind. Watch how he operates. Watch how he deploys his troops across our world, exerting control. Watch as he takes from you, watch as he goes back on the promises he made to you all."

Megatron glared at Shockwave.

"Track it." He hissed. "Where is the broadcast coming from?!"

"And watch how he panics when he sees he is losing his grasp on you all." The voice added. "My name is Optimus Prime. I am the leader of the free autobots. And we will not be fooled by Megatron and his veiled tyranny any longer. Neither should you."

Megatron's optics widened. His lip quivered. He turned and glared at Shockwave.

"Optimus Prime?" He asked, his optics wide. "WHO IN THE NAME OF MORTILUS IS OPTIMUS PRIME?!"


	29. A Wrinkle

Chapter 29: A Wrinkle

Cliffjumper's audios flared as he listened to the broadcast.

"Wow. Blaster should have this guy on more often." Tracks remarked, as they huddled in the basement of a Petrohex business, listening to a beat up, dusty old stereo. "He's got a great radio voice."

"This can't be real." Cliffjumper muttered. "It's a decepticon trick. It has to be. Something to make us get too confident. Make us slip up."

"Why would they do that?" Tracks asked, the red faced racing mech looking over at his smaller companion. "They have us on the ropes, Cliff. They already killed Streetwise, they almost got you, they don't need to toy with us. They have us. Why would they lie about their being another Prime?"

Cliffjumper leaned against the wall and thought it over.

"How do we find out more about him? The radio just said his name."

"Well..." Tracks replied, his blue optics turning back to the crackling stereo. "We keep listening. For instructions."

* * *

"Boss, you hearin this?!" Skydive called.

The autobot fliers were huddled around the radio, listening as Optimus spoke.

Silverbolt rushed over, optics wide, as his comm picked up the message.

"Contact the other safehouses." He commanded, snapping his fingers at Slingshot. "Tell them to turn on their radios and listen in."

A twinkle came to his optics.

Just a ray of hope. That was all he needed.

"There's another Prime." He said aloud. "We need to alert as many autobots as we can."

* * *

"KUP!" Red Alert shouted from his radio stack. "Coded message coming in from Silverbolt at the airfield! He wants us to turn on our radios!" The white and red mech called.

A teal colored soldier with a metal cigar sticking out of his mouth walked up to the communications mech. A tall, green and yellow mech walked beside him.

"My name is Optimus Prime. I am the leader of the free autobots. And we will not be fooled by Megatron's veiled tyranny any longer." The radio crackled.

Kup's aging optics widened.

"Well I'll be damned." He said with a dry chuckle. "Someone's finally doin somethin out there."

"I didn't know there were any other Primes." The green and yellow mech said with a frown. "We sure this is legit?"

"Springer, I don't care what he is. He's an autobot, and he's callin us to action." Kup replied with a smirk. "And it's about damn time."

* * *

"Did it get out there?" Bumblebee asked.

Blaster smirked as he looked at his board.

"Oh yeah. 93% of Cybertron just heard you, Prime. All radios played it, and most comm systems were rigged to play it too." He said, with a confident grin. "Man I would love to see Megatron's face right about now."

"I bet you wouldn't." Sunstreaker replied, thinking back to his brief encounter with Megatron in the pit, so many years ago.

"We got responses from Kup's team, the aerialbots, the Kimia facility, Elita-1 and her squad down in Petrohex...even Grimlock out in the badlands!" Blaster said excitedly. "They're all coding in!"

There was a crackle from the radio stack. The lights flickered to life.

Blaster frowned. He began analyzing the console, and flicking some switches.

"Problem?" Ironhide asked, looking at the shifty DJ.

"It ain't supposed to be doin that." Blaster replied nervously, turning to look at the mech.

"Not supposed to be doing what?" Bumblebee asked, obliviously. "Lighting up?"

Blaster looked back at the stack.

"This lights up if a caller is contacting the radio station, but...nobody's called in years. We're off the air."

Optimus narrowed his optics, and strode over to it.

He hesitantly leaned down, and pressed the button.

Silence. A crackle or two. And more silence. The autobots stood tensely, eyeing the exits.

"Identify yourself." Optimus commanded, piercing the silence.

More silence. The sound of vents puffing on the other end.

And then an icy feeling ran up Prime's spine, as a familiar voice answered.

"What is in a name?" The voice asked. Grating. Metallic. Cold. "A name to spread to the masses. A symbol to inspire hope? To stoke the flames of revolution? And what a name it is. Optimus Prime."

They all knew his voice. Blaster slid his visor back to reveal wide optics.

"It was bestowed upon me." Optimus replied simply. "It was not my choice. Not like you, and the decisions you've made, Megatron. You've chosen your path."

"The choices I have made will ensure that Cybertron lives another thousand eons, autobot." Megatron snapped. "And as for your name, it is a falsehood, like your cause. A convenient lie that the public no longer requires."

"There is no lie, Megatron. I am Prime. And I will ensure that you face justice for your crimes." Optimus stated.

There was a cackle on the other end, steely, jagged, and it caused every mech in the room to shudder. A pained, horrid laugh.

"Crimes?!" Megatron demanded. "I saved your world! I secured our future! I am the law now, autobots, Cybertron chose me! Cybertron's laws are my laws! The Primes are gone, I killed the last remnant of their corrupt lineage, and you, little autobot, you will not stand in the way of Cybertron's golden age!"

"Megatron..." Optimus began, an edge of anger to his voice. But Megatron interrupted again.

"This is the last time we speak. I will end you, and what remains of your pathetic resistance." Megatron continued, each word cutting to Prime's core. "But maybe you, and you alone I will spare for a time, so that I may bring you before Cybertron, to apologize for your falsehoods. Yes, 'Optimus' you alone, shall be brought before your people, so that you may look them all in the optics and tell them you lied!" The mech shouted.

Optimus's comm crackled.

"Optimus, it's Prowl. You have a lot of traffic headed your way. Looks like the cons traced the signal. You need to get out of there."

"Damn." Ironhide muttered. "We're blown. We gotta move."

Optimus looked back at the radio stack, a twinge of fear quickly washed away by anger.

"Hear me now, Megatron. We will meet soon. In person. And I WILL make you answer for what you've done. That is a promise."

Before Megatron could reply, Optimus pulled out his ion blaster, and shot the stack, blasting it apart.

"I got an escape route." Blaster said, getting up, and walking over to a small slot in the wall. "But it only fits me. It leads to another tower. I'll keep broadcasting, but you guys better bounce. Can't imagine the cons are too happy right now."

"Thank you Blaster." Optimus said with a nod, turning away from the smoking radio stack. "Stay safe."

Blaster saluted with an excited grin.

"You too, soldiers. Keep up the good fight." He said, transforming down into a boom box, and sliding into the slot.

"What's the plan?" Ironhide asked, resting his rifle on his shoulder.

"We make for the highway." Optimus replied.

"What?" Sunstreaker asked. "We won't stand a chance, we'll be out in the open!"

"We have a forcefield specialist. And quite a few guns." Optimus replied calmly. "We'll be fine."

* * *

They were not fine.

The highway was being pounded by laser fire.

The autobots had managed to get clear of Helex, and out into the sunlight of the freeway. And of course, it was here that it had all gone downhill.

All five seekers were pounding the highway, led by Starscream.

Barricade was rolling up behind the five car convoy. He had the twins, Runabout and Runamuck with him.

"Keep pushing!" Optimus commanded. "We need to make it back to the base!"

"We're bringing a lot of heat back with us, Prime." Trailbreaker observed. "You sure about this?"

"As sure as I can be." Optimus replied, as he swerved out of laser fire.

"That's...that's not a yes." Trailbreaker observed, as he swung out to try and block the rapidly approaching Barricade from getting into the convoy.

"What are we supposed to do?" Bumblebee asked, swerving up alongside Optimus.

"Just keep putting the pedal down." He replied, gesturing to the overhead news helicopters. "The attention will do the rest."

"Attention?" Sunstreaker asked. "That's your plan? Drawing attention? First of all, that plan sucks, second of all...drawing attention is my speciality!"

He slammed his accelerator down, flames blasting out of the pipes on his engine. He swerved in and slammed against Barricade, grinding his police car frame against the guard rail.

"Citadel, we need more ground support!" Barricade said angrily, as the autobots shot ahead of him, and he struggled to regain control.

"Optimus we are getting really close to Iacon." Bumblebee said nervously. "What's the plan for losing them, again?"

"Wait for it." Optimus replied.

"Optimus Prime I presume?" The comm crackled, with a familiar voice.

"Pleasure of you to join us, Silverbolt." Optimus answered happily.

"We hear you're in charge now. But as I've never met you, I feel we should introduce ourselves." Silverbolt continued.

"We've met." Optimus replied confidently. "But feel free to make a noisy introduction anyway."

"Yes sir."

There was a streaking sound, and then five jets blasted across the sky, hitting the seekers with laser fire.

"THIS HAS BEEN A LONG TIME COMING, CONS!" Air Raid shouted, as he tore into Acid Storm's wing, and sent him spinning downward.

"Aerialbots?!" Ironhide exclaimed. "HELL YEAH!"

"Now, while the fliers are busy. Head for the sewer entrance." Optimus commanded, veering off the highway, with the other autobots hot on his tail. "Thanks for the assist, Silverbolt." He called into his comm.

"Anytime, Prime." Silverbolt replied. "We'll keep them busy, then pull back, get clear!"

The autobot convoy rolled toward the entrance, skimming across the metal streets, and splashing into the shallow energon, toward the sewer opening.

"Home sweet cesspool." Sunstreaker said with relief, revving his engine.

A sound cut through the engine noise, sinking the autobot's sparks.

The sound of Barricade's sirens. And the sound of engines.

He came roaring up behind them, the twins still at his side. And now, Motormaster and Breakdown had joined the chase as well.

"Optimus, they're still on us!" Trailbreaker shouted.

Optimus slammed on the brakes and changed form, drawing his rifle.

The plan had hit a snag. A big snag.

"They cannot be allowed to find the base!" He shouted. "Take them out!"

The other autobots changed form as well, and turned to defend the sewer entrance.

The lasers began flying back and forth, as the autobots and decepticons exchanged fire from behind cover.

"This still part of your plan, Optimus?" Sunstreaker asked, firing from inside the sewer tunnel.

"An unexpected wrinkle." Optimus replied. "It happens."

Engines roared from down in the sewer, as Arcee's pink convertible mode came streaking in, splashing through the stale sewer energon, changing form and joining the fight, flanked by Jazz and Hound.

"This isn't ideal." She commented as she fired her blasters at the swarming decepticons.

"Stay cool everybody, they ain't found nothin yet." Jazz said with a confident grin, as he fired some shots at the cons.

"Your endless optimism is honestly really disturbing, and I want you to stop." Hound said firmly, as he crouched next to the mech.

"We have them, Megatron!" Barricade shouted, from behind a metal barrier. "We have the glitch rats pinned in their hole!"

"Excellent, Barricade." Megatron replied over the comm. "Now finish it."

Barricade grinned, as Brawl and Onslaught rolled up.

"Target the sewer pillars!" He shouted. "Bring it down!"

Brawl lined up the shot, his tank cannon firing a shell that hit the main column, shattering it.

Optimus was blasted aside by the shot, and stumbled into the spent energon, his audios overwhelmed. The entrance to the sewer shook, metal fragments flying off, and coming crashing down.

"Get up, Prime!" Ironhide called, grabbing him by the shoulder. "We need orders!"

Trailbreaker threw up a forcefield, which blocked Brawl's next shot.

"Protect the pillars!" Optimus shouted.

"I'll try!" Trailbreaker replied, throwing up another forcefield. "Timing this isn't easy!" He deployed another forcefield, blocking another shot from Brawl.

The second it fell, a missile from Onslaught's main gun hit the black mech in the chest, and sent him flying back.

"Trailbreaker!" Arcee shouted, firing blindly as she fell back to the side of the wounded mech. "Optimus, we have to retreat! We can't win this, they're too heavily armored!"

"If we retreat, they bury our exit!" Optimus replied, as another shell destroyed another support column, and the sewer roof let out a loud groan, the stress beginning to bend the primary metals.

"Optimus, I hate agreein with any retreat option, but if we stay here we're all gonna be one real soon." Ironhide muttered, hurling a grenade that knocked Breakdown to the ground.

"Bring it down!" Barricade shouted.

Brawl and Onslaught both fired a barrage, annihilating the final support beam.

There was a horrible grinding sound, as the weight became too much for the sewer roof to support.

"AUTOBOTS, FALL BACK!" Optimus shouted, gesturing into the sewer tunnel.

As behind them, the entrance came crashing down, extinguishing the light, and cutting the autobots off from Iacon.

"What's going on out there?!" Prowl demanded over the comm, as the sewer was shrouded in darkness. "The bunker is vibrating!"

Sheets of metal fell from the ceiling, as the autobots ran further inward.

"Give us a moment, Prowl." Optimus said worriedly, optics glued on the ceiling.

"What do we do now?" Sunstreaker asked. "That was the only way out."

The sound of an incoming jet was heard.

"We keep moving!" Optimus replied. "They won't stop at destroying the entrance."

* * *

Barricade stared at the collapsed sewer entrance in front of him. He opened his comm link.

"They're sealed in, Megatron." He declared. "No escape route."

"Excellent. Blitzwing should be there shortly to finish the job." Megatron replied. "Good work, Barricade."

Barricade felt a wave of relief wash over him, and looked up as the tan and purple form of Blitzwing streaked overhead.

"Thank you my lord." He said, feeling a sense of validation and satisfaction at last.

Blitzwing unleashed a volley of missiles from his undercarriage, that streaked down toward the sewer, and the adjoining streets.

And tore apart the ground, exploding, and tearing the metal apart.

* * *

Optimus felt the pounding as the missiles hit, and looked up, optics wide, as the sewer ceiling began to collapse.

"BACK TO THE BUNKER, NOW!" He shouted, changing form.

Hound attached a tow chain to Trailbreaker's unconscious form and transformed down, dragging the mech behind him as he zoomed ahead with the others, the sewer collapsing behind them as they drove.

They could see the door to the bunker ahead, it was open, and Mirage was standing in the doorway with Sideswipe, waiting for them.

Behind them, the bombing finally stopped, and the ceiling stopped falling, as Blitzwing ran out of missiles. But the damage had been done.

"Inside!" Optimus commanded. "It's reinforced!"

A giant chunk of the ceiling came loose behind them.

Bumblebee let out a cry as it came down above him. He revved his small engine and accelerated.

Quickly realizing he didn't have enough power.

He changed form and leapt forward, diving for the bunker, and firing the thrusters in his feet for an extra boost.

It wasn't enough.

The section of ceiling came crashing down on his midsection as he dove, slamming him against the wet, energon soaked ground with a horrid crash.

He let out a scream of pain, and Optimus slammed on the brakes.

He transformed and turned around, optics wide.

"Bumblebee!" He shouted.

The mech looked out at him, a giant piece of metal stuck through his midsection. Pinning him against the sewer floor. Energon seeping out of it. His hand reaching out in desperation, his optics wide with panic.

"Please...don't leave me..." he called weakly, as the metal began to shudder from stress.

Threatening another collapse.

Optimus looked at the desperate, terrified Bumblebee, then at his nervous looking soldiers, who stared in uncertainty at the sagging ceiling.

And then at Trailbreaker, as Hound dragged the wounded, unconscious mech into the bunker to a waiting Ratchet.

And he realized he was no different now than he had ever been.

It didn't matter that he was bigger, or stronger. It didn't matter that he had the title of Prime. It didn't matter that the matrix of leadership resided in his chest.

Because despite all of that, he realized in this one, terrifying moment that he had no idea what to do.


	30. Rise of the Autobots

Chapter 30: Rise of the Autobots

Megatron rolled down toward the decepticons, his battle tank form transforming up, and observing the scene.

"The area is secure." Barricade reported. "And the sewer entrance has been destroyed."

"How many autobots inside?" Megatron asked, walking up to his chief of police.

"We saw five initially." Barricade replied. "But three more came from inside the sewer, so there could be any number of them inside."

Megatron nodded, his red optics turning to the mangled ruins that had once been the sewer entrance.

"Tell Blitzwing to pick up a new missile payload, and hit it again." He commanded. "We take no chances. I want this so called 'Prime' and his resistance buried. For good."

* * *

Bumblebee let out a sustained groan of pain, as he tried to wriggle out from under the debris.

Energon was pulsing from where the metal had pierced his frame.

"Optimus?" Jazz called. "Orders?"

Optimus turned and looked at him. Then his optics traveled to the others, who stared back at him in tense anticipation.

And in front of them, appearing from the wall, a glowing, blue ethereal figure.

The area seemed to dim, and the other mechs seemed to disappear.

It was only Optimus, standing in the darkness now. And the ethereal, blue figure approaching.

Solus Prime. She stared at him in sadness.

"You cannot save them all." She stated. "You will always try, for you have a good spark. But you cannot save them all. No one can."

Optimus stared blankly back at the figure.

"They...put their trust in me." He stated quietly. "I can't fail them."

"You won't." Solus Prime replied. "It is your destiny to save Cybertron. But sadly, in war, there are casualties. They will fight for you. They will die for you."

"No." Optimus replied, shaking his head. "No. I can't have them die in my name. I won't!"

"My child..." Solus began, her expression soft, understanding. She reached out, and her hand touched his faceplate, tilting it upward so that their optics met. "If not in your name...whose?" She backed away, the darkness still surrounding them.

"Cybertron is on the edge of annihilation. War is coming Optimus. And though you will certainly try to stop it...without sacrifice, there can be no victory." She explained.

He stared into her sad, tired optics. He could see the loss in her expression. She had experienced sacrifice firsthand.

It was inevitable.

Optimus bowed his helm, and allowed his vents to circulate.

"Perhaps." He finally offered, looking back up at her, as the darkness began to fade, and the sewer, and the concerned faces of the autobots became visible again.

"But like you said...I will always try."

"Prime?" Hound asked. "You talking to us?"

The other autobots stared in confusion at their commander. Optimus looked at them, as they came back into focus.

"We need orders." Arcee repeated, looking up at the ceiling.

Optimus stared back blankly, then shook his helm, clearing his thoughts.

"Autobots...get in the bunker." He reluctantly commanded.

"We leavin the kid?" Ironhide asked.

Optimus looked at Ironhide, and his optics narrowed.

"Get in the bunker." He repeated. He turned and walked toward Bumblebee.

"Optimus...I don't...I don't feel good...make it stop please..." Bumblebee begged.

Optimus held out his hand, and placed it on the mech's helm.

"Be brave, little one." He said, his deep, calm voice soothing the young mech a little, even as the pain and fear overwhelmed him.

"I don't want to die." Bumblebee begged. "Not like this...not like this...please."

Optimus stood up.

"You won't die. And if you do...it won't be alone."

He leaned down and grabbed the giant metal section of ceiling, and with all his newfound, Primal strength, he lifted.

Letting out a strained groan, the roof shuddering as the metals moved ever so slightly.

The other autobots went back toward the door, but Ironhide paused to look back, as Optimus lifted.

"Frag it." He muttered. "Get in the bunker." He commanded to the others, splashing down into the energon, and running toward Prime.

He slid next to the struggling mech, and pulled up.

"What are you doing?" Optimus demanded. "I gave you an order."

"And I'm disobeyin it." Ironhide replied. "Sorry."

Arcee exchanged looks with the other autobots, then she too ran over.

"Come on." She called.

She got on the other side of Prime, helping him lift.

Optimus looked at Ironhide, then at Arcee.

He said nothing. Pulling up as hard as he could.

"You're gonna be okay." Arcee assured Bumblebee, as he watched them lift.

Jazz and Hound got on either side, adding their strength, as slowly the metal roof began to lift up, and the metal strut was painfully pulled out of Bumblebee's frame.

"RATCHET GET OVER HERE!" Ironhide shouted, as his body buckled from the weight.

"Gotta get some leverage..." Hound muttered. "It's not enough."

"Shut up and lift." Ironhide replied, as Ratchet sprinted out of the bunker, and ran to their side.

"As soon as we get that thing out of him, you pull him clear." Optimus commanded, watching as Bumblebee writhed in pain, the metal strut rising agonizingly slowly out of his side.

Energon was pulsing even more now, as the jagged metal was removed.

The ceiling let out a cracking sound, and Optimus's optics shot upward.

"Autobots, get in the bunker now!" He commanded. "I can lift it alone!"

"Not a chance, Prime." Arcee replied firmly. "Any one of us lets go, and bee's finished. This takes all of us or none of us. Anybody wanna leave?" She asked breathlessly, looking around.

"Ain't got anyplace better to be..." Jazz wheezed.

"Keep liftin!" Ironhide shouted. "We're almost there!"

The ceiling let out a loud groan.

"We don't have enough." Hound said, panic in his voice. "Get somebody from the bunker, Hey we can't lift this any higher, we need help!" He called.

The ceiling buckled, a few bits of debris falling down.

"Ratchet, get clear." Optimus commanded. "You're too important to the cause."

"I'm looking at the cause." Ratchet replied, watching the other autobots lift, as he reached down and held Bumblebee's hand.

Sunstreaker watched from the bunker doorway, with Sideswipe at his side. They looked anxiously at the ceiling, and then at the group.

"Guys..." Bumblebee said weakly. "Guys, if it won't lift you gotta go..." He conceded. "I can't...I'm not worth all this..get in the bunker."

The autobots ignored him, as they continued slowly lifting the debris.

"Optimus, do you need me to lift?!" Ratchet asked anxiously.

"I need you to pull him out once we've lifted it off him!" Optimus shouted.

"Guys, get out of here!" Bumblebee begged. "Please...this whole place is about to come down..."

"Shut up kid, don't try to be a hero." Ironhide snapped, as one of his knees buckled.

He dropped to one knee, and the section of metal slipped.

Bumblebee let out a cry as the metal sunk back into him.

"Go!" He shouted.

Sunstreaker turned and handed his gun to Sideswipe.

"Stay here, and watch my gun. Don't leave the bunker." He snapped.

"What are you doing?!" Sideswipe exclaimed.

"Something dumb." He replied. "Now stay."

He ran toward the others.

"Hold on." He said, leaning down and grabbing a section of metal. "I got you guys."

He pulled up, and the metal began to rise, creaking as it did.

"It's working!" Ratchet said excitedly. "We are so close, come on, keep pushing!"

"I can't hold it!" Jazz shouted, his legs shaking, threatening to give out.

An engine revved behind them, and Sunstreaker turned his head, to see Sideswipe streaking towards him in vehicle mode.

The mech transformed, sliding across the energon to grab the end of the metal.

"Get back inside!" Sunstreaker shouted. "Now!"

"No." Sideswipe replied simply, lifting up with everything he had.

Ironhide let out a roar of exertion as he coaxed a little more strength out of his exhausted frame.

The ceiling lifted.

The metal slid out of Bumblebee's wound, and energon pulsed from the hole.

Bumblebee's optics flickered, his energon levels falling dangerously low.

"He's free!" Ratchet shouted, pulling the little mech out from underneath the debris, and lifting him up in his arms.

The roof began to shake as Blitzwing resumed bombing.

"Drop it and move!" Optimus commanded.

The autobots dropped the giant section of roof, and it crashed to the ground, splashing up sewer energon, as they turned and ran behind Ratchet, toward the bunker door.

Chunks of the ceiling smashed down around them.

They plowed into the bunker one at a time, with Ratchet carrying Bumblebee straight to the medibay.

Optimus stood at the bunker door, ushering in each autobot frantically, as the sewer caved in.

Ironhide was the last one in, and paused, gesturing to the door, a smirk on his face.

"After you..."

"Oh no you don't." Optimus snapped, grabbing the mech by the collar, and shoving him through the door, then following him inside.

He turned and punched the door control, and the door slid closed, as the bunker shook and the lights flickered.

Optimus stared at the closed bunker door, and let out a long sigh of relief. He turned to the filthy, stale energon covered, breathless autobots in front of him.

"That...was the worst display of mass insubordination...I've ever seen." He breathed, pulling off his faceplate so he could vent properly. "Good work."

"You're welcome." Ironhide replied, getting up off the floor, a big dumb grin on his face.

Prowl walked in, and looked at Optimus Prime, with rage and fear on his face.

"Do you have any idea how fragged we are?!" He demanded. "We have no way out of here, we're trapped!"

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Optimus replied nonchalantly, walking up and patting the police mech's shoulder. Then he walked past him, and collapsed onto a recharge slab.

"You're awfully relaxed." Prowl observed, looking around the room.

Arcee walked by and put a finger over his mouth

"Shh. Let us have our moment."

Ratchet plugged an energon tube into Bumblebee's frame, stabilizing him, as on the next berth, Mirage stood at Trailbreaker's side, the mech stuck in stasis.

The autobots grouped outside the medibay doors, watching Ratchet work.

"How's Trailbreaker?" Arcee asked.

"He'll be okay." Ratchet replied. "Just a standard blast wound. Just needs some energon and rest. As for Bumblebee, he needs to take on energon for a little while, but he'll be alright."

"Hey." Ironhide said, putting a hand on Sunstreaker's shoulder. "Look at you, comin in to save the day."

"Yeah, don't think too much of it." Sunstreaker replied. "I just needed to show you all how to lift." He paused, noticing Ironhide's hand covered in filthy, used energon, that was now smeared on his frame. He slapped the mech's hand away. "Watch the paint, bro."

Ironhide looked back at the yellow mech blankly for a moment, a smile creeping up on his weathered face. Then he shook his head and laughed.

Sunstreaker stared back at him a moment, then a smile appeared on his face, and he allowed himself a laugh.

A few other autobots joined in the laughter, allowing themselves this brief moment of levity, as they breathed a collective sigh of relief.

They were in a bad spot. But they were alive.

As they stood there, laughing, the door to the laboratory opened, and Wheeljack walked out, holding a rocket.

He paused, looking up at the group.

"Sorry guys, I got caught up in my work. What'd I miss?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. "And why does the room keep shaking?"

* * *

Chapter Soundtrack:

Matrix of Leadership by Steve Jablonsky


	31. Spark to Spark

Chapter 31: Spark to Spark

As the sun set on Iacon, Megatron watched Blitzwing conclude his bombing run, having turned several acres of land into a burning ruin.

The ground was fully caved in, and the sewer system was fully cut off.

Barricade walked up beside Megatron.

"I can have him bomb it again if you want." He said.

Megatron looked at him and shook his head, a placid, peaceful look on his face.

"We've done enough, Barricade. Now the time comes to search for bodies."

Barricade frowned. "That's gonna be tough. Blitzwing covered his bases. We can't reach the sewer."

"I'll call in the constructicons." Megatron said, folding his hands behind his back. "They can excavate the wreckage. You supervise their work. Anything that looks like it was once alive will be brought to my attention, are we clear?" He asked, turning away.

"Yes sir." Barricade replied. "I will not fail you."

"I trust that you won't." Megatron replied, his optics wandering.

And pausing as he saw a group of unaligned cybertronians watching him from a nearby neighborhood.

They were glaring, the mix of blue, yellow, and red optics from the crowd looking at Megatron in clear disapproval.

Megatron's smile vanished, and a sense of shame seemed to fill him. It felt awful, burning his insides.

It quickly evolved, until a red hot rage seemed to grow within him.

He turned swiftly and changed form, his tank form trundling back towards the Citadel.

* * *

Trailbreaker's optics online slowly. He looked up at Mirage, who stood faithfully by his side.

"What happened?" He asked, rubbing his optics.

Mirage grabbed his visor from the nearby bench and handed it to him.

"You were shot." He stated. "Don't look at me like that, you'll be fine." He added, as Trailbreaker's optics widened.

Trailbreaker slid the visor over his optics.

"I know, I know...I took a missile at the academy, remember? That one didn't knock me over." He muttered, looking down at his chest.

"That one didn't detonate." Mirage replied with a smile. "This one very much did."

"You did a good job, Trailbreaker." Optimus stated, walking into the room. "Your forcefields bought us time we otherwise wouldn't have had."

"Thank you, Prime." Trailbreaker said, sitting up. "Just doing the best I can." He paused, looking over at Bumblebee. "What happened to the kid?"

Optimus' optics turned to Bumblebee with a look of concern.

"He was crushed under some rubble when the sewer collapsed. He has been in stasis for some time." He explained.

"Wait a minute." Trailbreaker said, optics widening under his visor. "The sewer collapsed?"

"Yes." Mirage replied sadly. "I fear we are trapped."

It was at that moment that Wheeljack walked in.

"Hey, Optimus!" He called, optics wide with excitement. "We're not trapped!"

* * *

Optimus, Prowl, Arcee and Ironhide listened to Wheeljack as he showed them a diagram of the bunker.

"I was going through files. And I discovered some old blueprints from when this bunker was built. And while the main entrance and exit is buried...there is a secret exit underneath us. I need to find the access codes to unlock it, but once I do, it will lead to a tunnel out of here. With one catch."

He waited with bated breath for someone to ask him to elaborate, and when they continued staring at him, he sighed, then brought up a new projection.

"You guys are no fun. Okay, here's the pathway. It goes down, at a sloping angle. Now, if the bunker was compromised, Zeta Prime was meant to be evacuated via the sewer. But there's meant to be a SECOND emergency exit, in case the sewer was blocked off, and that exit leads to.." He drummed on the desk with his fingers then brought up a new image. "The undergrid!"

The autobots stared at the hologram, showing the ramp diving down, below the bunker, and into a blank space.

"The undergrid?" Ironhide asked. "There ain't no maps of the undergrid."

"There certainly 'ain't,' my friend." Wheeljack agreed. "Because no one has ever gotten terribly far into it. Weird creatures, rumored to be part of Primus' immune system, large flowing energon rivers and underground streams, and apparently giant crushers. It's clearly meant to keep people out. Explorers have gone down there in the past, few have come back, and they're all lost to history now."

Optimus nodded, looking at the others.

"Could it lead to the surface?" He asked.

"Oh certainly." Wheeljack replied. "Follow the right energon river and it'll take you to the surface, probably a cave. Follow the wrong one and, well...there's no shortage of dangerous beasts down there."

"So it's hopeless then." Prowl stated.

"What? No! Not at all. There is a way through the undergrid, the question is how." Wheeljack replied.

"No maps means we'll just have to guess." Arcee noted, looking at Optimus. "And splitting up would probably make things worse."

"I can scout it." Mirage said from the doorway. "Keep in radio contact. I am very good at staying undetected. I'll scout us a way out."

Optimus turned to Prowl.

"I'm assuming you don't feel any particular need to traverse the undergrid with us?" He asked with a knowing smile under his faceplate.

"Not particularly." Prowl replied. "I'll run things from here. Anyone in particular you wanna take?"

Optimus looked back into the room.

"All hands on deck." He replied. "Prowl, Ratchet, and the two injured will remain here."

"And me." Wheeljack added, raising his hand.

"Don't feel like tagging along?" Arcee asked, arching an optic ridge.

"Not even remotely, I prefer to study the undergrid from afar. Thank you though!" Wheeljack replied. "If anything attacks you, and you kill it, feel free to bring me a sample."

Optimus stared at the fidgety scientist for a moment.

"This is why I don't trust scientists." Ironhide muttered.

Optimus turned and walked into the main room.

"When are we heading out?" Arcee asked, walking up to him.

"Morning." Optimus replied. "It's been a long day. The soldiers deserve some rest."

Arcee walked up to him, and frowned.

"You are a hard mech to figure out, you know that?"

Optimus tilted his head. "Am I?"

"Orion Pax was never this sure of himself. Never this...decisive. You seem to have a full grasp on what you're doing."

Optimus leaned against a recharge slab.

"It's all in here." He said, gesturing to his chest. "The matrix, it makes everything feel...clear. Just now, in the sewer, with Bumblebee...it was the first time i faced true uncertainty about anything since I was remade."

"I could tell." Arcee said, as she disassembled one of her blasters. "You know...this isn't your weight alone. This little...whatever you wanna call it. This resistance. You don't have to be some kind of savior. Lean on us. We're good soldiers."

"Of that I have no doubt." Optimus replied. "But everything that has happened in the last month is my fault." He stated firmly. "I made a horrible mistake. I was so angry after what Zeta did, I turned to someone I knew I couldn't trust." He sat down on the slab. "I gave Megatron the Citadel. I gave him the worst weapon in the history of Cybertron. And he used it. Every life that was lost, every autobot he hunts down, it's all on me. Not you. Not Ironhide, not any of them. Me."

Arcee sighed, sitting down next to him.

"You know...I don't believe in much. I have no memory of how I was raised so I don't believe in things like Primus or Unicron or the thirteen or anything like that. But I do believe that everything happens for a reason. Everything." She looked at Optimus closely. "That doesn't excuse it. Yeah a lot of people died, yeah Megatron deserves to pay. And Yeah, you shouldn't have fallen for Megatron's lies. But it's in the past. If it hadn't happened...maybe there would have never been an Optimus Prime. And maybe Cybertron needs Optimus Prime."

"It does." Optimus said, standing up off the slab. "It needs me to fix this. To fix this horrible mistake I've made."

"Yeah it does." Arcee agreed. "But you don't have to do it alone. And you won't do it alone. This burden isn't meant for you alone. It's meant for us. All of us."

Optimus nodded reluctantly, looking down at the floor.

"You do not deserve this burden. None of you do."

"No. And you don't either." Arcee replied. "But it's the burden we have to bear. I don't know much about Cybertron, Optimus, not as much as I should. But I know it's worth fighting for."

"Damn right it is." Jazz muttered from a few slabs away, as he slid a new battery into his gun.

Optimus let out a long vent.

"Thank you Arcee." He said with a firm nod, as he turned to walk to the medibay.

"Anytime." Arcee replied.

"Hey. I had a pretty crappy day today, wanna give me a rousing pep talk?" Sunstreaker asked, walking past her.

"You got some sewage on your shoulder, you'll be fine." Arcee replied.


	32. The Weight Of Guilt

Chapter 32: The Weight of Guilt

Megatron walked into his office, feeling building frustration as he slammed his fusion cannon against the desk.

He had buried the autobot threat. At least some of it. But he could still feel the momentum shifted against him.

Cybertron itself seemed to be shifting against him. Just thinking about it filled him with rage.

He looked at the wall, and noticed the Teletraan terminal. He narrowed his optics, as he analyzed its properties.

"Teletraan." He spoke. "Give me a list of all functional autobots."

There was silence for a moment.

"Command not recognized. Please try again." Teletraan droned.

Megatron pounded his fist against the wall next to the console.

"Teletraan, I want a list of all living autobot personnel."

"Input access code." Teletraan replied.

Megatron sighed, trying to control his temper.

"Teletraan...who is Zeta Prime?"

"Zeta Prime was the 6th Prime since the new era began, and first ruler of the autobot regime. He was born Zeta Minor in Altihex. He was rendered non functional one month from today. Notable for having the shortest tenure of any Prime since the New Era began."

Megatron smirked slightly. Then the smirk vanished, and he looked at the console closely. His expression seemed to soften slightly, and he slumped his shoulders.

"Teletraan...who was Orion Pax?"

"Orion Pax was a policeman in the first precinct, Citadel Command division. He was tasked with the seizure and arrest of decepticon assets planetwide. He was born in Iacon. Rendered non functional one month from today."

Megatron sighed. Rubbing his optics.

He could still see Orion. Pleading with him, in his final moments. He didn't understand this remorse that he felt. The feeling was alien to him.

What would Orion think of all this? All he had done?

"Who...is Megatron?" He asked.

Silence.

Megatron cleared his throat. His voice had been too low.

"Teletraan, who is Megatron?"

"Megatron is the leader of the radical separatist faction known as the decepticons. Born Megatron of Tarn, he is wanted dead or alive for crimes against Cybertron. He is also wanted for the murders of many prominent Cybertronian citizens, including the late Sentinel Prime. Current whereabouts unknown, rumored to be in Kaon."

Megatron listened to it all. Perhaps expecting accolades. Perhaps some reluctant compliment. But nothing he heard could make him feel any better.

Or any angrier. It was just a restating of facts.

"Teletraan." Megatron replied, hanging his head. He paused, remembering the radio broadcast that had added to his awful day. He picked his head up, narrowing his optics.

"Teletraan, who is Optimus Prime?" He demanded.

"Please repeat Command." Teletraan replied.

Megatron glared at the machine.

"Who is Optimus Prime?" He repeated irritably. Pausing, then let out a vent. "Teletraan, who is Optimus Prime?"

"No record exists for an Optimus Prime." Teletraan replied. "Please repeat Command."

Megatron leaned back in his chair. Then he opened a comm link.

"Shockwave." He called. "I want you to go through the Citadel's data network. I want you to find me anything you can on who was next in line for the Primacy, and anything you can about the name Optimus Prime."

"As you Command my lord." Shockwave replied.

Megatron stood up, and walked to the balcony.

Looking out at the darkness, as night fell over Cybertron.

Just another Prime. He had already killed two. He had likely killed the third. With any luck, there truly were no more Primes. That wasn't the problem.

It was winning back Cybertron, and it's people, that would be the true challenge.

* * *

Morning came swiftly for the exhausted autobots.

Recharge was not hard to find after the battering of the day before.

"Rise and shine everybody!" Jazz called a little too cheerfully, as he walked around the room, enthusiastically high fiving the mechs and femme.

"What's your deal?" Hound asked irritably, rubbing tired optics. "Stop."

"Adrenaline from yesterday still ain't worn off, I'm hyped!" Jazz shouted back, high fiving the mech hard enough to numb his circuits.

"Optimus, Bumblebee is waking up!" Ratchet called from the medibay.

Optimus, who had been mending a small wound in his arm, walked over to the medibay, and the other autobots gathered at the entrance.

Bumblebee's optics flickered, then onlined, and he looked around at the sympathetic faces surrounding him.

"Welcome back." Arcee said with a smile.

"How do you feel, Bumblebee?" Optimus asked.

Bumblebee grimaced a bit as he tried to sit up.

"Sore. Really sore." He replied. "And I can't really feel my legs."

"I'm going to have to rewire some circuitry, he's not 100% yet." Ratchet explained. "I'll work on it while you're gone."

"Gone?" Bumblebee asked. "What'd I miss, where are we going?"

"You ain't goin anywhere kiddo." Jazz replied with a chuckle. "Enjoy ya room service."

"We're going to the undergrid." Optimus explained. "With the sewer collapsed, it's the only exit from the bunker."

"The undergrid?" Bumblebee asked, optics wide. "But isn't it all full of monsters and..."

"And sparkeaters, harmful radiation, strong energon rivers, yeah but I got a shotgun." Ironhide interrupted with pride, holding up his gun.

"I'll go." Bumblebee said, trying to hop off the berth.

"Uh uh. No you will not." Arcee replied, walking over and lifting the mech back up.

"No arguments on this, I will sedate you if I have to." Ratchet warned. "Or I'll have Arcee knock you out before she goes, it'll have the same effect."

"How can you ask me to punch him doc? Look at his little face!" Arcee said, pinching the little mech's cheek.

"Fair enough. Ironhide?" Ratchet called.

"Oh yeah." Ironhide replied, folding the shotgun away and cracking his knuckles. "I'm more'n willing."

"Hold up, hold up never mind I'll stay in bed!" Bumblebee exclaimed, holding up his hands.

"I won't." Trailbreaker declared from the other berth.

The autobots turned and he sat up, grimacing, and stood before them.

"I'm ready to go, Prime." He said firmly.

"Trailbreaker..." Mirage began.

"You get back on that berth right now young mech." Ratchet commanded, wagging his finger. "You are not cleared for duty!"

"I'm clearing myself." Trailbreaker said, looking at the other autobots. "You'll need a forcefield specialist down there. Here I am."

Optimus looked at Ratchet.

"Well, Chief medical officer? Can you clear him for us?"

"No, i cannot in good conscience..." Ratchet began, looking at Trailbreaker, then at the group of autobots. "Oh fine. Go. But don't come whining to me if your chest opens up and you spill your spark all over the undergrid."

Trailbreaker smiled, patting the doctor roughly on the shoulder.

"Thanks Ratchet."

Optimus nodded to them both.

"Autobots, bring whatever weapons you wish to carry. Wheeljack, do you have the access codes?" He called.

The scientist was on the other end of the bunker, fidgeting with the wall.

"Wheeljack?" Optimus asked. "Did you find..."

"No Prime, sorry I didn't find them." Wheeljack replied. "So instead I built this bomb." He said, backing away to reveal an explosive wired to the metal wall.

"Woah!" Jazz exclaimed. "How structurally sound is this place...?"

"That is kickass." Sunstreaker said in admiration. "Blow it!"

"Ah slag..." Sideswipe muttered, ducking under a berth.

"I heard one blow it!" Wheeljack exclaimed, walking towards them with the detonator in his hand. "That's enough for me!"

"Wheeljack, wait!" Prowl called out.

Wheeljack pressed the button, and the wall behind him exploded, sending metal fragments flying outward, and causing the whole bunker to shake violently. Smoke poured in, but beyond the smoking hole, a descending tunnel was visible.

"Are you insane?!" Prowl demanded, storming up to the scientist. "You could've caved this whole bunker in on us!"

"I mean...he didn't." Sunstreaker observed. "Maybe leave the boom boom guy alone. He's done more to help us just now than you have since being down here." He said, with a dismissive shrug.

Prowl turned and glared at the yellow mech.

"How dare you." He snapped, stepping into the mech's personal space. "Do you have any idea how much I've done for this cause? The sacrifices I've made?"

"You sit at a monitor, guy." Sunstreaker replied, rolling his optics. "You let everybody else go out there and risk their lives in a damned war zone, while you stay here and stare at a screen."

Prowl looked ready to explode with rage as he glared at the yellow twin.

"Alright guys, lets settle down..." Jazz urged, stepping in between them.

"Helping someone lift some debris doesn't make you a hero. Or an autobot." Prowl snarled. "You're still just a petty crook with a badge."

Sunstreaker's reaction was quick, and thoughtless. He reared back to punch the tactician, but Sideswipe grabbed his hand, and pulled him back, away from the black and white mech.

"Prowl, that's enough." Optimus said sternly.

Prowl turned and glared at him.

"Do you agree with him, Orion? Optimus? Whatever the hell you are now?"

Optimus stared back at Prowl, his optics sad, pain clear in them as he watched his oldest friend.

"I agree you could be more active in battle." Optimus replied. "But I will not force you to be."

Prowl stared back at him. His optic twitching slightly.

"As for Wheeljack, I agree that detonating an explosive in an enclosed space was reckless..." Optimus continued, giving the scientist a look.

"No. Let's rewind that a bit." Prowl interrupted, holding out a hand. "Because it sounds like you're suggesting that I go out there and fight, and you know for a fact how terrible of a fighter I am."

"Prowl, we're not all soldiers here..." Optimus began.

"I BARELY PASSED BASIC TRAINING! AS A BEAT COP! IN IACON!!" Prowl shouted. "Does that make me a coward, Optimus? That I won't go out there and jeopardize our lives? Jeopardize our mission, because I can't handle myself?"

"Oh geez..." Arcee muttered, covering her optics.

"The last time I set foot in an active combat situation..." Prowl began, but he paused, and let out a frustrated vent. He tried to collect himself and sighed, locking optics with Optimus.

"You know what happened."

Optimus nodded slowly.

"I do."

Prowl let out another vent, his frame shaking a bit.

"I started all of it. Megatron. The decepticons. All of it. Everything we're paying for now, every life that's been taken, that's on me!"

The autobots stared back at the frustrated tactician in a mix of surprise and sympathy.

It was not a story everyone had heard.

"It is our war now, Prowl..." Optimus said calmly. "It was my mistakes that allowed Megatron to take Iacon..."

"Oh stop." Prowl spat. "Stop with the brooding, stop with the self pity. You think this is all on you? Optimus? You feel the pressure weighing on you? Crushing you?" He paused, and let out another vent, then turned and punched the wall.

The very clear sound of his hand breaking was evident, but he quickly hid the bent metals.

"For Primus sakes Prowl!" Ratchet exclaimed, walking towards him with alarm, but Prowl held up a hand. Instead he turned back to Optimus.

"Well never forget you're not the reason this war is happening. I am. Maybe you lit the powder keg, but I'm the one who spilled the powder. I'm not a fighter, and I would only hurt us out there. And I can't afford to do that. Because I've already done enough. So I do what I do best. I sit at a monitor and I plan. If that's not enough...then let's talk about it when you get back."

Optimus sighed and bowed his head.

"Prowl..."

"Times wasting." Prowl stated. "I'll be in your audio the whole time." He turned toward the monitor. "We'll talk later."

Optimus nodded slowly, looking at the rather uncomfortable looking autobots standing near the exit.

"Very well. Autobots, prepare to depart." He ordered, turning and transforming down into his semi truck mode.

The other autobots exchanged uncertain looks, then transformed down as well.

"Autobots...roll out." Optimus said, with minimal enthusiasm, rumbling through the blasted open wall, and down into the tunnel, toward the undergrid.


	33. The Undergrid

Chapter 33: The Undergrid

The tunnel was narrow, lit on both sides by ceiling lights.

Optimus led the convoy down, the group of eight autobots making their way into the darkness.

And the darkness came swiftly.

The tunnel ended, and it was as though the autobots were deposited into a dark world, the sound of movement, and flowing energon all around them.

"Headlights." Optimus commanded. "And ease up on the throttle. These aren't exactly roads."

"This surface sucks." Sideswipe commented. "I can't get any traction."

"Optimus, if there's no map...where exactly are we going?" Arcee asked.

Optimus thought a moment, knowing his answer wouldn't inspire confidence.

"I...have a feeling. As though the matrix is guiding me in a certain direction." He finally said. "It wants me to see something."

"Well I can see the exact opposite of somethin." Jazz commented.

"Optimus...what did Prowl mean?" Sideswipe asked. "He said he started the war, started Megatron..."

"Later." Optimus replied curtly.

"Now hold on." Sunstreaker began.

"Sunny, shut up..." Sideswipe begged, sensing the tension in Prime's voice.

"No, seriously hold on. We're all autobots, right? We deserve to know what Prowl did." Sunstreaker argued.

"And you will." Optimus replied wearily. "In time. For now, focus on the task at hand."

"Where's Mirage?" Trailbreaker asked.

"He's already moved on ahead." Optimus replied. "He's scouting. Mirage, status?"

"Optimus." Mirage replied. "There is something out here you may want to see. Sending you my location."

Optimus received it, and pulled off, heading down a metallic hill.

There was a blue glow, as an energon river flowed past them.

"It's beautiful." Hound muttered. "I don't think it lights up like that above ground."

"It doesn't." Arcee replied. "I wonder if it's safe to drink."

"Suppose there's only one way to find out." Hound said, veering off towards it.

"Hound!" Optimus called. "Stay in formation!"

Hound changed form alongside the energon.

Then paused, as he saw yellow, slitted optics staring at him from out of the darkness.

Hundreds of them.

"Uh...yeah. Yeah you're right Prime, probably for the best." He agreed, running back toward the convoy and changing form.

"How was it?" Trailbreaker asked, as Hound rolled up beside him.

"Don't know." Hound replied. "But we're not alone down here."

* * *

Megatron walked into the Citadel medibay. Hook was hard at work, testing out some advanced, formerly autobot medical equipment. He paused, to look up as his commander strode in.

He knew who Megatron was here to see.

Soundwave lay on a berth, as small drones worked tirelessly to repair his systems.

Ravage, Rumble and Frenzy were at his side.

"Leave us." Megatron commanded.

"He's weak." Ravage replied. "He can barely move. He cannot speak."

"He need not speak." Megatron replied. "Only listen. Now leave." He insisted.

The minions looked at each other, then filed out. Ravage gave him a withering glare, before shuffling out after the others.

Megatron looked into Soundwave's cracked visor.

"You understand why I did what I did, yes?" He asked. "I have so many enemies, Soundwave. I needed to show them that they must fear me. That they cannot grow complacent." He looked over at Hook, who quickly turned and shuffled out of the room.

Soundwave tilted his head to look up at Megatron.

"I'm not asking for forgiveness Soundwave, as this is not an apology. I am asking you to understand. I am grateful for the sacrifice you have made for the decepticon cause. And I must insist upon still having your loyalty. Now what say you, Soundwave? Can you speak?"

Soundwave leaned his helm up, and mumbled something quietly, weakly. It sounded metallic, like quiet machinery.

Megatron tilted his head, and Soundwave gestured for him to come closer.

Megatron lowered his audio to Soundwave's exposed mouth.

"All...hail...Megatron..." Soundwave breathed.

Megatron grinned, standing up over the mech.

"You are one in a million, Soundwave."

* * *

"That ceiling goes on forever." Ironhide noted. "Look at it."

He shined a light upward, as hundreds upon hundreds of feet above, they saw metal.

The surface. It was so far away.

"It seems so peaceful." Arcee observed. "I don't see why it's so rarely explored."

"You'll see why soon enough." Hound replied nervously.

"Autobots, we're approaching some kind of structure." Optimus called, changing form. "I think this is what the matrix wanted me to find."

"I think it is too." Mirage called out, decloaking, and standing above it. "It's some kind of old fortress. I don't know what it's doing underground. But you will want to take a closer look."

The other autobots transformed up, as Arcee walked over to Hound.

"You see something?" Arcee asked. "You look and sound rattled, and I've never known you to be rattled."

Hound let out a long vent, looking out at the darkness.

"Just saw some optics, that's all." Hound replied.

Arcee frowned.

"Optics? How many?"

Hound smiled and laughed to himself nervously.

"A lot." He finally replied.

"I think I see why the matrix wanted ya to find this fortress, Prime." Ironhide called, shining his headlights on the wall.

He gestured to the massive white wall.

Revealing a giant, dust covered autobot badge.

Optimus' optics widened.

"This must be an ancient autobot fortress. From the Primal Times."

* * *

Megatron walked into Shockwave's lab.

It was massive, and full of skin crawling, creepy specimens in glass tubes.

"Shockwave...dear Primus...Shockwave, do you have a moment?"

Shockwave stood up from his monitor.

"I was doing as you asked. Looking for signs of Optimus Prime. There are none. It seems there's no record of his existence."

Megatron chuckled to himself.

"He's likely a tall tale, meant to inspire hope among the remaining autobots. Think nothing of it, Shockwave. I have a new assignment for you. I've decided that perhaps you were right. I need you...to build me another rust cannon."

Shockwave stared back at him, then walked over to his computer.

"I already did."

Megatron's optics widened.

"What?! Without my permission?!"

"I...anticipated it would be required. Cybertronians are after all, nothing if not flawed. Unable to see what they truly need."

"Shockwave..." Megatron began, anger in his voice.

"Spare me a lecture on insubordination." Shockwave replied dismissively. He brought up a hologram. "It is attached to one of the public network satellites, in orbit." He stated, showing the mech the rust cannon, which protruded from the underbelly of the once benevolent satellite.

"It's...smaller." Megatron remarked.

"Indeed. It needed to be, in order for it to function. It has a smaller impact radius than the Citadel cannon, but it can still take out the majority of the average city." Shockwave explained.

Megatron let out a sigh, as he leaned against the table and looked closely at the hologram.

Then he hung his head.

"I wish I did not need this, Shockwave."

Shockwave sighed, shaking his head.

"Your moral quandary is illogical. Driven by emotion. By weakness. You have shown at every step of your revolution that you will go to whatever lengths for the liberation, and salvation of Cybertron. It is what makes you greater than any adversary you could face. You cannot falter now."

Megatron looked at him, and then back at the cannon.

"This is a weapon that acts against Cybertron..."

"No." Shockwave interrupted. "This is a weapon that will force Cybertron to see the error of their ways. As I said, we are a flawed race...and not all flawed races survive."

He looked Megatron in the optics. "Cybertron will soon learn that morality and survival do not necessarily tread the same path. And for the sake of our planet's future, they must be forced to see which is the correct choice."

* * *

Optimus crawled along the surface of the fortress, as the autobots made a defensive perimeter beneath him.

"You found an entry yet, Prime?" Jazz called.

"Not yet!" Prime replied. He frowned, finding that his headlights were dimming a bit.

He pondered a moment, then opened his chest.

Just a crack.

Just enough to let the bright blue light of the matrix shine through, and reveal the surface ahead of him.

The fortress began to shake violently, and Optimus grabbed on.

"Autobots, get back!" He called.

"You heard him, fall back!" Arcee shouted, waving for the autobots to get behind her.

"What in the name of Primus...?" Ironhide asked, looking up at the fortress, as it began to shift, and change shape.

Optimus turned and started running down the fortress surface, toward the edge.

As the ground changed form beneath him, he jumped forward, leaping through the air.

Only to have something big grab him as he leapt.

He was snatched out of the air, and found himself inside a metal structure, with pillars all around him.

It took him a moment to realize these weren't pillars.

They were fingers.

His optics traveled upward, looking up the surface of the fortress.

To the giant blue optics that stared down at him.

"WHO DARES AWAKEN METROPLEX FROM HIS SLUMBER?!" The Titan demanded.


	34. The Titan

Chapter 34: The Titan

Despite the darkness, the light from the energon seemed to almost shine on the Titan, as he towered above the autobots, nearly reaching the ceiling of the undergrid, and glared disapprovingly at the mech in his hand.

"Metroplex..." Optimus began, finding himself momentarily lost for words.

"Take aim!" Ironhide shouted, raising his shotgun. "Put him down big guy!"

"No! Stand down!" Optimus shouted. "He's not our enemy!"

"How do you know this?" Metroplex asked. "I know you not. You have no reason to trust me."

"Maybe we haven't met." Optimus replied. "But you are an autobot. You wear the autobrand upon your..." he hesitated a moment, caught up in the sheer size of the mech. "...chassis."

"The autobots are dead." Metroplex replied. "They've been dead for centuries. The cause is finished."

"The cause isn't finished." Optimus replied. "I have resurrected it."

Metroplex leaned down and squinted at him.

"Who are you?" He demanded. "Speak quickly intruder."

"My name is Optimus Prime, I am the leader of the autobots, and we need you!" Optimus replied quickly.

Metroplex frowned as he looked down at him, bringing his hand closer to his giant face.

"I served a Prime once. Nova Prime, the original leader of the original autobots. I know not of any Optimus. But I know one thing for sure, and it is to never trust a Prime."

Optimus stared up at him in shock.

"But...you served Nova..."

"Nova's prejudice turned him into a tyrant." Metroplex snarled. "Nova Prime used me as a weapon against his enemies, and when he was finished with me, Nominus Prime followed suit. It wasn't until he lost the ability to control me, that I was finally free. And so I retreated to the undergrid, to be free of you Primes forever."

Optimus looked down at his autobot badge.

"But...how did he control you? Did you swear an oath to him?" He asked.

"I served him, for he had the matrix of leadership." Metroplex replied. "And with the matrix of leadership, I can be sworn to service. I cannot deny the request of the matrix bearer." He looked down at Optimus carefully. "But the surviving Primes from before the new era banded together, and stripped Nominus of his matrix, then hid it deep within the planet, and I was finally free to leave his service."

"Oh boy have we got news for you big fella..." Jazz muttered from far below.

"What?!" Metroplex called, shifting to look down at the mech. "If you wish to share something, you must speak up, or wait! I only have two hands, and I do not wish to carry one of you in each."

"Prime, just tell him not to worry bout it!" Jazz called.

"Metroplex, the matrix made me Optimus Prime." Optimus stated. "And I carry it in my chest."

Metroplex narrowed his optics as he glared down at the mech.

"And you wish to control me, yes? To use me as a weapon? Well you're out of luck, false Prime. I have hardly the energon levels to even transform, I can barely fight."

"But you can help us, yes?" Optimus asked. "You can help me fight the decepticons?"

Metroplex brought his massive hand around and rubbed his helm.

"As I told you...my energon levels are low...and I know not what a decepticon even is. But know this, Prime. I have no part of your war. If you swear me to service, I will do what I can. But I am not willing."

Optimus stared into his optics.

"Why won't you just help us?" He asked. "We are losing this war, Metroplex...please."

"Because I'm tired, Optimus Prime." Metroplex replied. "I'm tired of being used. Every Prime since the original 13 ends up a tyrant. It is inevitable. You are no different."

Optimus opened his chest, to reveal the matrix, the bright blue shining through.

He looked up at Metroplex.

"You will not fight at our side willingly then?" He asked.

"I will not." Metroplex replied sternly.

Optimus sighed.

Then he closed his chest compartment. And the blue light vanished from Metroplex's hand.

"Then if you would please put me down. We will be on our way." Optimus relented.

Metroplex tilted his helm. Looking genuinely surprised.

"You do not wish to bind me to my oath?"

"I am not a tyrant. And I never will be." Optimus stated firmly. "I won't force an aging Titan to fight at my side. Even if it could save my forces from annihilation..."

Metroplex creaked as he lowered his hand, and allowed Optimus to step back to the ground.

"I am...truly surprised. And grateful." Metroplex said. "I wish you luck in your fight, Prime. I hope you can stay this path you have made yourself. Perhaps one day, we will meet again."

"Hey, if you theoretically wanted to get out of here, where would you go?" Arcee asked as politely as she could manage.

"I would merely rise from the energon sea." Metroplex replied. "But you are smaller. Continue along this path." He pointed west. "But beware, the creatures along this path are...unwelcoming of outsiders."

He turned and with a great shaking, he transformed back down into his massive fortress mode.

"Follow the energon river. It will lead you out of the darkness."

"Thank you Metroplex." Optimus said with a nod. "Until we meet again."

He turned to walk away but paused.

"You know...it will never be the way it was." He said, looking up at the mech. "Times have changed. The autobots I lead will never become a force of tyranny. But the decepticons I fight...they control our world with an iron grip."

"Victory changes people." Metroplex replied. "I have seen it time and time again, Prime. Far...far too many times."

"It won't be that way. Not with me. Not with my soldiers." Optimus assured. "Join us."

Metroplex sighed.

"Easy words to speak. Harder actions to follow. Good luck to you, Optimus Prime."

* * *

"Wait, you're telling me he literally told you how to control him, and make him fight for you, and you didn't do it?" Prowl asked.

"He made it clear it was against his wishes." Optimus replied. "And I am not Megatron."

Prowl sighed, rubbing his hands across his optics with frustration from inside the monitor room.

"Okay. I'm gonna let this one go, but obviously...a Titan on our side would've been huge. Literally." Prowl moaned, as he stretched his frame out. "I'm trying to keep track of you, you're approaching the energon sea. Maybe there's an exit there?"

"We will see soon enough." Optimus replied. "We're following an energon river."

Prowl squinted as he looked at the map.

"Alright, I see where you are. Yeah, that's going to lead to the sea. You're close."

There was silence for a moment.

"Prime, you copy?" Prowl asked.

"I copy. Prowl, about earlier..." Optimus began.

Prowl slumped back in his chair. Letting out a long vent.

"Can we not have this talk?" Prowl asked. "I'm literally the reason there's a war right now. Okay? Nothing you say can take that weight off. I have to end the war. Any way I can." He stated, some darkness in his optics. Then they widened a bit, as he pondered it in his mind.

"End the war. Any way I can." He repeated.

"Prowl?" Optimus asked.

Prowl sighed, putting his one good hand across his optics.

"I have an idea. You're not gonna like it...at all."

"Prowl, we're hearing a strange noise out here, are your sensors picking up anything?" Optimus asked, the slightest twinge of panic in his voice.

Prowl turned back to the monitor quickly, and his optics widened.

"Energon readings are off the scale, unless the energon river just became an energon tsunami, these readings make no sense." He said, as he ran into the armory quickly, and grabbed a rifle.

The comm crackled. Yelling. Ironhide was swearing in the background.

Then a sound that could only be described as flapping.

Prowl pressed the comms button.

"Optimus?!"

The comm crackled and a horrifying screech filled the speakers.

Prowl's optics widened as he stared at the screen.

The sound of absolute chaos filling the room.

"AUTOBOTS DEFENSIVE POSITIONS!" Optimus shouted.

"THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM!" Sunstreaker shouted.

"Shut up and shoot!" Ironhide replied angrily.

"The slag are those things?!" Trailbreaker asked, fear in his voice.

"Doesn't matter, shoot them!" Sunstreaker replied.

Prowl ran into the laboratory.

"Wheeljack! I need you to run comms!" He shouted.

Wheeljack looked up from his lab table.

"What?! I got stuff to do, Prowl."

"I gotta go out there, get in the monitor room, now!" Prowl shouted, strapping the rifle to his back.

Wheeljack scrambled to his feet, and rushed toward the monitor room. "How bad is it?" He asked.

"It's like the audio to a nightmare." Prowl replied.

"Hold on. No. Absolutely not!" Ratchet shouted, storming over. "Your hand is in need of serious repairs!"

Prowl held up the rifle.

"I only need one hand to shoot." He stated, changing form, and revving his engine.

He streaked down the tunnel before Ratchet could reply.

Ratchet watched in aggravation as the mech drove off.

"Prowl...you can barely shoot with two hands!" He called.

* * *

They had wings. Massive teeth. Yellow optics.

And they were swarming around, diving in and attacking the squad of autobots.

Arcee's dual blaster's blazed as she tore into the swarm.

"This is ridiculous!" Hound shouted. "We can't keep this up!"

"You know I'm the optimist, Optimus." Jazz added. "But this is lookin like a losing battle."

Optimus sliced apart the flying beasts with his energon axe.

"Autobots, we need to move! Transform, we'll try and outrun them!"

"This ain't gonna work!" Ironhide shouted, changing form with the others, and trying to drive out of what had become a cloud of flying creatures.

"We need to reach the exit!" Optimus shouted, slamming into a winged creature, and crushing it underneath his metal wheels.

"Optimus, we aren't going to make it." Arcee warned.

"Hold up!" Sunstreaker called, driving up alongside his brother, watching the creatures. "They're peeling off! They're leaving!" He shouted.

"Well I'll be..." Ironhide muttered, watching as the creatures seemed to suddenly flee from the convoy. "Was it somethin I said?"

But just as the creatures cleared out, Optimus slammed on his brakes, causing the other autobots to scramble to do the same, to avoid a collision.

"Woah, Woah What are ya doin?!" Ironhide demanded, bumping off Optimus's rear mud flap.

Optimus transformed up, and stared straight ahead into the darkness.

A pair of massive optics glared back. They were blue, light blue, almost white.

"What in the name of Primus is that?" Arcee asked, raising her guns.

"I have no idea." Optimus replied honestly. "But it looks big."

"Oh no." Mirage said quietly, slapping the palm of his metal hand against his head. "I know what that is..."

"Well don't keep us sitting in suspense here, Mirage." Sunstreaker coaxed, raising his rifle. "What're we dealing with?"

The creature stomped toward them, the outline becoming more clear the closer it got.

"That's a sparkeater." Mirage stated dryly.

Optimus head snapped towards him, optics wide.

"A sparkeater? You're sure?"

"Yep." Mirage replied. "Used to study them."

Optimus turned back around, and he slumped his shoulders in frustration, as his faceplated face tilted up to look at the giant, spiky, demonic looking creature.

"Are you kidding me?"


	35. Eat your Spark out

Chapter 35: Eat your Spark out

"Hit it, hit it!"

"It's not going down!"

"Of course it isn't, look at the size of it!"

The autobots scrambled aside as the sparkeater charged at them, roaring in fury, it's massive teeth grinning at them as it's beady optics moved from mech to mech.

"So how do these things work? They just..." Sideswipe began.

"They eat sparks." Mirage replied. "It's fairly straightforward."

Jazz let out a yell as he jumped in and kicked the creature across the face.

"Hey guys, we gotta tag team on this thing! Nine on one, let's go!" He called.

Arcee dove underneath it, sliding between its legs, and hitting its underbelly with her dual blasters.

"The armor on this thing is ridiculous!" She shouted, as she dove aside to dodge his tail as it came crashing down.

"We'll just keep hittin it till the armor gives out." Ironhide replied, firing his shotgun at the creature.

It advanced toward the autobots, and then bumped into a forcefield, which shattered immediately upon touching him.

The creature let out an irritated growl, and turned his optics to a nervous looking Trailbreaker, who grimaced.

"Sorry?"

The creature let out a roar and kicked out, sending Trailbreaker flying back.

"Trailbreaker!" Mirage shouted, sprinting to the mech's side, and helping him up.

Optimus narrowed his optics as he looked up at it.

"Everyone get back." He commanded, as Sunstreaker dove at the creature, and was smacked out of the air by one of its massive claws.

"What?!" Arcee asked, shooting at its backside.

"GET BACK!" Optimus shouted, deploying his energon axe. "I'll take it down!"

He charged ahead, firing the afterburners in his feet, he leaped up, and swung the axe around.

And let out a gasp as the claws of the creature snatched him out of the air, and clamped down on his midsection.

"PRIME!" Ironhide shouted. "Hit the arm joint, we gotta cut that thing's claw off!"

Optimus let out a grunt as the claw squeezed down. He looked up, glaring into the creatures optics.

"No...not here...not like this!" He shouted.

He pulled out his new rifle and fired it point blank at the creature.

One of its optics were obliterated, and it let out a cry of pain, and hurled Optimus in a rage, sending him smacking against a wall.

Optimus let out a painful vent, as he felt a strut break in his back. He slid down the wall.

The sparkeater let out a screech, and charged at him, an optic missing from his face.

Mirage grappled onto its back, and began firing into it at point blank range. The sparkeater lashed backwards, sending him toppling off.

Hound jumped in between Optimus and the charging sparkeater, and almost immediately regretted it.

The sparkeater slammed him against the ground, and bit down on him, his teeth sinking deep into the mech's green armor.

Hound let out a cry of pain, as the other autobots began pounding the sparkeater with rifle fire.

"Focus your fire!" Arcee commanded. "We have to crack through the armor!"

Optimus let out a roar as he charged in, and with one brutal slash, cut the sparkeater's left arm off.

The sparkeater let out an angry screech, releasing his teeth from Hound's frame.

The green autobot grabbed at his bleeding frame, crying out in pain and fear.

"I feel it...it's taking me!" He shouted. "I'm turning into one of those things! Ironhide, don't let me!"

Mirage ran over and grabbed him by the roll bar, and began dragging him away.

"That's a myth." He stated.

"I FEEL MYSELF TURNING!" Hound shouted in a panic.

"ITS A MYTH!" Mirage repeated.

Optimus meanwhile, continued slashing away at the creature with his energon axe, as the autobots continued firing at his backside.

"I want that aim perfect, any of you hit Prime, I'll kick your afts!" Arcee shouted, as they continued cutting through a section of the sparkeater's tough, spiky armor.

The sparkeater let out a roar, glaring down at the attacking Optimus, as the mech continued slicing at him.

He lifted up his one remaining arm, and brought it slamming down on Prime, shoving him against the ground.

And crushing down with all of his strength.

Optimus let out a grunt, as he felt the pressure buckling his frame.

The sparkeater screeched in the Prime's face, then opened its massive mouth and bit into the mech's chest, ripping away his chest plate.

Optimus let out a roar of pain, as energon splashed across his frame.

"Ironhide, Prime is down, give him some help!" Arcee shouted.

Ironhide charged forward, rifle swinging from his shoulder.

"Hang on Optimus!" He shouted, blasting the sparkeater in the side as he ran up toward his fallen leader.

One of the sparkeater's legs shot out, and kicked Ironhide, sending him crashing against the ground roughly.

The sparkeater turned his attention back to the Prime in his grip, glaring at the wounded mech.

He ripped apart more of the mech's chest, revealing the matrix underneath.

And his spark, positioned precariously behind that. The sparkeater licked his teeth with his metal tongue, and prepared to feast.

There was the sound of an engine roaring. And some bright blue and red lights flashing through the undergrid.

Optimus turned his head weakly to the side, as a black and white mech leaped in, and kicked the sparkeater across the face, then blasted it across the mouth with a rifle, dislocating it's jaw.

"Prowl?" Optimus asked, weakly.

"Sorry I'm late." Prowl replied, as he shot the beast again. "Get up, Optimus, we need you."

He pulled Optimus out of the creature's grip, as the other autobots continued to hammer it with gunfire.

"Prowl!" Arcee called. "You got any explosives? We've breached the armor!"

Prowl pulled Optimus away and grabbed a grenade from his belt. He looked at Arcee and smirked.

"How high can you jump?" He asked.

"High enough." Arcee replied. "Toss it!"

Prowl pulled the pin and tossed the grenade up and over the sparkeater.

Arcee sprinted at it, then leaped up and over its back, grabbing the grenade in midair, and slamming it down into the breach in the creatures armor.

She came crashing down painfully on the other side, with a big smile on her face.

The creature looked around in confusion for a moment.

Then it's insides exploded, flames erupting from its chest, and mouth.

It spasmed, then collapsed to the ground.

"FRAGGING A THAT WAS AWESOME!" Sideswipe shouted, running over to Arcee. "YEAH! HELL YEAH!" He shouted, pulling to mech to her feet and slapping her shoulder.

"I'm not even gonna step on your enthusiasm, kiddo, that was amazing." Arcee replied breathlessly. She looked over at Prowl and smiled. "Nice toss."

"Been a long time since I been in a fight as good as that one." Ironhide drawled. "I think I could learn to like you guys."

Jazz hugged the shell shocked Sunstreaker in celebration, then paused.

"Prime? You good?"

Optimus was sitting next to Prowl, the matrix exposed.

His chest ripped open. He looked up at them and smiled under his faceplate.

"You all...deserve this moment...don't worry about me. I'll live." He stated. "Hound, are you okay?"

"I'm not sure..." Hound replied worriedly, grabbing at his wound. "Are you super sure I won't turn?" He asked Mirage.

"I'm sure. Super sure." Mirage replied, patting him on the back. "You're fine."

There was a roar, and the autobots turned around in shock, as the sparkeater rose up, insides still burning, single optic still online, and let out a screech of pained rage.

"Defensive positions!" Arcee shouted, raising her blasters.

Optimus stood up, and pulled out his ion blaster. He raised it and fired.

The sparkeater let out a roar of pain, as the shot cut into him.

Optimus stepped toward the creature, and fired again.

A section of the sparkeater's chest came flying off. He glared at Optimus, and charged forward.

"Optimus, get away from it!" Prowl shouted.

But Optimus stood firm, chest hanging open, spark exposed.

And waited as the wounded creature bore down on him.

It opened its flaming mouth, preparing to bite down with full force.

And Optimus fired, the laser going straight through the creature's mouth, and exploding out the back of its head.

It's head snapped back, the one remaining optic offlining instantly, and it came crashing to the ground.

Optimus glared down at the motionless creature, then folded the gun away.

Ironhide walked over to examine the creature. He raised his shotgun and blasted it's head apart.

Optimus turned and gave him a look.

"What?" Ironhide asked. "Just makin sure."

"Optimus. We have to get you to Ratchet." Prowl stated, walking up to him.

"No." Optimus replied. "Not yet. We've come this far. We need to reach the exit."

"Prime..." Arcee began.

"Arcee. When we reach the exit, we will return to the bunker. But we will need to know where it is, for our final assault."

Arcee and Prowl exchanged looks.

"It's close enough." Prowl stated, opening his comms. "Hey Wheeljack, are you tracking us?"

"Yeah, this is really boring." Wheeljack replied. "So I kinda moved my lab into your monitor room while you were fighting that whatever it was."

Prowl sighed.

"That's...fine I guess. Just keep track of our signals please."

"Copy that." Wheeljack replied.

Prowl gestured to the others, and they began walking, the battered soldiers making their way along the shore of the energon River.

They could see light ahead of them.

"We're almost there." Prowl called, running ahead of them.

As they got closer, it became apparent that it was nighttime.

Another day had passed. Another day of decepticon occupation. Optimus staggered ahead, and collapsed to his knees as he reached the offshoot.

Staring down at the energon sea below. He looked up, seeing the lights of Iacon in the distance.

"Breathe it in." He said, looking at the others. "This is our home. This is what we're fighting for. So breathe it in. Remember what it smells like. What the wind feels like. Remember why we have to win."

"Totally...worth getting bitten by a sparkeater." Hound muttered, as Ironhide and Mirage helped him stand.

"You got bitten by a sparkeater?" Prowl asked worriedly. "Doesn't that mean you're going to turn into one?"

Mirage glared daggers back at the mech.

"It's. A. Myth."

"Thank you for the rescue, Prowl." Optimus stated. He paused, noticing a strange look in Prowl's optics. "Are you alright?"

Prowl stared back at him, and nodded swiftly. Then he looked back at the bay.

"This is going to be the fight of your lives." He said, looking out at the Iacon lights.

"The fight of our lives." Optimus replied with a nod. "But we will win. Somehow. I promise you that."

"I know." Prowl agreed with a nod, his optics turning to the shimmering energon sea beneath them. "But I don't like leaving things up to chance." He turned and looked at Optimus closely. "We can't lose."

"I agree." Optimus replied. "But together, we can beat them."

Prowl let out a long, pained sigh.

"I wish that was true."

Jazz stepped forward from behind the two mechs, noticing the change in his body language. His optics suspicious underneath his visor.

"Prowl, whatever you thinkin a doin, don't do it."

"Win the war." Prowl stated, turning to Optimus. "Take Megatron down. Kill him if you have to." He walked past the wounded mech, toward the end of the energon stream.

"Prowl?" Optimus asked. "What are you doing?"

Prowl managed an unconvincing smile.

"I'm giving Megatron what he wants. Good luck, autobots. Orion...it's been the honor of a lifetime."

Optimus staggered forward and held out a hand but it was too late.

Prowl turned and jumped over the offshoot, plummeting straight down, and splashing into the energon.

"Prowl!" Optimus shouted. "No!"

"What's he doin?!" Jazz exclaimed.

Optimus watched him go, sadness and fear in his optics.

"Optimus...what did Prowl do?" Sideswipe asked. "To Megatron?"

Optimus didn't answer. His frame heaved as he stared out at the energon ocean. And began to shake his head.

He shook his head frantically, then cried out into the night, a desperate, scared cry.

A cry that wasn't for him.

* * *

Prowl reached the shore and changed form, turning on his lights, and streaking towards Iacon.

He darted across the road, without a hesitation. Without even thinking to look back.

He could see the Citadel ahead of him, as he accelerated towards it.

He could hear the seekers swooping down towards him, having already identified him by the autobot badge on his hood.

He didn't slow down. He continued accelerating.

Up ahead, Onslaught and Motormaster swerved toward one another, forming a road block.

Prowl slammed on the brakes, as Motormaster and Onslaught transformed, taking aim with their rifles.

"Change form and put your hands where we can see them, autobot scum!" Onslaught commanded.

Prowl did as he was told, transforming up, and raising his hands above his head.

"Whose the idiot autobot that just tried to bum rush the Citadel?!" Barricade demanded, stomping towards them. His optics shimmered as he saw the mech kneeling before them.

"Oh Prowl. You're gonna get me promoted. Megatron has been waiting for some time to get his hands on you. Where are your friends?"

"They're dead." Prowl replied angrily, glaring at the mech. "They died in the cave in. I'm the only one that made it out. Take me to Megatron."

"Oh, trust me, you'll see him." Barricade replied, roughly handcuffing the mech. "Look what I found here boys! The world's last autobot!"

Prowl glared straight ahead as the decepticons cheered at their victory, and grabbed the mech, dragging him toward the Citadel.


	36. Promotion

Chapter 36: Promotion

The autobots hobbled up the tunnel, and back into the bunker.

Hound had lost enough energon that he was shaking, and Optimus was clutching his chest together.

"What in the name of Nova's ghost happened out there?!" Ratchet exclaimed, as they piled back in, the door to the undergrid tunnel hissing shut behind them.

Optimus had his head bowed down.

"Sparkmuncher." Jazz stated.

"Sparkeater." Mirage corrected.

"I think I have a crack in my head." Sunstreaker muttered, reaching his hand up, and feeling the black metal next to his massive ear.n

"Lemme see." Sideswipe replied, leaning over him. "Oh. Wow. Yeah, you have a crack in your head. Ratchet, my brother has a..."

"I heard." Ratchet replied. "Pick a berth." He said, pointing to the medibay, as Hound and Optimus both laid down.

Bumblebee got up off his own berth, a metal plate over his wound.

"Wow. Sparkeater. What was he like?"

"Loud." Ironhide replied. "I thought Jazz's guitar playing was annoying, dear Primus..."

"Hey, come on now." Jazz called. "I will get that guitar out if you make me."

"Wait a minute." Ratchet said, optics wide as he looked across the group. "Where's Prowl?"

Optimus let out a pained sigh from his berth.

Arcee looked at him, then at Ratchet.

"He...stayed behind. We're not sure why."

"To turn himself in. To Megatron." Optimus stated, as Ratchet began working on his chest.

"Why?" Sideswipe asked, arms folded as he stood next to his brother's medical berth. "What did Prowl do to Megatron?"

"Yeah, Prowl gets freaked out every time I even say the name." Trailbreaker added. "What did he beat him up once?"

Optimus's blue optics stared down at the floor, and the pain was evident in them.

Even in a new body, the trauma was still clear. It still hadn't been too long ago.

"Years ago...Prowl was in charge of a mission to put down a violent protest on the planet Messatine. It...didn't go well." He said sadly. "A group of miners had taken a senator hostage. Sentinel ordered Prowl to...use any means necessary...to get to the senator. So he did."

"I remember that." Mirage stated. "I remember the news report. Senator Decimus was killed."

"He was." Optimus replied. "They found him dead within the mine after they cleared the miners. Almost all of the miners were killed, including their leader, an old mech named Terminus." He sat up painfully, but Ratchet pushed him back down, giving him a look of warning. "Alright fine." Optimus muttered.

"But Megatron survived." He continued. "Terminus had been his teacher. His mentor. He had taught him to write, had inspired him to spread his teachings.

He sighed. "On Sentinel Prime's instruction, Prowl gave the order to open fire on the miners. The order that killed Terminus."

The autobots silently absorbed the information, optics widening as they realized just how much trouble Prowl was in.

"Didn't you guys used to be friends?" Hound asked, from the other berth. "You him and Prowl?"

"Indeed. We were friends. He didn't know Prowl was responsible for the shooting at the mine. We supported his revolution. As Prowl and I hid out in the sea of rust, he destroyed the functionist senate, and killed Sentinel Prime." He looked up at the autobots faces now. Shame in his optics.

"I thought he was the best of us then. I truly did. I thought he was the future of Cybertron. I was...so...so wrong."

"How did he find out?" Arcee asked.

Optimus looked down at his hands, frustration evident in his body language, as he thought back on it all.

"I don't know." He replied honestly. "He discovered it at some point while we were in hiding. Upon our return, he demanded that I let him kill Prowl, if there was to be any chance of peace between the decepticons, and the new autobot government. And I said no."

"The fight in the gladiator pit." Bumblebee spoke. The others turned to look at him.

"I...I always heard that you took Megatron on in his gladiator pit. In Kaon. I was always hearing how Orion Pax beat Megatron in the pit. Was that why?" He asked nervously.

Optimus's optics became distant. And the trauma became evident again.

"He tried to kill Prowl. Then and there. I told Prowl to run, and to ensure Megatron couldn't chase him, I fought him. But I certainly...did not win."

"He was torn apart." Ratchet finished. "Megatron nearly killed him with his bare hands. I was the one that had to put him back together after. It was the longest successful surgery I've ever performed. It took days."

"All because you wouldn't let him have his revenge against Prowl." Arcee finished, shaking her head in disgust. "Nothing but rage and hate in that one."

"Imagine startin a war over somethin like that." Jazz muttered, shaking his head. "Primus, I hate this. I hate that this is how we are now. You lose somebody so you kill somebody, and the cycle never ends, and nobody cares!"

Mirage put a hand on the unusually upset mech's shoulder to calm him down.

"What is Megatron going to do to Prowl?" Arcee asked. "I mean, he could've killed him already."

"He won't." Optimus replied. "It's like you said. He's full of hate and rage. He will want to take it out on Prowl slowly. He will keep him alive as long as he can." He said sadly. He looked up at them all. His optics narrowing in determination.

"And that is why we're attacking the Citadel tonight."

* * *

Megatron strode into the dark room that had occupied Ultra Magnus days earlier.

Now it held a different prisoner. Smaller. But of much greater significance to Megatron.

Prowl was suspended, and held in place by a VVH.

A variable voltage harness. A leftover of Zeta Prime's brief, but troubled tenure.

Prowl didn't even look up as Megatron walked in.

"So. I guess you're the right person to ask." He said, hands held behind his back as he walked up to the small mech. "We must start off with business after all, leave the personal nonsense between us for...later."

Prowl said nothing.

"So tell me..." Megatron continued. "Where is Optimus Prime? And perhaps more importantly...who is Optimus Prime?"

Prowl looked up at him, rage and terror in his blue optics.

"It doesn't matter now. Optimus Prime is dead." He stated, before sinking his head back down. "They all are. Your sewer bombing made sure of that."

Megatron smirked, and turned away, examining the VVH controls.

"I don't even have to torture you to get that out of you. It must have been...quite an ordeal. No other survivors?"

"You're looking at the survivor." Prowl replied, glaring up at him. "All the others perished. I am here...because why bother fighting when I'm the only autobot left?"

Megatron let out a laugh, an awful, hurtful, chilling laugh.

"Oh that is good, Prowl. So good. To see you lose. To see you feel loss." He looked down at him, and suddenly the amusement was gone from his face.

"How does it feel, Prowl? To be alone? To watch your men die? To lose?" He demanded. "Tell me...because I know how it feels, but I want to know how it felt for you."

Prowl looked up at him. His jaw quivering as he looked up at the larger mech.

"Agony." He spat, before sinking back down.

Megatron let out a vent and smiled.

"Good." He snarled. "Now maybe you can understand what you took from me, Prowl. The family I lost that day. I'll leave you now. Absorb your loss. Feel it. Let it burn you up inside. But fear not. Soon you will feel nothing at all."

* * *

"No." Arcee stated. "No. We cannot go tonight. Optimus, these mechs are wounded. They're battered, they need time to heal. Even tomorrow is to soon."

Optimus sat up, optics narrowed.

"I will not abandon Prowl. We will strike tomorrow morning, at dawn."

"Optimus, you're going to get us killed." Arcee said, optics wide. "Prowl will be dead anyway if we attack the Citadel at dawn. We need time to heal, time to plan..."

"Optimus, she's right." Ratchet stated. "I can't clear...half of you for active duty. Least of all you, your chest is open."

"You can weld a plate over it." Optimus snapped.

"Optimus, we have to be 100% when we face the Citadel defenses." Arcee said, as the other autobots silently, uncomfortably watched the two, unwilling to get involved.

"Optimus, this team will not hold up in its current state." Ratchet agreed.

"Ratchet." Optimus snarled, looking back at him. "You will clear these mechs for combat. You will clear me for combat. And we will attack at dawn."

Ratchet's face twinged with anger, and he straightened his pose.

"With respect, Orion. No. I will not."

Optimus glared back at him, optics ablaze.

"You know Prowl. If we don't go, the things Megatron could do to Prowl..."

"Are the same things he could've done to Ultra Magnus." Arcee interrupted. "For all we know."

Optimus looked back at her, optics wide with anger.

"I did not abandon Ultra Magnus! We will free him too!"

"Then why didn't we free him the day he was captured?" Arcee asked. "The day after?"

Optimus glared back at her. But his optics softened, as his anger suddenly dissipated.

"Because we weren't...ready." He finished, understanding her point.

"And I never once rushed you." Arcee replied. "Even though he is my mentor, one of my closest friends, I did not rush you. Because our mission matters too much for personal feelings to jeopardize it. So no. We can't go get Prowl tomorrow. We have to heal. We have to plan." She insisted. She leaned against the table and sighed, bowing her head.

"Please, Optimus."

Optimus leaned back against the berth, the wind had metaphorically left his sails. His anger was gone now. Replaced by a torturous sense of helplessness.

"You're right." He agreed. "Prowl...is my best friend. And I've allowed that to cloud my judgment."

Arcee let out another sigh, this one of relief, as she stood up.

"Thank you Optimus."

Optimus nodded. "Forgive me." He added, looking at the other autobots. He turned to Ratchet. "And I'm most sorry to you, old friend. I didn't mean to speak to you in so disrespectful a way."

"Just don't let it happen again." Ratchet warned, as he returned to working on Hound. "Prime or not, I'm your chief medical officer. Show some respect."

The other autobots exchanged glances.

"Geez, I kinda wish I rode along on this one." Bumblebee commented. "Sounds intense."

"Trust me kid." Jazz replied, walking away. "You didn't want to be there."

The group of autobots dispersed, going to their separate corners of the bunker. Arcee remained at the foot of Prime's berth, a remorseful look on her face.

"Optimus, I'm sorry for debating you like that in front of the others..." She began.

"Don't be." Optimus replied. "You put me in my place. You prevented me from making what in all likelihood would've been a mistake, and a tactical disaster." He said, looking at the femme. "In prowl's absence, I'm promoting you to first officer."

Arcee looked at him with wide optics.

"Sir?" She asked.

"You're an excellent soldier, Arcee." Optimus said with a firm nod. "You've earned it."


	37. The Will of the People

Chapter 37: The Will of the People

As morning came, Ratchet was hard at work, mending the autobots damaged systems.

Hound and Optimus were still in need of the most repairs, while Bumblebee was just starting to get his legs under him again.

He was sparring with Jazz in the corner of the bunker, as the mech had taken him under his wing.

Arcee stood by the door to the main ops room, watching it all, with her arms crossed.

With Optimus unable to leave the medibay, she had command.

"Arcee, you may wanna see this." Wheeljack called from the monitor.

"What's up?" She asked, walking towards him.

Wheeljack brought up surveillance footage.

"This is Helex. A mostly decepticon leaning city not far from Kaon. Lots of workers and roughnecks and...not a lot of scientists so I don't know too much about it but these..."

He brought up the images as mechs and femmes marched across the streets.

They had painted decepticon badges, with white x's over them, on their chassis.

"They're protesting." Arcee stated.

"Justice for Metalhawk." Wheeljack observed, reading some of the signs. "And this is just Helex."

He began scrolling through screens.

"This is Tetrahex. Petrohex. Yus. Vos. Tesarus. And this..." he brought up the final image, showing a massive crowd of cybertronians. "This is Iacon." He finished. "Waves of anti decepticon activity, waves of peaceful protest. I don't know Megatron too well, so I'll leave it to you to figure out how he'll take it..."

"He's not going to take it well." Arcee replied. "At all. Thank you Wheeljack." She said with a nod, seeing a Justice for Altihex sign as she turned and walked away.

"Optimus." She said, walking into the medibay. "Protests are breaking out across the planet. Anti decepticon protests."

Optimus tried to sit up, as Ratchet worked meticulously on his chest with a blowtorch.

"It's only a matter of time then." He stated. "We need to be ready to move, and quickly."

"I agree." Arcee replied. "Optimus, do you think he would fire the rust cannon again?"

Optimus's optics trailed off as he pondered the question.

"If he has the energon...and the protests don't die down...absolutely."

* * *

Megatron watched from the balcony. He could hear the chanting, even now.

Even though they were many blocks away.

His optics burned with barely contained rage.

He opened a comm link.

"Barricade. I want you to send enforcers to all protesting cities. I want these riots suppressed, and quickly. You will handle the Iacon protests personally. Detain the rioters, all of them if you have to. I want this shut down by any means necessary."

"Understood, lord Megatron." Barricade replied.

The black and white police mech rolled down Iacon's Main Street, as the speedway that ran the length of the city was blocked, and crowded by protestors.

It didn't take long for him to find them.

"JUSTICE FOR ALTIHEX!" A light green femme shouted.

"For Metalhawk!" Another mech shouted.

"Spread out." Barricade commanded, transforming up. "Make a perimeter. Don't let them pass."

Runabout, Runamuck, Breakdown and Dead End spread out, changing form and pulling out rifles, they looked nervously at the group of angry citizens.

"Boss, there are a lot of them..." Breakdown muttered.

"I don't care." Barricade replied. "You have guns, they don't. Make sure they don't get past you."

The decepticons hesitantly raised their guns.

"Alright!" Barricade shouted. "That's enough from all of you, you've made your point. Tomorrow's a work day, everyone go home!"

"And what are you gonna do if we don't, officer?" A mech in the crowd demanded. "Shoot us down like your master did?!"

Barricade narrowed his optics, stepping toward the crowd.

"I don't have a master. And I don't want anyone getting shot. But every single one of you is about to get arrested." He warned. "I know you don't want that. Don't force my hand." He looked at the light green femme. "You should tell these guys to turn around."

The femme looked up at him, with defiant optics.

"And you should tell your boss Cybertron is done with him. Tell him the people have had enough of Megatron and his little 'revolution.'"

Barricade's face twitched a little.

"What is your name?" He demanded.

The femme vented, quietly and quickly.

"Moonracer." She said with a firm nod. "And I'm not afraid of you. Or Megatron."

Barricade leaned in close, so his mouth was next to her audio.

"You're going to wish you had been." He hissed. He turned and opened his comm.

"Bring me a transport, and some backup." He commanded. He turned to the crowd and cleared his throat.

"Attention rioters!" He shouted. "You are all under arrest. You can resist, and this will get really, really ugly. Or you can submit and be taken safely into custody. It is your choice."

Moonracer looked at the other protesters.

"You going to shoot us, decepticon?!" She asked. She began walking toward them.

Brawl and Onslaught rolled up behind them, taking defensive positions.

"What's the plan?" Brawl demanded.

"Take aim. Defensive positions. Keep it under control." Barricade called back.

"You going to shoot us, Con?!" Moonracer repeated.

Barricade turned and glared at her.

"If I have to." He replied.

Moonracer narrowed her optics, trying to flush down the fear.

"You of all people should know...revolutions can't be stopped with bullets."

Barricade's face hardened, as they continued moving closer.

"Okay." He said with a nod. "Let's see about that. Spread fire outward! Shoot to wound!"

"What?" Breakdown asked.

The decepticons raised their rifles, and Moonracer's optics widened.

Barricade pulled out his own gun, turning to glare at Breakdown.

"Now!" He barked, before turning, and shooting Moonracer in the knee.

The femme let out a cry as energon and shards of metal exploded from her leg, and she collapsed to the ground.

The decepticons opened fire. Their orders were to wound.

But the gunshot from Barricade had sparked some panic in the soldiers.

The decepticons rifles erupted, tearing defensively into the angry crowd, cutting down protestors, each laser cutting off a limb, puncturing a tank.

Ending lives.

The wounded protestors fled, running and limping away for their lives.

Barricade lowered his gun, to see greying bodies next to wounded citizens.

"I SAID TO WOUND!" He shouted angrily, turning and shouting at his men. He turned, grabbing the wounded Moonracer by the neck. "Take the rest into custody!" He snarled. "This is your fault!"

He threw Moonracer painfully to the ground, and gave her a hard kick in the side.

* * *

Megatron watched from above. He couldn't see the carnage. But he could hear it. The laser fire. The screams.

His fists clenched. He knew it had gone wrong.

He turned, and walked back into the old Prime office, sealing the door behind him.

He walked over to the Teletraan terminal.

He glared at it a moment, his frame shaking.

Then he reached out, and tore it from the wall, rage erupting from his frame as he began slamming the terminal against the ground, tearing apart metal and circuitry, then hurling the crumpled remains across the room.

He glared at the destroyed pieces of machinery that now littered the floor, his frame heaving, as he felt the rage overwhelm him.

He sighed, trying to release his anger. But he couldn't.

Thankfully, he knew where he could find an outlet.

It was time to have a personal chat with Prowl.


	38. Tough Love

Chapter 38: Tough Love

Sunstreaker stared at the monitor, optics wide, as he watched mechs and femmes die.

Almost a dozen killed, many many more wounded and arrested by barricade and his squad of decepticon enforcers. The news helicopters captured all of it, in horrific detail.

"Still thinking about sitting this out?" Sideswipe asked.

Sunstreaker looked up at the screen, then back at him.

There was no humor on his face. The usual look of self assured bravado was gone.

"I'm sorry...what?" He asked.

Sideswipe sighed, then patted him on the shoulder.

"You ready for this?" He asked.

"Of course I am." Sunstreaker replied, looking back at the screen. "I have to be, right?"

Bumblebee was watching it as well.

"Cmon, Focus kiddo." Jazz coaxed, holding up his hands.

"I am focused." Bumblebee replied, turning, he began unleashing a barrage of tiny punches. "I don't think I've ever been more focused."

"Good." Jazz replied, smiling as he blocked the punches with his hands. "Try and focus the punches too though. Ya punchin a bit wild."

"What did the cons do to you?" Bumblebee asked, as he punched harder. "I heard you used to be a guitarist."

"Still am." Jazz replied with a chuckle. But his smile faded a little. "I owned a bar. It was my dream. Playing music in my own little place. Had my own regulars. And then one day, some autobot politician came in, needin a drink."

"Uh oh." Bumblebee replied, spinning and kicking at the mech.

"Oof, Nice, Try That again." Jazz coached. "Anyway, cons caught wind. Decided to park a transport full of explosives outside my front door. Blew the whole bar to hell. Killed more than half my regulars. And the politician, of course." His optics trailed off under his visor. "Still remember crawling through the smoke. I'd been hurt bad. Couldn't stand. Couldn't hear. But I could see, by Primus, I wish I couldn't..." He said, lowering his fists. "I could see the bodies...crawled over the bodies." He leaned against the wall. "Look up...see a couple cons walking in, checking to make sure the dude was dead. They look at me, keep right on walking. Find the autobot's body. And just like that, they leave. Don't try to help, nothin. They did the job. Don't matter that a dozen neutrals had to die for them to do it. They did the job." He looked down at Bumblebee.

"Had to do somethin after that. You get a rage like that in you...you either let it destroy you or you take it and do somethin worthwhile. So I went and got myself a badge, got trained in hand to hand, and became an autobot cop."

He walked over to his rifle and examined it, then pressed a button on the side.

It transformed in his hand, turning into a guitar that matched his color scheme.

"I still keep it with me every day." Jazz said, looking down at Bumblebee. "Just to remember what I was. What I coulda been if not for those damn cons." He sighed, transforming it back into a rifle, and placing it on his recharge slab. "Let's go again." He said, putting up his fists.

Trailbreaker was sitting in the corner, with Mirage, practicing his forcefield ability.

Ironhide walked over to him, a look of frustration on his face.

"Hey. Forcefield. Let's talk."

Trailbreaker turned to Mirage, and the blue and white mech gave Ironhide a warning look, then got up and walked away.

"What's up?" Trailbreaker asked.

"You know...all I ever see you doin is practicin forcefield techniques." Ironhide observed. "Have you ever like...fought? Fists? Guns?"

"I have." Trailbreaker replied. "My aims not great, and I don't have good enough footwork for fighting."

"I see." Ironhide replied. "So you sit there and deploy forcefields, and that's it."

"You're the one who called me forcefield." Trailbreaker replied, glaring at the mech under his visor.

"Yeah. Cuz it's all you do." Ironhide states bluntly. "You're usin it as a crutch."

Trailbreaker stood up off his recharge slab, and walked up to Ironhide.

Arcee was distracted talking to Wheeljack. The other autobots were talking amongst themselves, so their close proximity was going largely unnoticed.

Trailbreaker was slightly taller than Ironhide, and looked down at him.

"I wasn't born a soldier. I'm not some kind of battle tested hardass like you." Trailbreaker stated. "I'm a genetic mutation. And I'm making the best of what I was given."

"No you're not." Ironhide replied. "Hound and I, we're soldiers. Damn good ones. And we are both weaker and smaller than you. You should be better than both of us."

Hound looked over and frowned.

"Ironhide, What's going on?" He asked. "Take it easy man..."

"We're about to go to war. Full on war." Ironhide stated. "That cheap little forcefield you got ain't gonna do us as much good as you think. So I'm gonna train you. I'm gonna make a fighter outta you."

Trailbreaker let out a low vent.

"You're right. It is a gimmick. It's a cheap trick. Take it away and I'm nothing. You haven't told me anything I don't already know. So why don't you leave me alone until it's time. I could use some peace and quiet."

"I think you've had enough." Ironhide replied. "It's time you earned your keep, soldier."

Trailbreaker nodded slowly and began to turn away.

Then he spun around and struck Ironhide across the face, knocking him back.

"Woah!" Hound shouted.

Arcee turned around, and ran into the room.

"Okay, whatever this is, break it up."

"Nah. It's okay." Ironhide replied, wiping energon from his mouth. He looked up at Trailbreaker. "Let's go, big guy."

"You've been asking for it since we met." Trailbreaker replied, swinging his arms around to warm up, and raising his fists. "Come on!"

"Trailbreaker don't do this." Mirage warned.

"He said he's gonna teach me how to fight." Trailbreaker replied. "Let him."

He charged toward the mech, and Ironhide punched him in the headlight, then turned and hurled him forward, sending him sprawling against the floor.

"Your off balance. Adjust." Ironhide said, cracking his knuckles.

"Stop telling me what to do." Trailbreaker replied, getting to his feet.

"If this gets out of hand I'm kicking both your tailpipes." Arcee warned, watching with arms crossed.

"Kid needs to learn." Ironhide replied, swinging his fists around, then striking Trailbreaker in the midsection.

Trailbreaker was pushed back, sliding across the slick floor.

"Stop trying to be my mentor or some slag. I don't like you, and I'm tired of hearing you." Trailbreaker snarled.

"You don't have to like me." Ironhide replied, raising his fists. "But you strike me as the type of guy who isn't gonna make it through this. Cuz you ain't a soldier."

Trailbreaker punched Ironhide in the stomach, and then shoved him back.

"Stop telling me what I am!" He shouted. "I'm not a soldier, I'm a genetic mutation, a rare spark. A gimmick."

"Then let me make you a soldier!" Ironhide shouted, charging in and leaping over him, grabbing him by the engine block and hurling him down.

"I don't want your help!" Trailbreaker shouted, as Ironhide pinned him down.

"I don't care!" Ironhide shouted. "You're not makin it through this if you ain't a soldier. And I intend for you to make it through this."

Trailbreaker looked up at him, vents puffing.

"What do you care?" He demanded.

"I care." Ironhide replied, jamming his knee down to keep the mech against the floor. "Because when we're in the trenches tomorrow, fighting those cons, none of the problems we've had with each other are gonna matter. When we're in the trenches, everyone makes it out alive, or I've failed!"

Trailbreaker looked up at him, frame still heaving.

"I can look out for myself."

"No. You can't. None of us can." Ironhide replied. "How many battles you been in, kid?"

Trailbreaker glared back at him.

"Exactly. You get in a battle, and that 'I can look out for myself' slag goes right out the window. Trust me, I've seen way too many battles." He looked down at Trailbreaker, his optics analyzing the anger on his face. "So show me what you got. Show me, before you go into battle and get yourself killed."

"You wanna see what I've got?" Trailbreaker asked.

"Yep." Ironhide confirmed. "Let's go."

Trailbreaker nodded. "Okay, old timer. Here's what I got."

He clenched his fist, and a green light erupted from his forcefield emitter.

Before Ironhide could manage a word, he was thrown back, slamming against the bunker floor.

The autobots backed away, then watched, in awe as the bunker glowed green.

"Trailbreaker, you did it!" Mirage exclaimed.

Trailbreaker was on his knees, frame still heaving, arms outstretched.

Standing in the middle of a green forcefield dome that surrounded him.

He looked around, and his optics widened under his visor.

"A forcefield bubble." He muttered, running his hands along the solid structure. "No way. It worked!"

Ironhide got up slowly.

"Good work, kid." He said with a smile.

Trailbreaker looked at him, then deactivated the bubble, which disintegrated around him.

"Still just a gimmick?" He asked.

"Nah." Ironhide replied. "No, Trailbreaker. It isn't. It never was." He said, getting to his feet. "Just needed to get a little fire goin. But that doesn't mean you should use it as a crutch. So let's drop the stubborn pride and whatever issues we have. And how's about you let an old soldier show you a thing or two?"

Trailbreaker let out a long sigh, putting his hands on his hips. The successful forcefield bubble had taken a lot out of him.

"Alright. Yeah." He agreed. "Show me."

* * *

"Your riots are being suppressed." Barricade hissed as he threw the wounded Moonracer into a cell. "Law and order is prevailing. It must be difficult, feeling that your cause is righteous, and then having the planet you fight for reject it. You would make an excellent autobot."

Moonracer glared up at him.

"This isn't over. You won't win, I promise you that."

Barricade chuckled.

"Look around. We already have." He declared, sliding the cell door shut.

* * *

Electricity pulsed through Prowl's frame, and he bit down to keep himself from screaming, as the VVH zapped him.

"You wish to keep me from enjoying this." Megatron hissed. "You cannot. I can see the suffering on your face."

Prowl let out a heavy vent, trying to release the pain. "Oh Primus sakes, listen to yourself. Who talks like that?!"

Megatron turned and punched the mech across the face. "Oh it is so good to have you here, Prowl. I had missed you." He said, with a toothy grin.

"Likewise." Prowl replied. "Its a damn shame isn't it? Cybertron can see through your act as clearly as I can. Burns you up inside, doesn't it?"

Megatron narrowed his optics, then grabbed Prowl's chin.

"Act?!" He spat. "What act?"

Prowl chuckled.

"This whole...righteous freedom fighter act. They've seen right through it, they see what you've always been. You're just an angry little miner who wants to hurt the whole world for letting you suffer and struggle all those years."

Megatron glared down at him, then turned and activated the VVH.

Prowl swallowed his screams as the harness shocked his frame again, filling his entire chassis with agonizing pain.

"DONT YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT I AM!" Megatron shouted. "All this could've been over by now if not for you, Prowl..." He snarled.

"No it wouldn't have." Prowl replied, his frame heaving. "No it wouldn't have, stop fooling yourself. You killed Sentinel Prime, but it wasn't enough. Slaughtering the senate, the enforcers, but it wasn't enough! You were dying for an excuse to keep going. To keep killing. It's what you need!"

"You don't know me!" Megatron shouted, punching him across the face again. "You don't know what it does, watching my brothers, my mentor, GUNNED DOWN BEFORE MY OPTICS! BECAUSE OF YOUR ORDER!"

"Yeah." Prowl conceded. "Yeah and that was my fault. I don't debate that. I own it. I had no choice but...I could've done something I suppose." His optics traveled upward, to meet with Megatron's for the first time.

"I created a monster. A wild animal. And that's also on you. You took that anger and you turned it into...this." He said in disgust.

"I fight for peace! I have done more with the anger you've given me than anyone could!" Megatron snapped, his voice cracking.

"Oh save it!" Prowl shouted. "You don't fight for peace! You don't want peace! You don't know what you would do with yourself if you had even a moment of peace! You need conflict now. You need to kill, and destroy. You betrayed your best friend, and wiped out an entire city just to ensure you never have to deal with peace!"

Megatron grabbed Prowl's helm and began savagely beating down on it, cracking the chevron on the mech's head.

"Don't you dare talk about Orion!" He shouted. "I did what I had to do to ensure the decepticon dream was secure. It was the same reason I destroyed Altihex!"

"You wiped out Altihex to consolidate power." Prowl accused weakly, spitting out energon, as one of his optics flickered. "But you also did it to make sure every autobot that's still alive, every citizen who lost a loved one, has a reason to want a piece of you."

"And they are welcome to try!" Megatron shouted.

"EXACTLY!" Prowl shouted. "Because you need someone gunning for you. You need an enemy, an adversary at all times. Something to kill. Because that's all you know now. Because you've completely lost yourself."

Megatron let out a growl of rage, and activated the VVH.

Prowl let out a cry of pain, unable to contain the screams any longer.

Megatron grinned as he finally elicited screams from his prey.

Yet somehow, it didn't feel as satisfying as he had hoped. He turned it off, and let Prowl vent out the pain.

"And now that all the autobots are dead..." Prowl continued. "...now that you have no one left to fight...you'll start fights. With the populace. With Cybertron's people. The innocents. Because you need something to hurt, to punish for what happened to you." He glared up at him. "And it's already started hasn't it? They're starting to see through you, just like I have. They're turning on you and you can't take it!"

Megatron glared down at Prowl, his optics blazing, his frame heaving.

"I...have had enough of this." He stated.

"That's a shame, I was just getting warmed up." Prowl replied weakly. "I could do this all day..."

"Unfortunate." Megatron replied coldly. "Tomorrow at dawn, you and Ultra Magnus will be publicly executed for crimes against Cybertron." He said, turning and walking toward the door. "Enjoy your remaining hours, Prowl. Think of Orion. You'll be reunited with him soon."


	39. Public Relations

Chapter 39: Public Relations

Arcee watched on multiple screens as the riots broke out.

Wheeljack was off to the side, welding a rocket.

"Have you been working on that same missile this entire time?" Arcee asked.

Wheeljack turned to face her, a suspicious look on his face.

"Yes...why?"

"This whole time. How long has it been since you landed here?" She asked.

"Must've been at least a week by now." Wheeljack replied. "Not important. This place is a lot more fun than Kimia anyway. Too much...competition."

Arcee arched an optic ridge.

"Competition?"

"Do you have any idea what it's like to share a research post with Perceptor and Brainstorm?" Wheeljack asked. "And the administrators of the station hold their opinion much higher than they do mine..."

"Maybe because you've spent an entire week building one missile?" Arcee asked.

Wheeljack glared at her, looking extremely defensive.

"I also built Optimus a gun."

"Oh, my bad. You built a gun and a missile." Arcee corrected. "Sorry Wheeljack, I can see you need your space."

"Critics everywhere." Wheeljack muttered, turning back to the missile.

The comm crackled, and Arcee frowned.

"I think someone's trying to contact us." She said, looking at the control panel.

"No." Wheeljack replied, temporarily abandoning his project to rush over. "This is...planetwide. Public broadcast network."

"Good evening Cybertron."

Megatron's voice was enough to send a chill up every autobot's spine.

Particularly the ones who knew him personally.

"It has come to my attention that there is a great deal of civil unrest among my citizens."

"Slag." Ironhide muttered, leaning against a bulkhead as he listened to Megatron speak.

"And a great deal of anti-decepticon sentiment. Spread in vicious waves by autobots propagandists, so I will make something abundantly clear in my address tonight: you will not resist our rule. And if you do, you will pay dearly."

Optimus sat up from his berth, optics narrowed as he listened to his old friend's words.

"We have a rust cannon on the Citadel, the same one which destroyed the autobot infested city of Altihex. It is currently being fueled with energon."

"Oh Primus..." Arcee muttered, hanging her head.

"We also have a second rust cannon in orbit, ready to fire at my command." Megatron continued. "But I am not a cruel leader, Cybertron. I believe in the freedom of choice. So to all who do not wish to be wiped off the face of existence by the rust cannons, it is now to you. I am pulling back my decepticon forces. You will choose the path of lawlessness...or the path of justice. You will put down these protests, or face annihilation. This message is for all the law abiding citizens of this great world...the future of your city, is in your hands. Tomorrow morning, I shall execute two autobot resistance leaders. And if by that time of execution, anti decepticon protests are still occurring...two protesting cities will be chosen at random. If you do not wish for it to be your own...you have merely to stop the protests. Make your choice, Cybertron."

The autobots were dead silent.

"Optimus?" Arcee asked. "You heard all that, right?"

The red and blue mech struggled to his feet, his chest still a work in progress, as he stepped out of the medibay.

"He's lost his mind." The mech stated, optics wide.

"He knows exactly what he's doing." Ratchet said, shaking his head in disgust. "He's going to cause riots. Violent riots. Panic. All to put down the protests."

"You think anybody would actually hurt the protesters?" Bumblebee asked. "I mean come on, nobody would sink that low."

"If you were faced with a threat such as this, where everyone you ever knew could be wiped out on account of some protesters, would you do something about it?" Mirage asked. The mech rarely spoke. But when he did, he was rarely wrong. "Desperate, frightened people will do anything they can to prevent this."

"Nah, come on. We're better than that." Jazz muttered. "People are better than that."

"No." Sideswipe said, working up the courage to speak up. "They're not. You're all soldiers. Sunstreaker and I are civilians. And I can tell you if we were still out there right now, unaligned, we would be breaking up those protests ourselves. With force. Survival above all else." He sighed. "This Megatron guy is really good in a really...really bad way."

"He's pulling his forces out of the cities." Arcee said, looking at the screen. "I hate to sound like Prowl, but..."

"There's a clear opportunity." Optimus finished, looking at the screen. "There are other autobot cells across the planet. With the decepticons withdrawn, we have a chance to move in. And restore order."

"Aw, Cmon Optimus." Ironhide said, walking over from the training area, where he had been sparring with Trailbreaker. "This is such a trap, don't you see that?"

"Not necessarily." Arcee replied. "Prowl turned himself in...what do you think Prowl would say to Megatron if captured?"

"Anything that could give us a tactical advantage." Optimus replied. "He always has a plan. Always."

"What if he told them...we didn't survive the cave in?" Arcee asked. "Megatron thinks we're dead already. And then he pulls his forces back. Because he thinks he faces no opposition." Her optics darted across the monitor in deep thought.

"If I'm reading the troop movements correctly..." Wheeljack said, staring at a tactical hologram. "And again, not a tactician, I just build things that explode, but it looks like half of the decepticon forces are retreating to Kaon, the other half to Iacon."

"He said he was going to execute two autobot resistance leaders." Arcee added. "Prowl and Ultra Magnus."

Optimus sighed.

"I do not wish to allow emotion to cloud my judgment again." He stated. "However...I see no choice in this matter. The opportunity is simply too great." He turned to the others.

"We must strike Iacon tomorrow."

* * *

"Go home!" A blue Cybertronian shouted, hurling fragments of hardened energon at protestors.

Civilians were running at the group, hitting them with anything they could.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Cliffjumper asked, watching from the window.

"Megatron just created the riot of the century." Tracks replied. "Once this is done, there won't be any resistance left...what a diabolical spawn of a glitch..."

Cliffjumper watched as a protester was viciously beaten by a crowd of neutrals.

"I can't stand by and watch this."

"What?!" Tracks asked. "Yeah you can, come on Cliff. There could still be cons out there."

"I don't care." Cliffjumper replied. "This is why I signed up. To help people. I signed up for this, right here." He turned and headed for the escape hatch. "You don't have to come with me if you don't want."

The blue mech with a red face let out a frustrated sigh, then slumped against the wall.

"Yeah I do." He replied. He leapt up, and made his way after the little red mech. "Let's go lay down the law, little buddy."

Cliffjumper opened the hatch, and gave him a hard glare.

"Never. Ever. Call me little buddy again."


	40. Roll Out

Chapter 40: Roll Out

The tension in the bunker was palpable, as the autobots realized that they were on the cusp of the biggest fight of their lives.

Optimus and Arcee stood in front of the monitor, watching the people of Cybertron tear each other apart.

"He's unleashed madness." Arcee said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"He's exerting control." Optimus replied. "It's what he's always been about. From the beginning." He sighed, looking down at the panel in front of him. "He blinded me for so long..."

"Optimus." Arcee said, looking up at the mech. "He took advantage of you. Used you. Betrayed you. Tried to kill you, and killed a lot of your friends. And now he's unleashed...this. So when we fight, use it. Use this rage." She turned and looked back at the monitor, letting out a loud vent. "Primus knows I will."

Optimus nodded. He didn't have to say it. The rage in his spark seemed to only grow, as each day passed.

"Wheeljack, I want you to patch me in to Blaster." He commanded.

Wheeljack plugged in several wires, then turned and nodded.

There was a crackle, and the exuberant radio dj spoke.

"Prime?" Blaster asked. "I heard you'd been buried."

"I'm fine." Optimus replied. "Have you seen what has become of our world?" He asked.

"Yeah." Blaster replied, his enthusiasm dampened. "Yeah I see it, Prime."

Optimus bowed his helm.

"I need a secure audio line to the rest of the autobot forces on the planet."

There was silence for a moment.

"Tell me we're fighting back." Blaster finally asked.

"We're not just fighting back. We're taking the planet back. At dawn." Optimus replied. "Patch me through."

"You got it, Prime."

There was another crackle, and the sound of electronic switches being pressed.

"And you're on." Blaster announced.

Optimus looked up at the monitor.

"Calling all autobots...Calling all autobots...the time has come at last. At light of day we strike. It doesn't matter where you are now. The decepticons have pulled back. We may never get an opportunity like this again. We will take our world back, one city, one province at a time. We will get the rioting under control. We will restore order, as is our duty. And while you take our planet back, my team will take Iacon, and destroy the Citadel, and it's rust cannon."

"Woah." Ironhide said, optics wide. "Destroy?"

"It is a symbol of a failed regime, and a weapon of mass destruction. It will never harm anyone again." Optimus said firmly. "The rest of you will spread out, fight the decepticons where you find them. And hear me now, autobots, we WILL win." He vented. "My name is Optimus Prime. And I am done hiding. We are done hiding. Primus be with you, each and every one." He said, looking back at the other autobots as they watched him speak. "Till all are one."

He closed the comm link.

"Wow." Sunstreaker muttered, nodding in approval. "Well Frag, I'm ready."

"We have two hours until daybreak." Optimus said, nodding to them. "Take the time as you wish. At dawn, we go to war."

* * *

"Alright, let's go!" Kup shouted, running up and down the halls. "I want all autobots armed and ready, day breaks in two hours!"

"Is this legit?" Springer asked, grabbing a rifle from the locker.

"I don't give a damn." Kup replied. "I'm tired of hiding in this damn hole. We're ridin out there and takin our world back." He said with excitement. "Red Alert, Groove, Hardhead, Scrounge, let's get fitted for arms and armor! This is about to go off for real!"

* * *

"I want everyone's wings oiled, I want all flight checks done, and I want ample energon for the laser cannons!" Silverbolt commanded. "We're bringing every last missile we have, I don't care if they slow us down, we need the firepower!"

"Hell yeah!" Skydive shouted, charging up his cannons. "Where are we headed, Boss?"

"Everywhere." Silverbolt replied. "We'll cover the whole damn planet if we have to. We're providing air support for every autobot that needs it!"

* * *

A white and red mech with a scratched out decepticon badge painted on his chest crawled away in fear, as a group of neutrals bore down on him.

"You just had to start something, didn't you?!" One of the neutrals shouted. "You had to threaten the guy with the big gun?!"

"Don't do this." The protester begged. "Please. This is exactly what he wants, you can't do this!"

"That's the point." The mech replied, pulling out a metal rod. "I'm not gonna watch my family die because you couldn't keep your big, complaining, anarchist mouth shut!" He raised the bar, and the protester put up a hand. "Let's shut him up."

"Alright. That's enough." Cliffjumper declared, walking in with a gun pointed.

"Autobots...this is all your fault!" The angry mech shouted, as the other mechs turned to face him, anger in their optics as well.

"Maybe it is." Cliffjumper replied. "But it's about to be made right. That rust cannon isn't gonna fire. I promise. Now go home."

The neutral frowned, looking at the others.

"He's little." One of them muttered. "We can take him."

"Tracks?" Cliffjumper called.

A blue sports car tumbled up and changed form, into Tracks, who had a rifle pointed.

"Go home." Tracks said sternly, charging his rifle. "Now."

The mechs exchanged looks, then backed away.

"Are you okay?" Cliffjumper asked, helping the protester to his feet.

"Yeah." He replied. "I'm fine. Roughed me up a bit, that's all. Did you mean what you said? The rust cannon won't fire?"

"I meant it." Cliffjumper replied. "Optimus Prime is going to take it out himself." He said with a hopefully smile. He turned and changed form, and he and Tracks rumbled down the street.

* * *

"I guess this is the moment of truth, huh?" Sunstreaker asked.

Sideswipe turned and looked at him, noticing the fear in his optics.

"Yeah. Guess so. How do you feel?" He asked. "How's your head?"

"My heads fine." Sunstreaker replied, grabbing at the welded crack. "But I feel sick."

"Yeah. Me too." Sideswipe agreed. "Never really...done this before, have we?"

"Don't worry about it." Ironhide said from the next bed over. "Hound and I will be ahead of you. Stay behind us, and catch what we don't shoot. You'll be protected."

Sunstreaker nodded.

"Thanks."

"You get used to it." Hound added, as he walked by. "Feeling sick before battle."

Bumblebee gripped a tiny handgun. It was all he could carry. He didn't have the size to carry a large rifle like the others.

"You good, kiddo?" Arcee asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah...a month ago I was driving a datapack to a city that no longer exists and now I'm...here." He said, with a thumbs up. "I'm great."

"I got you covered." Arcee assured, patting his helm. "I promise. Just don't engage any cons alone. Stay at my side."

Bumblebee nodded.

"I will." He said with a smile. "Thank you."

Arcee patted his head. "You're gonna be okay. I promise."

Optimus was allowing Ratchet to place finishing touches on the chest repairs.

"Optimus, I don't mean to be negative..." Ratchet began. "But what happens if we lose?"

"We won't." Optimus replied.

"I know, I know but what if..."

Optimus turned and looked at Ratchet, determination in his optics.

"We won't." He repeated. "There's too much riding on it. We won't fail."

Ratchet let out a long sigh, and nodded.

"Alright. I'll trust you. As I always have." He paused, chuckling a little, as he looked at his medical pad.

"What?" Optimus asked, arching an optic ridge.

"I still remember your first day on the force, you got sent to my office. Did you know you failed your physical?"

Optimus thought back, and smiled under his faceplate.

"I was too scrawny." He remembered. "I could barely hold a gun. Tell you the truth I don't know how they let me in. I always figured I had barely passed."

"I pulled some strings." Ratchet replied. "Don't tell anyone, but yeah. I passed you, against regulations. Saw that look in your optics, I knew a failed physical wouldn't stop you."

"Chief medical officer!" Optimus exclaimed in disbelief. "Such a breach of ethics." He said with a small chuckle. "You're lucky it worked out."

Ratchet looked down at his tools, and then up at Optimus, as the mech rose off the berth, his frame repaired

"I'd say it worked out pretty well." Ratchet said proudly.

Jazz sat on his berth, across from Trailbreaker and Mirage.

He held his rifle in his hands, fidgeting with it.

"You good, Jazz?" Trailbreaker asked.

Jazz didn't hear him at first, then turned and nodded.

"Yeah." He said with a smile. "Just...thinkin a happier times."

He pressed the button on the rifle and it turned into a guitar again. He examined it.

"Better times." He added. "So much better..."

"You should play." Mirage said.

Jazz shrugged. "Don't wanna upset nobody. War ain't no place for a musician."

"Maybe not." Mirage replied. "But these could be our final hours. Do what you wish to do. Leave no regrets."

Jazz looked over at him and smirked.

"You're a good dude, Mirage."

He let out a deep vent.

And slowly began to strum the metal guitar with his fingers, letting out soft chords that filled the bunker.

The other autobots turned to listen to him play.

And they let the soothing sounds of his guitar break the tension, as they found some relaxation amidst their final moments of peace.

* * *

Megatron stood on the balcony, seeing the sun began to peek over the horizon.

Barricade stood at his side.

"You have done well, Barricade. Better than I expected. I am glad to see my faith in putting you in charge of our enforcers was well placed."

Barricade didn't know what to say at first. He wasn't used to this. But he nodded firmly.

"Thank you, lord Megatron. It's been an honor serving you."

"Because you have done so well..." Megatron continued. "I feel it should be your honor to end the autobots once and for all. At break of dawn, you will be the one to carry out the executions of Prowl and Ultra Magnus."

"Of course." Barricade said, smirking.

"Soon we make our final strike." Megatron continued. "We fire the rust cannon one final time."

Barricade's optics widened.

"Again? We're taking out another city?"

"Indeed." Megatron replied, turning to look at him. "We must make a statement. If we do not, the protesters will always doubt our resolve. Tetrahex will die. And Cybertron will mourn it. Then we will move on. United."

Barricade looked away, surprise still in his face.

"That's a lot of people, boss..." he began.

"Do you doubt me?" Megatron asked, a glint of rage in his optics. "Do you disagree with my methods?"

Barricade paused a moment, then shrugged.

"Nah. Just...might have to grapple with it all later. After we've won."

"Perhaps." Megatron replied. "But think of our future, Barricade. The autobots will truly be no more. With their remaining leaders dead and gone, and their one final hub of dissent erased, we can officially move forward from them, and proceed as a united Cybertron."

Barricade nodded, forcing himself to come to terms with it.

"Of course."

* * *

"Autobots! Gather round." Optimus called.

The autobots, carrying their weapons, trundled over to the Prime.

Wheeljack was placing the missile he had spent weeks finishing, onto his shoulder. Ratchet was trying out grips for his rifle. Both of the typical non-combatants would be joining the autobots for the final assault.

"Our time together has been short." Optimus stated. "But it has been an honor knowing every single one of you. And I hope this is only the first of many victories for us. As I look out across these faces, I see many I know. And I see many that I had not known previously. And I am most grateful that you have placed your trust in me. I will do everything in my power to prove worthy of that trust."

He leaned his ion blaster against his shoulder. "Today we remind Cybertron who we are. What we were always meant to be. We reclaim our history from the line of corruption and ineffectiveness that has plagued it. And we remove the tyrant who has taken so much from us." He looked over at Arcee, and then at his old squad. "It has been difficult...transitioning from a police officer to a Prime. But I have never been more sure of myself, more sure of anything, than I am in this moment. We will prevail, autobots. And it will be because of you, my brave warriors. It will be because of your strength, your aim, your toughness, your speed. Primus is with us today, autobots. For all that have been taken from us, for all that have been oppressed, we stand against Megatron and his decepticons today!"

The autobots let out a cheer, as energy began to flow through them, the excitement of battle flowing through their energon veins.

"None shall stand alone today! We will win or lose together!" Optimus shouted. "Autobots, roll out!"

Chapter soundtrack:

Brothers in Arms by Dire Straits (Jazz's guitar strumming)

Optimus-Steve Jablonsky (Roll out)


	41. War

Chapter 41: War

Prowl and Ultra Magnus were dragged through the halls of the Citadel, and out of the hangar.

Megatron watched from the platform above, as thy were dragged by Motormaster and Brawl, toward their fate.

"You'll be watching of course." Starscream said, standing beside Megatron, as they watched over the proceeding.

Megatron watched as Prowl turned, firing a hateful glare up at him. And he sighed.

"No." He said, turning and walking away. "The cannon will strike Tetrahex in an hour. I wish not to be disturbed until then. I will try to find some...peace." He stated. "Alert me when the executions have been completed."

Starscream watched him go, and frowned.

"Odd." He muttered.

Prowl and Ultra Magnus were walked out of the hangar door, into the courtyard that made up the entrance to the Citadel.

The orange morning sun glinted off the building's. Prowl exchanged a look with Ultra Magnus.

"I'm glad I got to see the sky again." He stated.

Ultra Magnus nodded.

"On that we can agree."

They were led to the front of the courtyard, where the Citadel bled out onto Main Street, the main road through Iacon.

Barricade stood before them, and as he signaled, Brawl and Motormaster forced the two mechs to their knees.

"Alright, lets get on with this then. Do I hear any pleas of mercy?" He asked with a sickening chuckle.

The two mechs glared back at him.

"My only regret is that I didn't haul your aft to Garrus 7 when I had the chance." Magnus stated bluntly. "You always were a disgrace to the badge."

Barricade's smile vanished, and anger flashed across his face.

He stepped up, and smacked the large mech across the face.

"Right then. Prowl of Iacon. Ultra Magnus of Tetrahex. You have committed crimes against Cybertron." Barricade spat. "Your sentence is death."

* * *

The autobots rumbled through the undergrid as fast as they could. Paying no mind to the creature that could be lurking. Their headlights blazed a path forward.

As they followed the bright blue energon river forward, they began to slow down.

"Autobots. Form a perimeter." Optimus commanded, as he veered off and came to a stop in front of the old autobot fortress form of Metroplex.

"Optimus, we have a tight schedule here." Arcee urged. "The other autobots are already in motion."

Optimus transformed up and nodded. "This will only take a second." He looked up at the fortress.

"Today is the day, Metroplex. The day that we strike back against the decepticons. I just wanted you to know...that I...I want your help."

The fortress was silent.

"But I will not take it." Optimus said firmly. "Freedom is the right of all sentient beings. So I will leave you now. If I do not see you again, it has been an honor to know you. Even briefly." He turned and rejoined the autobot convoy, transforming down. "Till all are one." He said, rumbling ahead, and leading the autobots toward the exit.

The fortress stood silent as they left.

"Till all are one..." Metroplex replied quietly, once the sound of their engines had faded.

* * *

"Let's go!" Kup shouted, his truck form leading the autobots across Tetrahex, as Springer hovered overhead. "Get some defensive positions set up, secure the city!"

"Don't give em a chance to breathe, autobots!" Springer shouted, unleashing a volley of missiles on some approaching decepticons.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Petrohex, Cliffjumper and Tracks were doing their best to restore order.

"Everyone go home!" Tracks shouted, firing his rifle into the air. "We have the situation under control!"

"Do you?" A voice called from above.

Tracks red face turned to look up, and his optics went wide as a seeker streaked overhead.

It pelted the ground with laser fire, and Cliffjumper shoved the blue mech into cover.

"I told you we're in too deep, Cliff!" Tracks shouted.

"We'll be fine, stay down!" Cliffjumper replied.

More Seekers streaked in. The news had spread. The autobots were back.

"There are too many of em!" Tracks shouted, firing his rifle from cover.

Suddenly, an eruption of laser fire began cutting Seekers out of the sky.

Cliffjumper and Tracks watched with wide optics, as the barrage of lasers clipped wings, destroyed fuselage's, and sent seekers slamming into the ground.

They slowly rose up from cover, to see a small group of vehicles rumble in.

A pink Cybertronian car led the group, changing form, an autobot badge on her chest.

"Not the smartest strategy taking those guys on yourselves." Elita-1 stated, as Chromia, Firestar and Strongarm transformed up behind her, forming a perimeter.

"That's what I told him!" Tracks exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"What's going on?" Cliffjumper asked, stepping towards them. "Is this for real?"

Elita-1 shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't know anything about Primes or miracles or any of that. But we're taking this city back with or without them. Want in?"

* * *

The autobots washed up near the docks of Iacon, and kept moving, transforming down, their alt modes dripping with energon as they rolled through the city streets.

"Keep a tight formation!" Optimus commanded. "And keep the pedal down!"

Sideswipe began weaving from side to side with excitement.

"We get to beat people up, and we can't get in trouble for it!" He shouted.

The streets were filled with mechs and femmes fighting.

Protesters clashing with civilians. They all paused, as they heard the chorus of engines passing them by.

And turned to see autobot badges glimmering in the morning sun.

The autobots didn't slow. They were on a tight schedule. They zipped past, with Sunstreaker giving an extra engine rev just to show off.

And as they passed, a cheer erupted from the protesters.

Some of the civilians joined in as well. Hesitantly at first, then louder as the autobots turned onto Main Street.

Heading straight down toward the Citadel.

* * *

Megatron sat in darkness, in his office atop the Citadel.

His optics offlined. Waiting for the sound of the laser shots that would end his enemy's lives.

As if that would bring him peace. He truly hoped it would.

But deep down, he knew it wouldn't.

He pinched the bridge of his nasal, and let out a stressed vent.

And sat up from his berth.

Tetrahex would end it. Surely. No one would dare oppose him again. Any doubt as to his resolve would be washed away.

All it would cost is another city.

Megatron looked down at his hands. Built for mining. He thought of just how far he had come since then.

All the good he had done.

And all that he had taken.

He clenched his fists, letting out another tight vent.

And he stood up, making his way toward the planetary holomap.

It activated as he approached it.

And his optics widened as he gazed upon it.

To see red flashing dots spreading across the planet's surface.

He opened his comm link.

"Starscream! Something is happening, deploy your Seekers! The autobots are active!"

* * *

Barricade's hand morphed into a shotgun, and he walked up behind the two autobots.

"Ultra Magnus. Do you have any last words?" He asked, as the decepticons stood in assembly around them.

Ultra Magnus looked up at the sky.

"I can't deal with this right now. Ask me later."

Barricade sighed. "Prowl?"

Prowl stared straight ahead. Saying nothing. But a smile began to spread across his face.

He could hear the engines already.

Barricade frowned, narrowing his optics as a red semi truck with white stripes came rolling towards him.

And behind it, many more vehicles of different shapes, sizes and colors, engines harmonized as they rolled toward the Citadel.

"Autobots, attack!" Optimus shouted, as missiles and laser fire erupted from the vehicles.

Barricade's optic widened as they transformed, and rose up, guns blazing.

"DECEPTICONS! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" He shouted, diving aside as missiles streaked past, and slammed against the Citadel.

The decepticons scrambled for defensive positions, as lasers came blasting in, cutting down soldiers.

"Find cover!" Optimus shouted, as the seekers took off from above, and came diving down at them.

"Seekers!" Ironhide shouted, firing his rifle into the sky. "Get down!"

Barricade opened his comm link.

"We have autobots attacking in the courtyard, activate Citadel defense turrets!"

Turrets rose up from all across the Citadel, taking aim at the general area of the attacking autobots, as they scrambled behind metal barriers for cover.

"Oh slag, what?!" Sunstreaker exclaimed. "That is not fair!"

"Patience loud one." Wheeljack urged excitedly, typing into his wrist monitor.

The turrets let out a whirring noise as they came online.

Then one by one, they exploded, detonating across the face of the building, shaking it violently.

"Oh no, did your guns just get blown up by SCIENCE?!" Wheeljack screamed in glee. "Shouldn't make them so easy to hack!"

"Get down blinky!" Sideswipe shouted, pulling him down as seeker fire pounded the barrier.

"Goodness, He does like to talk doesn't he?" Ratchet asked, lifting his rifle and firing from cover, hitting a pair of decepticon soldiers.

"You shoot pretty good for a doctor." Sunstreaker noted, as he fired into the throng.

"It's well. Not good." Ratchet corrected sternly. "And you shoot pretty well for a janitor." He said with a confident smirk.

"Aw, who told him?!" Sunstreaker demanded, as he leaped into the throng, punching a decepticon across the face, grabbing his rifle and shooting another.

The hangar doors opened, and decepticons came pouring out.

Brawl rolled out in tank form, blasting apart one of the barriers, sending Mirage and Hound flying back.

"Slag!" Hound shouted, firing from his back.

"Mirage! Get in their and free the protesters!" Optimus commanded.

Mirage dove aside as a laser blasted the ground next to him.

"Yes sir!" He shouted, giving Prime a thumbs up before vanishing.

"Seekers, switch to tactical missiles!" Starscream commanded. "Wipe this slime off the face of Cybertron!"

"We can't do anything, Optimus!" Arcee called, firing from cover. "Not with the seekers overhead!"

A missile struck the column next to her, sending shrapnel flying.

"Fear not." Optimus replied, firing a shot from his blaster that downed a conehead. "We have air support coming."

On cue, five planes came streaking in from behind the Citadel.

"Alright aerialbots!" Silverbolt shouted, weaving around the rust cannon, and blasting apart a decepticon flier. "Clear the skies!"

Lasers and missiles began flying overhead, and the seekers were forced to abandon their ground attack, to defend themselves.

"Alright autobots!" Optimus shouted, rising up from cover. "FOR ALTIHEX! FOR CYBERTRON!" He raised his cannon and blasted a decepticon.

The autobots charged over the metal barriers, and ran toward the Citadel, and the throng of decepticons.

Trailbreaker deployed forcefields with vigor, blocking as many enemy laser shots as he could.

Ironhide let out a roar as he dove at Brawl, punching him in the T-Cog and forcing him to transform. The tank mech let out a humiliated groan, turning and swinging his fist, pounding Ironhide's side. The mech took the first hit, then blocked Brawl's second attempt.

"First one was free." Ironhide growled, grabbing his arm, then punching the mech across the face with his free arm. He kicked Brawl in a chest, staggering the mech, then pulled out his shotgun.

"This one's free too." Ironhide said with a smirk, blasting the mech back, sending him slamming against the hangar wall.

"Autobots, we need to reach Prowl and Magnus!" Arcee shouted, blasting apart a decepticon's head.

Bumblebee charged in behind her, firing single shots from his pistol, to minimal effect. He was more concerned with dodging laser fire.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker viciously beat down on a pair of decepticons, when Motormaster rolled up, changing form and squinting at them, as he cracked his knuckles.

"Really?" He asked. "You two? With the autobots?"

"Long story, ugly." Sideswipe replied.

"Yeah, nobody has the time." Sunstreaker agreed.

"You picked the wrong side." Motormaster growled.

"Maybe." Sunstreaker replied with a shrug. "But nobody has your back. And somebody has ours." He turned around, noticing Ironhide and Hound were nowhere to be seen.

"Oh. That's awkward." Sideswipe muttered. "Oh wait. No it isn't."

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe stepped aside as Jazz came leaping through, and punched Motormaster across the face, then hit him twice in the tanks, dropped down, and swept his legs under the big mech's feet, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Oh wow." Sunstreaker muttered, turning and shooting an approaching decepticon. "You gotta teach us that one."

"Stop chattin it up!" Ironhide shouted, blasting a mech point blank with his shotgun, as a laser hit him in the shoulder, sending some debris flying. "I'm not takin hits out here for your social hour!"

A fresh squadron of decepticons charged out of the hangar.

"Hey, science guy!" Arcee called. "That missile you spent two weeks on gonna help us at all?"

Wheeljack attached it to his shoulder launcher.

"Who wants to find out?"

"I do!" Trailbreaker called, putting one hand up as he continued deploying forcefields with the other.

"Alright! Everybody stand back!" Wheeljack declared.

He turned toward the approaching throng of decepticons, and fired the rocket.

It shot right at the center of them, with lightning speed.

Then halfway to the target, it broke apart, into eight separate mini rockets, which spread out across the line of soldiers, and dove downward, exploding beneath their feet.

The decepticons were sent flying as the explosion tore through the main entryway of the Citadel.

"Hell yeah!" Ironhide called, smacking Wheeljack on the back roughly. "That's my kinda science!"

* * *

Bumblebee fired a couple shots at a faraway decepticon, as he tried to stay out of the main fray.

A black hand reached out and grabbed his pistol, crushing it in his hand. He let out a cry of pain, as the pieces of the gun were crushed into his metals, and he looked up to see a familiar face.

"Of all the people to survive all this..." Barricade sneered. "You? Really?!"

Bumblebee glared up at him.

"I'm not afraid of you." He snarled.

"That's not what it looks like from here." Barricade hissed, hurling the broken gun parts aside, watching the smaller mech clutch his hand. "You look like a child. A cowardly, terrified child."

Bumblebee shook his bleeding hand.

"I'm young. And I'm small." He said, shaking his head as he spit out some energon. "But I'm still gonna kick your ass."

Barricade's optics widened.

"Ha! That's a bit..."

Bumblebee lashed out, cutting him off as he punched him in the tank, then began assaulting the mech with a series of lighting quick strikes.

He jumped up and punched the mech across his face, cracking one of the mech's optics.

"Oh hell no!" Barricade shouted, deploying a knife from his wrist, and holding it up. "I'm gonna rip you a new..."

Bumblebee kicked him in the knee joint, then uppercut his chin. "Shut up and fight." He said, his frame heaving with tiny rage.

* * *

Jazz charged up to the execution platform, undoing Prowl and Ultra Magnus's cuffs.

"Good to see you lieutenant." Ultra Magnus said with a firm nod.

"Took you long enough." Prowl muttered, smirking as he patted the mech on the shoulder. He looked past the mech and his optics widened. "Get down!" He shouted.

He shoved Jazz aside and dove for the ground as a purple beam blasted past him.

He was here.

Megatron stood, pure rage in his optics, smoke pouring from his fusion cannon, as he started stomping towards the trio.

"You've made a serious mistake coming here, autobot." The decepticon leader hissed, as he stepped out of the hangar, and into the chaos of the courtyard.

Jazz grabbed his rifle and began firing, pounding Megatron in the center of his armor.

Megatron strode towards him, the shots barely effecting him as he walked.

"Jazz, get back!" Prowl shouted.

"You want a piece of me? You want a piece?!" Jazz demanded, firing over and over into the mech's abdomen.

To almost no effect.

"No." Megatron replied, snatching the rifle from his grip.

Jazz stared down at his hands, then up at Megatron, dumbfounded.

"I want...two pieces!" He snarled, ripping the rifle in half.

Jazz stared in shock at the rifle that had once served as his faithful guitar, as Megatron tossed the two halves aside.

"Your turn." He hissed, reaching for the autobot.

A shot rang out, and a blue beam hit Megatron in the side, sending him sliding back, and sinking to one knee.

"That's enough." A deep voice declared.

Megatron gripped his wound, and let out a grunt, as he got back up on two feet, and stared in the direction of his attacker.

And saw Optimus Prime standing their, ion blaster smoking.

A defiant, angry look in his optics.

And Megatron's optics widened, his helm tilting to the side in bewilderment.

As he recognized the large mech who stood before him.

"Orion?" He asked breathlessly.

Chapter soundtrack:

Scorponok-Steve Jablonsky


	42. More Than Soldiers

Chapter 42: More Than Soldiers

2 years ago. Kaon.

Above the gladiator pit.

"What do you see, Pax?"

Orion looked up, to see Megatron looking down at him, curiosity in his optics.

They both turned to look at the Kaon skyline.

"I see factories. I see...poverty." Orion stated, looking out across the buildings.

"The oppressed." Megatron answered. "This city represents them perfectly, Pax. This city is the oppression Sentinel Prime has wrought."

Orion nodded.

"This is some of it. I wish this truly were all of it."

Megatron turned and arched an optic ridge at the mech.

"How is that?"

"If it was only one city...it would be easy." Orion replied, his tone sinking. "This is a disease of an entire world. Millions of oppressed citizens. An impossible task."

Megatron scoffed. "Impossible? Do you not see what the decepticons have accomplished already?"

"I have. But you are a small militia. Cybertron needs more." Orion said, looking down at the flowing energon creek beneath them.

"Join me." Megatron asked, a smile on his face. He placed his hand on the smaller mech's shoulder. "Please. You know how much stronger we would become..."

"I'm not a soldier, Megatron. I'm barely a policeman. I would bring you nothing."

"Enough of that." Megatron snapped. He looked the mech in the optics. "You may not see it Orion, but I do. You have so much potential. And you will realize it. I promise you."

"I can't even fight..."

"You will learn."

"I haven't the strength..."

"You will find the strength. You will gain it." Megatron said firmly. "I will help you."

Orion let out a low vent, and bowed his head.

"I'm a beat cop. What you're talking about is war...we need to be soldiers."

"Look at me." Megatron commanded.

Orion turned to look into his red optics.

"I am a miner. We're not soldiers. But if we work together...we'll become something more." He said with a determined grin. "Something more than soldiers."

* * *

Soundtrack:

Precious Cargo-Steve Jablonsky (Megatron/Optimus themes)

Today.

The two locked optics.

Optimus had a stern glare. Megatron's were wide with shock.

"Nothing to say to me, old friend?" Optimus asked, as he stepped closer. "Nothing to say for yourself?!"

Megatron shook his head. His mind couldn't process this.

All of his guilt. All of his remorse stood before him now.

Bigger. Stronger. Angrier.

"It wasn't supposed to be you...I wasn't...it wasn't meant to be this way, Pax!"

"It's Prime now." Optimus said, gripping his rifle tightly, rage radiating from his frame. "Look what you've become. I hope you're as ashamed as I am."

Megatron shook his head angrily now.

"No! You don't understand, you never would've understood. This is what Cybertron needs! If we wish to survive as a people, we need discipline! We need a firm leader! We can not compromise!" He stated, pointing at the ground. "Everything that I've done, I do to strengthen Cybertron! To prepare for our future!"

"Tell yourself what you must. All I see now is a raving warlord." Optimus stated, his words cutting deep to Megatron's spark.

"Orion..." Megatron began, gritting his teeth in frustration. "You should have been at my side! For all of this! It was destiny!"

Optimus stepped closer to him, as lasers and the chaos of battle raged around him.

"Destiny rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing." Optimus stated. "But I'm right where I belong." He deployed his energon axe. "My Destiny is to end your tyranny."

Megatron narrowed his optics.

"Very well...Prime." He hissed, deploying his energon flail. He charged at the mech, swinging the flail in desperate rage.

Optimus smacked it aside with the axe and began swiping at the mech, slashing him in the side.

Megatron let out a growl and jumped back. Then he roared in rage, and leaped at the Prime, and the real battle began.

The autobots continued pressing forward, but couldn't help watching the two large mechs trade mighty blows.

* * *

Mirage slammed a decepticon against the hallway wall, and walked up to the cell block, decloaking.

The mechs and femmes looked up to see him, optics wide with surprise.

"Brothers and sisters, it is time to go." Mirage said with a warm smile, as he hacked the access panel.

The cell block slid open.

"What's going on?" Moonracer asked. "Are the autobots here?"

"Yes." Mirage replied. "We're bringing this place down. You need to go."

"No." Moonracer replied. "I'm gonna fight." She said firmly.

Mirage looked down at her damaged knee.

"I don't care." Moonracer said, following his optics. "Get a gun in my hand." She looked at the other protesters who stood behind her. "We'll all fight."

Mirage looked at them, and they nodded in confirmation.

"Fine. Armory, then we get out of here." He commanded.

* * *

Bumblebee dodged a knife swipe, and punched Barricade in the shoulder joint.

"You little glitch rat!" Barricade shouted, glaring at his sparking shoulder. "I'm gonna rip out your optics!"

"Try it! They're really big!" Bumblebee shouted, jumping over the mech, and punching him in the side of the head, as he landed on his back. "It's my best feature!"

Barricade growled in annoyance, then jumped back and slammed himself against the ground, crushing Bumblebee painfully.

"Ow!" Bumblebee shouted, crawling out from under him.

"Oh no you don't." Barricade snarled, grabbing his foot. He stood up and began dragging the mech toward one of the metal barriers.

There was a drop to a lower platform, and Bumblebee began resisting when he saw it.

"Stop struggling you little freak." Barricade snapped, as he lifted the mech up by the collar, and dropped him over the edge.

Bumblebee smashed painfully against the bottom, just above the drop to the undergrid.

His spark jumped as he looked down at the drop.

The same drop that Orion Pax had fallen to, after Megatron's betrayal.

He tried to control his breathing, and force down the pain, turning to stare up at a proud looking barricade.

"It's a shame kid. You put up a good fight." The mech said, reaching for a grenade from his belt. "But justice catches up to everyone. Enjoy the allspark, autobot." He pulled the pin on the grenade.

"You first." A voice called.

Barricade turned around.

To see Arcee standing, blaster raised.

"Hi Cade." She said, firing a shot that hit him in the elbow.

Destroying the joint. Barricade let out a cry of pain as his upper arm was blasted off, and dropped at his feet.

With the live grenade still in his hand.

"Bye Cade." Arcee finished with a humorless smirk. She turned and dove aside.

Barricade glared down at the live grenade and down at Bumblebee, who put up his hands innocently and shrugged.

He let out a roar of rage, as the grenade detonated, tearing him apart, and sending flames blasting outward.

Bumblebee covered his optics, as the flames billowed overhead, and the burning remains of the mech fell down past him. He uncovered his optics just in time, and rolled aside as one of Barricade's burning wheels fell where he had been laying.

"Woah!" He shouted.

"Yeah, he's not gonna bother you anymore." Arcee called, jumping off the edge and hanging down, she held out a hand for the mech.

"Did he just blow up?" Bumblebee asked, looking at the burning remains of Barricade's chassis, as they plummeted down toward the undergrid, a fiery ball that got smaller as it fell farther from them.

"Yup." Arcee replied proudly.

"Oh...cool." Bumblebee muttered. He nodded, then turned and purged violently, stale energon erupting from his mouth.

Arcee shrugged.

"Told you to stay close."

* * *

Prowl ran over to Ironhide, with Jazz at his side.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked.

"Aside from the usual team buildin, inspirational words, and violent outbursts, nah. Not a thing." He said, smiling as he tossed a rifle to the police mech. "Welcome back, Prowl."

"Good to be back." Prowl replied, turning and firing at the decepticons. His optics strayed to the battle going on between Megatron and Prime.

It was getting intense.

Megatron let out a roar as he brought the flail down on Optimus's shoulder.

Prime let out a grunt of pain, as he used the opportunity to pull Megatron closer, and began punching him across the face.

Megatron kicked out, shoving the mech back.

"The rust cannon is fueling, Prime." He snarled, wiping energon from his face. "It's going to wipe out Tetrahex. You can't stop it."

"I will." Optimus replied, dodging a punch, and head butting the mech.

Megatron let out a frustrated groan, then backhanded Prime across the faceplate.

"You may have a new body, and a new voice, but you're still the same, Orion. You have those same naïve optics. You're still just an idealist!" He lashed out and brought the flail across Prime's midsection, sending bits of red and blue flying off him, and splashing some energon.

Optimus pulled back, clutching at his stomach.

"You don't have the bearings to do what is necessary to protect our home! But I do!" Megatron shouted, raising the flail.

He swung forward.

And Optimus reached out, grabbing his hand and stopping it.

Megatron stared at his red arm in shock.

"You're not protecting our home." Optimus snarled. "You're destroying it!" He shoved Megatron back, and slashed the axe across his face, slicing his metal cheek, and causing him to cry out.

"Optimus, we're taking a beating up here!" Silverbolt called. "We can't stay airborne!"

"Fall back aerialbots!" Optimus shouted into the comm, as he ripped a beam off of the edge of the Citadel and brought it crashing down on Megatron's back. "You've done enough!"

The aerialbots turned and headed back to base, their wings battered, their engines burning.

They had taken a pounding. And now the skies were no longer clear.

"Seekers and flight squadrons!" Starscream called, swooping over the battle, with Thundercracker and Skywarp at his sides. "End this, now! Target all autobots!"

Mirage came rolling out of the hangar bay with the protesters, and changed form, firing up at them.

But they had the height advantage.

And they turned around, and began peppering the area with laser fire.

"Shoot em down!" Ironhide shouted, firing his rifle into the air, as a pair of lasers hit him in the chest. "Keep the pressure on!"

Sunstreaker looked up and took a laser shot to the chest, getting knocked back.

"Sunny!" Sideswipe shouted, running to his side.

Sunstreaker purged energon as sparks showered from his chest.

"Oh wow...that hurts a lot..." he grimaced as he leaned over. "That's really bad."

"RATCHET!" Sideswipe shouted.

The medic fired his rifle into the sky, as he came running towards them. Lasers peppered the ground around him.

Jazz clipped the wing of a seeker, only to have a laser blast him off his feet, and send him crashing painfully against some debris.

"Trailbreaker, we need forcefields!" Ironhide shouted.

"I'm trying!" Trailbreaker replied, putting up as many as he could with desperation.

He took a laser to the chest, and stared down at it for a moment.

Then another knocked him back, and a third sheared his armor, and knocked him off his feet.

Arcee took a laser to the shoulder as she fired in futility at the Seekers.

"We're gettin slaughtered!" Ironhide shouted, before a missile hit him in the side, and sent him smashing against some debris.

Hound ran over to him, and pulled his red frame clear.

"Hey! Come on old timer, shrug it off!"

Ironhide grimaced as he stood up, some of his metals hanging off loosely.

"I'm tryin..." he muttered, before his leg gave out, and Hound had to support him.

"Optimus!" The green mech shouted. "We can't hold out much longer!"

Optimus turned to them, and watched as the lasers cut into them, his optics sinking.

The protesters were falling too. Mirage was blasted off his feet by a laser shot, and he too lay wounded on the ground, while Moonracer let out a cry of determined anger, and fired into the sky at their attackers.

"It's inevitable, Prime!" Megatron shouted, as the seekers came around for another attack run. "Your autobots are finished!"

There was a loud droning noise in the distance, and all optics and audios turned to it.

The entire city heard the deafening sound. And the optics of the citizens and soldiers turned to look.

As a giant object rose up from the energon sea.

It was white, with black patches.

And a giant autobot badge on its side.

"It's the Titan!" Arcee shouted.

Metroplex came soaring in over the Citadel, turrets blazing, blasting Seekers out of the sky with ease.

"WHAT?!" Megatron exclaimed in disbelief. "That's not possible!"

"Forgive me for my lateness, Prime." the titan boomed.

Metroplex initiated transformation, and came crashing down, making the whole city shake as he stomped on a squadron of decepticons.

Starscream found himself alone, as Skywarp and Thundercracker tailed off.

Alone, flying right at a Titan. Metroplex turned his head to glare at the seeker, disapproval in his massive optics.

"Oh come on!" Starscream protested.

Metroplex turned and swatted him out of the sky like an insect. The seeker commander slammed against Main Street, hard.

"Metroplex! Destroy the east tower of the Citadel!" Optimus commanded.

"No!" Megatron shouted.

Metroplex turned, and with a firm nod, he brought his massive arms across, and smashed the rust cannon apart.

"This building has been corrupted by false Prime's and small tyrants." Metroplex boomed, as he brought his fist across the east tower, leveling it, and causing the Citadel to begin collapsing.

He brought his other fist around, and swung it across the main tower, smashing apart the ancient building. The main structure shook as it began to collapse, and Metroplex absorbed the impact with his body, protecting the autobots and citizens below.

He sank down to one knee next to the ruins, his frame sagging.

"My energon levels...depleted." Metroplex stated weakly. "Forgive me Prime, I have not fought in so long..."

Megatron stared up at the collaped Citadel in disbelief.

"All the planning...all this time...and it's ruined!" The mech shouted, turning and swinging his flail angrily at Prime.

Optimus ducked down, as the flail destroyed a chunk of the wall behind them.

"Was it part of your plan to betray me, Megatron? To kill me after I delivered you victory?!" He demanded.

Megatron's shoulder's slumped. His optics softened, and for a moment, he didn't look like a fighter anymore.

The flail hung limply at his side.

He stared with remorseful optics at the mech.

"You were never part of the plan...you were my brother Pax. But I knew you could oppose me one day. And I could not take the chance. Once I couldn't convince you to join us...it was only a matter of time." He looked at the mech, and his optics hardened, then narrowed.

"You can't have this world. Cybertron is mine."

"Not anymore." Optimus stated. "Cybertron has rejected you, Megatron."

Megatron let out a roar, and began pounding his fists against Prime's frame.

"No! They have not!" He shouted. "I won't let you take my destiny from me!"

"I've taken nothing!" Optimus shouted, as Megatron hurled him against the ground. "You threw it away yourself."

Megatron glared down at him, frame heaving with hatred.

"No." He said, raising his fusion cannon. "You threw destiny away, by refusing to stand at my side. As a decepticon." He hissed. "I'm sorry Orion. But I will not let you stand in my way."

The cannon began to glow as he powered it up.

Optimus shook his head, and chuckled lightly to himself.

"What is it?" Megatron demanded angrily. "You find humor in this?"

"You keep calling me Orion..." Optimus replied, turning to look up at him. "But Orion is dead. You killed him. The mech who believed in you, he's gone. And he's never coming back."

Megatron opened his mouth to reply, but found nothing. Anger wracked his features as he prepared to fire.

"My name...is Optimus Prime." The mech finished.

He whipped the ion blaster out from behind his back, and took quick aim.

He pulled the trigger. A single shot.

A single shot that went directly up the barrel of the fusion cannon.

The blue laser blast hit the fusion cannon's warming interior, and detonated it.

The fusion cannon exploded before Megatron could react, the surprisingly powerful blast knocking Optimus back toward the courtyard, and sending Megatron slamming against the ruins of the Citadel.

* * *

Optimus walked toward the smoke, blaster raised.

It didn't take long for him to find Megatron.

Leaning against the wall of the Citadel.

His arm had been blown off along with the fusion cannon. His face, and helmet were scraped, disfigured by shrapnel and debris.

He glared up at Optimus, with one optic flickering, the other broken. Behind them, the battered autobots were cheering as the final Seekers came crashing down from the sky.

Victory. A most improbable victory.

"You...can not save this planet...Prime." Megatron hissed. "The energon shortage..."

"We will endure it." Optimus replied. "Together. But you will be no part of it." He said, ion blaster in hand.

Megatron nodded weakly. "Then do it...finish me. Because if you don't...this won't end. It will go on for as long as I have a spark in my body...I won't let you have this planet...I will not watch another Prime bring us closer to oblivion! Not even...you."

Optimus raised the ion blaster.

"I should." He stated. "To redeem myself. To repay all the lives you've taken. An entire city you erased from our world." He snarled. Then he tossed the blaster aside. "But I'm not like you. I believe in true justice. You will stand trial for your crimes against Cybertron."

Megatron made an ugly grin with his disfigured face.

"Oh Prime...if only it were so simple..." he looked at his wrist, and a small monitor. "In one minute, my backup plan will go into effect...and Iacon will rust." He hissed. "And you with it!"

Optimus's optics widened.

"What did you do?" He demanded.

Megatron began to laugh, a horrid sound, like grinding, rusted dry gears.

"What did you do?!" Optimus demanded, lifting the wounded mech up by the throat.

"It's too late! Leave your soldiers! Run Orion, if you wish to live!" Megatron stammered.

There was a blast overhead, and a decepticon shuttle came streaking in, drawing all optics upward.

Astrotrain. He fired at the ground, and Optimus was blasted off his feet, losing his grip on Megatron.

He was sent flying against the Citadel wall.

Astrotrain touched down, and Soundwave, still somewhat battered, rushed out with Shockwave at his side.

As Optimus struggled to regain his bearings, the two mechs lifted Megatron to his feet and pulled him into the shuttle.

Optimus looked up at them, optics widening, and grabbed his blaster.

"No!" He shouted. "Autobots, bring down that shuttle!"

The autobots that weren't badly wounded turned and started firing, as Astrotrain lifted off, and streaked away.

Toward Kaon.

"He just got away, didn't he." Arcee said, shoulder's slumped. It wasn't a question.

"He did." Optimus replied sadly. "But Megatron said he had a backup plan. Something that would target Iacon."

"I know what it is." Wheeljack said gravely, standing amongst the rubble, looking at his sensor.

The other autobots walked, and hobbled over. Sideswipe carried Sunstreaker over, as they stood around tensely.

"It's the other rust cannon." Wheeljack said, looking at the readings. "And it just fired. From orbit." He said, looking up.

The other autobots followed his gaze, and looked up.

To see a rust colored beam of light streaking down towards them.

Other Chapter Soundtracks:

Sam on the Roof-Steve Jablonsky (Bee V Barricade)

Ironheart-Two Steps from Hell (Metroplex theme)


	43. Sacrifice

Chapter 43: Sacrifice

Chapter soundtrack:

No Prisoners, Only Trophies-Steve Jablonsky

"So...we lost." Ironhide muttered in disbelief. "We beat em...tore down their base, got an assist from a Titan, and we still lost?"

Optimus narrowed his optics, as he watched the beam approach.

"Evacuate the city." He commanded.

"There's no time!" Arcee replied.

"Do it!" Optimus commanded.

"Prime." Ultra Magnus said, putting a hand on his shoulder as he looked into his optics. "There's no time."

Optimus's expression sank a little, as he saw the grave seriousness to Magnus's features. He looked back up at the beam.

Metroplex let out a groan, the weakness evident in his towering frame.

"I can...try and absorb the blast..."

"Big fella, you can't even stand up!" Ironhide called. "That beam'll pass right through you!"

Optimus looked around at the grave faces around him.

Sideswipe was holding Sunstreaker's wounded frame close, staring at the beam as it approached, and repeatedly telling his brother they were going to be okay.

Mirage and Trailbreaker, both wounded, leaned against each other.

Jazz was sitting next to the ruined guitar/rifle that Megatron had broken in half. Holding it as he waited for the inevitable.

Hound was propping up the battered Ironhide, Wheeljack and Ratchet were watching his monitor, refusing to look at the beam itself. Ratchet looked up at Optimus and shook his head slowly.

Moonracer was staring up at the beam, with the surviving protesters next to her. She appeared calm. Unmoving.

Bumblebee's optics were wide, sad, as he sat on the ground, the fear and sadness evident on his face. Arcee leaned down and hugged the little mech, as she looked up at it.

Trailbreaker tilted his head back to look at it, squinting under his visor. He turned, smiling and patted Mirage on the shoulder.

"Alright. Looks like the day needs saving." He said, getting up onto his feet, holding his injured chest together. He lifted up his forcefield generator. "Everybody get back."

"What are you doing?" Mirage asked, trying to stand, and collapsing.

"My job." Trailbreaker replied.

"Trailbreaker, can you deflect that shot?" Optimus asked.

Trailbreaker looked at him and sighed, his legs quivering a bit.

"No." He replied. "But I can contain it."

"What?!" Mirage shouted.

Ironhide walked up to him, and tried to force down the forcefield generator.

"Hey. Listen to me. Everythin I said down there, it was just to motivate you. You ain't gotta prove nothin. You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do." Trailbreaker replied firmly. "Because if I don't we all die. It's not about gimmicks. It's not about destiny." He looked up at the beam. "It's about saving us." He turned and looked at the group of battered, wounded mechs. "I love you guys." He said, with a firm nod. "I won't let anything happen to you. Believe in me. Please."

Mirage forced himself to stand.

"Please don't do this..." he muttered.

"I have to." Trailbreaker replied. "Keep him back."

Jazz came over and grabbed Mirage, keeping him away from Trailbreaker, as the mech struggled, and reached for him.

"Forgive me." He whispered. He looked up at the approaching beam, and raised the cannon. "And Optimus?"

Optimus looked at the mech, optics weak, sad.

He hadn't the energy to try to stop him. He doubted he had the will. This was their best chance and Prime knew it.

Trailbreaker let out a quick, nervous vent, then spoke.

"Thanks for having me."

Optimus felt a pain in his spark as he said it. The pain of responsibility. He nodded firmly.

"It was my honor." He said, finally.

The beam passed the buildings, and Trailbreaker turned his attention back to it.

His forcefield generator began to glow, and he grimaced as he focused, all of his being concentrated on timing.

The air around the group became orange with rust, as the beam came within seconds of approach.

And Trailbreaker fired.

There was a flash of light, and the autobots shielded their optics, as the ground shook around them.

For a second it felt like it hadn't worked. It felt like their world had rusted around them. They were blind. The heat of the blast was so close.

But within that second, the flash was gone. And the ground steadied.

A green dome. A forcefield bubble. Standing where the impact had been.

Inside, a swirling explosion of rust. The autobots stood solemnly around it, then hesitantly approached.

Optimus bowed his helm.

Sunstreaker stared in disbelief at the bubble, as he held his wound.

He couldn't even comprehend the sacrifice that had just been made.

Jazz released Mirage, and the mech walked up to the bubble, and placed his hand against it, as his face contorted in sadness.

And on the other side, through all the swirling rust, a hand reached back, pressed up opposite his, black. With rust rapidly spreading across it's fingers.

Mirage let his head rest against the bubble, and watched as the hand turned to brown, his spark clenching as it disintegrated, one finger at a time fading away to dust.

Leaving nothing. But the swirling rust within.

Leaving a group of autobots in disbelief.

That Trailbreaker was gone. That they were alive.

That they had won.

"He was brave." Arcee said, putting a hand on Mirage's shoulder. "Braver than any of us."

Mirage nodded wordlessly, as the other autobots grouped around him, grieving with him, as they stared at the bubble that had just saved their lives, and their city.

* * *

"The rust cannon made impact. But it appears something contained the blast." Shockwave reported. "And the satellite was just shot down by autobot fliers."

Megatron sat opposite of him, rage on his mangled face. He stared straight ahead with his one flickering optic.

He looked around the shuttle, noticing the concern with which the decepticons stared at him.

And he realized that they had never seen him lose before.

And no matter how he looked at it, that was what this was.

Defeat.

At the hands of Orion Pax. Optimus Prime. It didn't matter.

It was the ultimate humiliation.

"Approaching Darkmount." Astrotrain reported, as they soared over the streets of Kaon, and a massive purple tower appeared in the distance.

"Megatron...are you okay?" Brawl asked.

Megatron's optics tilted up to look at him but he said nothing.

There was nothing to say.


	44. Epilogue

Chapter 44: Epilogue

Soundtrack:

Arrival to Earth-Steve Jablonsky

Metroplex looked down at the team, as they surrounded the forcefield bubble.

It began to flicker, and disintegrated.

Leaving only a small cloud of rust. And a large brown circle in the ground.

Nothing remained of Trailbreaker.

Mirage walked into the circle, and sank to his knees on the spot, bowing his head.

Running his hands along the grains of rust. Pain written agonizingly clear on his face.

Ironhide walked up to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." He said, shaking his head, as his wounded frame shook. "I never meant to..."

"It's not your fault." Mirage said, looking down at the ground. "He did his duty. He gets to be the hero. It's...what he's always wanted. Since the academy."

Ironhide leaned forward and embraced the mech, as the other autobots stood solemnly around.

"Forgive me." Metroplex said from above. "If I had not been late...if I had conserved my energon..."

"Fear not." Optimus replied. "The burden of this loss does not fall on you."

Metroplex sank to one knee.

"I have barely the energon to be a worthy fighter, Prime. But I give myself to you and your cause. I shall serve as your base."

He initiated transformation, and lowered down into his fortress mode, shoving away what remained of the Citadel, and falling in its place.

Optimus nodded.

"Thank you, Metroplex. I shall...do my best to be worthy of your loyalty."

Prowl walked up to Optimus, and the Prime turned, hugging his old friend tightly.

"Easy now." Prowl squeaked. "You're way too strong...metals...buckling...light...fading..."

Optimus managed a lighthearted chuckle as he released the mech.

"Never give yourself to Megatron again." He said sternly. "That's an order."

He turned to the others.

"You all share in this victory today, my friends." He declared. "It could not have been possible without you. I needed an army to win this battle...and you exceeded all expectations. I wish I could release you from your obligations to Cybertron...but I fear this war has only just begun."

"We're soldiers." Hound said with a nod. "We'll follow you, Prime."

"Yeah. Ain't got nowhere else to be." Jazz said with a smirk.

"I'm not going back to being a delivery boy." Bumblebee declared. "Kicking aft is way more fun."

Optimus looked to the twins.

"And you? Sideswipe? Sunstreaker?"

Sunstreaker looked up at him, as Ratchet welded a plate over his chest wound.

"I suppose...we'll stick with it for now." He said with a smile.

"Yeah." Sideswipe agreed. "If it doesn't work out, we can always just turn back to crime."

"Like hell." Arcee replied, shooting them a stern look. "You're in this now. Don't worry about them, Optimus. I'll keep them on the straight and narrow."

Optimus looked to Mirage with concern, as Ironhide helped the wounded mech to stand.

"I'm with you, Prime." Mirage wheezed. "You need not even ask. I am yours."

Optimus looked to Ironhide, who snorted and rolled his optics.

"Come on, Prime. You know i can't walk away from a fight."

"Someone's going to need to patch you all up." Ratchet added. "I'd like to officially request to be posted here. Kimia has enough medics anyway." He said with a grin.

"Granted, chief medical officer." Optimus replied. "Wheeljack? Do you wish to stay?"

Wheeljack sighed, throwing up his hands in frustration.

"Kimia has a great weapons bay. I mean...great. Buuuuut...working inside a Titan? Sure. Can't really pass that one up." He looked down at his monitor. "Autobots are reporting in, Prime. They've seized multiple cities across the planet. However, they failed to take back Kaon, Tesarus, or Helex."

"Understood." Optimus said, turning to walk toward the ruined entrance to the Citadel. "I need a moment." He said, putting up a hand. "Ratchet, take them into Metroplex, and get to work on repairs."

He walked into the building and rubbed his optics, the toll of the battle weighing on him.

When he opened them, an ethereal figure stood before him.

"Congratulations, Optimus Prime. It appears our faith was well placed." Solus Prime said soothingly.

"I lost a soldier." Optimus replied. "And Megatron escaped."

"Yes. And as I told you before, you cannot save them all. This is a fact you must understand. This war will take all that you have, but if you stay true to yourself, you will emerge victorious."

Optimus slumped against the wall.

"How many more will I lose?" He asked.

"It is not for me to say. The future is in your hands now, Optimus Prime." Solus replied. "This is the last time we speak. Keep Cybertron safe."

"What?" Optimus asked, optics wide. "But...I am not ready. I'll need more guidance..."

"Your victory today was entirely your own, Prime." Solus replied. "And I have given you all that I can. Fear not. You will prevail." She said with a smile. It faded a little. "You must."

She turned, and her form faded away, leaving Optimus alone, staring into the darkness of the ruined building.

He let out a long sigh, and walked out of the building.

Prowl was waiting for him, an expectant look on his face, Ultra Magnus standing by him.

"The autobots want to hear from you, Optimus. They've been calling in."

There was a crackle from the comms.

"Hey this is Cliffjumper calling in...we win yet?"

"That's unprofessional." A femme's voice replied. "Elita-1 reporting in. Petrohex is secure. Update status."

"This is Kup reporting in. Whoever this Optimus Prime is, I owe him a drink."

Optimus put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Let's not keep them waiting." He opened his comm link.

"Calling all autobots...Cybertron is ours again. We need no longer hide in the shadows of our own home. Revel in this victory while you can, my brothers and sisters, for you are now free. Every one of you had a hand in this victory today, and I cannot wait to meet you all." He looked at Prowl. "We will not become complacent. We will not yield. We will not make the mistakes of our predecessors. We will not compromise ourselves. And we will never surrender. My name is Optimus Prime. And this...is just the beginning."

* * *

A cloaked figure wandered through the ruins of Altihex, seemingly unfazed by the rust swirling around his frame.

He poked his face out of the cloak and looked across the ruins with his metal bearded face.

The old mech let out a sigh.

"What has happened to us?" He asked no one in particular.

He paused, his ancient comms device crackling.

He turned up the volume and listened.

"...name is Optimus Prime. And this...is just the beginning."

A smile crossed Alpha Trion's face as he looked across the rust plains.

"The last Prime has risen."

* * *

Cast:

Orion Pax-Troy Baker

Optimus Prime-Peter Cullen

Zeta Prime-Warren Kole

Arcee-Laura Bailey

Prowl-Steven Blum

Ultra Magnus-Keith David

Ratchet-Robert Foxworth

Ironhide-Roger Clark

Jazz-Jamie Foxx

Hound-Manu Bennett

Sunstreaker-Chris Pratt

Sideswipe-Nolan North

Bumblebee-Tom Holland

Mirage-Luc Roderique

Trailbreaker-John C. Reilly

Wheeljack-Paul Rudd

Blaster-Bumper Robinson

Cliffjumper-Shia Labeouf

Tracks-Mark Wahlberg

Outback-Hugh Jackman

Pharma-Kelsey Grammer

Solus Prime-Cate Blanchett

Megatron-Frank Welker

Starscream-Steven Blum

Soundwave-Frank Welker

Shockwave-Tom Hardy

Barricade-Frank Grillo

Skywarp-Jason Isaacs

Blitzwing-Nolan North

Brawl-Nolan North

Onslaught-David Sobolov

Swindle-Bill Burr

Moonracer-Tara Strong

Metroplex-Fred Tatasciore

Metalhawk-Travis Willingham

Alpha Trion-Paul Bettany

End credits music:

No Way Back by Foo Fighters


End file.
